The Phantom and the Moppett
by Deadtom77
Summary: A young Christine needs protecting and Erik knows how it feels to be left alone with no one to care. Rated T at present.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The two men did not see him, even though he was less than a foot from where they stood, the dusk of night, his black cloak almost made him invisible, but then no one saw the 'Phantom of the Opera' unless he wanted to be seen.

"Give it a couple of days and the old man will be dead," the thin, starved, greasy looking individual said to his companion.

His friend sniggered in an unpleasant way. "Then we can do as we please with the girl."

"We'll come back tomorrow," the one decided for them, and they slunk off together further down the alley, they and their conversation disappearing into the dark.

Uneasiness overcame the Phantom. He paused, and then ventured in the direction from which they had emerged. It opened out onto a road not two streets away from the opera house. At this time of the evening, it was always fairly empty, and the Phantom freely stepped out into the street, his mind made comfortable by the shroud of darkness; his eyes searching for the girl he'd heard mentioned.

Swiftly he traveled up the street, his gaze missing nothing, easily avoiding anyone who would question a masked man. He reached the end without seeing any who matched the description he'd overhead from the two men. _Curiosity killed the cat_, he thought, and then dismissed his concerns and decided to let the matter drop.

He turned the corner at the end of the street, onto the the path that led straight to _Opera Populaire_- his home; his prison. In his yearning to reach that double edged sanctuary, he almost ran into a young girl, one not more than seven years old if he was any judge. One, who was also desperately trying to wake an obviously very sick man.

"Please Papa, it is getting dark. Can we not find shelter now?" her small voice begged. She was so engrossed in her pitiful efforts to rouse her father, that she did not notice him almost stumble over her and then dip back into the shadows. "Papa, papa...?" she called over and over. The Phantom examined her from where he had secluded himself. It took him only a moment to conclude that the child was beautiful. The dirt and dust from the roadside did not at all hide her kind face. Her sweet features were nothing however, compared to the sound of her voice. It captivated his attention; melodious and harmonic it trilled in the air, and while laced with panic and fear, he had the passing fancy to think of her as a melodic moppet - the name ghosting a smile to grace his lips. He had a strange yearning to wish to hear her speak again; her childish treble delighting his muscican's ear. Keeping himself out of sight, listening, he saw the old man shake his head, and try to wake himself up.

"Christine?" croaked the old man. He opened his eyes and lifted a hand to gently touch his daughter's face. "My sweet Christine," he whispered. He coughed violently then, and the Phantom noticed how it left fresh specks of blood on the already smeared handkerchief the old man pulled away from his mouth. From this, it seemed evident that there was truth in the conversation the Phantom had overheard. The ailing man was not long for this world.

"Give me a minute, child and we will go. I will find us somewhere to lodge. Do you have the money safe?" he asked coughing again.

At this the little moppet, as the Phantom already thought of her, turned and picked up a tin which lay next to a violin case on the filthy cobbles. The frown already adorning her face increased. It was clear how concerned she was by the emptiness of the tin. She took a deep breath, a smile replacing her frown before she turned back to her father. "I have it safe here, Papa," she obediently replied.

She set the tin down again, then worriedly pulled the blanket which had fallen open, tighter around his shoulders. "You must keep warm," she implored him, her mellow voice full of concern.

As he stood there watching the pair, the Phantom considered what if anything he could, or might do about their situation. Too many years of screams, horror, abuse hurled both physically and verbally at the sight of his mask held him back from approaching them. It was none of his concern, and no one had ever stopped to help him when he needed. Bitterness swamped him for a moment, the remembered pain and humiliation clawing at his insides, but he quickly dismissed that idea. He did not know why but knew he had to help them; this _Christine, _and her _Papa_. He just somehow couldn't leave them, or her, to such a desperate fate - to the evil hands he had passed earlier. He had to intervene.

Quickly, he moved forward and dropped some money; the coins landing by them as he passed. It seemed the best plan. This way the old man could get them somewhere warm and safe - perhaps recover, he tried to convince himself; ignoring the nagging doubt: _what about the moppet if the old man didn't make it?_

He ignored his qualms. He couldn't get involved more than this simple act of charity. A few steps away, he glanced back to see the child collect the money, but as he did so was stopped by her small hand grabbing his cloak.

"Excuse me, Sir, you dropped your money," came that sweet voice again.

The Phantom twisted around fully at it, not thinking to hide his face, shocked that someone so obviously in need would be so honest. He suddenly found himself staring into the gentlest of childish brown eyes. He realised he had been staring when the moppet repeated, "Sir, your money, you dropped it."

She took his hand, placing the money in his palm. "You should be more careful, Sir, else you will have it pinched," she advised, astounding him again by giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you," he managed to whisper, even more astounded when he realised that she had not reacted to the mask. It created a connection, a need to protect, when her grin grew wider at his words.

"You're welcome, Sir," she grinned at him.

It blazed, then faded in a flash to one of wide eyed fear, but not at his mask, but from the sound of her father's call of her name, gasping as he collapsed. She darted back down to her father's side, wrapped her arms around him, then sobbed, "Papa."

"Christine..." the old man managed weakly before a hacking cough overtook him.

Terrified, sobbing, Christine looked up, as the Phantom moved to join her at her father's side. He pressed two fingers to the old man's throat; his pulse was weak and thready. He met the child's gaze. "Please Sir, will you help us?" she begged between sobs.

How could he deny such an entreaty? Dizzy, and emotional, he gave the only answer he could, "Of course." It was almost a vow. Mere breaths later, and she threw her arms around him; the hug grateful and relieved.

"Thank you," she sniffed. "You are an angel to save us."

She hugged him tightly then leaned back to look into his face.

All his life he had been labelled: a freak, a monster, a murderer, and a God damned angel of death... the Phantom of the Opera. In looking into her trusting face he suddenly felt that he may have the chance at another role. Setting her down, he bent and easily lifted the gravely ill man into his arms. Looking at her, he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Christine, I will help. I promise to do everything within my power to see that you stay safe."

Her answering smile was slow to come, fighting against her fear. When it finally curved, it melted the last of his reserve. He made another promise there and then, one to himself that he would do anything he could to protect this little Moppet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Two**

"What the hell is going on, Erik?" demanded the tall, elder gentleman, in a distinguished accent.

"For god's sake, keep your voice down Nadir," the phantom growled, shushing his friend, while pulling him further away and out of earshot of the little girl who clutched the hand of the old man lying passed out on the bed.

Still fixed upon the tragic pair, Erik whispered, "What does it look like is going on, Daroga?" The question asked almost self mockingly.

Frustrated Nadir took a deep breath, calming himself. He knew Erik would not explain anything if pushed. In a more level tone, he then countered, "Erik please, would you tell me why you have brought a dying man and a child into my home?"

"He is dying then?" Erick's stomach dropped a little, upon hearing the old man's fate confirmed; he then turned to face his friend. Nadir nodded his head sadly. "Yes. It's consumption. I'm sorry, Erik, but it's hopeless. He won't last the next few hours much less the night. I don't expect him to become lucid again."

At this pronouncement, Erik's face darkened with pain and he turned back to watch the child and whispered. "This will break her heart."

Nadir was astounded by the pain and compassion clearly visible on Erik's usually expressionless face.

"Who are they?" Nadir asked softly.

The enquiry alerted Erik to his friend's inquisitive regard, and instantly his customary granite like countenance descended; this matched with his usual ironic smile. Emotional walls in place, Erik quietly replied, "I have no idea my dear, Daroga. But as you seem so interested, the child is named Christine. The old man is her father. Beyond those small facts, I frankly have no idea."

Nadir opened his mouth to speak further, but was interrupted when, after kissing her father, Christine walked over to where they were stood. The look of hope on the child's face dumfounded him further, and it practically made his jaw drop when Erik proceeded to carefully kneel down to speak to her at her level.

"Will he be ok?" Christine asked. The trust in her eyes that all would be well, made them both wince.

Erik took a deep breath, perceiving that there was no way he could avoid crushing the belief in her innocent gaze. "Christine..." he began softly, but got no further as Christine asked, "He is going to heaven to be with my Mother, isn't he?" He could see her tears welling.

He was staggered by the urge to protect, to sweep the child into his arms; anything to shield her from the hurt. He gently reached out and wiped a fallen tear from off her cheek. His gaze locked with hers, he answered, "Yes Christine. He is going to heaven." Agony, consumed her face but she managed to gasp out, "Will he wake up again before he goes?"

Erik wanted to lie, to say that 'yes' he would wake up and they could have their goodbyes, but he found he could not lie.

"No, Christine, it is very unlikely he will regain consciousness."

At his words, her face crumpled, and for the second time in his whole life, the phantom found himself receiving a hug.

A myriad of emotions swirled through him as Erik carefully returned the child's embrace.

Nadir, in watching him, could see how Erik fully expected the child to reject him at any moment, however she clung to him; sobbing into his shoulder, seeking comfort. Erik, for himself, was at a loss as how to react, and so turned to the only thing he knew to do, the only thing that had ever brought him any comfort: music. So he began to hum a lullaby to the sobbing child.

Christine, reassured by his humming, her sobs soon eased and eventually gave way to hiccups. She then pulled back to meet Erik's gaze, where she shocked both men again in smiling-grief curling it but also resignation-to say, "You sing like an angel, too." Speechless both men could only stare at her.

In their silence, she asked, "Please, angel, will you sing with me? Papa is always comforted when I sing to him." Her little face wobbled, the tears threatening. "I can be brave and sing to him before he goes to God, if you will help me, please?" she entreated.

"Of course," Erik replied. His usually silky voice rough with the emotion; with both protectiveness and humility. Christine smiled trustingly at him again, and took his hand leading him back to her father's side.

Erik pulled up a chair and sat next to the old man's bed; flabbergasted when Christine crawled confidently into his lap and took the old man's hand. And he was very glad he was sitting down when Christine began to sing.

_Magnificent, sublime, transcendent_ - Erik had never heard such a glorious talent. Even untrained her voice was the most heavenly thing he had ever heard. A self-depreciative grin graced his lips: he had known that her singing voice would be beautiful.

Christine sang on and on, her voice only wavering when the old man gave a groan; it focused his attention and he then joined her in the lullaby she had been singing. Gratefully, she smiled at Erik, and her voice grew stronger; the two merged their harmonious vigil.

"Don't be afraid now, Papa, now night-time has come,  
It won't be long 'til morning sun.  
There's no tomorrow 'til day is done,  
So don't be afraid now, Papa, now night-time has come."

Erik had no idea how long their melancholic duet had lasted, when tears threatened to drown the child's spirit. Erik buoyed his voice to compensate, and Christine inspired by it, found the strength to keep singing.

Hours later, in the dead of night, (Nadir having long gone to sleep on the couch to give them the privacy of their goodbye), the old man's breathing became so faint that Erik knew it would not be much longer.

He shifted closer, supporting the exhausted child in his arms, as she still grasped her father's hand in both of hers. Erik stopped singing and Christine's eyes met his. "It won't be long now, Christine," gently he told her. She nodded solemnly. "What is your father's name?" he asked.

A sad smile briefly lit her face, "Gustave Daae," she said calmly.

Recognizing the name Erik returned her brave smile. "The great violinist?" he asked and was rewarded by a genuine one.

"Yes. That is my Papa. He is..." she began, to break off as Gustave suddenly sat upright, he pulled his hand from Christine's hold, and grabbed desperately onto Erik's shirt. The old man's eyes were unfocused as he encouraged Erik to him but his voice was clear as he said, "You will keep her safe! You must promise to keep her safe!"

Erik stared into Daae's unseeing eyes and felt a chill run down his spine as he promised, "I will keep Christine safe, Daae."

Gustave frowned and repeated, "You must swear it! You must promise!" His hand resting over Erik's heart. Erik covered it with his own, and vowed, "I swear it. I swear it on my life."

At Erik's words, a contented, peaceful look, graced Gustave's features, and he slumped back down onto the bed. Then he managed to gasp with his dying breath, "You will be safe now, my Christine, the Angel of Music will keep you safe." And with that, Gustave Daae soul passed on.

"Oh Papa..." Christine sobbed, then moaned like a wounded animal. She twisted and threw her arms around Erik, her grip tight as she shed rivers of tears in her grief.

Once more Erik began to hum, hoping to soothe the broken-hearted child. A part of his mind now troubled as to what the future would hold with him now as the guardian for this wounded little soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Christine was finally asleep. The child had sobbed quietly for hours, long into the morning, and when her tears had eventually turned to gentle snores, Erik had carefully laid her down, and tucked her into bed. His body was as restless as his mind as he fidgeted in the uncomfortable chair, trying to comprehend how, through it all the child had clung to him.

Erik felt stupefied at the night's events but could not rest and even though the sun was now high in the sky, illuminating Nadir's simple, but tasteful bedroom. He was just so amazed at how his presence seemed to help the child. After a while, he got up to have few moments with Nadir, reluctant to leave the her but also needing to move her father's body. He performed these tasks as quickly as he could but even so, returned to find himself once again, arm full of a hysterical Christine - the girl having thrown herself into his arms as soon as he reappeared. Her head nestled in his shoulder, she calmed almost immediately, safe back in his arms.

Erik sighed, his mind in bedlam. He unconsciously removed his mask and rubbed his raw cheek. She'd given no reaction to his mask, she trusted him, freely touched him, hugged him, as if he 'The Living Corpse' was worthy of such simple affection.

Her voice! Magnificent even untutored. Erik knew once she'd had lessons she could become in time, one of, if not the greatest prima dona the world had ever heard.

And now this little angel was now his responsibility. 'I will keep Christine safe, Daae,' he had rashly promised. What in God's name was he, Erik, going to do with a seven year old girl? He knew he could and would protect Christine, teach her many things, not least how to perfect her glorious voice, but how was he to care for her?

Christine was the first person he had ever met who had not reacted in any way to his masked face: he only ever received stares at best in past (even Nadir and Minette had not been able to cover their shock) so how was he to care for a little girl when the only interaction he had ever had with the human race was pain and fear? The child would eventually ask about the mask, and if she ever saw his true face she would react the same as the rest of them. Erik gasped from a ghostly pain when his stomach churned at the thought.

He did not think he cope if Christine rejected him, too. Already he had formed a bond with the sleeping child, felt a need to protect and comfort her, but he also had a bewildering sense of completeness, security at her presence, and a dream to be finally accepted at last. He knew he was a fool to believe that this time it would be different, that he was setting himself up to be despised once more, deluding himself that she would be anything but repulsed by his face. But her trusting smile, and guileless grace, sublime voice had given him a sense of peace and hope he had never had before. He could not stop himself from hoping.

He knew Minette Giry would take her in. It would be no problem to increase Minette's wages to incorporate the cost of the child. Christine would also have a playmate in Minette's daughter, Meg.

She would join the ballet. There was no way Christine was joining the chorus - they would ruin her voice.

He would be the only one to tutor her voice.

He was uneasy that it would not be the same as having her live with him, he knew he would miss her comforting presence but at least this way he would see her every day. Minette would be a far better parent than he, and most importantly, this way there would be no chance of her ever seeing him without his mask. No reason for Christine to revile him.  
Relief at a plan of action, Erik exhaled and closed his eyes, planning to have just an hour's rest. He had a moment of blackness then they shot back open in shock mere seconds later as Christine once more crawled into his lap.

'I'm sorry, angel. I did not mean to wake you,' she whispered, smiling apologetically at him, while rubbing sleep from her reddened eyes. He was humbled by the innocent trust she had in him, the comfort she seemed to find. He was at a loss as to know how to act.

'What is your name?' she asked, confounding him further.

'Erik Destler," he whispered astonished that she had even asked, no one ever asked him his name, they were normally too busy screaming.

She amazed him again as she replied, 'Erik...what a lovely name.' She smiled reassuringly at him. Erik was speechless, many things he's been called in his life but never once had any one labelled him 'lovely.'

Apprehensively, he held her gaze. He saw compassion enter her young eyes. Then she floored him completely when she carefully reached up and touched malformed cheek.

'Does it hurt very much Erik?' she gently asked.

Staggered, breathless, dumbstruck; he slowly lifted his hand, feeling her soft hand against his grotesque cheek - his mask. How could he have been so careless, so stupid?The mask was there on the floor where it had fallen. He was defenseless against her scrutiny. He clamped a hand over his cheek, trapping her hand between the hardened flesh of his cheek and the rough skin of his fingers, then wrenched it away, worried about holding her, letting her hand fall back to her lap.

Yet Christine was still sitting on his lap. She could see his gruesome face and she was still smiling encouragingly at him. She had softly touched him on his mangled cheek. Unwitting tears spilled from his eyes, as he managed to husk out, 'It is just sore from the mask,' surprised into explaining.

Concern engulfed her features. Again she lifted her hand to delicately cover his cheek. 'Then you should not wear it, Erik, my angel,' she worriedly replied as tears poured down his face.

'It's okay, don't cry,' she said. 'I'll kiss it better,' and so saying gave the stupefied Erik the first kiss he had ever received.

Erik gasped in a deep breath, trying to compose himself. His world rocked by the child's accepting kindness. She smiled at him as he wiped the tears he hadn't known he had shed from his eyes.

'When can we go home, Erik?' Christine asked him.

And all at once, his plans changed - Christine would live with him.

Unbelievably, Christine had seen his face and still trusted him and felt safe at his side. She still wanted to go home with him. Erik had never had anybody depend on him, comfort him, accept him before, and suddenly he realised he needed this little girl as much as she needed him.

'Soon Christine,' he promised. 'We can go home soon but you need to try to get some more sleep first.'

Christine smiled. 'Yes Erik,' she obediently replied climbing back into bed.

Erik sighed again in relief - see he could do this, he look after her.

Christine grabbed his hand, and pleadingly asked, 'But you will stay with me won't you please Erik?'

'Yes Christine, I'll stay with you.' He could see the panic and fear in her tired eyes.

'Promise,' she squeezed his hand. There was strength in this one as well as delicacy, he realised. Erik returned her squeeze then released her hand to tuck her in and brush a curl from off her forehead.

'I promise, Christine,' he reassured her. She closed her eyes smiling at him and her gentle snores soon quickly followed.

Erik collapsed back into his chair exhausted at the emotional grinding mill he been through the last twenty four hours. A derisive grin spread across his features at the thought that if Nadir could read his mind, he'd be rolling round the floor in laughter. The menacing Phantom of the Opera would soon be taking this lost little moppet home, and Erik Destler had never been more terrified his whole life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

'Erik this is madness,' argued the lady. Her handsome face at odds with the austerity of her tone.

'It is not madness, Minette. Christine will live with me. She wants to live with me', Erik replied furious, his volcanic temper just about ready to erupt at the events of the day. First Nadir's reaction to his decision, then his struggle to deal with Christine's tears, and now Minette it seemed was determined to take her pound of flesh.

Erik had not wished to involve Minette, (well at least not yet,) before Christine was settled in his home; but his house needed urgent renovations (and not in the least some beds) before Christine could move in. The fastest way to achieve that had been to leave Christine with Minette whilst he and Nadir made the necessary adjustments to his home.

His reluctance to ask for help, however, had been followed by the woman's very vocal opinions on the subject. He'd quickly become angry at the whole situation. Angry at Minette's dismissal of his ability to raise the child, annoyed at himself for his own private fears, resenting the requirement to admit Nadir to his sanctuary and hating to leave Christine whilst she was still so upset. His vying emotions swamped him and he was left not knowing if he wanted to kill someone or cry. He ground his teeth together in frustration, thinking back.

Christine's earlier tears at his departure had tore at him and upset him far more than he was willing to acknowledge.

'Please Erik,' she had begged, sobbing. 'Please don't leave me.' She'd buried her head in his shoulder as she'd clung to him. The link between them had forged fast and deep; he already felt it himself, and so could not deny her the same attachment.

Unusually reluctant to use the power of his voice, Erik had unwillingly infused his tone with comfort but also command as he replied, 'Don't cry, Christine,' he said while rocking her. 'It will not be for long but I must go. My home is no place for a child to live as it is. If this is to be where you will live, then I must get it fit. Fit to be your home.'

Christine had lifted her head at his tone, gulped in air, her sobs quieted, she looked into his eyes and dutifully replied. 'Yes Erik.'

The obedience rankled as much as it was what he'd needed. Erik had manipulated people with his voice his whole life, (his voice, his only shred of beauty,) but never had he felt guilty for using it. His conscience at wielding his power over Christine was only reassured by the fact that Christine had calmed, and although reluctant, had let him go with no more fuss.

But then he'd had to deal with Nadir's bleating as he had reluctantly helped Erik throw out the coffin (the only resting place Erik had allowed himself up till now - an appropriate bed for the living dead) and helped carry in the two beds that Nadir had (under Erik's specific instructions) obtained whilst Erik made the spare room into a bedroom for Christine.

Nadir had also grudgingly agreed to get the other furniture Erik had requested. It seemed a small moment of calm, for upon his return, he had continued to lecture Erik from where he had left off.

'You know I am right, Erik.' Nadir had wheezed, slightly out of breath from the exertion of lifting the heavy bed frames.

'I know nothing of the sort, my dear Daroga.' Erik mockingly replied.

'The child would be better off with Madame Giry and you know it,' Nadir grunted as they shoved the last of the furniture into place.

'Did you bring the bear I ordered,' Erik replied ignoring his friends question.

'For God's sake Erik,' Nadir snapped, frustrated, as he stomped out to the hall to retrieve the last parcel he had purchased.

He thrusted it at Erik. 'A toy bear does not make this place a fit home for a child,' he warned, and then proceeded to watch bewildered as Erik gently unwrapped the stuffed animal and placed it at the head of the now made bed.

'No Daroga, one toy does not make a home but surely it aides towards one's own bedroom and is a very good start,' Erik replied waving his arm out to encompass the room they stood.

At this Nadir suddenly glanced around noticed for first time what Erik had done to the empty room in the hours of his absence.

Erik had transformed it totally. He had cleaned the whole room. Painted the walls a light blue colour; found a rug; dressing table with mirror; dressing screen, and a bedside table from somewhere. He had even managed to hang two soothing pictures - one of a sunny meadow full of daisies, and the second of waves crashing against the shore at night. Erik saw amazement and questions in Nadir's eyes but his friend wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

Nadir wondered just how much of this would be missed from the opera house above but he did not dare ask. Nadir knew when to pick his battles.

Erik was still pottering around the room brushing imaginary lint from the now very welcoming and immaculate room. Nadir sighed again. Erik was a magician - he'd materialized a bedroom from nowhere as if pulling a rabbit from a hat, but knew that this was the easy part.

Erik would not be denied once his mind was set on something. Nadir also knew that this was insanity. He had to try to dissuade him. Nadir only wanted to protect Erik from the hurt he was sure would come. This could only end in more tears for his solitary friend, yet he couldn't see a way to shield him from them. He had to try, though.

'Erik, I understand how lonely you must be down here but you must see the danger in this. What about when...' Nadir trailed off, concerned at offending Erik, at wounding him, but he needed him to reconsider.

'What about what, Nadir?' Erik asked him. The tone deceptively pleasant. Nadir knew he was standing in front of a viper and at the first wrong word it would strike. He drew in a shaky breath.

'What about when she sees your face?' he bravely finished, waiting for the wrath that he was sure would follow.

'What indeed.' Erik had drawled menacingly. 'Let's go see shall we?' He stood and stalked out before the urge to snap his friend's neck had got the better of him.

Now Erik was being harangued again, this time by Minette.

He drew in a steadying breath, reminding himself that Minette and Nadir were his only two friends in this world and that if he killed them he would be alone. A grim smile crossed his features as he had to remind himself that this would be a bad thing and that he would then also be responsible for Minette's daughter too. At this, his smile turned wry and he thought better of it. God when had his life become so complicated?  
Taking another settling breath, he turned to face both Minette and Nadir who stood together (as if their physical closeness would make their argument stronger) and took off his mask.

Watching them closely, neither of the only two people in this world he trusted, could quite hide their flinches at deformity.

Erik smiled evilly. 'Shall we see what Christine has to say?' he scathingly asked them.

He had not told them that Christine had already seen his face, had already accepted it, because Erik himself did not quite believe it.

'She wants to live with me,' he just told them, while inside a nasty voice taunted him that on a second pass, Christine may well scream and run when she once again saw the monster of his visage but he could not stop himself from martyring his soul before their gaze. No matter how much it hurt.

Before he could say any more, his little ward ran into the room and Erik braced himself as once more Christine threw herself into his arms, hugging him.

'Erik you are back.' She leaned away to beam up at him, then leaned forward and gently kissed his deformed cheek, smiling up at him again as she said, 'I missed you'.

Erik would have been smug at the astounded expressions on Nadir and and Minette's faces had he seen them, but he missed them as he was once again lost in the sincere, caring look on Christine's face.

He shook himself alert and laughed scornfully inside; once again realizing how the fearsome 'Angel of Death' could be brought to his knees by just one look from this particular child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Christine shivered in the cold air as Erik rowed the small boat across the misty lake. Instinctively, she snuggled against his legs for warmth.  
**  
**'You are cold, Christine?' he asked, his voice somehow sounding unsure.

'A little,' she replied automatically, the dark cavernous lake making her feel like she was in a cathedral when her soft words rebounded of the curving walls. The sentiment was not dispelled as she looked forward, the swaying lamp at the bow of the boat did little to diffuse the darkness that surrounded them. Christine could not make out much more than Erik's person behind her, and the seemingly never ending rows of tall brick columns that were throughout the huge underground cave.

'We are almost home,' he whispered back -the nervousness now clear in his voice.

Christine smiled up at Erik in reply. She didn't know why she trusted this masked stranger, she just knew that she could and did.

Ever since she had seen the haunted look in his eyes when he had first turned to her, as she had returned his money, she knew that her Angel perhaps needed a friend as much as she did. Intuitively, she had recognized a fellow lost soul and knew that she could depend on him.

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her dear Papa, how she missed him so. She believed it was somehow her Papa's doing that Erik had found them, him ensuring she was looked after even after he had gone.

She remembered how they had used to wander from place to place trying to make enough money for food and lodgings. They did not always make enough for shelter, but her Papa had always made sure she had something to eat, and found them somewhere dry to sleep.

Christine had no memory of her mother, as she had died giving birth to her, but she knew her Papa had loved her mother dearly, and how it had broken his heart when he lost her. He'd been unable to stay in the home they'd once shared, the memories too painful for him to bear. His only solace had been his music and his daughter; the violin he played and Christine's singing.

As silent tears slipped down her cheeks, Christine felt a strength from the silent figure behind her. Erik's presence alone somehow lessened her pain and made it bearable. Her young mind, wise beyond its years, due the harshness of her life, recognized in Erik a wounded animal. His disfigurement, his different face, she understood, would need as much care as she needed from him. Christine could only imagine what Erik must have endured because of his looks, and remembering the cruelty of two men who had terrified her on the day she had met Erik, she recognised how indifferent and uncaring the world could be to those who did not fit within it. It seemed strange, but Christine knew that, she and Erik were destined to help each other, and that if she could earn his trust she will be granted a hard earned gift - a precious one.

She leaned forward as lamp began to reveal an imposing portcullis. It hung with moss and dripped water. Christine giggled as it dripped cold water on her as they passed underneath.

'Something is funny?' Erik asked in strained voice.

She giggled again as she answered, 'The drips tickle.'

Erik expelled the breath he had been holding and gave her an answering grin. 'They do, don't they,' he agreed, shaking the drops from his own head and sprinkling Christine further, making her chuckle a further time.

Christine's expression soon changed from amused to interested, as the shore came into view.

Erik jumped to the shore pulled the boat up, and tied it off. Anxious once more he lifted Christine and her meager bag of possessions from the boat and set her down on the ground beside him. He took a light from the lamp and lit the torch on the wall.

He then held the torch high and his hand out to Christine, who instantly placed hers in his. He looked around the entrance to his home and wondered what Christine thought. The torch, gave off more shadows than light, and only added to the ominous look of the lake. It would be so easy, he suddenly realised, overcome with fear, for a child to fall into and drown in the vast depths. Out loud he said, 'You must promise me never to come out here alone, Christine. The water is deeper than its looks and although there is only a slight current there would be enough to pull you under,' he ordered and explained, concern making his tone sharp.

She shuddered next to him, took a step closer to his side then squeezed his hand. 'I promise Erik,' she said solemnly. He noticed a blush stain her cheeks as she admitted, 'I can't swim. I'm a bit afraid of the water.' She glanced nervously across the lake as she spoke.

Erik again felt a disconcerting need to comfort and protect, and not used to caring for anyone, the feeling kept taking him by surprise.

'Don't worry child. When you are ready, I will teach you to swim and you will see there is nothing to be afraid of in the water. The true danger lies in being careless around water and if you never come out here alone, you cannot fall in without me being there to pull you out. I will keep you safe,' he promised.

Christine tightened her grip on Erik's hand, and meet his gaze, hers earnest as she smiled at him. 'Thank you,Erik. Thank you for looking after me and giving me a home. I promise to not cause you any trouble,' she told him sincerely.

Her words caused his newly awakened tenderness, to wash over him. She was so honest and considerate of him - he kept waiting for the punch line, for kick in the gut he had always received in past from all he had met. He was desperate to believe the truth he was sure he saw in her eyes but a lifetime of hatred and rejection made him wary. He witnessed Christine shiver again and he hurried to get her indoors and settled.

Christine watched as he pulled out a key and he opened the imposing door. Erik tensed at her side, afraid she would be disappointed and slightly unsettled at sharing his sanctum. Christine felt his ill ease but did not stop to look up at him as she eagerly took in the surroundings of her new home. Amazed, she watched as Erik lit the gas lamps on the walls, illuminating the room.

A black marble hearth dominated one wall, which homed an already burning fire - its warmth felt even where she stood the other side of the room. Before it were two large, red, high backed armchairs and adjacent to another wall was a black and red chaise lounge - this wall filled floor to ceiling with books and music. But the sight that made Christine gasp in fascination was the huge black and white pipe organ that took up most of the back wall. It was decorated with skulls and candles, yet even decorated so grossly, she found herself drawn toward it, and had even reached out to touch it, when Erik appeared at her side and caught her hand in his before she made contact. She looked up at him unable to read the emotion flashing in his eyes.

'How did you get this down here?' she asked awed.  
His lookdark, Erik replied, 'I built it.' It came out defensively; Erik, unable to process the maelstrom of feelings assailing him. Her features lit with delight. 'You built it? How clever you are, my Angel,' she smiled encouragingly at him. 'Will you teach me how to play?'

Erik didn't know whether he wanted yell at her for almost touching his most prized possession, or to scoop the child up in a hug of appreciation at her gracious words.

Gruffly he replied, 'Yes but not tonight, Christine. It is late. You need to get some rest.'

'Yes Erik,' she respectfully replied and picked up the small bundle she had dropped, which held her clothes. She looked around the room, then her once more serious gaze met his as she said, 'I'll change behind the back of the chair,' indicating the armchair furthest from them. 'Thank you for warming the room for me, Erik. It will be nice to watch the flames before I fall asleep.'

Stunned, Erik realized the child expected, and was content to be sleeping on the floor.

He grinned at Christine, relieved, more confident that his efforts would be appreciated. He hoped she would be pleased with her bedroom. Smirking a little he told her, 'My bedroom is the last door on the right through that door there, if you need anything.' He pointed to a door that was cleverly part of the bookcase, camouflaging it. Christine could not see it even though she now knew it was there. 'And you can change behind the chair and sleep on the floor if you wish, but that would mean I spent an awful lot of wasted hours fixing up a bedroom for you. It is the last door on...' he started to say, but was interrupted as Christine flung her arms round him, gripping him tightly as she sobbed.

'I have my own room? Thank you... thank you so much,' she managed to gasp out between sobs.

Erik wasn't entirely sure how to respond, and so took refuge in music, and after he'd lifted her into his arms, he sat in one of the great armchairs, holding her and hummed till she quieted.

She raised her tear streaked gaze to his. 'Thank you Erik. I have never had a permanent home before, much less my own room. You are very kind.'

Christine carefully, slowly, reached up and removed his mask and gently kissed the cheek underneath. 'Please don't wear that in your own home any longer,' she pleaded. 'You should not have to hide here.' She stopped talking then, not able to understand all the swirling emotions in his eyes; however, it seemed the silent tears that escaped down his ruined cheek spoke enough. Erik had rescued her, and given her a beautiful sanctuary. Christine was determined that Erik would be happy and safe too. Something within her felt the kindling of childish devotion; a kindness given shaped one to be returned; this to _her angel_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Erik sat staring into the fire, savouring the taste of the spicy red wine he swirled around his glass. The flavoursome taste soothed his troubled thoughts - the drinking his only outward sign of weakness at the emotional strain he'd been under this past week.

He sighed as he thought back, ashamed of the private demons tormenting him; Christine's maturity and bravery for one so young, mocking his fears.

She had been through so much this past week burying her father, moving in with a stranger, (a masked and hideous one at that,) yet she had battled on and faced it all, chin and shoulders up.

Erik remembered how, as she stood in the pouring rain at her father's grave side, silent tears had her slipped down her cheeks; the tracks merging in with the rivulets of water dripping from off her curls. Watching her closely, he had seen her wince in pain as her father's coffin was lowered into the ground, but she'd not collapsed sobbing, she'd stood tall, clutching her bear and his hand tightly, head held high for the few mourners (Nadir, Minette and her daughter, and the priest the only others in attendance) to see the proud tears she shed over his passing. As soon as the service was over, Erik had scooped Christine into his arms and taken her home. The child had held herself together long enough for them to return to the sanctuary of their home and only there has she given into her tears and broken down within his embrace; clinging to him like a lifeline until she cried herself to sleep.

Erik found himself confused, proud, and moved by her mettle. She had seemed genuinely pleased by his home, that first night before the funeral, and did not doubt the delight she had found in her own bedroom.

A wry smile crossed his lips as he remembered her reaction.  
'Oh Erik,' she had gasped as he a lit the gas lamps in her room. 'It is wonderful,' she continued to marvel, grinning as she turned, her eyes drinking in every detail, until at last her gaze rested on the bed. She cautiously moved towards it as if it was an animal that would bolt if she frightened it, and Erik couldn't help his smile of delight as she'd reverently reached out to stroke the blankets. Her gaze had travelled up the covers, then fixed on the stuffed animal that sat on her pillow. A look of longing entered her eyes. She then turned to Erik and asked, 'Is that your bear?'

Erik knelt to answer her, grateful he had thought of this small gift, and replied, 'No Christine, he is not my bear. Like the room, he belongs to you.'

Tears once more welled into her eyes. Solemnly, she whispered, 'Thank you, Erik, for everything.' She softly kissed his twisted cheek, then grinned at him, 'What shall I call him, Erik?' she had asked, and even now a week later he was still bemused by the child's shifting emotions, and how she could be so cheerful and relaxed in his presence. Dare he even hope happy? She'd been so enthusiastic about the topic, that had taken much discussion and persuasion on his part, but eventually Christine had changed behind her screen into her nightdress, was in bed and the bear's name decided upon.

_Sebastian_... Erik rolled his eyes and shook his head. The little bear not only a name now but also had become the talisman she took everywhere, and clung to in grief, as tightly as she clung to him. His own fears aside, he was sure the only reason Christine had left his embrace at all in the past week was because she could cling to the bear in his stead.

But it's what occurred on the second night, and every night since, Christine invaded his territory, that made him reach for the wine tonight. He was struggling with how much he already depended on the little imp. In a few days, she'd turned his life upside down. There was so much working inside of him. Astonishment just one of his warring responses - she was not afraid of him! Readily, she looked at his dreadful features, insisted he be free of the mask at home, and she'd never once screamed or flinched in fear. Unable to credit the trust he saw in her gaze, his mind twisted and tormented him. He felt so undeserving of her faith in him. He was torn between bathing in her attachment and wanting to run and hide from the tenderness she encouraged within him - a contentment he was addicted to already. The effect morphine gave him, doses of which he'd limited since becoming Christine's guardian, paled in comparison to the sense of completeness he felt with her at his side. This instant bond they had formed, her acceptance of his abhorrent form, his need to shield, defend, and support the girl was more consuming than any he drug he could take. Her presence, to a man who had been starved of affection all his life, was like a lifeline, and he found himself drunk on Christine's honest warmth and affection more than any other vice.

_It scared the hell out of him._

Erik was terrified that any moment he would wake up and find this all a dream, one his self doubt and loathing had conjured.

Which is why he now drained his glass, stood, and moved silently through the invisible door through the book case, and went to his room and got into bed; pausing only long enough to look in on Christine (who'd been stirring).

Erik had only just drawn the covers over him and closed his eyes when he heard the padding of her feet, the light tap on the door before she pushed it open and came in, climbing up onto the bed beside him, as she whispered, 'Erik are you asleep?'

Pretending, he yawned, stretched, and sleepily replied, 'Christine? What is it?' knowing full well the answer before it was given.

Her voice quavering a little she replied, 'I had another bad dream. Please Erik can I sleep with you?' Even now knowing what she was going to say, it didn't lessen the shock he felt now, as on the first night when she had asked him.

Then as now, floored by the multitude of emotions that beset him, he had silently nodded, moved over, lifted the quilt so she could slip under. As he tucked the blanket around them, Christine wiggled till her head was on his shoulder, and his arm was around her. She then snuggled into his side and gave a contented sigh. 'Goodnight, Erik,' she murmured, already half asleep once more.

Erik took a breath, and battled the swirling emotions zinging around his mind. No one had ever held him - not even his own mother. Yet this little scamp, wrapped her arms around him, without fear or flinching, whenever the whim took her. Warily he returned the hugs he received from Christine during the day but at night he weakened. The lonely and neglected part of himself, the beaten boy he'd been, took refuge in the bright feeling of being respected, cared for and loved, invoked by Christine's care. He unconsciously held Christine a little tighter, not able to begrudge either them the comfort of the other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

Minette stood unseen in box five, watching her young charges work through their warm up exercises; a rare loving smile was upon her normally stern features as she gazed upon her daughter Meg. She couldn't help the proud satisfaction at how her darling girl already outshone the other ballet dancers. It was clear Meg was destined to be a star in the ballet when she was older.

'Smiling suits you, Minette, you should do it more often.'

She jumped at the words. She had not heard him arrive, she never did, and he always always made her jump.

'I wish you would not do that, Erik,' she rebuked him, irritated.

Erik grinned at her rebuke and the frown that now crossed her features. Minette was like a sister to him, and he like all brothers, loved spooking her. It was just too tempting.

He ignored her jibe, feeling unusually light hearted, a sensation he was still bemused by; the effect of his new friend. 'Why have you never remarried, Minette, you are a beautiful woman, still in your prime of life. Any man would be lucky to have you.'

She blushed, she knew she still held her looks, her hair was still fair, and past years as the star of the ballet, had kept her body in good shape; however, she was unused to compliments from anyone, much less from Erik. Defensively, she asked, 'What foolishness is this?'

Erik chuckled. 'No foolishness, just an observation. Has no one ever taken your fancy, Minette?' he teased.

Minette's thoughts instantly flicked to the charming Nadir Khan, and she felt her cheeks burn.

'I'm not here to talk nonsense, Erik. How goes things with Christine?'

Erik wondered at her deepening blush, _so there was someone,_ he thought, but respected her privacy and followed her change of topic.

Marvel schooled his expression and voice when he replied, ' All goes well.'

Erik was still stunned at how his little friend had wormed her way into his life, _his heart_, and was amazed at how quickly she had settled.

Minette raised her gaze to to look at the bewildered man, whose own gaze was fixed upon the object of their discussion. Gently he asked, 'How goes her ballet lessons?'

Minette was sure it was a redundant question. She guessed Erik had been witness to all of Christine's dance lessons. She was sure he was never very far from her side.

'She does very well, as full well you know,' she replied frustrated as she saw Erik smile, confirming her suspicions. Minette had overheard Christine talking to Meg (the two had quickly become inseparable, when Christine was above ground that was) raving about having her own room and toy bear, but what amazed Minette the most, was the reverent way in which Christine spoke of Erik. She referred only to him as her tutor, and would only say how wonderful and kind he was. The child kept the Phantom's secrets well.

Minette tried again, 'Did you ask Christine not to tell anyone about you?' she asked.

She watched Erik stiffen slightly, his usual caustic tone back when he replied, 'No. All I asked her was not to reveal the location of our home. Has she said anything?' he asked, suddenly nervous. He had kept his promise to Christine, and she never left his sight when she was in the opera house. The only time she had, was when she was with Nadir, who collected her, to deliver and return her, to and from their home. Erik had heard most of her conversations, and felt both pride and awe at her ability to avoid any unwanted questions.

He turned to Minette when she replied, 'No that is the point. The child goes to great lengths to keep you out of the conversation.' She watched Erik relax at this and continued, 'All she will tell anyone, is that you are her guardian and teacher, educating her in many subjects and that her favorite subject is music.'

Minette noticed Erik's bewilderment, closely followed by a grin. It transformed his features and for once, he was very easy to read. And wanting a little sibling revenge for her own earlier discomfort, she said, 'You are amazed that she would keep your secrets. Amazed and a little smug.' In confirmation, his look morphed from glee, to startlement, until the Phantom's bland expression returned once more.

'Perhaps,' he drawled, inside wondering what Minette would think if she knew what hoops he'd to jump through to get Christine to even join the ballet.

He remembered how he had not felt smug that night three weeks before, when he had told Christine that the following day she would be joining the ballet; this their first disagreement. He was honestly astonished at how quickly and easily Christine and himself had settled into a routine. Once Christine was up and fed, the rest of the mornings were spent on her education. (The only rumbles of dissent, being that he was a morning person and she was not.) Erik was determined she would be knowledgeable in all subjects, and she would not suffer because she lived with him. Also it gave him a chance to keep his own mind sharp as he passed on all he had learned over the years. He was pleased and impressed by the way Christine listened to all that he taught and applied her keen mind to her studies. It made the mornings pass quickly.

Their afternoons were then devoted to music.

She was eager to master the many musical instruments he owned, but it was in singing where she truly excelled. After only a few lessons, she already exceeded all his expectations. Her voice soared higher and clearer with each lesson, and moreover, she seemed to enjoy them as he did. Her delight was obvious when they sang together.

The evenings were just as content, where she sat with him in front the fire, her chatter cheerful as they either read to one another or played chess; another skill she was quick to learn.

Her defiance, when it had come, had shocked him, even though he knew his little sidekick had hidden depths.

'I won't go!' Christine had said, mutinous.

At her gumption, Erik felt his temper grow, but had taken a deep breath.

He would not yell at her and risk fracturing her precious yet tenuous trust. (Nor would her sway her with his voice.) He could do this, he could reason with Christine. He sucked in air and grasped at patience, then said, 'Christine you cannot stay down here with me all the time. You need to go out and be in the world above. Joining the ballet will enable you to make some friends'

'But why?' she asked, a stubborn look on her face.

Dragging in another calming deep breath, he replied, 'Because you need to meet other people, to get out into the world,' he argued.

'_But why, Erik?'_ she pleaded - the phrase fast becoming irksome. 'You don't go out, and I want to be with you.'

His temper cooled a little at such honesty, warmed by her wish to stay at his side. Before now, he had mainly encountered people who had done everything to keep him at arm's length, but Christine was the complete opposite. His self doubt still taunted him, _no he didn't mix well with others_, and for this reason, as tempting as it was to keep Christine to himself, he couldn't be selfish. She had to have some semblance of a normal life. (Even if it was only to learn to dance and mix with the ballet rats, and opera staff, above.)

Trying a different approach, he asked, 'Don't you want to learn to dance?'

He saw the interest flicker across her face and pressed home his point.

'Also, you will see Meg more. She in the ballet... Madame Giry teaches it. So, you will not be totally surrounded by strangers.'

Her face had brightened at his words but then quickly darkened. Frowning once more, she met his gaze. 'But what about you, Angel? I can't leave you down here all by yourself.'

_Was she worried about him?_ He asked himself, her concern attacking his defenses. He found himself confessing to her, 'But, Christine, I will not be down here. If you are above in the Opera house, then so will I be.' Christine frowned but he forestalled her question. 'Nadir will take you and bring you home. You will not be able to see me, but I will be there, never far from your side.' Her frown increased at his confusing explanation. Erik found himself once more baring his deepest secrets. In explanation he stood held out his hand and said, 'Come, I will show you.'

Two hours later found them standing on the darkened Opera stage. Erik had shown Christine one of the many routes from their home into the Opera house. Inside, he had revealed some of his hiding places, the roof and his view from box five. He had not revealed all, _his infamous alter ego_, as he was afraid of what she might think. Erik was stunned by Christine's reaction to his knowledge of the building, and at the way she accepted it as easily as she had him and her new home.

Stood centre stage, she marvelled at the vastness of the theatre. Out loud she quired, 'Erik, do you think we will be discovered here?'

Erik laughed. 'No my dear Christine, we are quite safe. There is only us and the ghosts up and about now,' he said self mockingly. 'Now come we must get you home. It is late and you have a big day tomorrow.'

'Yes, Erik,' she said, reassured by his promised, unseen presence she acceded to his wishes at last.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he came back to the present, and to a staring Minette. 'Perhaps...' he repeated, as his countenance grew sober. His eyes travelled to the little urchin, '...and I am a little smug, but I trust Christine implicitly. The child will not betray me.' His words were confident. Erik prayed they would always be true. If Christine ever betrayed him, he would be devastated. Their friendship meant more to him with each passing day. Suddenly, he wished he'd never convinced her to dance, his fear of being alone again like a knife to his heart as his insecurities tormented him anew; tortured with the thought that one day she might come to realize what a monster he really was.

Minette felt a shiver of fear at how unsettled Erik appeared. Already he seemed devoted to the child. If Christine broke his trust, Minette, would not like to guess what it would do to the wounded, lonely child inside of him; one who had been shunned for so long. She prayed to God that Christine Daae would be Erik's road salvation and not his path to perdition.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Eight**

A/N's:

1. This chapter is dedicated to helikesitheymikey who gave me the inspiration for this scene. I do hope I have done it justice and that you enjoy.

2. Also, I was going to wait to the end of my story to post this, but I decided life is too short to put off 'till tomorrow, what I can do today - this being a huge thanks to my little sister. Thank you for your continued help and support, without you I would have written nothing - cheers Ot.

Okay, enough with the chick flick moments - on with the story.

Cheers, Dt

* * *

Christine walked quickly through the pouring rain, her head down and hand held tightly by Nadir. The pair move swiftly down the deserted street to the Rue Scribe entrance to the Phantom's subterranean home. The downpour, however, did not stop Christine from double checking there was no about before she pulled the long chain (hidden under her clothes) from around her neck, and then insert the key held on it into the lock on the inconspicuous side door.

She quickly closed the door once they were inside, enclosing them in darkness. Nadir then lit the lamp kept next to the door. He watched as Christine shivered, damp and cold in the candlelight, and continued to keep eyes on her, bemused, when she ran off into the shadows.

'Christine wait...,' he called, following her footsteps. He raised the candle higher, and then couldn't help a startled jump as the flickering light revealed Erik, who now held a dripping Christine in his arms, a grin on his face.

He frowned as Erik came closer into to the circle of light, and asked mockingly, 'Is it raining, Nadir?'

Frustrated, Nadir huffed and Christine giggled, then shook her head, covering Erik in rain drops off her loose hair, making him laugh.

Nadir glared at the two of them. 'How did you know Erik was there?' he asked the beaming child. Christine turned her smiling gaze to his and ambiguously replied, 'I always know when Erik is there.'

Erik grinned at the frustrated expression on his friend's face, caused by Christine's words.

He could explain the perception he and his little friend had grown for each other (each somehow knowing when the other was near), but Nadir's vexation was far too enjoyable, to want to enlighten him about it.

'Christine does not have ballet rehearsal until two o'clock tomorrow so you may have a lie in,' Erik grinned.

Nadir sighed. He knew, he would get no more explanation from neither Erik nor his little companion, but then found a smile lighting his own lips when it was Erik's turn to sigh, as Christine asked, 'Why don't you come earlier and then you could join us for lunch?'

'I would love to join you for lunch,' he gracefully accepted, sending Erik a mocking smile and ignoring the glare he recieved in return.

Erik hated letting anyone into his sanctuary (even Nadir, who was well aware of the fact), but unwilling to deny Christine anything, Erik remained silent, and did not recount the offer.

'Until lunch tomorrow then.' Nadir said as he smirked at Erik's frown. Erik gave a curt nod, turned and still carrying Christine disappeared into the dark, followed by Nadir's chuckle.

* * *

Erik sniffed appreciatively at the soup he was cooking. It was a simple but tasty recipe he had picked up in Persia, and one he knew that Nadir was also fond of. Then he frowned. If he was to endure this invasion of his home, he was determined the Daroga would be impressed.

Resigned, to the intrusion, and satisfied that all was coming along as it should be in the kitchen, Erik returned to the lounge to find Christine sat on the floor in front of the fire; her bear propped up on some books at the table she'd dragged there. Erik drew back slightly into the doorway and grinned to see Christine pretend to pour tea for her bear.

'Would you like milk or lemon with that, Sebastian?' she politely asked the little bear. She then nodded as if answered. 'Lemon it is then,' she smiled, then acted out adding lemon to the make believe cup. She carefully placed the invisible cup in front of her bear and added, 'That's how Erik likes his tea,' she approved, and in saying his name, turned to him with a bright smile. 'Will you join us for tea, Erik?' she asked.

At her innocent, hopeful question, Erik was suddenly taken back to his own desolate childhood.

His dog, the only one able to stand the sight of his hideous self, had been his only companion. As a boy, Erik had longed for another human to play with, _to talk to,_ but his mother had been keen to keep him locked-up alone in his room. (Even when he was free of it, he was not allowed to talk to, or bother her.)

The beatings he had suffered when he did disturb her were the few times she'd acknowledged or laid hands on him. Erik had gone out of his way to annoy her at times, just to get her attention. Her angered touch, even if painful, was better than nothing at all.

Watching Christine play now, it brought back so many memories. So many solitary games of make believe. He knew only too well the isolation of playing alone and the art of creating imaginary friends with whom to play.

He dragged his thoughts away from his dark past, to see the expectant expression on Christine's face. Understanding, and not wanting to disappoint her, he found himself crossing to her side to lower and arrange his large form, cross legged, at a third side of the small table.

He smiled at Christine. 'I would love a cup of tea, please,' he said, solemnly entering into the spirit of the things. Christine grinned at him, and the neglected, lonely boy in Erik grinned back. As he drank the imaginary cup of tea that Christine offered, Erik ever the actor, quickly entered into the role and rapidly immersed himself in their game.

* * *

Nadir clicked his tongue in frustration. He had waited for twenty minutes just inside the Rue Scribe entrance but still there was no sign of either Erik or Christine.

He had used his own to key to get in (which Erik had grudgingly given him case of emergencies now Erik was Christine's guardian). It would be just like Erik to leave him stood here for the next two hours. If Christine had forgotten he was coming, he knew Erik would not remind her.

Nadir sighed, picked up the lantern he had lit when he arrived, and started down the dark passage. 'I know you're down here, Erik Destler, said the fly to the spider,' he muttered drolly to himself as continued through the darkness.

He gave a wry grin, not looking forward to Erik's reaction when he realised Nadir had found his own way to his home. 'Well I do have an invitation!' Nadir defended himself out loud, knowing he was talking to himself.

The grin turned to grimace when he realised Erik would not see it that way.

The passage opened out onto the huge cavern with the lake, and Nadir sighed again in frustration at the long walk that faced him. Erik's boat he was sure, was tied up safely on the other shore. Muttering curses, he started to walk, his hand against the wall, least he should lose his footing on the uneven path.

Time stretched on and on, or it seemed to, before he finally reached Erik's front door, (and sending a quick glare at Erik's boat,) Nadir, slid his key into the lock, and silently opened the door. His jaw dropped at the sight that met him.

There sitting with his back to him was the fierce 'Phantom of the Opera'... the 'Angel of Death' having an imaginary tea party.

Nadir froze, swallowing his laughter, both amused at catching Erik off guard for once, while also touched and pleased that his scarred friend could find the light heartedness of play.

He knew that Erik's life had been hard, and that his friend had good reasons to trust no one. So it amazed him how this little girl was managing to get his normally reserved, cautious friend to open up. It was good to see Erik lighthearted and so happy for once.

'I believe my friend and I,' indicating Sebastian the bear, 'will have chocolate pastries and two glasses of milk, if you please, Miss Daae?' Erik asked Christine.

Christine giggled and replied, 'Of course, Mr Destler. Right away.' She acted out delivering their order.

Nadir could not help the chuckle that bubbled up this time. It escaped when he watched Erik consume the imaginary food with gusto.

Hearing his chuckle, Erik leaped up, anger radiating from him as he glared at Nadir.

Nadir schooled his features into polite enquiry, hoping to distract Erik both from his anger and the fact that Erik was not wearing his mask. Nadir was impressed, he could hardly believe that Christine had convinced Erik to leave off his mask in their home, and Nadir knew as soon as Erik realised he would hide himself once more.

Nadir had no wish to undo Christine's effort of building up his friend's almost none existent confidence. 'I take it I am early for lunch?' he asked.

Erik continued to glare at him, and Christine quickly stood and planted herself between them.

Nadir found his fondness growing for this little cub, one who would defend this tiger of a man with such fierceness. There were hidden depths to Christine Daae, Nadir thought. After his initial doubts, he was glad at the positive influence she'd already made in Erik's life.

Between them, Christine smiled and said, 'Nadir you came. Sorry we failed to meet you, we did not realise the time.' She remained in place as a barrier separating the men, clearly hoping to ease the tension in the air.

* * *

Erik didn't trust himself to speak. He was furious that Nadir had caught him off guard, both emotionally and physically. It was not often (if ever) that any one crept up on Erik. It was unnerving to be so exposed with his defenses down. His natural reaction was to defend himself and his home, and even though it was his friend (whom had been invited), Erik couldn't help how his hackles and temper rose; his instinct one of violence.

He continued to glare at Nadir, his anger seething, and drew in a deep calming breath. He was poised to attack, but a small hand took a hold of his, distracting him. Erik dragged his menacing gaze from Nadir's, his features softening as he meet his little friend's eyes. Christine grinned at him. 'Shall I make us all some tea, Erik?' she asked giggling.

Nonplussed, Erik stared at Christine, as the cheeky monkey continued to grin at him. Erik felt his anger drain away and an answering smile lit his own face, quickly followed by erupting laughter.

The audacity of this little scamp continued to delight him, and Christine joined in. Soon hysterical laughter to overtook them both.

Nadir was frankly astounded that Christine had managed to calm Erik, but then soon found himself roaring with laughter too. The child was full of surprises.

All three of them had tears in their eyes when Erik finally replied, 'I would love a cup of tea please, Christine.' he answered his little imp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Christine sat at the dining table, polishing her discovery. She had spent the last hour cleaning the small object, determined it would be perfect before she gave it to Erik.

'You will wear it away if you keep scrubbing it like that,' an amused Nadir remarked. They were sat in his lounge, waiting for Erik to pick up Christine.

'I want it to shine,' Christine replied, frowning in concentration while wiping away at an imaginary smudge. After a moment, she sat back and replaced the object into its box with a smile of satisfaction. She hoped Erik would be pleased.

She had been living with Erik for just over five months, and although she still missed her father terribly, Christine could not remember ever feeling so… safe. It had taken a lot of adjustment on both their parts, but she was happy. Erik and she had come to a routine that suited them both, and Erik already meant the world to her. He had given her so much, been so kind to her; he was her tutor, guide, guardian… her best friend, and Christine couldn't help but adore him.

But it had come to her, very early on, that not only was her precious friend a genius, he was also a loner. And her heart ached that he felt the need to hide under the Opera House.

She wanted to do something, to show him how much she cared and appreciated him. She had been wondering what gesture to make when two things had happened (almost if meant) to inspire her current purchase.

She smiled as she remembered Erik's last temper tantrum.

Tantrum, for that was how she thought of them (even as she was the child and he the adult.) Erik had relaxed to his usual self around her, as they grew used to each other's company, and not a patient man - his temper flared when he was displeased.

Christine was shocked at first, to see her angel's mood swings, (his temper was swift and vicious when roused,) and although he roared and shouted it had taken very little time for her to go from shock, to warmth, then to amusement at these little storms. (Christine soon having realised that the anger was not really directed at her. It was more a venting of his own frustrations while in her vicinity.) It was howerver, his disappointment and disapproval she did fear, so always gave their lessons her all.

She smiled now as she thought about him. When he raged, he reminded her of her dear Papa. Gustave Daae had been a gentle soul, who, when annoyed, had also ranted harmlessly: raved, and then sulked like a little boy at not getting his own way. This familiarity had motivated Christine's protective indulgence instead of her fear over Erik's mostly petulant outbursts.

It wasn't that she hadn't seen in Erik a deeper and more menacing anger (like the day Nadir had come to lunch and had come upon them playing) but she instinctively knew even then that if she could reach him, she could distract him from his dark rage. Christine had quickly learned the signs of an impending tornado, and how to sooth and divert the path of its destruction.

Christine found it did not take much to annoy her dear friend, and a misplaced score of music he been writing, was the cause for his latest fit. Erik was always putting his music down all over the place but now Christine was there to tidy up after him, the sheets were now not always where he left them, causing Erik to stomp about until he found what he was looking for.

He had growled at Christine, 'Have you seen my score?' And Christine (hiding her grin) had patiently answered, 'I told you Erik, I have tidied it away as you had left it on the floor. I put it on your desk in your room.'

At Erik's deep sigh (and eye roll) Christine had, had to turn away to hide her amusement. She'd then volunteered, 'Would you like me to fetch it for you Erik?' She'd just managed to make out of the room before she giggled out loud at his exasperated reply, 'As you hid it, yes please, Christine.'

She had hurried to his room, not wanting to truly anger him, and quickly lit the taper on his desk, and then shook her head, amused by the mass of papers that now covered it. For someone who was normally so fastidious, when composing, and lost in the music… he lost all sight of anything else and a chaotic mess ensued.

She carefully sifted through the papers, sorting them back into ordered piles. She was almost done, and had found the score she was looking for, when she came across something even more interesting. It took her second to understand what she was holding in her hand, but when she did a huge smile lit her face.

Erik's birth certificate. And his birthday was 30th October. That was but two weeks away. Christine had known at once what she would do for him; she would buy him a birthday present with her earnings from the ballet.

She'd then hid the certificate in the middle of the papers on his desk, hoping he wouldn't realise she had seen it, and then hurried to give him the sheets he was after. Christine had then spent the afternoon, while Erik was composing, trying to figure out what to buy him.

The conundrum was answered later that night when they returned home from a visit with the Girys.

As they docked the little boat, Christine had slipped as she was getting out, and if not for Erik's quick reaction, would have ended up in the water. She threw her arms round him (a hug of gratitude) and as she did, she'd caught Erik's pocket watch, which fell with an impressive plop into the dark depths of the lake.

'Erik, I am so sorry,' Christine whispered, horrified at her clumsiness. The tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the ripples left by the lost watch.

Erik had lifted her chin and met her gaze. 'I would rather it was the watch, than you, that fell in, Christine,' he'd said, the relief in his voice evident.

Her tears fell at his words, and she'd thrown her arms around him once more. 'Thank you, Erik,' she had sobbed. And suddenly, she knew exactly what she was going to get for her angel.

'Is it finally shining to your satisfaction?' Nadir's asked, his question interrupting her thoughts. She smiled at him and answered, 'I believe so.'

Nadir chuckled. 'Well you best hurry and wrap it, if you want it to be a surprise. Erik will be here shortly.'

Christine had enlisted Nadir's help to purchase the watch, and as Nadir handled all of Erik's daylight transactions, it did not take much for the pair to come up with an excuse for Christine to go shopping with Nadir.

Nadir had been touched by Christine's thoughtfulness, and in advance had been out and scouted the shops to find the perfect watch for Erik. Nadir knew that Christine could never afford such an item on her ballerina's wage, and he already paid most of the balance on the watch. He had agreed with the shop owner to keep that fact between them themselves.

Christine had been thrilled when she had seen the watch, and brought it at once. They had then returned to Nadir's home where Christine had made a card, and drawn on the brown paper, (drawing musical notes on both,) in which she was going to wrap the watch, before spending the next hour polishing it.

A knock on the door made them both jump. It saw Christine scoop up her gift and its wrappings. She then ran and hid in the kitchen. With Christine safe out of sight, Nadir moved to answer the door. His heart caught in his throat when it was not Erik as expected, but Minette Giry who had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Nadir's drank in the sight of the dignified beauty before him and then had to clear his throat before he could talk. Smiling he said, 'Minette, welcome.' He gestured for her to enter and closed the front door as she moved past. He then raised his voice and called, 'It's okay Christine, it is only Minette.'

To which he heard Christine's loud sigh of relief and Minette reply, 'Charming. I'm sorry to disappoint you that it is only Minette.'

'I did not mean…it's just we were expecting Erik,' Nadir said in a rush, flustered, worried he had offended this fine women. One who roused such tangled emotions within him.

Minette didn't notice his discomfort. She was doing her best to ignore her own growing attraction for Nadir. She had struggled with the decision to come and see him, but concern for Erik had finally outweighed her nervousness.

Nadir unsettled her with his charming sense of humour, proper manners, and his handsome looks. Her husband had died before Meg was born and Minette had always been true to him, even in death, but recently, her feelings for Nadir ate not only at her conscience, but made her feel like a gauche young girl once more. 'You will have to settle for me instead,' she smiled at him, the words covering her turmoil.

Nadir was having similar thoughts. His beloved wife Rookheeya had been dead for thirteen years, and in all that time, he had never looked at another woman. Content with his memories and devoted to honouring his long dead wife.

That was until he met Minette Giry. The ballet mistress roused his long dormant desire. Her wit amused him, and he was attracted to her strong character, impressed by her having alone raised such a delightful daughter. He was also smitten with her graceful looks, and he was increasingly finding it hard to keep his thoughts from the women before him.

Flustered, he gathered his wits and replied, 'Not at all Minette. It is a delight to see you. Please have a seat?' He pulled out and held a chair for her to sit at his small dining table, where it was her turn to be ruffled when she brushed against him as she sat.

Her breathing hitched at his closeness, though it was the only outward sign of the emotions raging within her. She smiled again, 'Thank you, Nadir.'

Nadir was not so composed. Having Minette brush against him, inhaling her flowery scent, had an embarrassingly physical effect upon him. He quickly covered his reaction by turning and going into the kitchen and asking over his shoulder, 'I was just making tea, would you like some?'

He heard Minette's affirmative answer from the safety of the other side of the door. Christine, who was sat on the floor, engrossed in carefully wrapping Erik's gift, had thankfully not even looked up at his entrance.

He splashed cold water on his neck, wrists and face, breathing deep, the ritual of making tea allowing him the chance to calm down. He inhaled with the same steady rhythm while he worked and focused his thoughts on the presence of little girl that sat on the floor behind him, and not on the forbidden thoughts that the siren in his lounge inspired.

The tea things arranged on a tray, he went back to join Minette. He sat opposite her and poured the tea. 'Milk or lemon?' he asked breaking the electric silence that had settled.

'Milk please,' she husked, and then, 'Thank you,' as she accepted the cup.

They sipped their drinks, each avoiding the others gaze though highly aware of the other. The air sparked with this unspoken attraction. Two lonely widowers, both feeling guilty at the spark they felt, both sure that their feelings were not reciprocated… afraid of making fools of themselves.

Minette after some moments, marshalled her thoughts, and asked, 'Why did you not return Christine home after practice? And why is she hiding from Erik?' she asked, worried.

Relieved at the safe topic of conversation, Nadir smiled, 'Christine has arranged a surprise for Erik,' he said.

Minette raised her eyebrows mockingly, 'I doubt that, not much surprises Erik,' she said.

'Ah, but this will.' Nadir grinned at her inquisitive look. 'Christine has discovered Erik's birthday and has brought him a present.' He couldn't help his chuckle at her shocked expression.

'But how?' Minette asked, astonished.

'She came across his birth certificate in their home and enlisted my help buying him a present,' Nadir smiled at her.

'I came to find out how Erik was coping, so things are going well with them?' Minette questioned, concerned.

'So far, so good, as far as I have seen. They seem to have settled well together,' Nadir reassured her.

Minette frowned. She was worried that Christine living with Erik would backfire. It scared her to think of Christine hurting Erik, or that Erik might frighten Christine away. She had seen no sign of discord so far, but then she had no idea of the effect of the situation upon Erik.

'And you say she has brought him a birthday present?' Minette prompted, touched by Christine's thoughtfulness, and at Nadir's nod she continued, 'Erik will be both shocked and delighted. I'm not sure anyone has ever given him a gift before.' Minette shook her head in self-reproach when she realised that she too, had been at fault in this oversight.

Following her thoughts, Nadir said, 'I am also at fault. Erik is such a defensive, wounded soul he does not encourage either confidences or gifts. I am so glad he has found Christine, his little friend is good for him.'

'I know from overhearing conversations between Christine and Meg, that Christine appears happy, content even… But you know Erik, he reveals nothing. I'm unsure of how comfortable he is living with the child, and he will not give me any clue as to how he feels… He would not admit it was a mistake even if he was miserable.'

'I shared your concerns but from what I have seen, Christine has had nothing but a positive effect on, Erik. She has convinced him to leave off his mask when they are alone at home,' Nadir confided.

'Really?' Minette asked, amazed. 'The child has had more of a profound effect then we first thought. He must really trust her.'

'Yes. I am amazed at how different he is with her. He is so open and laughs often. She is also able calm him even from one of his dark rages,' Nadir added wondrously.

'I don't believe you,' Minette scoffed, 'Nothing can reach Erik when he is in a rage,' she said shaking her head.

'I have seen it.' affirmed Nadir. Disbelief was clear on her face so he explained further, 'The child's acceptance, innocence and trust brings out his gentle side… lowers his defences. He adores her, Minette.'

Minette frowned. 'That much I had gathered but is it that such a good thing, Nadir? You know how defensive and insecure Erik is. It would not take much for him to be disillusioned by Christine. I'm worried at what could happen if Erik perceives she has let him down in some way,' she said concerned.

'I agree Erik expects rejection but you should not fear,' he reassured her. 'You are forgetting our little friend. If Erik adores Christine, it is fair to say the child simply worships him. She would never do anything to hurt Erik and stands up even to me at any threat to our temperamental Opera Ghost.'

Minette could not help but grin at the thought of Christine standing up to Nadir, 'I would've liked to have seen that,' she laughed.

Nadir dragged in a deep breath, and focused his thoughts on their conversation and not on the way Minettes grey eyes sparkled as she grinned at him.

'It was an extraordinary sight, I have to admit,' Nadir smiled back at her. 'There was Erik rumbling like a volcano, getting ready to explode at me, when Christine came and stood between us, guarding our volatile Phantom - from me! When it was I, that was about to get scorched by his temper,' Nadir said as he shook his head in wonder.

Minette grinned at Christine's audacity, 'Really, I am very relieved to hear that, and impressed at both her strength and devotion. She will need to be strong, loving Erik. He can be so difficult at times,' she finished with a grimace.

Nadir laughed. 'Yes. Erik is the very definition of difficult, but it appears that so far, Christine has coped with the challenge of his prickly nature.'

Minette smiled in relief, 'I am glad. Christine is already like a daughter to me, and Erik is like a brother. I would hate to see hurt come out of this.'

'Indeed,' Nadir said, 'The little tyke has wormed her way into all our hearts. And Erik is my one true friend. One who needs our protection and guidance. I would not see either unhappy, but from what I have seen, I am convinced that Christine is capable of dealing with Erik's insecurities… and hopefully in time, in bringing him out of his secluded existence.'

Still cautious, Minette said, 'I am still a little concerned, for, as you say, Erik is very temperamental, but I'm hopeful that their friendship will strengthen and hold under any stormy weather to come.'

Nadir nodded. 'I believe it will not all be smooth sailing for our two wards - for when is anything ever simple with Erik? - but that, Christine, is building firm foundations for their friendship. I think her determination will weather any trouble ahead. All we can do is be there when they need us. For now, at least, they appear to be happy.'

Minette was glad she had come to talk to Nadir; comforted to know that for now at least, all was well with their two charges. She relaxed at that, but then was once more very aware of the admirable man sitting opposite her.

Nadir's loyalty to Erik, his concern for both Erik and Christine, and his sensual laughter and seductive smile, made her tingle from the deeper emotions she felt growing for him.

'Thank you, Nadir,' she said, 'it is a relief to know that you are close at hand. A comfort knowing you are watching over them.'

'You are welcome, Minette. And I am glad to have eased your mind,' he smiled at her. Hers flashed again in response, and Nadir felt once more intoxicated by it. Her praise making him feel like a conquering hero. He shook his head at his own foolishness but couldn't help himself.

As they sat smiling hesitantly at one another, they were interrupted when Christine came running into the room, and up to Nadir. Both quickly sobered to their normal countenance.

'Look, Nadir, it is wrapped! Do you think Erik will like it?'Christine asked, her little face hopeful.

Nadir smiled at her enthusiasm, (glad of the interruption, as he needed time to consider the feelings Minette aroused,) but it was Minette that answered.

'It looks lovely, Christine. What is it?' Minette asked. (Who was also glad of Christine's arrival, while she struggled with the guilt and self-doubt, that this attraction for Nadir created.)

Christine turned and smiled at Minette, 'Sorry, Madame Giry, I forgot you were here.' At this, both Minette and Nadir chuckled. Christine, just like Erik, was completely unaware when she was engrossed in something. 'It is a pocket watch,' Christine told her.

Minette smiled encouragingly, 'I'm sure Erik, will love it my dear,' she said.

Christine beamed, but her expression quickly turned to one of panic as she rushed to store Erik's gift in her bag when she heard a second knock at the door - Erik was here to take her home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**A/N ****Sorry for the delayed update, but life will have the habit of getting in the way, preventing me from writing ;-) Thank you all for your patience and support - your reviews make me very happy ;-) ****I do promise I will see the story through to the end. I have most of it mapped out already, it's just finding the time to fine tune it! Hope you enjoy Dt ;-)**

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Christine fidgeted at the table, doodling on her paper. She was supposed to be studying maths (one of her least favourite subjects) but the numbers seemed to blur together and she could not concentrate.

Erik was sat at his organ composing so Christine took advantage of his preoccupation to let her mind wonder about how she was going to approach him on a subject that had been bothering her for some weeks now - she wanted a Christmas tree.

It was the second week of December and the Opera House above was decorated with sparkly trimmings and shiny baubles, and in the entrance, next to the grand staircase was the largest Christmas tree she had ever seen. It was beautiful, decorated all in red and gold ornaments that sparkled in the gas lights.

Christine adored it, and being in her own home for the first time ever, she wanted to decorate it to celebrate the season. She wanted a tree.

The problem was, she wasn't sure if Erik even knew it was December. She remembered back to his birthday and smiled. As she did, she caught his eye, and asked him the time. He touched his pocket watch and grinned.

* * *

Erik's birthday fell by chance fell on one of Christine's rare days off. She rose extra early, to make Erik breakfast in bed. She knew he was fond of cheese melted between warm bread, and had practiced making it with Nadir, wanting the day to be perfect.

Once she'd assembled his breakfast, card and present on a tray, Christine carefully carried it to his room. She tapped on the door with her foot, before gently kicking it open, then entered and placed the tray on the bedside table, lit a candle, and was pleased to find Erik still asleep.

She climbed up on the bed beside him and gently shook him awake. 'Erik,' she gently called, shaking his shoulder.

Erik sat up, instantly alert, looking for danger and the intruder who had interrupted his sleep. Assured of no threat, his gritty eyes finally focused on Christine who sat grinning before him. Relaxing, his sleep fogged brain had him asking, 'What is it, Christine. What is wrong?'

She'd never woken him before. He was always up first in the morning, and even on the many nights she'd taken shelter with him, he had always heard her approach. It was testament to his trust in her, in how she'd lowered his defenses, that Christine had, had to wake him.

'Nothing is the matter, Erik. Are you awake now?' she'd asked, still grinning excitedly at him.

Erik wiped his eyes and shook his head, clearing any lingering sleep befuddlement from his mind, then sat up. His little imp was up to something-he was sure of it-so he better have his wits about him. Her air of excitement, told him so, and Erik couldn't help returning her infectious grin. 'Yes Christine, I am awake now,' he said.

Christine bounced on the bed, and leapt to throw her arms around him, hugging him tight. He tentatively returned the embrace, still somewhat bemused. Christine pulled back to look him in the eye, and still grinning said, 'Happy birthday, Erik.'

The grin on his face froze, his defences rapidly in place once more, he spoke the first words that entered his head, 'It is not my birthday,' his mind a whirl. He looked askance at Christine, waiting for the upset he was sure to follow.

His previous birthdays had only ever emphasised his desolate life. The pain and disillusionment he had suffered wasn't something he had ever overcome, and so he never acknowledged the anniversary of his birth.

She frowned, 'But is your birthday not the 30th of October?' she asked.

Erik's mind was instantly bombarded with the many ways which, in his lonely twenty six years, he had managed to ignore that date. His thoughts unerringly flew to back to his fifth birthday. The one and only year he had asked for a present. And it had been such a small one at that... a kiss.

He remembered his mother's horror at his request, and his own self loathing when she'd shown him his face for the first time. He'd never forget.

_Was it really the 30th of October?_ Down here under the opera, time passed unmarked in the darkness, and he rarely paid heed to the passing seasons above. He took a deep breath. Even if it was the 30th October, and he was a year older, that did not make it his birthday.

'I was born on that day, yes,' he corrected Christine.

'Then it is your birthday today then,' she said, her grin returning.

'Christine….' he began but got no further as she leaned across the bed and placed the tray on his lap. 'Happy Birthday, Erik,' she repeated.

Shock froze him still like a statue. He didn't even feel the tears on his cheeks until he felt Christine, gently wipe one away.

'Please, Erik, don't be sad,' she said. 'Its your birthday. And you are supposed to be happy.' She cuddled to his side.

Erik opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't make a sound.

His eyes travelled over the tray, taking in the tea, sandwich and card, before his gaze came to the present wrapped in string and brown paper. The paper covered in Christine's drawings.

Erik tried to speak again, and this time, in a broken voice, he managed, 'Christine, you did this for me?'

Christine giggled at him. 'Of course. It is your birthday. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold,' she ordered.

Erik was once again lost for words; his little friend had already given him his most treasured, priceless present - the gift of her friendship. Humbled and stunned, he tucked into his squished sandwich and then drank his cold tea. Nothing in the world had ever tasted as good.

Forcing both past the emotional lump in his throat, Erik relished in the sensation of being accepted and cared for. As he ate, he regained some of his composure. He could not help the look of longing as he gazed at the card and present.

He dragged his eyes from the tantalizing sight to meet Christine's eager look. 'Thank you, Christine, that was delicious,' he said graciously. Christine replied with a beaming smile.

'I'm sorry, I did not mean to get upset Christine,' he continued. He felt compelled to explain. 'It's just …. I have never... ever... celebrated my birthday before.'

He watched her smile turn to one of puzzlement, and she asked, 'Not even when you were little, Erik? Surely your parents celebrated your birthday with you?'

Erik took a deep breath and confessed, 'I never knew my father, Christine. He died before I was born. And my mother…' Erik stumbled. He wasn't sure he could admit that even his own mother hadn't loved him, until suddenly he felt her small hand tightly clasp his.

'It, okay, Erik. You can tell me anything. We are best friends, are we not?' she asked. He was unable to hide from her acceptance, trust and support.

Once again tears slipped from his eyes and he returned her squeeze. 'Yes, Christine, we are best friends.' Her reassuring hold and words prompted him on.

He took a deep breath, 'My mother was ashamed of me, Christine. She could barely stand to be in the same room with me,... and she never permitted me in her presence without my mask.' He shuddered at the memories. 'No, Christine, I have never celebrated my birthday,' he finished in a rush, embarrassed by his stark past.

He saw tears brim in her eyes and berated himself for upsetting her. Wiping them away he said, 'I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you. Please don't cry for me, it was a long time ago.'

Christine's heart ached for her poor angel. Her own Papa, although poor, had never failed to celebrate her birthday. Christine knew her dear Papa had adored her, and through him, how much her mother had loved her too.

She shuddered in horror at how much Erik must have suffered, all because of his different looks, and felt a stab of anger towards Erik's mother - what a vile person she was to abuse and rebuff her own son so.

She took in a deep breath, then smiled at him through her tears, determined these would be last either of them shed today - in upset, anyway.

'I'm sorry, Erik. I did not mean to vex you. I just hate the thought you having been so alone.' She squeezed his hand again as a fiercely protective look set upon her face. 'You are not alone now, Erik. And as of now, we are going to celebrate your birthday,' she vowed. 'Open your present, Erik.'

Erik obeyed with a eager smile, and upon opening his card, his smile turned to a amused grin. He then turned his attention to his present, savouring the anticipation as he carefully removed the string, and then opened it.

Inside he discovered the silver pocket watch, nestled in its little box, and beamed with delight. Turning it over, he was stunned speechless, at the inscription on its back:

'To, Erik. Happy Birthday, Love Christine.'

_A birthday gift for him,... and it couldn't have been more perfect._

Erik held it up, and watched it sparkle in the candlelight, choked by the myriad of emotions swamping him. She had already given him so much, this little moppet who had turned his life upside down. He did not deserve her affection.

'_Love, Christine,' _ it read. No one loved Erik, yet this child continued to confound him with her, simple guileless devotion.

'Thank you, Christine,' he finally husked out. And for the first time ever, instigated a hug by gently and carefully (as if frightened to scare her) placed his arms around her shoulders, then quickly released her. It was a small gesture, but Christine knew it was a huge step forward in their friendship.

He was always so careful not to crowd her, afraid she would be repulsed and reject him, and this, _his_ deepening trust and acceptance of her friendship, was her own prized gift.

He lovingly placed the watch back in its box, and later once he was dressed, wore it proudly on his waist coat.

* * *

A crackling log popped in the fire. The light gleamed off his watch - he'd worn it everyday since his birthday. The shimmer danced like the baubles on the Christmas tree in the hall above. Christine's dearly wanted a tree down here as much as she had wanted to surprise Erik on his birthday. She drew the shape of one on her maths' sheet.

Erik had returned his focus to his music. Glancing at him then back down, she added musical notes to decorate the tree she'd drawn. With determination, Christine pondered how best to bring up the matter with him properly.

She had dropped a few hints, which so far, Erik had been deaf to, and wondered if she could get Nadir to accidentally mention a tree when he dropped her off after ballet tomorrow.

Still pondering, she became aware of Erik's gaze. She looked up guiltily, to find he was stood by her, frowning in disapproval. 'How comes your maths, Christine?' Erik asked. She knew she was in trouble when she saw his face darken at the doodles covering the page.

'I….' Christine was normally quick to avoid Erik's stormy temper, but caught unawares, she could think of nothing but Christmas trees to distract him. And judging by the annoyed look on his face, she did not fancy her chances of sparkling up their home at present.

Before she could say anything more, Erik said sharply, 'I see your mind is elsewhere other than on maths, Christine. I am disappointed.'

Tears welled in her eyes at his words: her worst fear was to disappoint Erik. She hated to let him down, worse than his temper was the pained look in his eye - she preferred dealing with his moods, anything other than to see him hurt.

Head down, Christine did not see Erik's horror at her tears, and he almost relented, _but no_, he told himself, he would be strong and see this through. 'I think it best if you spend the next hour in your room,' he said. 'You can come back when you are ready to concentrate.' Erik turned away from her tears as she stood to leave the room. He really felt a monster to have upset her so. Maybe he should…

His thoughts were interrupted by a squeal of delight. He turned and was almost knocked over when she flung herself into his arms.

Hugging him tight, she squeaked, 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Erik! How did you know?'

He chuckled at her reaction (the guilt gone) pleased and relieved that she was no longer upset. He was also delighted that she liked his surprise.

'How could I not know?' he asked wryly, 'You have done nothing but drop hints since the Opera House was decorated two weeks ago.' He chuckled again. 'I take it you are pleased?' he asked, unable to help himself from basking in her joy.

She kissed both his cheeks, one after the other saying, 'It is the best surprise EVER. Thank you... thank you, Erik.' Wiggling to be put down she tugged on his hand 'Come on, Erik. We have to decorate it.'

Hidden in the hall, was a large pine Christmas tree.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Twelve **

* * *

'No no no!' shouted Minette frustrated. 'You are supposed to being as graceful as swans, not clumpy as a herd of elephants,' she growled at the ballet rats. She shook her head. They had been at this for two hours and they will still no nearer to getting it right.

She knew that the girls were not concentrating, that was the problem, for Debienne and Poligny, in moment of festive merriment, had ordered a batch of mince pies for the girls (the smell of which was making even Minette's mouth water) and between that and Christmas being only a week away, Minette knew she was fighting a losing battle.

'Again,' she ordered, watching in frustration as her charges, once again, stumbled through the routine.

Eventually, she sighed defeated. Minette knew that even though they'd two hours of rehearsal left it would do no good. 'Very well. We shall call it a day,' she said glaring at her excited charges. 'But tomorrow we shall work twice as hard - note that. However, you are dismissed,' she barked, her intonation expressing her displeasure while beneath she hid a grin at the collective groans she heard in response coming from her rapidly disappearing charges.

She made her way towards where Christine and Meg were waiting for her, she was almost at the girls side, when she heard Mr Reyer call her name. 'Madame Giry? A moment of your time please?' he called. She took a deep breath, turning back, ready to engage in the daily clash she had with the little man.

* * *

'Now we'll never get a mince pie,' groaned Meg as she watched her mother and Mr Rayer get into another of their battles. 'They will be arguing for an age - you know how Mr Reyer hates his schedule disrupted. The others will be sure to have eaten them all by the time we get there,' Meg sighed in annoyance.

'I'm sure she won't be too long,' comforted Christine but privately agreeing with her friends prediction.

Meg suddenly turned to her with a wicked gleam in her blue eyes. 'We should just go and get one,' she said. 'I'm sure Mama won't mind,' she said hopefully.

Christine knew, as she knew that Meg knew, Madame Giry would mind VERY much. She had told them to wait for her, and there would be hell to pay if they didn't.

However, her own brown eyes suddenly sparkled with adventure as she had an idea. 'Why don't I go and get us one each?' Christine suggested. 'You can wait here for Madame Giry, in case she is finished talking before I am back. That way she will know where I have gone.'

Meg nodded, excitedly agreeing, and watched as her friend she ran off stage to go retrieve their treat.

* * *

Christine was gone longer than she'd intended. She had run to the ballet girls dressing room, where the pastries had been laid out, to find the stagehands had invaded their space and were making short work of the remaining mince pies. She battled her way through the mass of people, and managed to snag two of the few remaining pies, before fighting her way back out away from the crowd, with them carefully wrapped in a handkerchief.

'Is one of those for me? You shouldn't have,' said a voice. It belonged to Joseph Buquet. He came to stand close to her, and seemed to be smiling in a way which suggested an interest in something more than a pastry. Christine's stomach churned. The man gave her the creeps.

The stagehand was tall and well built, and to Christine, exuded an air of menace. She had always made every effort to keep away from him. Meg had told her how disgusting he was, spying on them as they changed.

Meg had also told her that there had been a incident with a girl. Meg did not know the details, only that she had overheard Madame Giry saying that Buquet had done something bad to a girl, and Meg warned Christine that she should never be alone with him.

'The other is for Meg,' Christine said defensively as she backed away from him, suddenly aware she was still wearing her skimpy ballet costume and how wrong it felt that Buquet's leering gaze followed her. She backed up towards a clothes rail and grabbed a black cloak hanging at the end, and threw it around herself as she ran out of the dressing room and back towards the stage.

Christine took a few deep breaths to calm down, then stepped out onto it. 'I managed to...' she broke off.

The stage was deserted. The gas lamps had all been extinguished, leaving the theatre in gloomy darkness. Christine shivered. Where could they have gone? Why would they leave her? Meg knew she was coming right back.

Frustrated, angry and a little scared she stamped her foot. What was she to do now? She had no idea where to search for Madame Giry or Meg, or even if they were still in the building. They could well have gone home.

She sighed. Oh, how she wished Erik were here. She knew he would not have left her alone in the Opera House, but unfortunately today was one of the rare days he was not around.

That morning Erik had told her that he had business (though what, he wouldn't say) and it would take him out of their home and the theatre today, but he'd promised to be home for when she returned. The only trouble was Nadir was not due to collect her for hours as rehearsal had finished early.

She jumped as something fell back stage. 'The Opera Ghost,' she muttered. Christine had heard all the rumours of the 'Phantom of the Opera'. Heard the girls squeal with tales of horror at supposed sightings.

Secretly Christine was unsure if she believed in the spectre, but felt (if he was real) sorry for any creature who was destined to haunt the Opera House alone for evermore. It reminded too much her of how lonely Erik was, but even so, Christine had no wish to encounter the famous phantom today.

Still agitated from meeting Buquet, Christine knew she could not linger here or go back to the dressing room - she was terrified that Buquet would catch her alone. Christine nervously stood at the edge of the stage, undecided about what to do when she heard another strange bang, making her jump.

Quickly she made up her mind, and, clutching the cloak tightly around her, she quietly slipped out of the auditorium, ran down the steps of the main staircase, and out the front door. She would go home.

It was only a short distance to the Rue scribe alley, and unsure of the way to her underground home, back through the Opera House (Erik had told her not wander the tunnels of their cavernous home alone) Christine was going the only way she was sure of. She always kept the key to their home on her person, frightened of losing it and it currently dangled from her wrist, attached to the bracelet she wore.

She kept her head down as she moved through the cold, dark evening; shivering as the crisp snow soaked through her ballet shoes, then turned, and hurried down the rue scribe alley.

So desperate to get home, she never noticed the two sinister individuals who'd detached themselves from the shadows at the entrance of the Opera House and who followed her.

She was caught up in hoping that Erik would be back, and as she smiled to her herself, she realised that she still had Meg's mince pie. She was sure Erik would enjoy it.

Very nearing home, Christine suddenly caught an odd noise from behind her, and panicked, began to run. Her legs moved quickly, but she did not get more than a few steps before she tripped and fell in the snow.

She was grabbed almost instantly by a grubby hand. It yanked her up and around, tearing the cloak from her shoulders. 'Well, well, well... what do we have here, Pierre?' said the ill looking man, to his tall even more dubious looking companion.

Christine gasped, as she remembered with horror, these were the same men who had harassed her the day her dear Papa had died.

'Paul do you not see,' he leeringly replied, 'it is our little song dove come to sing for us once more.'

Christine trembled with fear, as she felt again that same fear and revulsion she had felt earlier with Buquet. She slowly backed away from the two men until she slipped, and fell back against the alley wall.

Christine scrambled to stand up, as the shorter of the two men said, 'Why Pierre you are right. It is our little dove, you must sing for us little dove.'

Petrified, Christine trembled, she opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

'You will sing for us, damn it,' growled the tall man threateningly, and at Christine's continued terrified silence said, 'It appears our little dove needs teaching some manners. Come, Paul - hold our little dove whilst I teach her to show us some respect.'

Christine froze in terror. She wanted to scream, kick, fight, run, but her body refused to do any those things as she saw the two villains advancing toward her.

In her mind, she screamed Erik's name, praying he would come, but she found all she could do, as the one named Paul reached out to grab her, was focus on the two mince pies now lying squished in the snow.

* * *

Erik was uneasy.

He'd just returned from a very productive expedition to finish organising Christine's Christmas surprise. He should've been feeling very pleased with himself, as all had gone according to plan.

Instead he found himself prowling about his home, glaring at the Christmas decorations (which Christine had insisted they hang) unable to rest. His mind kept travelling to Christine, and he could not shake the feeling that something was not right.

He looked at the Christmas tree, remembering how Christine had insisted they celebrate the season -he for the first time ever- and how she had made it such fun to decorate and hang sparkly trinkets on it and around their home. For some reason, he was not comforted by the memory.

Unable to relax, and irritated at his own restlessness, Erik decided to check on her, and made his way up to the Opera House above.

The feeling of unease increased when he found the stage deserted and in darkness. Telling himself he was being foolish and that Christine was surely with Meg, he hurried to the rooms that Minette kept at the Opera House.

His unease turned to unexplained horror, as stood in the secret passageway, outside Minette's room, he heard Minette yelling at a tearful Meg, when his fears were confirmed: Christine was missing.

'I don't know where she is Mama,' Meg sobbed, 'she just went to fetch us a mince pie each, but she never came back.' The child then broke off into sobs. He heard Minette drag in a deep breath and say, 'Shush, child, don't cry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that I can't find Christine. I am beginning to worry that she may have tried to walk home alone.'

Erik had been about to burst in and demand some answers, (his guilt at leaving Christine igniting his short fuse,) when he heard Minette's words. He instinctively knew that walking home alone, was exactly what his little friend would do if she was left lost and alone.

Instinctive fear for Christine made him run for the main entrance and out the front door, not caring for once if anyone saw him.

Outside in the darkening twilight, he quickly headed for the rue scribe alley. He was almost there, when a cold dread made his insides freeze and his heart skip a beat.

'Erik!'

He would swear he heard Christine scream his name.

Snow covered everything, and even the air held an ominous silence aside from that call. But Erik knew that her scream had come from his own mind, that somehow, with the connection that existed between them, she had called out to him.

She was in trouble and needed him. Terror, panic, and dread, sped him on. He prayed that he would get to Christine in time to save her from whatever horror had her screaming his name.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Erik ran around the corner, his eyes used to the night time gloom, and so easily spotted Christine looking terrified, backed up against the wall. His blood boiled at the sight of the two men who reached out to grab her; and, as Erik moved silently towards them, a rage like he had never known overcame him.

He crept up behind them, and grabbed the first man around the neck. The man struggled, flailing in Erik's grip. He smacked Erik in the face, knocking Erik's mask to the ground.

In that moment, instinct overtook Erik. His mind gave no thought other than how to quickly dispatch the threat, and so, his hands snapped the shorter man's neck, killing him instantly. It was a mere breath of action, and without pausing for thought, Erik let the body drop as he advanced on the second attacker.

The other of the two men had seen Erik coming, and had watched him kill his friend effortlessly. In defense, he pulled a knife, yet hid it behind his back as he and Erik began to circle each other.

Erik saw how he was taller, but the other man outweighed him. Even so, he wasn't concerned; his instincts were on alert and his defenses in place... the lasso relased, slid down his arm into his palm, ready in his hand. (The consealed weapon an automatic part of his attire, as intrinsic to him as his mask). He was going to win for the was no other option.

Distantly, Erik heard Christine gasp, and the slight distraction was enough of an opening, and the man attacked. He swiped at Erik, slashing down his side.

'So, monsters bleed red eh?' sneered the man. 'Well, monster, you will have to find your own plaything. The girl IS mine,' he growled nastily.

Erik remained silent. Honed his anger. He ignored the insults, refusing to let them distract him. He did not feel the pain, nor the blood that seeped from the cut in his side. Instead, he refocused his attention on his opponent.

The man lunged again, but this time slipped in the snow, and Erik saw his chance. The noose was round the man's neck in a blink of an eye, and he dropped the knife in a futile effort to pull the rope away from his throat. He choked, sounding ghastly, and then a few minutes later, he was dead.

Erik dropped the lifeless body to the ground and dragged in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He shook in reaction, the adrenaline of the fight and kills still burning through his veins.

Gradually the pain from the gash in his side started to register, and the guilt at having taken lives began to eat at him. He had killed. Again. And it broke his promise to Nadir. He knew no one would miss this vermin, but still, he had once again been the bringer of death.

Self loathing washed through him, yet, it was a few moments more before the full impact of what he had done dawned upon him. He stilled. Then slowly turned; there to find a horrified Christine, huddled against the alley wall.

"Christine?" he hesitantly called.

* * *

It had all happened so fast.

One minute she was silently screaming Erik's name, sensing it was useless-the men intended her real harm-and braced for the attack she was sure was to follow. But, just as the shorter of the two men had reached out to grab her, in the next instant, miraculously, her angel was there.

Her relief was to be short lived though, as she was quickly burdened with the knowledge of how the danger was far from over.

Scared now, but for Erik's sake, she could only stand there a frozen spectator as Erik had grabbed the shorter man from behind.

He'd wrapped an arm around his neck, and the man struggled, then thumped Erik, knocking off his mask, for a second later there to be a loud crack, and the shorter of the two men, fell to the floor.

There'd been no time to ponder his fate, however, for the second, taller man, had pulled a knife and hid it behind his back. Christine had wanted to call to Erik, to warn him, but all she'd been able to do was gasp in air, still unable to make a sound or move... muscles locked with fear.

She'd watched, frightened, as the man lashed out at Erik, catching his side. Horror held her froze in place as she saw blood gush from the wound.

'So, monsters bleed red?' the remaining man had taunted, 'Well, monster you will have to find your own plaything. The girl is mine,' he'd threatened.

Christine had recoiled in fear. She knew how self conscious Erik was, and hoped his temper would not distract him; praying to God that both she and Erik would survive.

Petrified for Erik's safety, she'd seen his opponent leap at him once more, but in the next instant, a rope had appeared around his neck. The man dropped his knife, struggled for a few minutes, before he stilled, and then Erik had dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

Christine couldn't take her eyes from her Erik. He'd stood with his back to her, visible shaking. She'd wanted to run to him, to make sure he was alright, to know that they were both safe, but her body had refused to answer her command.

Eventually, he'd slowly turned towards her. All his personal horror and self loathing was reflected in his eyes. Even so, tenderly, he'd said: 'Christine,... It's okay, Christine, you have no need to fear. I would never hurt you.'

There was so much pain in his eyes. Pain from his wound, she guessed, but also from what he perceived as her rejection. She knew, as she stood there silent and unmoving, that Erik believed she was scared of him.

She willed herself to respond. It was tearing at him to see her so, and the need to protect him, spurned her on. She had to tell him, it was fear _for him_, and not _from him_, that now held her immobile. And his tortured gaze gave her the strength to move, where her own self preservation had not.

She found the use of her legs first, and stumbled towards him. She hugged him tight, but quickly let him go when he gasped in pain. 'Erik, you are hurt! We must get you home!' she exclaimed, finding her voice at last.

Up close she could see how nasty his wound was, and unheeding of the blood that now covered her, she wrapped a supportive arm around his waist. 'Come, Erik. That needs to be looked at,' she said.

Erik gently removed her arm from his waist, took off his cape, wrapped it around her numb form, and knelt to look her in the eye. Calmly, he said, 'Christine, you are in shock. We need to get YOU out of the cold.'

At his words, Christine suddenly became aware of how freezing she was, and began to shiver uncontrollably. From between her chattering teeth she managed to say: 'And you are injured. We need to stop the bleeding.'

Emotions chased themselves across his face, and Christine saw shock last, as she reached out to him. 'Erik I don't think I can...' but she never finished as darkness swamped her conscious mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

'Leave me be Nadir,' Erik snarled quietly, pushing his friend away. His attention was focused on Christine's breathing where she lay on the sofa, (back in their home), which Erik had dragged in front of the fire.

Nadir had checked Christine over, her pulse was normal, and her breathing steady, he saw no sign that she was hurt other than that she was still unconscious, passed out from the trauma of the attack.

He and Erik had cleaned and changed her, whilst checking her for any injuries, and Christine was now warm, clean, dry, and swathed in several blankets. 'Christine, will be fine Erik, which is more than I can say for you, if you don't let me tend that wound.' Nadir replied frustrated.

Earlier that evening, Nadir had come to the Opera house early, hoping catch a moment with Minette, but upon finding her distraught over her missing ward, had at once gone in search of Christine.

Following Minette's hunch that, Christine had tried to make her own way home, Nadir had quickly come across a bleeding Erik, clutching an unconscious Christine.

For once his masterful friend, was at a loss as he knelt in the snow tenderly holding Christine. Nadir had shaken Eik, and ordered him to take little friend home, whilst he had himself dealt with the dead bodies.

Nadir had dragged the bodies, and dumped them in the nearby sewer tunnels. Then returned and covered their tracks in the snow, hiding the fact anyone had been there, he then hurried to check on his two friends.

At first Nadir, was hurt and disappointed that his friend, had once again taken a life but when he understood the horror of what had almost happened to Christine, he was glad Erik had killed those monsters.

Now he was trying to get his desolate friend to let him look at his wound. Nadir knew how rattled his friend was, as Erik had not even had the thought to hide (as he usually did in Nadir's presence) behind his mask.

Nadir could see Erik, was losing a lot of blood, but he could not get his, uncooperative patient, to stand still long enough to fix him up. 'It is just a scratch Nadir, and no more than I deserve,' Erik said, his self disgust evident.

Nadir sighed, he knew Erik blamed himself for Christine's condition, feared she was hurt, and her reaction to what had happened, and Nadir wished she would wake to show his friend she was alright.

'Letting yourself bleed to death will not help Christine, and I have no wish to deal with her wrath, when she wakes, and finds you have done just that, if you don't let me see to that wound.' Nadir said angrily.

Erik growled at Nadir, about to explode with a tirade of threats, when Christine weakly called his name, 'Erik,' she husked.

Erik was at her side in an instant, though unsure of his welcome, and convinced she was now terrified of him, he knelt at her side careful to keep some distance between them, not wanting to crowd her. 'I am here Christine, are you ok?' he asked gruffly.

At the sound of his voice Christine opened her eyes and slowly sat up, dazed she took in her surroundings, visible relaxing, when she saw they were back at home. 'I am alright' she said, smiling as she focused on Nadir.

'You are not hurt?' Nadir asked, and saw her smile falter as she shivered with remembered fear.

'I'm not hurt' Christine answered with another shudder.

Needing to be sure Nadir forced himself to ask. 'Those men, Christine... they did not... harm you?'

She took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly at Nadir, 'No Nadir they did not touch me, I am unharmed.' she said and Nadir heard Erik sigh with relief.

At the sound, Christine turned back to where Erik knelt, still smiling, but it quickly turned to a frown of concern when she saw that Erik was still bleeding.

'Erik, your side, its still bleeding.' She turned to Nadir, her gaze fierce, 'Why have you not cleaned his wound? Why is he still bleeding?' she glared at Nadir, as she compassionately fussed over Erik.

Nadir sighed again, this time in relief. He had been sure Christine would not reject Erik, but the child had seen Erik kill two men, so even he had been concerned at how she would react. He had to hide his grin at her glare, he should have known Christine would be more worried about Erik than herself. He was proud of her for being strong enough to deal with Erik's violent nature.

He turned to glare at Erik, 'What did I tell you? I knew she would blame me for your damn stubbornness!' Nadir said frustrated.

Erik froze speechless, staring at Christine. He could not believe after what she had witnessed she still seemed to trust him. She took his hand, and pulled him to sit beside her on the sofa. Shocked, Erik followed the silent command and sat.

He did not understand Christine's reaction. Erik had expected fright and horror, but all he could see was concern for him, and annoyance at Nadir.

Astounded, Erik watched, as she fretted over him, and pulled his blood soaked shirt away from his wound, 'Oh Erik, look at your side. You have to let Nadir clean it.' she said tenderly, then sent another glare at Nadir, who sighed again in frustration.

Christine sat back giving Nadir room, to inspect the extent of damage. Nadir was relieved to see the wound was not as deep as it looked, 'It's not as bad as I feared, it only looks deep because of all the blood.' Nadir said, and Christine gave a huge sigh of relief.

'Oh thank goodness' Christine said, and gave the still immobile, Phantom a reassuring smile. Concern made her frown again as she asked, 'Will it take long to heal Nadir?'

'Once the wound is clean and bandaged, provided it is changed regularly and Erik's rests, it should not take too long to heal.' Nadir said, starting to wipe away the blood.

Erik groaned as the cloth made contact with his skin, the pain sparked his temper, and he shoved Nadir's arm away. 'I told you to leave me alone,' he snapped, glaring at Nadir, who stood, and glared back.

Christine quickly intervened, and called Erik's attention. 'Please Erik,... don't be mad at Nadir, he is only trying to help. I'll tend to your wound if you'd rather?' Christine said, picking up the wet cloth, looking at Erik with pleading eyes.

Erik could only nod at Christine, shocked into silence once more. _Confused, why she was not screaming in fright at the sight of him? _

At his nod, Christine cautiously started to clean the wound, and Nadir watched amazed as Erik quietly sat, holding back groans of pain, whilst Christine clumsily tended his side.

Nadir threw his hands up in the air, and said , 'I give up!' He placed a small table next to Christine, which held bandages, alcohol and clean water. 'You deal with him Christine, it seems he listens to no one else.'

Reassured that Christine was well, and not about to have hysterics, he decided to leave the two of them to talk. Nadir knew that, Erik was now convinced he was a monster in, Christine's eyes, and only Christine would convince him otherwise.

Nadir had no doubt that, Christine would make sure, Erik got the medical attention he needed, 'I will be back later, to check on our ungrateful patient. I shall go and let Minette know you are alright, Christine.'

Nadir paused, as he placed a gentle hand under Christine's chin, lifting her gaze to his, as he said, 'Praise be to Allah, that you are unharmed.' he smiled down at her, before he swiftly left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Christine smiled after Nadir and then quickly turned her attention back to carefully cleaning Erik's wound. She had never dealt with such a severe injury before; she her Papa had only ever had a few scrapes and bruises, but Christine knew only too well the dangers of leaving a wound untreated. A few years before, she had been terribly ill after a simple cut on her hand had gotten infected and was now determined to make sure Erik was properly looked after.

Mute, Erik flinched when she wiped the blood away. 'You should have let Nadir clean this Erik,' she scolded him.

He was dumbfounded as he watched her frown in concentration over his injury. Then cursed silently as the alcohol burned his wound clean, then further when she gently cleaned and bandaged it with awkward, unpracticed, motions. _ Why was she not terrified of him? _The question bounced around his head and Erik couldn't help himself from asking, 'Why aren't you scared of me?' amazed that she still felt safe in his presence - felt secure enough to help the monstrous freak that he was. He gasped instinctively as she tightened his bandage, and tense and unsure, he waited for her answer.

Opposite him, Christine knew how insecure Erik could be, and knew it was critical to their friendship that she make him understand that she was not afraid of him and could never be.

She drew in a deep breath and raised her head to meet his gaze. Solemn, she said, 'I'm not afraid of you because you all you did was save me. Thank you, Erik.'

Erik forced himself to hold her gaze and there, once more was to be shocked at the level of trust he still saw in them. He did not want to crush that look - it was his deliverance; but knew he had to talk to Christine about what he had done. He could not brush aside his crimes, especially not with thanks. She was surely horrified at what she had witnessed and he did not wish it to ever plague her. Who knew better than he, knew how nightmares harrowed one? Gnawed at one? Ate and ate. He would not have his sins haunt Christine. Never.

He took a deep breath and said hesitantly, 'Oh Christine, I am so, so thankful you are unharmed. But we have to talk about what I... what I did.'

Christine's stayed looking at him, eyes serious. She tried to reassure him by saying: 'What you did was save me. _Thank you_, Erik.'

Erik felt his temper flare at her deliberately glossing over the graveness of his actions, but looking into her child's eyes, witnessing her honest sincerity, he felt his temper wither and his self loathing return.

_How could he have been so reckless as to expose her to danger_? The act of murder was atrocious enough, but by losing control to such a level, and killing in front of her... _Yes! he had protected her, but at what cost her innocence?_

That spark anger now directed at himself, he husked, 'Those two...' he paused to swallow the foul curse he wanted to utter - it stung to label that the scum as men, '...men, Christine, I…'

But before he could finish, 'I am glad you killed those men,' Christine said vehemently, cutting him off; this while looking him straight in the eye.

Incredulously he said, 'You are glad!' but he got no further as Christine interrupted him again.

'You defended me,' she said with conviction, then drew a deep breath '...You killed them to protect me. If you had not have stopped them they would have... hurt me,' she finished, her stomach churning at the remembered threat.

'They had harassed me before,' Christine revealed, 'The day Papa... died.' She paused to draw in a breath, remembering how afraid she had felt that day.

'Papa was resting, whilst I was sang and they... they started to tease and hassle me. It was not the first time I had been bothered by strangers when I was singing, but those two really scared me,' she confided, and shivered at the recalled sense of danger.

She frowned at the memory, then continued: 'I am sure they would have tried to grab me that day too if they'd have had chance... they hung about all day, and only stopped bothering me because Papa woke. They eventually left as it started to get dark. I had prayed to never see them again,' she said with a shudder.

Christine met his gaze once more. 'I am only safe because of you,' she said gratefully.

His mind flew back to the day they had met, and he recalled the two parasites who had passed him just before he met Christine. He dragged in another a breath as he realised just how many times she had been so close to danger, though, for very different reasons, he mused bitterly - he was just as nefarious as the men he had just killed.

'Yes I... killed them to protect you, but I should not have.' _And certainly not in front of you_, he added silently, and wretchedly, as self hatred washed over him.

Christine just knew Erik was tormenting himself inside the way his face shuttered. Using logic, she asked, 'How else were you going to stop them? They were... bad men... and they were not going to just walk away... you heard what one said,' she replied, flinching with remembered terror. 'Would you have preferred that you not had to defend me? To have found me after they had… gone,' she continued, trembling with fear and revulsion, instinctively knowing the two men had intended her real hurt.

'No,' Erik whispered horrified. His face went white. _You're just a little girl -_ he yelled inside.

Christine grimly held his gaze, then asked, 'Or perhaps that you'd rather, it was them that had won? Rather it was you and me that were hurt... or even dead?' She fought back tears at the idea of her beloved angel cold and still.

'Hell no, Christine!' he moaned, tortured by what might have been if he'd have been too late, and grateful they were both safe, yet still hating himself for his lack of control in front of Christine.

'Then we are agreed - we'd rather it was them, than us,' she insisted earnestly. 'And that I am not afraid of you... And that I thank you... thank you! For saving me, Erik,' she implored trying to reach and reassure him.

Stunned, and undeserving of her continued acceptance, he muttered, 'Well when you put it that way...' he trailed off in disbelief at her composed demeanor. He inhaled deeply and replied, '...You are welcome.'

She smiled briefly at his words, but then frowned. Erik could see that despite her reassurance she was unafraid of him, something was bothering her, and an uneasy silence settled. He saw her take a deep breath and braced himself for the rejection that he was sure was imminent.

Christine considered that she had got through to him, and eased his fear somewhat of her supposed rejection of him, but she knew that for their friendship to survive, there could only be truth between them.

She once more locked her gaze with his, hers somewhat hesitant, as she said, 'You already had the rope with you, Erik.' He could see the real conclusion in her eyes - _you have killed before._ For once, he cursed her cleverness, and his own black soul again just for good measure.

Erik was torn, he didn't want to admit to his hellish crimes of past but found he was unable to lie to his little friend. He closed his eyes, unable to watch the horror that would surely enter hers after his confession, 'Yes Christine... I have killed before.'

Christine was unsurprised at his affirmation of what she already knew. He had dealt with those men with a deftness that only experience could have made. It was a sin to murder, Christine knew, but she thanked God for Erik's quick reaction. Christine felt disloyal at the thought, but with her Papa's declining health before he died, it had been a long time since she had felt this safe and protected. She was thankful, but also worried. Her heart ached at his troubled expression - what horrors must he have endured, to make him so proficient at dealing out death?

Christine reached forward and softly touched his gnarled cheek. At her touch, Erik jumped, winced, and his eyes shot open. 'My poor angel, what a dark, and tortured past you must have had,' she said.

Thunderstruck at the care and trust he still saw in her, he drew in a deep breath, and he asked, 'Are you not scared of me now? Not repulsed by what I am? This murderous monster?'

Christine sighed. Her dear friend was so insecure, so scared beneath the anger. She realised that curing him of such, and proving her own lack of fear would take a lot. She held his gaze and said, 'I am not afraid of you. I neither fear your face, or your actions,' she said tenderly, 'and whatever you say, I will not believe you are a cold blooded killer.'

Erik desperately wished her statement could be true, that he was worthy of her faith in him, but Erik could neither lie to himself or to her, and even though he risked all with it, he told her. 'Christine, I assure you I have killed before... killed like tonight, with no qualm or conscience.'

Christine drew in a breath and replied, 'You may have killed before, but I will never believe it was with indifference. I can see that you are haunted even now by the deaths those two men,' she guessed, correctly reading the self loathing in his eyes.

Erik was once more humbled by the faith she had him. 'I'm not sure I am deserving, of either your trust or understanding,' he said. He knew that if Christine ever really understood the extent of his nature she would flee from him in terror.

Exasperated she said, 'Erik, what you did tonight was defend us both. And whatever you may have done in your past, I know you are a good person.' She paused, and in so read his unspoken denial. 'You saved me Erik... and not just from those men tonight, but also from having to live homeless and penniless on the streets.'

He could see she was frustrated at his inability to accept her kind words, yet she was right. He was haunted by all the deaths he had caused over the years and he should be. With the chambers he had created in Persia, Erik had lost count of the many deaths of was responsible for. Reza and Luciana's being the two he was tortured by most. _Yes_, he should be. _Forever._

He wished then, and not for the first time, his life had been such, that death did not shroud it, but Erik knew the futility of wishing for the moon: he had long ago accepted his twisted body and tainted soul for what there were. In so, he clung to his only salvation: music, music and now Christine. Her friendship, acceptance, trust and the love of music they both shared - her inspiring voice... she was his saviour now.

'I have done many wicked things in my past, Christine. One questionably good deed does not undo all of that,' he confided wretchedly.

She shook her head, 'No, Erik. Defending me and giving me a home is far more than one good deed. You are my tutor, my protector, and my best friend. And you are also still ignoring the fact that you are still inherently a good person. I know this, even if you do not. You care.' Erik shook his head at her but she continued resolutely, 'You are kind, and caring. You are trustworthy, not to mention a genius,' she insisted with annoyance.

Erik smiled grimly, 'You credit me with far greater qualities than I possess,' he said; his self hatred evident. He was honestly astonished that she wanted to protect him, and even from his own demons.

Christine glared at him, 'Nadir is right. YOU ARE STUBBORN.'

Erik smirked, he couldn't help it. 'You have only just realised this?' was his mocking rejoinder - warmed that she wanted to comfort him, yet wryly amused she would defend him, even to himself.

'Stubborn,' she agreed with a frown. 'But I believe in you, Erik. I know you are a good person... I will just have to keep reminding you of the fact. Every day, if needs be.' At his scornful look, Christine continued, 'And I will keep telling you, till I have convinced you,' she said determined.

Erik smiled at the scowl on her face, deeply moved. He knew a soulless animal such as himself didn't deserve her continued friendship and trust, but he was a selfish creature, and her acceptance and respect meant everything to him.

'In that case, I promise to do my best to believe you,' he said, and was rewarded with a smile, but he couldn't resist adding, 'Even though I am a lost cause.' Her scowl came back even stronger. And without thought, he laughed at it, then gasped in pain.

'Oh, Erik! Are you ok?' Christine asked concerned.

'I'm fine, just a twinge,' he said as the spasm of pain eased.

Christine took his hand, squeezed it, and said, 'I am so sorry.' Tears welled in her eyes. 'If I wasn't so stupid as to walk home alone, and then to have got into trouble, you would never have been hurt.'

Distressed at her tears, he hurried to reassure her none of this was her doing. 'This was not your fault Christine. If anyone to blame, it is I. I should never have left you today,' he said, as guilt racked him once more.

Christine laughed, shocking Erik once more by her reaction. Her poor angel was tenacious in his want to find fault with himself.

She shook her head as she said, 'Oh, Erik, why do you insist on blaming yourself for everything? How is this your fault? You were not even there... and before you blame yourself for that too, you must realise that not even you can be on hand to protect me all the time.'

She smiled reassuringly at him. 'Why even the Opera Ghost can't be everywhere at once,' she teased and grinned at him.

Erik froze at the mention of the Opera Ghost. Drained from the emotions of the day, he was not quick enough to hide his reaction. He saw the dawning, realization on her face when amazed she squeaked, '_You are the Opera Ghost!_'

Erik laughed self mockingly (careful to hold his side) at the shocked expression on her face, 'Watching me do murder does not shock you, but it does that I am the Opera Ghost?' he asked, rhetorically almost, perversely amused that this was to be what finally turned her away from him.

Christine frowned at him, 'Don't be silly. It was not... murder, but a rescue and self defence,' she said crossly. 'and I am just annoyed - at myself as well as you.' She grimaced. 'I should have realised when I heard the rumours of the mysterious sightings that it was you moving in the shadows above. But why didn't you tell me, Erik?' she asked, slightly hurt that Erik had not confided in her.

She would never cease to amaze him, his brave little friend, and Erik couldn't help his relieved grin when he replied, 'Because I thought it would scare you.' He chuckled then, in heartfelt thanks, at her continued acceptance.

He watched her answering grin and they both began to laugh, almost manically (though Erik somewhat gingerly). The events of the day had left them both raw. Christine took a deep breath, before she grew somber once more.

'How did you know I was in trouble?' she asked.

Erik shuddered, recounting those terrifying minutes before he'd found her. 'I just somehow sensed something was wrong, so I came looking for you. Once I knew that you were missing, I was sure you would have tried to get home alone.' He paused and shuddered again, remembering her silent scream. 'I heard you scream for me.'

'You heard me... but I…' she trailed off, confused.

'You did not scream out loud.' He watched her closely and so saw the comprehension in her gaze, as she twigged upon the depth of their connection.

She took his hand, squeezed it again, and said, 'You truly are my guardian angel. Thank you, Erik.' She smiled at him, thankful he was the man she knew him to be even if he did not believe her.

After a moment, her smile sobered. She remembered how she had frozen in fear. 'I just stood there, Erik,' she confessed ashamed, '...I just stood there. I couldn't move, or say anything.' Tears slipped down her cheek. 'And I just watched while they attacked you.'

Erik closed his eyes at the thought of Christine putting herself in danger to help him. 'That's exactly as it should be. I would not have you hurt on my account,' he said. He hesitantly reached out to wipe the tears from her eyes and was rewarded with a brave smile.

Christine hated that she had just stood there - what if Erik had not been in time to save her? What if Erik had been more severely injured because of her? He was hurt as it was; what if he had needed her help? He could have been killed whilst she just stood there frozen in terror. Christine knew, though it was scary, that she had to take steps to be overcome her fear.

He watched the varied emotions that chased across her face, and he could see her come to some decision. Sitting up, she asked, 'Then I have to learn how to defend myself. Will teach me Erik?'

Erik shook his head in wonder. Christine was strong - a survivor. He was staggered by the mature way she'd handled all that had happened today, and honored that she still trusted and accepted him. He was also impressed that she wanted to stand up for herself. His ward was made of a gallent will. However, his gut twisted with guilt. He abhorred that his little friend had been hardened by what had happened; that she felt the need the need to fight back... this was another cost added to his sins this night. He wanted to keep her safe and unaware of horrors of the real world, and he gave a silent groan as he realised how unrealistic that was. Furthermore, that she was right.

Although he would never be far away, (nearer still after this day's hideous adventure,) and would be there to protect her, Erik knew that there would always be miscreants about (Joseph Buquet only one such menace) and in preparation, Christine needed to know how to defend herself.

'Yes, Christine,' he started, 'I will teach you.' His promise felt like a weight but one he could not avoid. His little friend was already wise beyond her years, shrewder still after today's events, and he resigned himself to the fact that she would not be a child forever.

Relieved, Christine knew with Erik's help that, and God forbid there should be a next time, she would be able to stand up for herself and Erik. She wanted to be able to protect them both. 'Thank you, Erik,' she smiled gratefully before she gave him a hug.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Erik twisted the half full wine glass in his hands, watching the way the flames the reflected off it. Christine was finally asleep in bed, and himself, exhausted, sat in his chair next to the fire.

Opposite sat a worried looking Nadir who had returned as promised to check on his wound.

'Christine's not done too bad a job at all, the wound is clean and was well wrapped.' Nadir said encouragingly.

Other than a growled threat upon his return, Erik had not spoken a word to him, and had sat frowning in silence as Nadir had checked his wound.

Erik continued to ignore him and frustrated now, Nadir tried again, 'Has Christine said something Erik?', this at last provoked a reaction, and Nadir saw a flash of emotion in his friends eyes.

'She thanked me!' Erik husked the disbelief clear in his voice.

'I killed two men in front of her and she thanked me for saving her.' Erik spat out, his voice now rough with his self disgust.

Nadir hid his smile at Erik's words. He knew Christine adored Erik, and had been sure the child would not reject his lonely friend, but he could not have anticipated how maturely she would react. He found his pride in their little friend growing, Christine was a brave little tyke.

'You did save her.' Nadir pointed out, knowing Erik was tormenting himself with what had, and almost had, happened. Nadir saw Erik tense as he said, 'I would have done the same thing my friend.' he reassured.

Erik's gaze snapped to Nadir's as he mockingly asked 'You would have killed them Daroga? I have broken my promise after all...' Erik was tormented by guilt, at so easily having taken more lives, and doubly so, that he had also broken his vow to Nadir.

'Yes.' Nadir firmly replied holding his friends gaze. 'They were monsters! ' Nadir said angrily. 'Vermin who would have hurt a little girl... fiends that would have...' Nadir swallowed back the bile that caught in his throat.

'The instinct to protect would bring out the violence that lies in all of us my friend. If I had come across them attacking, Christine - I would have killed them too.' he reassured Erik.

Erik knew he would do exactly the same thing if he had to do it again - he could not control the way his blood boiled even now, at thought of the threat to Christine, but he hated that he had taken more lives, and broken his word.

He had been sure Nadir would be disappointed in him, but looking into the former Daroga's gaze, Erik saw no censure, only understanding.

Unable to voice the comfort he felt at Nadir's support, Erik nodded his acknowledgement, and turned to look into the flickering flames of the fire, as he drew in a deep breath.

Erik was still reeling from Christine's reaction. He was amazed at how his little friend had coped with all she had been through and seen this day - she was strong his little ally.

He frowned again as he remembered his promise to her, knowing his little imp of a friend would not let him forget it. 'She wants me to teach her how to defend herself.' he confessed. Ashamed his actions had tarnished this innocent child.

Nadir chuckled, 'Well that does not surprise me - Christine is a courageous little thing. It is no shock that she would want to be able to stand up for herself. Though I m sure, it's so she can defend you, as much as herself in future.' he grinned. 'Our Christine is very protective of you.'

'I should be the one protecting her.' Erik growled out. Annoyed by Nadir's amusement.

'Erik my friend, too few people have cared about you in past, so you are not used to it, but Christine adores you. It is natural she wants to keep you safe.' Nadir saw the wariness enter his friends eyes. 'The same way you wish to keep her safe.' Nadir explained.

Myriad emotions swamped though Erik. Christine had only been living with him for seven months and in that time she had turned his life upside down. For the first time in his life Erik had someone who cared for him, and someone to care for. He shuddered in horror at thought of how close he had come to almost losing her.

He dropped his head to his hands, and moaned, 'Hell Nadir... I was almost too late... what if...'

'She was unharmed Erik.' Nadir reassured his friend. 'You saved her. You cannot torture yourself with what might have been.'

Erik cringed with pain, fear and renewed self loathing, at Nadir's words. He knew Nadir understood all too well the loss of a child.

Erik slowly raised head from his hands to questionly meet his friends gaze. 'I do not know how you go on Nadir,' Erik whispered. 'How do you bear each day with your loss... Hell, how do you even stand to look at me?' Erik snarled the question at his startled friend.

Nadir saw the anguish in his friends gaze and understood where Erik's thoughts had gone...his pain. His own eyes filled with love and sorrow at the thought of his beloved son, as he said 'I live with it, as I know Raza was truly happy for the few brief years that were granted him on this earth.'

Nadir took a deep breath before he continued, 'I can bare to see you, Erik as I'll be forever in your debt. You were brave enough to do what I could not - you saved my son from months for of certain, terrifying, and endless pain.' Both men shuddered at his words.

'Your compassion for Raza, that you set him free - this is how I know you are a decent man. A good man I am proud to call my friend.' Nadir said earnestly.

Erik could see the sincerity in his friends gaze and was bewildered and humbled by the praise, and by the trust and respect he saw. He smiled wryly, 'You sound like Christine.' he said, his smile becoming a frown. If he lost Christine, Erik knew he would not have his friends strength. 'I know its only been a short time Nadir, but I already I could not go on without her.' Erik confided.

Nadir could see in his gaze how much, Erik cared for Christine, how he depended on her and smiled. He looked at his lonely, confused friend and could not help the protective instincts he felt towards him. All Erik needed was someone to see the lonely man, hidden behind the mask and, Nadir knew, Christine only ever saw, Erik as a whole person. Chrstine had never seen anything lacking in their masked friend, and thus managed to draw, Erik out of himself.

Out loud Nadir said, 'It is good that you and Christine have found each other. She has a positive effect on you. Christine believes in you - sees the good in you.'

'I cannot believe she still trusts me... ' Erik trailed off. Still unable to accept the trust he had seen shining earlier from, Christine's eyes.

'She still trusts you because she knows you have a honorable heart.' Nadir said. Knowing that only time that would prove Christine's continued trust and friendship to his neglected friend.

'She defends me, even to myself. She said she is going to convince me I'm a good person, and that she will tell me every day until I believe her.' Erik said shaking his head in wonder.

Nadir understood, Erik's life had taught him that people lie and are cruel, and wicked. He had only ever known the darkness of life - until now. Time alone would convince, Erik that there can be trust, light, and laughter in the world.

'Well you could make things easier by just accepting that Christine is telling you the truth, but I know how you like to do things the hard way so we will all, just have to keep trying to convince you.' Nadir said with a grin, causing Erik to bristle and glare at him.

To distract his anger Nadir said, 'Minette was relieved to hear, that you were both ok.'

'You told her everything?' Erik asked and felt his temper flare.

'Yes I told, Minette everything, because of Christine.' Nadir said halting the rant Erik was about to explode with.

'It is highly unlikely, as Christine speaks to no one about you, (not even to myself or Minette), but I thought it best Minette knew all, in case Christine needed to confide in her.'

Erik's temper cooled at Nadir's words. He was pleased and proud, that Christine kept his secrets but he knew in this case Nadir was right. Minette had to know so she could keep an eye on Christine, to make sure she was really ok, and be there if, Christine should need her.

'Thank you, Nadir. I will make sure, Christine knows that if she needs to, she can speak to you or, Minette about this or any worries she may have.' Erik said soberly, realizing once again Nadir was cleaning up his mess. 'Also thank you for your help,... help tidying up. I know it was... distasteful for you.'

Nadir sighed, Erik struggled to trust him even now. 'We are friends, Erik you can rely on me.' Nadir said smiling reassuredly at his anguished friend.

'Besides, being once the, Daroga of Persia has its advantages, knowing what to look for at a crime scene helps immensely when covering one up.' Nadir said wryly, 'And I was only putting foul rubbish where it belonged.' Nadir grimly said. 'Besides you had more important things to do.'

Reminded that attending to an unconscious Christine, was what he had to do, Erik shook his head in confusion at both his own and, Christine's reactions. 'When I saw them reaching out for her I just saw red, and reacted instinctively. They were dead before I even thought about it.' Erik admitted, dragging in a deep breath as what he'd done flashed once again though his mind.

He took another gasp of air before he could continue, 'Then when I turned to her, when I realised what I'd done - she looked at me with such trust. Then she reached for me just before she passed out,... even after all she had witnessed it was me she was worried about.' Erik said once again flummoxed by Christine's continued devotion.

'And when she passed out my heart stopped, and for a minute I thought she was... Until you arrived I didn't know what to do Nadir.' Erik confessed bemused.

Nadir surprised Erik by laughing, 'Children will have that effect my friend. They take over our hearts and mess with our minds. They have the innate ability to make the smartest of us fools.' Nadir said still chuckling.

Erik's hackles rose at Nadir's laughter. Christine was his best friend, his rock, his salvation, but Erik prided himself on his strength of mind, his focus, and was angry at himself that his concern for his little friend had dulled his normally sharp intelligence.

'Then I must learn to keep my feelings in order so that, they will not interfere with my common sense.' Erik said piqued.

Nadir's laughter doubled at his words, 'Good luck with that my friend.' Nadir said dragging in breath and wiping tears from his eyes.

'I will not allow my heart to rule my head, and mess with my logic!' Erik said angrily, as he glared at Nadir who was now choking with laughter.

'Oh, no of course not, Erik.' Nadir gasped out between tears of amusement, pointedly looking about the room, 'You never told me you enjoyed Christmas so much that you felt the need to decorate.' he teased, his naive friend.

Erik looked around at his festive home, and realising Nadir made a very auste point, lost the battle with his temper. 'Get out Daroga! Get out before I am forced to break my promise twice in one day' Eirk growled.

Unworried by the treat, and still laughing at how much his genius of a friend had to learn, Nadir stood and walked to the door. He turned back to face Erik, and said, 'I am glad all is well between you and Christine, Goodnight, Erik.' and still chuckling, walked out.

Erik glared after his departed friend, drained his wine glass, and placed it on the table beside him, (resisting the urge to smash it, against the wall), then stared into the fire, brooding.

_Christine had taken over his life_.

His little friend had wormed her way into his heart, without his permission, and now she ruled his every thought.

Everything he did now revolved around Christine. His sanity depended on her - _and it scared the hell out of him. _No one had ever held such sway over him before... _such power_.

His little friends happiness was now key to his own, and as he sat there Erik pondered how he could separate the two. Find a way to keep his disabling emotions at bay - become the master of his own destiny once more.

Scant minutes had passed when a horrified scream rent the air, interrupting his musing, and Erik was on his feet and running to Christine before he even exhaled.

A sobbing Christine met him in the hall, she held her arms up to him and instinctively Erik swept her into his own, as Christine threw hers around him.

'What is it Christine?... What is wrong?' Erik asked, swiftly carrying her back to sit in his chair by the fire. He was horrified at her tears, and ready to slay, whatever had upset her.

'Oh Erik...' she wailed. 'I had a horrible dream...' she broke off as the tears overcame her.

After the day she had endured it was unsurprising, she'd had a nightmare. He'd known she would suffer from what she had witnessed - yet another cross for him to bear.

'Shush little one, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you.' he soothingly said, rocking her in his arms.

'Oh Erik...it wasn't me... I dreamt those men had... had killed you...' she broke down, as she sobbed hysterically once more.

_Concern for for his safty had her upset_? Erik was shocked that she would shed tears over him, and swamped by emotion Erik took refuge in music - he began to sing to the weeping child.

'_Dreams they can haunt you, they can keep you awake,_

_You get lost in there depths, like a vast glossy lake,_

_They taunt and they tease you, and can drive drive you quite mad,_

_But fear not little friend, there is no need to be sad,_

_I'm here and I'll guide you, I'll see you safe through storm,_

_I'll be your beacon, your light, and keep you, safe and warm.'_

Christine quickly quieted at his reassuring song, and comforting embrace. Weary, she soon drifted back off to sleep, safe in Erik's arms.

At her soft snores Erik ceased singing, and drew in a deep breath. He looked down at Christine and felt himself overwhelmed by the depth of his feelings for his little sidekick.

She was such a small thing, yet her little presence filled his heart and his home. Christine smiled and muttered in her sleep, and Erik hugged her protectively.

Yes she ruled his heart - would command his every action from now on, but looking down at her trusting, sleeping form Erik had to admit he would have it no other way.

Erik realised his little moppet although mature in so many ways was still so very young - just a little girl. A brave little girl who was a ray of sunlight in the vast darkness of his previously desolate life.

He grudgingly acknowledged what he could no longer deny - that his precious companion was his whole world now. Christine was his one true friend, hope, inspiration - his redemption.

_Dare he hope his chance to be happy at last? _

Although it terrified him, Erik knew he had to believe in and trust their friendship. Have faith in the trust, acceptance and adoration she freely gave him.

Christine stirred in her sleep, and cuddled closer to Erik, and returning the embrace, Erik vowed, he would do anything to ensure her happiness, to protect, and keep safe, his cherished friend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Everyone, I just wanted to say thank you all for your continued support and kind words. I cannot believe I have had over 100 reviews - its just amazing! It means so much to me that you all are enjoying this as much as I am myself. Here is some Christmas fluff to celebrate the season ;-) I have been laid low with a bug the last 48 hrs but I've asked Santa and his elves for help and I'm desperatly trying to get Chapter 18 done before midnight - fingers crossed! Hope you all enjoy and have Merry Christmas ;-)**

**Cheers Dt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Erik sat back in his chair and reviewed his handy work. It had taken him weeks but he'd eventually finished Christine's Christmas present, and not a moment soon enough, it seemed, as he looked at his beloved pocket watch to find the hour had turned four in the morning.

'_Merry Christmas, Erik_,' he muttered, smiling to himself. He'd not even realised it had gone midnight, so determined was he that all would be perfect for the day.

_Christmas!_

Erik shook his head in disbelief. If Nadir had told him twelve months ago, that this year not only would he would be celebrating Christmas but actually looking forward to it, he would have thought him run mad.

But here he was, _The Living Corpse... The Angel of Death... The Phantom of the Opera... The Angel of Music... Erik Destler..._ all prepared for Christmas and as excited as a schoolboy to see Christine's reaction to her gift while not forgetting his own piqued curiosity about what Christine had gotten him - she had sternly forbade him from being anywhere near her wardrobe two days ago.

Erik smiled at the memory, his smile turning wry at how resilient his cheeky little friend was. She had been through so much (Erik's rage stirred even now, at the thought of the latest incident) and he had been worried it would take her some time to get over it. But once more, Christine's adaptability and maturity surprised him.

For the first three nights after the attack she had worried him, when she woke screaming, terrified by dreams. Nightmares in which she said she'd dreamt that he'd been killed, and bewilderingly it was fear for him that'd had her in tears. Each night he had instantly been at her side, using the power of his voice to calm and quickly soothe her, and then lull and sing her back to sleep. Tormented that she suffered, even if only in her dreams, Erik had set out to distract his little friend in hopes of easing her troubled sleep.

He had also emphasised to Christine that she must tell either Nadir or Minette any worries she may have, even if it was something she felt she could not tell him, but as usual she humbled him with her respect and trust as she she asked, 'But I can tell you everything, Erik, we are best friends, are we not?' He'd been unable to reply due to the emotional lump in his throat, or refute the truth of her simple statement so, Erik had just nodded dumbly.

Erik had been relieved that Christine's nightmare had not returned again on the fourth night, and had redoubled his efforts in the following days to keep her occupied with her studies and games, so not to give her thoughts chance to wander back to that hideous night.

His efforts appear to have been rewarded for Christine had slept soundly from then on, and had happily settled back into their routine.

Other than the nightmares (and Erik had also noticed a more pronounced presence of Sebastian the bear) and that she had become his shadow once more, following him from room to room, as she had when first come to live with him, Christine seemed to have survived the ordeal without having been too harshly affected. Except, of course, for the promise of the self defence lessons she had elicited from him and was not going to let him forget. Erik frowned at that unpleasant thought, and filed it away.

Now he was determined to make Christmas magical for her, and refocused his thoughts once more, as he took one last look around the room to make sure he'd forgotten nothing.

Erik smiled at his efforts: his eyes tracking the trail of sooty boot prints left from the chimney to Christine's presents - proof Ole St Nick had paid them a visit. A concept she had gotten from a children's book they had read whilst teaching her English, and not wanting her to be disappointed, Erik had carefully stamped soot about after Christine had gone to bed. Exhausted, but pleased with his efforts, Erik blew out the candles and made his way in the darkness, to quickly change and collapse into bed, and then into a deep sleep.

* * *

'Erik... Erik. Wake up.' Christine shook him awake, and the sleeping Phantom sat up with a start.

'What is it Christine? Have you had another nightmare?' he asked yawning, and glancing at his pocket watch on his bedside table. He could not help his groan when he saw that it was only half past five in the morning - _had he only been in bed an hour?_

'Don't worry little one. Dreams cannot hurt either us. We are both safe now,' he said encouraging Christine to lie down, and tucking the blankets around her.

'I didn't have a bad dream, Erik,' she said sitting back up, and pulling him to sit up. 'Come on, Erik, we have to get up. It's Christmas morning,' she continued excitedly. 'Merry Christmas, Erik!'

Erik lay back down with a dramatic sigh. He was shattered but he could not fight the infectious excitement his little friend exuded, or his own enthusiasm to experience his first real Christmas.

'Merry Christmas, Christine,' he smiled wryly at her.'I don't suppose I can convince you to lie down for another hour?' he asked the imp bouncing on his bed.

'No. Come on, Erik,' she wheedled, tugging his hand. 'We have to see if St Nicholas has been,' she said, pulling the blankets off him.

Erik chuckled at her excitement. 'Alright, Christine. I'm getting up, he said, getting out of bed. He put on his slippers and dressing gown.

'Christine, go and put your dressing gown on, whilst I go and light the fire in the sitting room,' Erik told her, wanting to be there to see her reaction when she saw her present.

'Yes, Erik.' She obliged by jumping down from the bed, and running to her room.

Erik shook his head - it was amazing how quick she could be up and awake when she wanted. He grinned and promised himself to remind her of how easily she had got up today, when next she was snuggled in bed and refusing to move.

He made his way to the lounge, and as Erik lit the fire and gas lamps, he looked nervously around, hoping Christine would like his surprise.

He realised he was as caught up in the magic of Christmas, as much was his little friend was - after all his years of being alone, of never having anyone to celebrate this day with, it was Christine, her friendship, and excitement that made it magical for himself.

He turned at the sound of her running feet, waiting to see her expression.

Christine ran excitedly into the room, and skidded to a halt as her eyes lit on the sooty footprints. 'Oh, Erik look, Jolly St Nick has been,' and her gaze followed the footprints until they came to rest upon her present from Erik - not noticing the bag of treats St Nicholas had left.

Erik had been up to something for weeks now and her breath caught at the sight of her gift as she gazed at it in wonder - _Erik had got her a dolls house._ And not just any dolls house, but a five foot high, complete replica of the Opera House above, including the basement, and the lake with their underground home. So tall was it, Erik had placed a stool for her to stand on so she could reach the top.

Each room was fitted out exactly as they were above, the wallpaper and carpets were all the copied exactly, even the furniture was even in the same position. There was even a tiny Sebastian bear sitting on her bed in her miniature bedroom.

'Erik,' she gasped in awe, as she slowly walked towards it, and stood on the stool to get a better view of all its splendour, silent tears slipping from her eyes.

Christine's gaze rove everywhere, trying to take in all its exquisiteness - frightened to touch such an amazing work of art. Never had she seen such fantastic craftsmanship - someone had spent hours re-creating the Opera House, and Christine wondered where and how, Erik had, had it made.

Erik was at first thrilled as saw her rapt expression, but as he noticed her tears, and at her continued silence, as she just stood there looking at her present, he began to worry she was not impressed. His stomach churned - he had disappointed her.

'What is wrong, Christine? Don't you like it?' he asked more sharply than he intended, desperately trying to hide how hurt he was, that she not delighted by his surprise.

Christine jumped at the tone, and wobbled on the stool which she stood. Overwhelmed by the brilliance of the dolls house, but worried she had offended her dear friend, she quickly jumped down, and turned to reassure Erik. 'Oh Erik, thank you, thank you. It is wonderful.' she smiled gratefully at him. Still very much in awe of such a wonderful surprise.

She turned once more, and her eyes once more drifted over the house, moving constantly from room to room, unable to take in all its wonderful detail. She would happily spend the rest of the day just looking at it's perfection, never had she had such a wonderful present.

Erik could now see she was pleased but was still bemused as to why she still stood there, 'If you like the dolls house,... don't you want to play with it then?' Erik asked confused by her reaction.

Christine's jaw dropped in shock, when she understood Erik's confusion, she turned to Erik in excited wonderment, 'You mean, I can play with the dolls house?' she asked.

Seeing her genuine delight and misunderstanding, Erik felt the knots in his stomach ease, and laughed with relief, 'Of course. It is your gift... Merry Christmas Christine.'

'Oh Erik,' Christine cried, and threw herself into his arms. Erik caught her up into his embrace, and hugged her tight.

'So you like it then?' he asked needing to be sure she was happy.

'Like it?' she asked grinning and wiping away her tears, 'I love it. It is wonderful. It looks exactly like the Opera House - who on earth made it, Erik? Its fantastic, its perfect.' she smiled thankfully at him.

Erik felt proud, pleased and a little shy at her enthused praise as he confessed, 'I built it.'

'You built it?' she gasped in awe, as she turned in his arms, to look at the opulent dolls house. 'You built for me?' she asked stunned, turning back to meet Erik's gaze.

Erik shrugged and nodded, playing down the many hours he had spent exactingly carving each room and every piece of furniture to specific detail. 'I was hoped you might enjoy it.' Erik said self deprecatingly.

'I love it twice as much now I know you made it.' she said with delighted smile, 'It is the best present in the world ever. Thank you, thank you so much Erik' she said hugging him again and kissing his twisted cheek.

Erik was drunk on his success and grinned at his little friend. This was definitely his best Christmas ever - seeing the joy on Christine's face was the greatest gift he had ever received, and was the only present he needed.

Christine was amazed. She could not even begin to imagine how much work must have gone into making such glorious masterpiece. How many hours, he must have spent replicating each tiny detail of the Opera House above - it was a beautiful present. She was honored he would put in all that effort for her.

Christine wanted to return the gesture and hoped, Erik would be pleased with her gift for him. The terrifying nightmares that had first haunted after that awful night a week ago, had re enforced to Christine how much she cared for, and depended on Erik, and she wanted to show him how happy she was living with him, and how appreciated him. To prove how precious their friendship was to her. Especially as since the attack, Erik had been so supportive and caring, yet also so insecure, and so sure she would hate him now. She wanted to her gift to represent her belief in him.

Christine wiggled to put down, and once her feet hit the floor, she grinned up at him, and took his hand and squeezed it. 'Don't move she ordered.' and puzzled him by running out of the room.

She rapidly returned, a few moments later though, clutching a large parcel covered in brown paper. He saw the paper was covered in drawn musical notes and guessed that this was his gift from Christine.

In the excitement of watching her enjoy her own surprise, he had forgotten she had a gift for him, and once more the excited little boy in him was desperate to tear off the paper and see what was inside.

Christine took his hand and led him to sit in his chair by the fire. He sat, and she drew in a deep breath as she stood in front of him, and met his gaze, hers suddenly serious. 'This ...' she broke off as tears suddenly welled in her eyes.

Concerned, Erik watched as she drew in another deep breath and began again. 'This belonged to my Papa, but I want you to have it now. Merry Christmas Erik.' she said in a rush, as the tears she could not help slipped again down her cheeks, as she handed Erik his gift.

Erik felt his own eyes water in amazement. He knew how much Christine loved and missed her Father, and was honoured that she would give him anything that belonged to her cherished Papa.

Slowly he unwrapped his present to find a box, he carefully lifted the lid , shocked to see inside a battered violin case. Erik instantly realised what his gift was, 'Christine, you cannot give me this...' he tried to protest at the priceless treasure, but she forestalled him

'No Erik. It is yours now. Papa would have wanted his violin to be played, and I can think of no one more talented, or deserving than you.' she said, having managed her tears, and firmly smiling once more.

'But Christine...' he started to protest but she interrupted him once more.

'The violin came to me after Papa died to do with as I please, and I choose to give it to you,' she smiled at him, 'You are my best friend Erik, but you are also my guide and guardian. It is right it belongs to you now.' she insisted.

Erik was choked by the many emotions assailing him. Every time he thought he had found his footing in their friendship, Christine would then do something to astound him further, as to the depth of trust and devotion she held for him.

'Christine...' Erik stumbled, his voice rough with emotion. 'I am truly honored Christine, you are sure?' he asked.

'I am sure Erik.' she reassured him, smiling.

'Then thank you, Christine. Thank you, for such a treasured gift. I swear I will keep it safe, always.' Erik said gruffly.

'You are welcome,' she grinned at her dear angel. 'Open it up Erik,' she encouraged him.

Erik, removed the case from the box, clicked the lock and slowly lifted the lid. The maple violin and bow gleamed and Erik felt the silent hum of the instrument, felt its need to be played, the anticipation of music, the beginnings of a song already forming in his mind.

'I got Nadir to take it, to be restrung for you, and I polished it but unable to play, I didn't know how to check if it was tuned or not.' she said, pleased at the yearning look in Erik's eyes as he looked over the violin.

He carefully lifted the violin and bow from the case, and settled it on his shoulder. Erik then slowly drew the bow across the strings, and winced upon hearing the ensuing notes.

He chuckled ruefully when he saw Christine had put her hands over her ears in mock horror 'I guess that's no to the tuning then.' she said ruefully grinning at Erik.

'Indeed it would seem not. I'll tune it now.' he grinned back.' and began to turn the screws in the violin's peg box.

'When it is tuned, will you play for me Erik?' Christine excitedly asked. Eager to hear her Papa's violin played once more.

'Of course.' he smiled back inspired by her enthusiasm.

Christine fidgeted, as she stood watching Erik tune the violin and noticing her restlessness he said. 'Why don't you play with your dolls house whilst I do this?' he suggested, and was rewarded with a huge grin.

'May I Erik?' still a little in awe of something so wonderful being hers, 'Can I really play with my dolls house?' she asked excitedly.

He gave a mock stern look as he said, 'Yes but I believe you will need to open this first.' he said laying the violin back in its case and pulled a small parcel from behind his back.

'Another present for me?' Christine squealed excitedly, carefully taking the parcel from him.

'I think you will find, they may come in useful.' Erik said grinning at her.

Grinning back at him Christine tore into the paper, pulling it aside to reveal two dolls, perfectly sized to go in her dolls house. She gasped as she took in the detail and recognised the two figures she was holding in her hands.

'Why Erik, it is us.' she exclaimed in wonder, gazing lovingly at them. The miniatures were perfect replicas of Erik and herself. The Christine doll had her own brown wavy curls, even her brown eyes, and the Erik doll even wore a mask, and Christine's smile turned a frown as she noticed this.

'Why did you put a mask on your doll, Erik?' she asked him, a little annoyed he would even have his own portrait wear a mask - hide from her and was surprised to see Erik grin.

'Arrh well I knew that would bother you, as much as looking upon the little unmasked Phantom would bother me, so I compromised,' He said taking the doll from her. 'The mask comes off.' he said removing the the dolls mask and frowning at the sight underneath.

Christine grinned once more, and took the doll from him, 'Thank you Erik,' she said smiling at him. 'I promise that when doll Christine and Erik play in the upper levels of their home that, doll Erik will wear his mask.' she grinned cheekily at him.

Erik shook his head, she would never cease to amaze him, and he rolled his eyes at Christine, who giggled back at him, and Erik couldn't help but return her smile. 'I will insist on it.' he ordered, portraying his most austere of tone and looks.

'Yes Erik.' Christine obediently said, and almost managed to hide her grin.

His need to return her smile defeated him, and giving in he said, 'Well why don't you go put your little friends in their home whilst I finish tuning the violin.' he suggested, trying to regain some semibalance of command.

'Yes, Erik.' she grinned back at him and he again rolled his eyes at her with imitated impatience, which quickly changed to a look of surprise as, Christine kissed his cheek. 'Thank you, Erik.' she said softly before, going to sit on the stool by her dolls house and became quickly engrossed, in introducing their miniature selves to their new home.

Erik observed her play, for some minutes, delighting in the fact his little moppet was so pleased by his gift. He felt a happy smile light his own features as he once again picked up _his violin_ and continued to tune it. Christine turned back to give him a brief grin as he did, then returned her attention to her game.

Erik was unsure how long they sat in companionable silence, only broken by Christine's occasional mutter to her dolls, and the violin's high pitched whine as Erik tuned it.

Each lost in their own thoughts and tasks, Erik was only aware that once the violin was eventually tuned, he was finally able to release the music that had been brewing in head.

As he began to play, Christine could not ignore the sublime sounds Erik created, and still clutching her dolls, dragged her stool over to sit, silent and enchanted, next to him as he played.

Absorbed in his music, Erik was unsure how much time had passed, when he became aware that Christine was shedding silent tears. Horrified she was upset, he stopped playing to know the cause, when Christine said, 'Oh Erik, please don't stop playing that was wonderful.'

Flattered by the compliment, but worried by her tears, Erik asked 'But I am making you cry.' he said, confused by her mixed reactions.

Christine wiped her tears away on the arm of her dressing gown, 'Yes, but they are happy tears Erik.' she explained, 'It's been a long time since I heard Papa's violin, and your music... it is beautiful...' she smiled at him, 'and you play better than even Papa.' she ruefully admitted.

Pleased and humbled by her compliments, he was about to thank her as Christine excitedly continued, 'Oh Erik, what fun we shall have. You must bring your violin to Madame Giry's so we can sing Christmas carols, after dinner.'

His peace and well being were shattered by that one sentence. He had forgotten the tortuous part of the Christmas celebrations they had planned - _Christmas dinner with Nadir and the Giry's_!

Erik sighed, how he wished he and Christine, could just spend the rest of the day alone in peace. He remembered how Minette had asked, (and then begged), to them come to dinner. Nadir had also insisted they go, both arguing that Erik and Christine could not spend Christmas day buried under the Opera House alone.

Erik had no wish to go out in the world above, and certainly no wish to mingle with others, and had succinctly told them both so.

Although he had met little Meg Giry, it had only ever been in passing (as he had no wish to frighten the child), so the idea of being sat at the same table, whilst they ate a whole meal, (a meal which he'd only be able to nibble at whilst wearing his mask), and where the little Giry could stare at him, was not ordeal Erik wished to endure. It was Christine's and his first Christmas and Erik wanted to savour each moment, alone and in peace - safe at home.

He had been surprised, but glad to know though, that Nadir was spending Christmas with the Giry's, glad Nadir had someone to share it with to. So Erik had been deaf to both the Minette's plea and Nadir's command.

That was until he had seen the longing in Christine's eyes at the mention of them all having Christmas dinner together. He had knelt down to ask Christine what she had wanted to do. She had obediently answered, 'Whatever you do Erik.' but Erik had seen the eager look in her gaze and had known he was defeated - so had accepted the invite with ill grace.

Reminded of the trial to come, Erik grimly realised this day could yet turn out to be as horrific as many of his Christmas's past had been. Erik was instantly antsy, reminded that they had to leave their sanctuary, and irked at interruption to their day.

He knew that Nadir and Minette would (in their own, trying to be helpful ways) try his patience to the limit and hoped for the strength to get through the rest of the day without having to kill one, if not both of his two dear, _annoying_ friends.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merry Christmas Everyone, with Santa's and the elves help I've just managed to get, Erik through Christmas dinner ;-) Hope you all enjoy ;-) Happy Holidays Everyone ;-) **

**Cheers Dt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

'It will be fun,' said Christine a little breathlessly, as she almost ran to keep up with fast paced stride of the ill tempered Phantom. Her hand was grasped tightly in his own as they moved swiftly, seemingly from shadow to shadow.

They were walking to the Giry's for Christmas dinner, and Erik's mood got darker with every step they took nearer to their destination. Christine was being to think, Erik was ignoring her, when he replied. 'This meal will be many things, long, annoying, trying, inconvenient, but fun will not come into it'

Erik stumbled, as Christine abruptly stopped walking, and pulled on his hand, halting his own rapid motion. 'We don't have to go if you really don't want to.' Christine said solemnly. Erik had become quiet, irritable and withdrawn ever since she had mentioned them coming to dinner at the Giry's, and she had no wish to make her dear friend sad.

Taking a deep breath Erik knelt down to meet her gaze, 'You don't really mean that, do you?' Erik asked, but Christine could see the hope in his eyes that she did.

'I do mean it, if going will make you unhappy.' Christie replied.

Erik gave a huge sigh, 'It does not make me unhappy Christine - it just makes me uneasy.' he admitted. 'I don't mix well with others' he said wryly.

Looking into Erik's eyes she could see how uncomfortable he was at the thought of the meal ahead. 'Then why don't we go home Erik.' she said, 'I can go back and play with my dolls house.' she smiled trying to be convincing and not show the disappointment she felt.

Erik smiled and pushed a stray curl behind her ear. 'Arrh Christine, how I would love for us to return home for the rest of the day, but then Nadir would be smug, that his prediction was accurate, and true, if we do not attend and far more importantly I would have let you down.' Erik said sincerely.

'Erik we really don't have to go' Christine replied, guilty. Not wanting Erik to be uncomfortable on her account.

'Yes we do. Minette has no doubt made us a lovely meal, and you want to see Meg.' Erik said, 'Besides we can't let Nadir be right, now can we?' Erik said with a wink.

'No Erik, we can't. But only if you are sure?' Christine asked smiling.

'I'm sure' he grinned wryly back at his little friend, then stood, and taking a deep breath, continued their journey.

Trotting beside him, Christine was relieved. It was good that Erik was out on Christmas Day - he spent far too much time alone. She was sure Erik would enjoy himself at the Giry's, as she had already warned Meg NOT to mention or stare at Erik's mask and much to their amusement had asked both Madame Giry and Nadir not to crowd Erik.

It would do her Angel good to spend Christmas with friends - if she could only just get him to them.

* * *

A comfortable silence had settled round the table whilst everyone tucked into the delicious meal Madame Giry had made. Only the sounds of chewing and swallowing could be heard. Christine glanced up at, Erik sat next to her, glad to see him, without his mask, and enjoying his dinner.

Madame Giry had placed them so that Christine sat to Erik's right at the table, the other end from Meg, and had arranged the candles so that they both sat in the almost pitch dark shadows, and after a quiet few words from Madam Giry, Erik had been convinced if needed, that he could eat with his mask off. She caught Erik's gaze and smiled at him, and was delighted to see him wink at her in reply.

She was pleased his good mood had returned. They had, had a lovely afternoon so far, helped by the fact that neither of the Giry's or, Nadir had made too much of a fuss when she and Erik had arrived.

Erik had been tense, wound tight as a spring, and had taken refuge in the flickering shadows, and sat in the chair by the fire. He had watched the room with defensive eyes, as if waiting for something awful to happen.

Meg had instantly called Christine's attention, wanting to tell her about the new dress and bonnet she'd had for Christmas, and Christine had half listened whilst keeping an eye on Erik to make sure he was ok.

Following her gaze Meg had turned to Erik and wished him a Merry Christmas, amazing the wary Phantom. Then Meg had given him, a hug of thanks for the doll he and Christine had gotten her, and Erik could not hide his shocked expression.

Christine had hid a smile at the bemused look on Erik's face as she and Meg sat down to play with their dolls. Meg was impressed when Christine showed her the miniature dolls Erik had made her, and they had spent the next hour playing, whilst Erik had sat talking to Nadir and Madam Giry.

Erik had relaxed more and more as the afternoon wore on without incident, and now seemed quite restored to his usual humour. It was good to see him having fun outside their underground home.

Now there was scraping of plates as everyone finished their meals.

'Thank you, Madam Giry, that was wonderful.' Christine said thankfully. She had never had such a sumptuous Christmas meal, her own Christmas's past with her Papa, were always celebrated but they were lucky if those celebrations included a warm bed for the night, little own a warm meal.

'Yes thank you, Minette it was delicious.' Nadir said acceded.

'Yes thank you, Mama,' Meg said dutifully.

'Indeed, it was a delightful feast, thank you Minette.' Erik agreed.

'You are welcome, my Dears.' Madam Giry said, 'I hope you have all left room for pudding.' she smiled in reply.

'There's pudding?' Christine excitedly asked. Christine felt pleasantly full from dinner but determined to enjoy every morsel was happy to find room for pudding.

'Yes, there is pudding' Madam Giry chuckled, 'but you don't have to have any if you are full.'

'Oh no, I'd love some pudding.' Christine grinned at Madam Giry.

'Do not over eat, Christine,' said Erik, (hidden once again behind his mask), 'You will make yourself sick and damage your voice.' he warned.

'I won't, Erik. I promise.' Christine smiled at him.

Erik returned her smile, 'Very well then. It would appear, Minette that apart from myself, it is pudding for everyone.' Erik said, smiling at the nods from the others around the table.

* * *

Erik sat with a sleepy Christine in his arms. He was counting the seconds until Christine's soft snores started so he could extract them from this seemingly endless day. They had been at the Giry's for an age, but Erik had to admit it had not been the horrific ordeal he'd imagined it would be.

He had been tense and uneasy, upon arrival at the Giry's expecting the usual screaming reaction he usually got from all he met but the little Giry had amazed him.

The child had accepted him into her home as if he were a normal man. Perhaps taking her cue from Christine? Whatever her reasons, little Meg had treated him no differently than she had Nadir, and had astounded him when she had hugged him.

As he talked to Nadir and Minette whilst dinner was SLOWLY cooking, he had relaxed his gaurd bit by bit, as the girls had continued to play happily - almost as if they were a normal family.

He had dreaded the actual meal itself, but once Minette had assured him he would be unseen, safe in the shadows, Erik had quickly eaten his dinner, glad he could part take of the wonderful food without frightening his new friend.

Meg had continued to confound him, as she appeared to enjoy his company, (when he had amused the girls by joining their game - at Christine's insistence), as much as she did Christine's.

Minette and Nadir had also been on their best behaviour. Although both had given him a pointed look, as he had joined Christine and Meg in a Christmas tea party for their dolls, both had been wise enough to keep their thoughts to themselves - for now at least.

Erik had actually enjoyed playing his new violin whilst they sang Christmas carols. Christine certainly had seemed to love every minute singing her heart out to every tune, and then begging him to play more.

But after such an early start to the day and all excitement, an exhausted Christine, had eventually settled onto his lap as they enjoyed an evening drink, and was now thankfully snoring quietly.

'It would appear our little friend is all worn out.' Erik said with a smile, 'I had best get her home.' he said, managing to keep his relief out of his expression and tone.

'Indeed it has been a long day,' said Minette cuddling a sleepy Meg and fighting back yawns herself.

'Thank you again for such a wonderful meal, Minette. It was very nice of you.' Erik said graciously, knowing he had, but a few minutes left to endure.

'Yes, Minette it's been a lovely day - thank you so much for inviting me.' Nadir said, and Erik was surprised to see a light blush stain the usual stern ballet mistress face.

'You are welcome, Nadir.' Minette replied with a smile. Erik saw a look pass between his two friends and he realised that something was brewing there.

Had he not been so desperate to get home he would have pursued the matter, but craving nothing more than the sanctuary of his home, nor wanting to tempt fate or his temper any more than necessary, Erik stood, holding a now fast asleep Christine in his arms.

'We...' Erik smiled at the sleeping bundle in his arms, 'I, will say goodnight then.' and wrapping Christine in her cloak, Erik quickly made their escape.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

As the door closed behind the departing, Phantom and Christine, Minette gave a huge sigh of relief. Meg, sat next to her mother, burrowed safe at her side, sat up and asked nervously, 'Did I do Ok, Mama?'

'Yes Dear, you did very well.' Minette replied with a smile, proud her little girl had been brave enough to get through the day without causing a scene.

Minette had pleaded with Erik, for himself and Christine to come to them today, hoping that, Erik would agree for Christine's sake, and do as he usually did, dropping the child off for the day, then returning later to pick her up.

Thus keeping Erik's temper, at safe distance from Meg's unpredictable reactions, only having a brief hello and goodbye to contend with.

She had of course forgotten, Christine. Minette had not allowed how devoted the child was to Erik, and how determined, Christine would be to see that, Erik had a proper family Christmas, _together all day - including Christmas dinner._

In preparation, Christine had warned, Meg to not to react to the mask, Erik wore, and even had audacity to ask herself, and Nadir not to crowd, Erik when they arrived but to let him join in when he was ready. Christine it seemed had thought of everything.

Minette was sure it was all a recipe for disaster but unable to retract the invite, not wanting to offend Erik, Christine, or Nadir (she blushed - she didn't like to admit how much Nadir's good opinion mattered to her) Minette had taken matters into her own hands and sat down Christmas Eve with Meg, telling her daughter how to act the following day.

'Make sure you wish, Erik a Merry Christmas, but just look just at his eyes, then look away - don't let your gaze linger on him at all.' she told her child worriedly, 'When we eat, I shall place you, at the other end of the table, so keep your eyes on your plate, and only speak when spoken to. Also, I know he is quite intimidating but you must give him a hug of thanks for whatever gift you have received. You and Christine do tend to hug, as way of thanks, and if you have embraced myself and Nadir, it will appear odd if you ignore Erik.' Minette told her trying to think of every eventuality.

'Should you have to interact with him - just do as Christine does, though hopefully once you have spoken to him, hugged him you can pretend he is not there, and should be able to just ignore him.' Minette said fretting, 'Think of it as an performance you have to do, but most of all whatever you do - _**do not mention, stare at, or touch his mask!' **_ Minette stressed to her bewildered child.

'I sorry, I'm a little confused, what did Meg do well?' Nadir asked with a smile, dragging Minettes thoughts back to the now, and to the man who looked far too tempting, in the flickering firelight.

'Mother told me how to behave around Erik today.' Meg helpfully explained, smiling at Nadir. She liked her mother's friend, he was from somewhere called Persia, and he talked funny. She looked forward to when he visited as Nadir was always nice to her and brought her little gifts.

Watching his features Meg saw something flash across the tall Persian's features before his normal calm countenance settled once more.

'She did, did she.' Nadir said, exchanging a look with Minette, 'Well in that case you did indeed give a fine performance.' Nadir said with a smile as his gaze met with Meg's again.

'Christine had already told me to ignore that, Erik wore a mask, but it was mother who warned me that, Erik has a terrible temper and that I was not to upset him at any cost.' Meg said with a frown.

'He was polite today though I thought, and he is very good at playing tea parties, but Mama was right... he is scary.' Meg confessed. 'I don't think I would have been brave enough to play with him but for Christine, he is just so big, and that mask is... creepy.' Meg said with a shudder.

Lost in her thoughts she did not seeing the frowning, almost disappointed look that crossed Nadir's face as she said, 'He must be nice because Christine says he is, and he did make Christine those pretty dolls. She says he is kind and caring, and he was very agreeable today, but he does give off a menacing air, one that made the hair on my neck stand up. Christine is very brave to live him.' Meg said in awe of her friend, wondering what it would be like to witness the imposing, Erik roar in a temper, (would he be like a dragon in her story book?), _and what on earth made him wear that mask?_

Minette took refuge in her usual cool countenance at each word Meg spoke, as she could see Nadir was upset by what she had done. 'Meg dear, it is late please go and change, say your prayers and get into bed. I'll be along to to say goodnight in a while.' Minette said, glad to have a final few seconds to compose herself before she had to face Nadir.

'Yes Mother.' Meg said, leaning forward and giving her mother a quick kiss, then jumping down, ran across to hug Nadir seated opposite. 'Thank you for the pretty hair brush, Nadir. Merry Christmas.' Meg said as she hugged him.

'You are welcome, Merry Christmas, little Meg.' Nadir replied charmed.

'Goodnight Nadir, Goodnight Mama.' Meg said as she disappeared upstairs. Not noticing the suddenly tense atmosphere she left behind her.

Never one to back down from a confrontation, Minette met Nadir's gaze with a look of defiance. 'I think today went well, all things considered.' Minette said challengingly.

'It went very well.' Nadir agreed, 'It's just a shame it was staged.' he said saddened, that it had all been a show.

'Well, what else was I supposed to do?' Minette asked defensively. 'You know how Erik reacts, to even the smallest slight, and Christine was adamant we all spent the day together - was I suppose to let my daughter walk into that minefield unprepared?' Minette explained, hiding her hurt at his disapproval.

'Meg is a curious eight year old - she was bound to offend Erik, he would have lost his temper, in defence I would have lost mine, and the fallout from which, would be sure to have sent him back underground for another, God know's how many years.' Minette justified her actions.

'I agree some prior warning as to, Erik's appearance was called for but by highlighting that he has a short fuse, you predisposed Meg to be wary of Erik, making him out to be something to be afraid of.' Nadir chided.

Nadir knew, Erik could be volatile but he knew making, Erik to be a tartar was only going to cause future problems - not least if, Erik found out that today had all been an act.

'All I did was warn her about his temper, to ensure we had a nice Christmas day. I never said he was scarey - just that his temper was.' Minette said angrily.

'Yes, but thats a fine distinction for an eight year old to make. By warning her to be wary of him, you have made him a thing to be feared in Meg's eyes which itself will have repercussions, even if they were not today.' Nadir said with a sigh. Understanding, Minette's reasons, if not approving of them.

'I know you only had both Meg and Erik's best interests at heart but I think perhaps, that with hindsight it would have been best to left it alone, and see how they got on. Meg, by her own admission enjoyed playing with, Erik and Christine. And had she not have been looking for him to explode at any moment, maybe she would not have been so intimidated by his mask.' Nadir elucidated, not wanting to offend Minette, whose respect meant everything to him.

Minette sighed, Oh God, was she wrong? Should she just have left the meeting go to chance? 'I meant no harm Nadir - I was just trying to protect them both.' Minette said wearily.

'I know,' Nadir quickly reassured her, 'You are wonderful mother, and a good friend, to care so much for, Erik. I just wished the day had really gone as well as it appeared to. Erik deserves some normalcy in his life.' he said with another sigh.

Minette blushed, at the compliment, her reddened cheeks hidden by the shadows of the flickering firelight, pleased she had not upset Nadir she said, 'I agree, and that Christine managed to get him to come to Christmas dinner is something I'd never thought I'd see.' shaking her head in amazement.

'Indeed, it is wonderful to see how far, Erik has emerged from his shell since Christine has come to live with him.' Nadir said, thankful Erik was no longer alone.

'Unbelievingly, (for I would not have believed it had I not seen for myself - Erik participating in an imaginary tea party),' Minette said shaking her head, 'both the girls and, Erik really did seem to really enjoy their game, so maybe in time there will be no need of acting?' Minette said hopefully.

'Perhaps in time.' Nadir agreed, keeping any further misgivings he had, to himself. What was done, was done. Erik had been on his best behaviour today, and Meg had genuinely seemed to enjoy their game, so maybe it would all work out - only time would tell what repercussions would follow.

Nadir looked at Minette in the flickering firelight, and found his thoughts wandering - she really was a fine women. 'Thank you, again for letting me intrude today, I really have had a wonderful time.' Nadir said smiling.

_What were they talking about?_ God, how he distracted her with that smile. Arrh yes today - 'It was my pleasure, Nadir. You are always welcome.' Minette huskily replied.

As they continued to flirt with each other, neither noticed the inaudible Opera Ghost, or the quietly snoring child he still held, (who had silently returned to collect his violin, and Christine's presents, he'd forgotten), and who had overheard the whole conversation, slip soundlessly, back out into the night.

* * *

Erik lay in bed staring at the ceiling in the dying firelight. Christine was cuddled close to his side, and he could not help but hold her a little tighter, taking comfort from her trusting, sleeping form.

He had woken, Christine sufficiently, to get her to change, when they arrived home, then tucked her safely into bed, before going to, change and lie down in his own bed, to twisted with emotion to even take refuge in music.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he had jumped, as a now familiar form, had climbed up beside him, and slipped under the covers, to snuggle at his side. Christine's warm presence reassuring him that not everyone saw him as a tyrant.

_Scary, creepy, menacing... _Meg's words echoed in his head - was he really such a freak?

As he had carried Christine home, only the comfort and needs of the child in his arms had prevented his temper from erupting, and kept him from returning yet again, to the Giry home, to explode at his meddling friends.

But by the time Christine was safe in bed, his temper had cooled, and his self loathing had replaced it.

Erik had lived his whole life being ridiculed and mistreated. In turn he had rebelled and turned his back on the world, and done some awful things to secure the need to be accepted, and he knew the little Giry had been accurate in all she said.

He felt betrayed by Minette's actions. Yes the little Giry may well have gawped at him horror, would probably have kept her distance, but Erik had been expecting that. He would have felt the sting of rejection he always felt, at peoples reactions to his mask but he would have dealt with it, and glossed over it for Christine's sake.

Minette had only been trying to help, to save his feeling's, and avoid a confrontation but Erik would have preferred the child's honest aversion to him, then this forced charade which hurt far worse. Christine's honest acceptance of him, had lowered his defensives and when the little Giry had seemed to accept him as normal too, he had foolishly believed it was true.

He was surprised how hurt he was by Meg's deception. Erik could not lie to himself, he enjoyed joining the imaginative play he, and the girls had shared, and was gutted it was all an act on the younger Giry's part.

For one moment he had ludicrously forgotten what a gargoyle he was, and let himself be blindsided by the child's abhorrence of him. Erik berated himself for forgetting that, Christine's perception of him was the exception and not the rule - that he was a monster.

Survival had taught him to turn the hurt to anger, outrage festered and burned in him, at the thought of how he had been duped, but he could not blame the child for acting as she did - she was only following her mother's orders. He felt his anger stir at the thought if Minette - did she really think he would have threatened or hurt her child?

_Did Minette really see him as such a devil?_ Pain twisted, and merged with the fury - her daughter certainly, saw him as a demon.

Erik could feel the violence stir in him as the rejection coalesced into rage, when, Christine fidgeted in her sleep, and clung tighter to him. Erik sighed, how could he blame either of the Giry's for only seeing what all the world before them had seen - a_ll except Christine. _

He looked at the sleeping child, and was overwhelmed by how much peace of mind, his little moppet gave him. How just her presence soothed the savage beast within him.

He felt his self loathing, and bitterness ease as he continued to watch Christine snore. His little friend, was the only person who had ever treated him as normal - with respect. The first person to ever care for him.

The enmity which had long been his only defence against the world, and regularly boiled over, simmered and cooled, as the humble affection he felt for Christine took it's place.

She had given him, his first Christmas. He felt pride and joy emerge as he remembered how delighted she had been by her dolls house, her protective offer to return home, at his reluctance to go to the Giry's, her obvious enjoyment as they had played and sang. Erik had to admit, staged or not it had been the best Christmas he ever had.

Erik felt himself smile, Christine had told Meg to ignore his mask. Her loyalty, and caring would never cease to amaze him. She had also, given him his first Christmas present - her father's violin, and he still could not believe it. That she would trust him with something so precious. Erik would be, ever humbled by the trust, friendship and devotion she held for him.

He was astounded, at how it was, his little imp of friend only ever saw Erik the man, and never saw the true horror of his visage or black soul. He gave his snoring companion as grim smile. Christine did not see his darkness, banished it with her light, and he was determined to keep that way. Even if it did mean acting with the little Giry from now on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Seasons Greetings Everyone, I can't thank you all enough for your support - it really makes me very happy ;-) Hope you all have a Rocking New Year' Eve, and a Fantastic 2013 ;-) ****Cheers Dt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

'Good afternoon, Minette.' Erik said and the ballet mistress who was folding laundry in her rooms at the Opera House, jumped and dropped the dresses she had been holding.

'Must you just appear, Erik?' Minette snapped, annoyed as retrieved her clothes from the floor. She had not seen, Erik since Christmas day, and three days without his suddenly popping up, (and woolgathering about a certain Persian gentleman), had relaxed her guard.

'Indeed I do, as I would hardly be much of a Phantom, if I heralded my arrival.' Erik said calmly, struggling to control the fury he still felt at her interference.

'What do you want Erik, I am very busy.' She said, distracted by her washing, and the list of jobs she had to get done before that evening's performance.

Erik's temper flared, and he took a deep breath as he indolently said, 'Then I will not keep you long. I just wanted to inform you, that Christine and I are going away.' and Minette once again dropped the outfit she was holding, as she gasped and turned to face him.

'Going away?' Minette repeated, aghast.

'Yes, Christine and I are going away. I'm sorry, I did not realise you had trouble with your hearing.' Erik mocked.

Stunned, Minette gathered her wits, and asked, 'But why are you going away, and where are you going?' she asked bewildered.

'The why and where, are no concern of yours,' Erik said bluntly, 'I only informed you, so you can make Christine's excuses as she will not be available for the performance on the thirtieth and we may be gone for some weeks there after,' Erik said, enjoying Minette's confusion.

'But...' Minette began only to be interrupted.

'You will see to it that, Christine's job is secure until we return.' Erik ordered frostily.

Minette felt her own ire rise at Erik's attitude.'Oh I will, will I ?' she asked rattled, 'and what exactly am I supposed to tell people?' she growled back at the looming Opera Ghost.

'It seems, you and little Meg have a penchant for acting, I'm sure you will figure something out.' Erik chillingly said, and with a baleful glare and a swish of his cloak disappeared, leaving the the shaken Minette to wonder, how in the world, he could have possibly found out, their deception.

* * *

Christine sat on Erik's lap, in the shadows, silent and unmoving, trying to keep from sobbing out loud.

It was the the day before New Year's Eve and Erik had told her that she was not to perform that night, and that he had a surprise for her instead.

Christine had hounded him, all afternoon as to the nature of her surprise, but Erik would not be moved, all he would teasingly tell her was that he was sure she would enjoy it.

Intrigued, she had not been able to settle all afternoon flitting, from book, to doll, too dolls house - too excited and curious, to concentrate on anything.

Eventually, Erik had told her to go and get ready, after she got out the bath she'd found a beautiful dark green silk dress, laid out on her bed. Excitedly she had donned it, wondering on what on earth they could be doing to require such finery.

Christine did not have to wait much longer to find out, as once they were both ready, Erik dressed immaculately as ever, (all in black, except for his white mask), had led her by touch light, up through the Opera House, through the dark passageways, until they came to a dead end, and Christine had wondered briefly if Erik was lost.

Erik stopped when they could go no further, and said solemnly, 'Christine, I must ask you to remain silent and still for the duration of your surprise.'

'I will, Erik' she had eagerly promised.

He smiled at her in the flickering light, and said. 'I know you will intend to be silent and still, but I also know that you will have a hundred questions you will want to ask, and you may, but not until you have seen, all of your surprise. It is imperative you keep quiet.' Erik impressed upon her.

'I promise, Erik' she said, bewildered as to what surprise, necessitated her immobility and silence.

Her ponderings was soon answered though, as suddenly they were plunged into darkness, but only for a second though, as a door suddenly appeared next to them and Christine, realised what her surprise was to be.

_The door opened into box five - the Phantom's box. _

Christine, had only been in the box five once before, and then the theatre, had been deserted and in darkness. Now it was light and full of laughter and chatter.

The huge chandler sparkled, and lit the auditorium. The air sizzled with excitement, as the audience took their seats. The orchestra were already seated, tuning their instruments, and Christine did not know where to look first.

Sat on, Erik's lap, she turned back to him and opened her mouth, unsure which question to voice first when she saw the wry, amused, look in Erik's gaze and remembered her promise.

Sheepishly she grinned at Erik, and put her fingers to her lips. Erik rolled his eyes, grinned and nodded to her, and Christine could not resist briefly hugging, her dear Angel. She might not be able to talk but she could still show him how wonderful she found her treat.

As she turned back to the stage, she noticed the way the light fell, and how the shadows, hid Erik and herself, and she understood his request to sit still - only movement would draw the eye to the darkened box.

The lights suddenly dimmed, and a hushed ripple fell across the audience. Christine was only a background extra in act one at the masked ball scene, and in the street scene in act three, of this production of Romeo and Juliette, and when not on stage she and the other ballet rats, had to change, and had various other tasks to tend to, so she had never seen this, or any performance as a whole.

Raptly she sat, her eyes fixed to the stage, not wanting to miss a second of this wonderful chance to be a spectator, and not the performer for the first time.

Now, as Romeo and Juliette lay dying in each other's arms, Christine, battled to stay quiet and hold the sobs at bay. As soon as they curtain fell and the audience stood to loudly applaud, she felt herself, lifted into Erik's embrace, and she buried her head in his shoulder, she felt a draft of air and then suddenly silence, and darkness surrounded them.

'Can I cry now?' Christine, whispered to Erik.

'Arrh Christine, of course you can cry if you wish. Though I am sorry you are upset, I had no wish to make you sad.' Erik said concerned, as he lit a touch, and they were suddenly bathed in flickering light.

'Oh Erik, it was so sad, but also so wonderful,' Christine said with a sob. She had been totally enthralled in the performance, and no longer able to contain her heaving sobs, shed tears all over Erik's shoulder.

'It is ok Christine.' Erik soothed, and began to gently hum, and pat her back.

After a few minutes, she drew in a deep breath, and leaned back to meet his gaze, 'Thank you, Erik. It was a wonderful surprise. It was amazing to see the performance from the other side of the curtain.' Christine said, her tears mostly under control.

'You truly enjoyed it?' Erik asked, a worried look on his face.

'Oh yes, Erik it was marvelous. Such a wonderful story and, Marie is such a wonderful soprano, she sounded amazing. It was just, so sad when they died at the end.' Christine said, with a hiccup.

'It was one of her better performances,' Erik grudingly agreed. 'I'm glad you enjoyed the show, but I had not thought you would be so affected by it, you have a good heart.' Erik approved.

'Thank you Erik,' she smiled at him. 'I didn't mean to get so upset, it was just such a tragic ending.' Christine tearfully said.

'Indeed it was a sad tale, but then life rarely end's happily ever after.' Erik said wiping a tear from her cheek.

'No I suppose not.' Christine said, suddenly very melancholy. 'Please can we go home now, Erik?' she asked, suddenly wanting the familiar walls of home.

'Of course, Christine. We need to get you home and into bed, as I have a more surprises for you tomorrow.' Erik said with a grin.

'Really Erik, more surprises? What surprises?' Christine asked eagerly, all thoughts of the ill fated lovers forgotten.

'Arrh well, you will have to wait and see.' he tauntingly said, and swiftly carried her home.

* * *

'Are you warm enough?' Erik asked, Christine. She was all bundled up in her warmest cloak as she stood next to him, in the biting winter wind, on the Opera House roof.

'Yes Erik.' she replied with a smile, her attention swiftly returning, to listening to the music they could hear coming from the ball, being held below.

It was New Years Eve, the annual masquerade ball, and Erik had delighted Christine, as they had watched the sparkly clad guests arrive, and the dancing that followed.

Now stood shivering on the roof, she was caught up in the music they heard from below, as Erik counted the seconds till midnight. It had been a long, frustrating day.

He had been tempted to depart on their travels, that morning but he had a few last minute preparations he's had to get in order, (which had taken longer than he had expected), and he'd known Christine would love to see the ball tonight, so delayed their departue till tomorrow. Already annoyed at the delay his day had then became more irksome, as Christine had wanted to attend mass, and he'd been unable to escape another preachy sermon from Father Jules.

The young Father tended to spread the wrath of God, rather than the more peace to all men views, the older Father Etienne gave, and Erik found the book he had taken to read, did not hold his attention enough to drown out today's installment of fire and brimstone.

The fact he found himself in church at all, still amazed, Erik, but after they had attended once, Christine had given him that innocent, pleading look and he knew he could not deny her.

It had all come about as, the week after they had buried her father, not wanting Christine to think he was forgotten, Erik had taken Christine to visit her father's grave. The child had taken such comfort in telling her dear Papa all that was going on her life, it had quickly become a regular occurrence.

Several weeks after they had first paid their respects, they had visited Daae's grave late one Sunday evening, and as they stood in the cemetery, the church bells had rung, calling the people to evening mass.

Safe from their position in the darkened graveyard, they had watched, as a few people had filed into church. 'There does not seem to be many people, attending.' Christine remarked.

'Indeed not, most have them having confessed their sins earlier are back out committing them again tonight.' Erik said disdainfully. Neither man or God held sway with him as he believed in neither.

'Erik, as there are so few people, do you think we could...' she trailed off hesitantly, she knew his views on religion but could not help asking, 'could we possibly go in, if we sat right at the back in the dark?' she suddenly asked in a rush, finally giving voice to something that had wanted to do for sometime.

'Christine, it would not go down to well, if I was to walk into church. Most would believe the devil had come to smite them.' Erik said with a grim, self deprecating smile.

'I'm sure they would not,' she defended him, 'but what if we hid at the back, Erik? No one would see us.' his young friend pleaded, and Erik realised that this was a gap in her teachings he was not prepared not fill. He could see it was important to Christine and ignoring his better judgement, nodded his agreement.

Erik had picked up Christine, and carrying her, crept silently into the church. The entrance to the balcony, was immediately on their right, as they entered, and Erik quietly ascended the stairs, and found the concealed corner, they would utilize for Christine's worship, (more often than Erik cared for), from then on.

Father Jules had held Mass that Sunday as well, and Erik found himself bored by the Fathers preachings. On alert the whole time, tense and uncomfortable, Erik thought they may have got away the visit unnoticed.

But after everyone had been dismissed, and Christine knelt saying her final prayers, he felt his hackles rise, and turned to see the elderly Father Etienne emerge from the top of the stairs.

Automatically, Erik had the rope in his hand, as a silent battle of wills took place, between the saint and sinner. As each faced the other down, the Father looked from Erik to the praying child, and back to the sinister masked man in front of him.

Then Father Etienne had then astounded Erik by quietly saying, 'There will be chair's and prayer pillows up here for when you next visit.', and so saying, quietly turned and walked back down the stairs.

Erik, had all but snatched up Christine, and had instantly fled and it had taken several weeks and much pleading from Christine before Erik, had allowed them to return, to find the balcony deserted, the promised chairs and prayer cushions waiting for them.

Thus had began their visits to church which, Erik had made, Christine swear she would tell no one, (he would never live it down if Minette and Nadir should find out), and the disgruntled Phantom, used the time to catch up on his reading.

The bang of the first firework, announced the arrival of the New Year, pulling Erik from his musing's, as he turned to see Christine's rapturous expression as she watched the exploding colours in the night sky.

'Oh Erik, its beautiful.' Christine said amazed, having never seen a firework before.

Christine's obvious delight, in the display, mollified Erik's mood, and made him glad he had delayed their trip until the New Year. 'Happy New Year, Christine.' Erik smiled.

'Happy New Year, Erik.' Christine said, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. Before turning, to look once more at the fireworks. 'Erik they are so pretty, thank you for bringing me to see them.' she said smiling at the sky.

'You are welcome.' Erik said, with a knowing grin, yet to reveal to her, his last surprise - their trip. As they watched the rest of the display, Erik was amused by Christine's 'Ooh's and Aah's' of appreciation.

After the last firework had died away Christine turned to Erik, her cheeks, red with the biting January cold. 'Thank you so much, that was wonderful, Erik.' she said beaming.

'I am very glad, that our standing out in the freezing cold was worthwhile.' he grinned at her, 'But I'm afraid I only have one last surprise for you.' Erik said feigning upset.

'Another surprise?' Christine asked, thrilled.

'Yes indeed, but it is your last one,' Erik said unable to hold back his grin any longer.

'You have given me so much, thank you, Erik' Christine said gratefully, then, 'What is my last surprise?', no longer able to hide her excitement.

'We are going on a trip.' Erik told her, grinning at her elation.

'A trip? Like a holiday? But where are we going?' Christine asked, the questions spilling over one another.

'Yes a trip. Yes like a holiday. And you will see.' Erik answered. Jubilant as she hugged him once more.

Releasing him, Christine suddenly frowned, 'Oh but, Erik what about my job at the ballet?' she asked.

'It is all taken care of.' Erik told her, and could not help his amusement, as she started to bounce with excitement.

'When are we going Erik?' she asked enthusiastically.

'At first light tomorrow.' Erik told her, grinning.

'And where did you say we going?' she cheekily asked him, and Erik laughed.

'I did not say, nor will I. You will have to wait and see.' Erik mysteriously said. He was looking forward to escaping the Opera House, and their underground home for a while, as much as Christine was the adventure.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

'Christine, it is time to get up' Erik said, to the softly snoring bundle snuggled under the blankets. The sleeping child mumbled a reply and buried deeper under the covers.

Erik sighed, he had let Christine sleep as long as he could but it was nearing sunrise and he wanted to be on their way as soon as possible.

However he could not help a wry grin at his little friend's reluctance to move - she really wasn't a morning person. 'Christine, get up.' he instructed louder.

The lump in bed, gave a grumble and rolled over but gave no further sign of movement. His temper beginning to flair, Erik gently but firmly shook her awake. 'Wake up, Christine.' he ordered.

Slowly stirring, Christine heard the command in his voice and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eye. 'I am up, Erik,' she said yawning.

Erik grimly chuckled, 'Yes I can see you are up, and ready to leave.' he mocked, trying to reign in his impatience at the delay.

At the reminder of their planned departure, Christine suddenly felt wide awake and excited, 'Oh Erik, are we really going away on holiday today?' she asked.

Erik hid a smile at her enthusiasm, not wanting to encourage her dawdling. 'As soon as you are washed, dressed and fed.' he impressed a little impatiently.

Christine hid her own grin at his tone, 'Yes Erik.' she replied obediently getting up. Her angel did not like to be kept waiting.

* * *

Christine, (now dressed in warm travelling clothes) held tightly to Erik's hand as he led her through the maze of their underground home.

Erik had led her down, yet another passage they had never travelled before and she desperately wanted to ask where it led, but her masked friend was already annoyed at her tardy ablutions, and her questions about where they were going this morning, and Christine did not want to further incur his ire.

After walking what seemed a long time to Christine, they came to the end of the tunnel, and Erik quickly revealed a hidden door.

Christine could not help her gasp off surprise as she realised they had passed through into a stable. The lamp gave off little light in the huge barn sized room and Christine was only able to see cobbled stone floor and two rows of stall doors.

Erik closed the secret door, and led Christine to the far corner stall. He hung the lamp on the wall and opened the stall door, and entered it.

Christine followed him, and inside she could see Erik had already gathered their few things ready to go. On the wall next to her hung, a polished black and silver saddle and harness, but it was the huge white stallion that held her attention.

The horse had a gleaming white coat, and had a long shining mane of almost silver coloured hair - he was a beautiful animal.

He was also huge. It seemed to Christine, he was almost three times her height and in the flickering lamp light, looked very imposing and scary. Uncomfortable being so close, she slowly and wearily backed up out of the stall.

'Christine I'd like you to meet Caesar.' Erik proudly introduced his animal companion, saddling the horse now they were at last ready to go.

'Is he your horse, Erik?' Christine asked in a small voice, and distracted by securing the tack, Erik didn't notice her dismay.

'Yes he is mine.' Erik replied proudly. 'Caesar and I go way back, don't we ole boy?' he asked the horse, and received a affectionate head butt in reply.

Amused Erik gave him a fond pat, 'In fact knowing we had planned a long journey today, he was good enough to let me know me yesterday how he needed new shoes, so I had him re shoed to save us any problems on the road today.' Erik said, as fastened the last buckle.

'He is big.' was all Christine squeaked in reply.

At her lack of response, Erik eventually noticed how she'd backed away, and how nervous she looked, and stifled the urge to sigh again. He realised they would be going no where until horse and child had bonded.

He patted Caesar and whispered for the horse alone to hear, 'Be nice old friend.' Somewhat amused by the irony that Christine had never shown fear of him, but was afraid of a horse.

He then knelt to reassure Christine. 'You do not have to be afraid, Christine.' Erik said, and heard Caesar give a huff of objection. Ignoring the horse Erik continued, 'He will not hurt you. All you have to do is gain his trust.'

Christine looked towards the towering Caesar, and back to Erik giving him a dubious look, but it soon turned to a grin of surprise as Erik magically appeared an apple.

'This is the secret to winning Caesar over.' Erik said with a grin. He watched Christine look between himself and the horse again and saw her take a deep breath and stiffen her shoulders as she stepped back into the stall, and Erik felt a swell of pride at her resolve.

Christine knew Erik would never put her in danger so if he said it was safe - it was safe, and she did not want to upset Erik by disbelieving him. Decisively she took the apple from him, 'Please will you lift me up Erik?' she asked holding up her arms.

Erik swiftly picked her up, and slowly moved towards the horse. Caesar, sensing the child's fear, twitched as they stood next to him, 'Easy boy.' Erik said, so only the horse could hear.

Christine twisted to face Caesar and looked the horse in the eye. He was even more frightening up close but determined not to let Erik down she said, 'Hello Caesar, I'm Christine.' sounding far more brave than she actually felt.

Erik could feel Christine's unease, and see Caesar's hackles rise. 'Why don't you give him his apple?' he suggested. 'Just remember to keep your hand out flat.' he warned.

Gulping down another breath Christine said , 'Here Caesar, this is for you.' and nervously held out the apple.

Erik was pleased Caesar was on his best behaviour, as the horse, smelling his favourite treat, gave a dignified sniff then gently ate the apple from Christine's hand.

'Look Erik, he's eating it.' amazed, Christine wondered that something so big was so gentle. She giggled at the feel of his rough tongue on her hand, and Christine grinned when she realised she was no longer afraid.

Erik could see her genuine delight at feeding the horse and knew the battle with her fear was won.

Caesar it seemed was as taken with his new friend as she was him, as he proceeded to lick Christine's hand well after the apple was gone, making the little scamp in his arms laugh.

'Would be ok if I stroked him, Erik?' Christine asked.

'Hold out your hand, and let him smell it again. Then gently, carefully stroke down his head.' Erik explained.

Christine did as he said, and Caesar neighed and rubbed against her hand. Christine laughed, 'He likes it, Erik.' she said already enchanted with her new friend.

Erik rolled his eyes, he knew Caesar was just lapping up all the fuss, and allowed the two a few minutes more of fun, but as the horse unashamedly preened for Christine, Erik felt his temper bubbling.

'Enough.' he snapped, to see both animal and child give him twin, hurt innocent looks, and Erik groaned - now he had the two of them to keep mollified.

Softening his tone (more than enough of an apology in Erik's mind) he said, 'We have a long journey ahead of us and we best be on our way.' So saying he carried Christine round, and lifted her onto Caesar's back.

'It is high up here.' Christine said in awe as she gazed down at him, and Erik laughed.

'I suppose for some one so small it would be.' he grinned, as he loaded the last few things they were taking, into Caesars' saddle bags, extinguished the lamp, and then led Caesar out of his stall, and out of he stable locking both doors afterwards.

Relief washed over him, as he finally swung himself up behind Christine, and they set off, (at a speedy trot), on their journey at last.

Erik found himself lost in the freedom of riding once more, and Christine sat up, her heading looking from left to right trying to make out the scenery as they rode through dark, deserted streets of Paris.

They rode in companionable silence but Erik knew it would not last, and it was not long before Christine asked, 'Erik, how is it Caesar can live in the Opera stables?' she asked.

'Well unlike his master, Caesar is beautiful and does not have to hide in the shadows. So when the Opera started to rent out the stalls to outside owners, I brought Caesar home to the Opera House.' Erik explained.

He could not help a grin as he told her, 'They believe a rich eccentric gentleman owns Caesar, who thinks it a lark to disappear and reappear Caesar at will. I pay them double to keep quiet and take great care of him.'.

Christine bristled at his words - would he never see how wonderful he was? 'A rich eccentric gentleman DOES own Caesar. And he DOES think its amusing to disappear and reappear Caesar at will. You DON'T have to hide Erik, you are a BEAUTIFUL, GOOD man,' Christine said defensively, no one was allowed to insult her dear Angel - not even Erik himself.

Erik chuckled, 'Is that today's instalment of how good I am?' he asked but not unkindly, feeling his spirits lift as they got further out of the city.

'A part of it yes.' Christine said huffily, 'but until you apologise for being mean about my friend - and by that I mean you! - I'm going to ignore you.' she said with a disdainful unladylike huff.

Erik had to bite back his laughter, and could not resist enjoying a few moments of silence as he knew as soon as he did apologise, Christine would be buzzing with questions again.

And apologise he would, as he neither wanted, or meant to upset Christine, but also because although he knew otherwise he desperately wanted to believe all she said was true.

He had to admit for a man who had spent his whole life revelling in silence, (so he alone could fill it with music), it was scary to admit how much he now relied upon her oft times incessant chatter.

They traversed a few more streets, when Erik caved. 'I am sorry Christine. I neither meant to mock or offend you.' he said carefully wording his apology so as not to lie to her.

Christine did not answer him, and at first his insecurities ate at him and he thought he had truly hurt her feelings, but then he noticed how she was slumped up against him, which was quickly followed by a quiet snore.

She was asleep! Once more Erik had swallow a laugh, this time so not to wake her. He slowed Caesar's pace so he could rearrange her, so she was more comfortable and her head was supported against him.

Unable to resist he gave his sleeping little moppet a brief hug before he once more increased Caesar's pace. As they reached the outskirts of the Paris, the first fingers of light announced the arrival of dawn.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

Christine was slowly beginning to wake up. Her brain felt foggy, and she cuddled closer to Erik's warmth behind her. She had no idea how long she had been asleep, but she ached from sitting in the same position for so long.

Uncomfortable, she stretched as best she could sat on a horse, and hearing Erik's chuckle, opened her eyes.

'Good afternoon, Christine. I take you slept well?' enquired the amused phantom.

'Yes thank you, Erik.' Christine said twisting to smile at him, and noticing they were on a deserted road, surrounded by trees asked, 'Where are we, Erik?'

'Where indeed?' Erik teasingly replied.

'Oh please wont you tell me where we are headed now?' Christine asked him, suddenly fully awake and impatient once more to know their destination.

Christine twisted back to look in the direction they were headed, and noticed that the trees at each side were so tall that they met in the middle forming a shadowy tunnel of trees.

'Well you will not have long now, before you can see for yourself.' Erik said with a smile.

They had travelled all morning, and the winter sun, hidden by the trees was now high in they sky. Caesar trod the familiar path with ease and the horse seemed to sense Christine's eagerness to arrive as he suddenly increased his speed.

Christine turned to face Erik, 'How long have we been travelling Erik?' she asked.

'About six hours, I'd guess.' Erik said knowing this journey usually took roughly five hours (four, if Caesar and he raced) but they had taken a more sedate pace this morning (once they were out of the city), not wanting to tire out the horse with the extra weight he carried.

'Six hours?' Christine gasped, surprised. 'Are you sure Erik? Have I really slept that long?' she questioned.

Erik laughed. 'Indeed, I have heard nothing but your snores and Caesars's footfalls for hours. Though you may check my watch if you don't believe me.' he grinned down at her.

Pleased when his distraction worked, as she concentrated, reaching under his cloak, and into his waistcoat pocket for his watch, and not noticing they had emerged from the wooded tunnel onto a flag stoned paved driveway.

Caesar's hoof's clattered on the stone as Christine said, 'It really is after one 'o' clock.' Astonished, she placed Erik's watch safely back in his pocket.

'I'm sorry, Erik. I did not mean to sleep, and leave you alone for so long.' she frowned.

Erik silently brought Caesar to a stop, and sat grinning at Christine waiting for her to notice where they were.

Christine's frown deepened in question at his look. 'What is it, Erik?' she asked.

With a broad smile, Erik released the reigns, pulled off his gloves and flexed his hands, and Christine following the movement, realised they had stopped.

Excitedly she turned to view the area, and gasped out loud.

They were in a prettily paved driveway, the centre of which there stood a large, magnificent, bubbling fountain, with a statue of an Angel singing in the middle.

The edges of the driveway, were lined with flowers, trees and bushes, and then Christine saw it, and she understood what she was seeing.

There covered in flowering vines, stood a magnificent two story villa.

Well Christine supposed it was a villa, as it was hard to discern, camouflaged as it was by the creeping plants. You had to look really hard to see there was a building at all.

In fact, it was so cleverly concealed, that at a glance you could easily believe that all that surrounded the stunning water feature was beautiful greenery.

Christine found she was holding her breath, as she gazed about in wonder and dragged in a deep breath.

Erik groaned (at his limbs complaint of the first change in position they had, had in hours), as he had as he swung his leg over, and dismounted Caesar. He could not help his grin of delight at Christine's amazed expression.

'Oh Erik,' she said awed, 'Who lives here?' she asked, dragging her eyes to meet his gaze.

Smugly he grinned up at her, as he reached up to lift her down, but could not help but shake his head in wonder at her trust in him, as she eagerly held out her arms and slid into his embrace.

Briefly giving her a tight hug, he smirked at her, 'We do' he said with a wink.

* * *

Christine sat in front of the roaring fire, in the music room, staring into the flames, _'Oh what a magical day this has been'_ she thought with a smile.

Erik was in the kitchen, making hot chocolate, her favourite bedtime drink, and Christine's mind retraced the steps they walked earlier that afternoon.

After Erik fed and stabled Caesar (taking him into a stable, hidden off the driveway, through a door Christine could still not see, despite having been through it), Erik took her hand and led her though the equally invisible door to their new home.

Inside was just a wondrous as the outside, as the doorway led into a large marble floored hall way. The walls were covered in glossy wood panelling, and hung on them were beautiful paintings and delicate rugs depicting pictures - there did not seem to be any doors.

In fact other than the huge sweeping staircase there seemed to be no other way out other then the way they had come in, and she only knew that door was there because she had just stepped through it. Though looking at the now closed door, they might have well as just stepped through the wall.

From the ceiling hung a shining chandelier, which gave off a gentle glow and managed to illuminate the whole room even though it was the only source of light.

'Oh Erik, its charming and mysterious,' Christine said captivated, 'Who ever built such a wonderful place?' she asked, dragging her gaze to met his.

She saw a faint blush stain his unmasked cheek, and how uncomfortable he was, as he sheepishly admitted 'I did.'

Erik was unused to compliments, and she could see he was unsure that she would appreciate his unusual home.

'You built it, Erik?' she asked amazed. Her heart went out to him at the insecure look could see in his gaze, and she smiled reassuredly at him 'You truly are a genius my Angel.' she had told him and she heard his sigh of relief and saw him grin at her praise.

'Come I must show you around.' Erik said excitedly, and Christine had eagerly followed Erik from room to room - kitchen, lounge, dining room, cloak room, library, study, all through cleverly hidden doors impossible to see, unless you knew how to find them.

Then he led her to the music room, and found it was a musical heaven. There seemed hundreds of instruments, (some she had never even seen before), all displayed on shelves on two of the walls, the third wall, was also shelved floor to ceiling and held more music, and scores than she thought could possible have been written. The fourth was dominated by a black marble hearth.

But they were all out shone, when compared to the fabulous black, sparkling, grand piano that was sat in front of the huge windows.

Christine shook her head in disbelief, only Erik could create invisible windows that you could see out of, but could not be seen back in through, or at all from the outside.

'You are not asleep?' Erik asked, appearing from no where and making her jump.

'No Erik, I am too excited to sleep.' she grinned at him, 'Thank you.' she said as she accepted her steaming cup of hot chocolate, and took a sip, then put it down to cool.

'So you really like your surprise then?' Erik asked, sitting opposite her, amazed at how happy she seemed.

'Of course I like it - I love it. This place is amazing - magical even.' Christine told him. 'How on earth did you manage to build it Erik?' she asked.

'Arrh well it has taken me many years,' Erik confessed, 'and in the beginning I had to enlist our dear Daroga's help.' Erik explained.

'I love to build, to create, so I drew the plans for this house and had Nadir liaise with a work crew to break the ground and build the main frame of the house. Once foundations were laid, and groundwork, and the outside of the house were done, I told Nadir to pay off the work men and tell them they were no longer needed as the money for the project had fell through.' he told her, with a far away look.

'The men were used to rich idiots who started buildings the could not afford, and easily believed it. They were not out of pocket, so just picked up their tools and left this place to rot and grow back over.' he shook his head at how fickle man was.

'Once they were gone, I carried on the work myself, with Nadir periodically bringing any supplies I needed. I love working on the house myself, watching the way the rooms came together, like a jigsaw puzzle.' he said smiled wryly remembering how he enjoyed the challenge.

'I'd come work on it for a few months, then return to the Opera House frustrated that things were going so slowly, swearing to myself I was done with it and that I would not return.' Erik said wry grin, as he remembered the hard, long slog he'd had shaping each room to his own exacting standards.

'In fact I had not been back in nearly eight months when something pivotal changed in my life, and I was inspired to come back and finish the work. Work, as you have seen I still have yet to finish.' Erik waved hand indicating the undecorated bedrooms above.

'But Erik you have done wonders with the rest of the house, it not only looks stunning but it is so very clever, and enchanting.' Christine enthused. 'What made you want to finish it, Erik?' she asked.

Without his mask, (Christine had insisted he take it off earlier before they began exploring), Erik felt exposed and wished he was hidden behind it as he shyly confessed, 'Why you did Christine.', then silently called himself all kinds of fool, as she would surly laugh at him now.

'Me?' she asked both stunned and honoured. Christine was amazed, and overjoyed by how her much dear Angel had done for her, although she knew he would not see it that way.

'Yes, you.' Erik confirmed. He watched the varied emotions chase across her expression and was relieved to see her smile joyfully at him. 'Why do you think there is a singing angel in the fountain?' he asked grinning in relief, that she had not scorned his confession.

Christine didn't believe she knew the words to express, (and to make Erik believe), how truly thankful she was, or how much she adored him, so she got up and hugged her best friend tightly.

'Thank you, Erik. Thank you, I owe you so much.' she told him pulling back to hold his gaze.

Erik was once more overwhelmed by her innocent devotion. After her honest approval today, - of all he had slaved over these last years -, and her continued acceptance of his repulsive self, Erik could not fight the tears he felt threatening to escape.

To hide his weakness he quickly stood and with his back to her said 'You are welcome. Come Christine, it is late, you need your rest.' he ordered, surreptitiously wiping away his tears, as he released the hidden door.

Christine hid her smile, knowing her dear friend was uncomfortable with displays of emotion, and picking up her drink, replied 'Yes, Erik.' dutifully following him from the room.

* * *

'Where are we, Erik?' Christine asked as Erik tucked her into bed. There was only two bedrooms decorated on the second floor, his own the master bedroom and one he had prepared for Christine. The only other room ready was the large opulent bathroom with its indoor plumbing, it's free standing bath tub, and it's indoor out house.

'We are in your bedroom.' Erik said sternly, fighting to hide a smile.

Christine grinned at him, she loved it when he played. 'No, Erik,' she said rolling her eyes, 'What town are we in? Where are we in the world?' she asked.

'We are three miles outside a village called Nemours, six hours from Paris.' he replied with a smile.

'And will this be our home permanently now?' she asked him.

'Well for a while, until we return to the Opera House.' Erik said, and was horrified to see tears in her eyes. 'Christine what is wrong?'

Swiping at her tears Christine quickly reassured him, 'Oh it is nothing Erik. I am just being silly.' she said mastering her tears.

'It is not silly if you are upset, please tell me what's wrong?' Erik asked concerned. Worried his little friend did not want to return to the Opera House. Erik loved this house, but the Opera was where they both belonged.

'It really is me being silly Erik, but it is just, that before I met you I'd never even had my own home, and now not only do I have two home's I have two bedrooms, thank you, Erik.' she said gratefully.

Relief washed through him at her words, and he could not help asking, 'So you like your new room then?' he grinned at her.

'Erik it is beautiful.' Christine replied, reverently looking about her room. It was decorated throughout all in blues, and purples, the furniture was a lilac colour, and even the bedspread matched as it was blue with purple flowers.

'You do promise to leave the door open though?' she asked, indicating the connecting door between their rooms. Through it she could see the red sheets and black blankets on Erik's bed. It pleased him more than he would admit that he had instinctively known which room she would pick.

Erik had somehow just known this room would be her choice, and had spent his last few visits here, making everything perfect for her.

He had told her she could have any of the other rooms decorated however she wished if she so wanted, but she had seemed somehow drawn to this room as soon as she got to the top of stairs and gone straight toward the door she could not see, and once inside she could not be swayed from her decision.

'I promise to leave the door open and also a candle burning, so you can see should you need me.' Erik promised.

She grinned at him, 'Thank you, Erik. Are you going to bed now?' she asked, and Erik laughed.

'Yes my dear, I shall be going to bed also as it has been a very long day, and I'll need my rest if I am to keep up with you tomorrow, as you have more adventuring to come - you have yet to discover the garden.' he winked at her.

'We have a garden, Erik?' she asked excitedly bouncing on the bed.

'Garden tomorrow, now sleep!' he ordered sternly.

'Yes Erik.' she smiled at him and started to slide down under the covers, when a look of horror crossed her features, 'Erik. Oh no I have forgotten, Sebastian.' she said as tears spilled from her eyes.

'Arrh I was wondering when you would remember…', and with a flourish he appeared the missing bear.

'Thank you, Erik.' said Christine, clutching first the bear than throwing her arms around him, and hugging him tight. She leaned back to kiss his malformed cheek.

Erik felt himself once more overcome with emotion, and gruffly ordered, 'Sleep.' avoiding her gaze as he encouraged her to lie down and tucked her in.

'Goodnight Erik.' Christine said and he could feel her the weight of her gaze.

Before he changed his mind, he swiftly but gently dropped the briefest of kisses on her forehead, and quickly stood and walked to wards his room, and turned out the gas lamps. 'Goodnight Christine.' he said from the safety of the shadows, and received and gentle snore in reply.

* * *

Inspired by his little sidekick, (her joyous acceptance of himself and their home), Erik, sat up in bed, had been unable to sleep even though he was exhausted, the music in his soul would not let him rest, and Erik had been composing for hours when he heard her stir, and get out of bed and pad towards his room.

He knew she was there, and felt the bed shift as she climbed up beside him, but driven by the shaping melodies in his mind he ignored her as his work claimed him.

Even still half asleep, Christine knew she would get nothing from Erik until he had set down his latest creation, so careful not to disturb him, she gentle kissed his cheek, and wriggled under the blankets and settled down to sleep, certain her angel had no idea she was even next to him.

Through the formulating tunes in his mind, Erik felt her gentle touch, and felt himself heal just a little bit more. She really was a balm to his wounded soul, every kind word, and innocent touch, she gave him, helped him begin to feel human - _and that terrified the hell out of him. _

Not even looking up from up from his parchment, he continued to write with his left hand, whilst he reached over with his right, and tucked the blankets around Christine.

He received a whispered 'Goodnight Erik.', and Erik gave the briefest of smiles before he was consumed by the music once more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

Christine, carefully carried the tray into Erik's bedroom, happy to find him still fast asleep. She had been gone far longer than she intended, as it had taken her awhile to remember where the kitchen was, and longer still to find the door.

She placed the tray on the bedside table and climbed up beside Erik. He must have been up all night working to be still be asleep after midday.

Christine, sat back against the intricately carved headboard, (it appeared to be covered with leaves and flowers but if you looked closely you could depict the cleverly interwoven skulls), huddled back under the covers, and turned to study the sleeping Phantom.

Erik looked so peaceful in sleep. He was always so guarded in his actions and emotions when awake, and only in sleep did he seem to relax. Not that is was very often Christine got to see him asleep, it was a rare day that she was up before him, she thought gazing fondly at him.

He was being watched, and instinct had Erik awake, tense, and alert. He froze, held his breath, and remembered where he was. He let his other senses guide him, and perceiving no threat, and that his spectator was only Christine, he opened his eyes to see his little friend smiling at him.

'Good Morning, Christine.' Erik said returning her smile. Releasing the breath he'd been holding, and relaxed his instinctively coiled reflex.

'Good Afternoon, Erik.' she replied with a cheeky grin.

'Afternoon? Really? I am sorry Christine, I did not intend to sleep so long.' Erik said with a frown, annoyed he had wasted the morning in slumber.

'It is Ok, Erik. I'm guessing you were probably up most the night working, you deserve a sleep in, having worked so late.' Christine said, turning to pass Erik his tea, 'Here, I have made you a cup of tea?' she said handing him the cup, once he had sat up.

'Indeed I was working till sunrise, thank you, Christine. This is lovely.' Erik said taking a sip, appreciative though still surprised, by her thoughtfulness, and care of him.

'You are welcome, Erik.' Christine smiled, drinking her own tea. Christine hoped the tea would wake and refresh Erik, as she was now eager to go find the garden. A garden - she could hardly believe it. She could not wait to explore it.

They drank in companionable silence, but once Christine had finished her beverage and put down her cup she began to fidget, and play with Erik's pocket watch, clicking it open and shut. Amused at her endeavour to sit still whilst he finished his tea, Erik asked, 'What is the time, Christine?'

'Half after twelve.' she replied, releasing and closing the catch on the watch again.

'Well in that case we had better be up and about. That garden won't find itself now, will it?' Erik asked as he got up, and was amused to see Christine, quickly place his watch down, and scramble down from the bed and rapidly disappear into her own room.

'No Erik.' drifted her excited reply.

* * *

'Like this, Erik?' Christine asked frowning in concentration, as she stood in the snow, and aimed the small pistol in her hand. Though, Christine could not help her mind wondering, after the long hour of practice, as she again took aim.

She remembered how, Erik had brought her, to the garden their second day at the villa, and how they had spent the afternoon exploring.

Discovering; the walk ways and where they led to, scattered hidden statues (including gargoyles, wolves, griffins and skulls), the benches placed here and there though out the maze of the thick plant life, the bubbling fountain that sprang from a large pile of pebbles in the ground, the open areas paved with slabs arranged in patterns, and the covered arbour, in which was a carved wooden table and chairs.

The unpaved parts of the garden were overgrown with trees, flowers (Erik told her, he had planted various types so they would be flowers all year round), and bushes, yet they all complimented each other.

Christine loved following the paths through wilderness, her favourite hideaway was, sitting on the bench, in the rose enclosure, which when in bloom would be was surrounded on all sides by many different coloured rose bushes, but this time of year there was only red roses to be seen, and they stood out proudly in the snow. There wine coloured hue quickly became Christine's favourite.

The next day, Erik had begun her self defence lessons. He had shown her how to get out of a hold if someone grabbed from behind. Instructed her how to inflict the most pain, (poke the eyes, behind the ears, thump the throat, stamp on the instep, elbow to the stomach, bite, a kick in the groin, a knock to the back of neck), and how to go limp and fall, anything and everything as to able to escape, scream and get away from an assilant.

Christine had paid diligent attention to these lessons, (having no wish to be scared into immobility, God forbid she ever find herself in a position to defend herself again), and enjoyed the sense of independence they gave her, even though she knew Erik had taken no pleasure in teaching her.

Erik had been grouchy and unyielding in his tutelage, exacting perfection in this, as in all things he taught, stressing how it would be different in a real situation and as such during their lessons she should treat him as a real threat.

Christine could sense though, his unease at having to pretend to attack her, and once she was proficient in the basic self defence, he quickly moved onto to schooling her to shoot.

Erik had given her, a small miniature pistol, with a pearl handle, and told her once she knew how to handle and shoot it she would be to keep it with her at all times, whenever she was away from the safety their home.

She and Erik had now been at the villa for nearly four weeks, and they were currently stood on the terrace which the villa opened out onto, and one of the largest paved (though currently snow covered) clearing's in the garden, as Erik was teaching her how to shoot.

This was only their fourth lesson, and although she was no nearer hitting the target (a large white pillow with circles drawn on, hung from a tree) she at least now knew how to load, clean, take apart and reassemble the gun, and could now fire it without falling over.

Erik, at least seemed in a better mood now they had moved onto firearms. He certainly was amused when she fell over at the pistol's recoil, the first time she fired it.

'Yes, but you need to have a firmer grip, and a steadier aim,' Erik answered, drawing her attention to her task and hand, as Erik knelt in the snow, and once again positioned and steadied her arm. 'And stand with your feet further apart.' Erik encouraged.

Christine stood with her feet apart, braced herself, fired, and missed again. Yet another bush exploded, snow and greenery flying in all directions, due to the stray bullet, and Erik laughed out loud. 'I shall have re plant the whole garden, if you keep shooting it up like this.' he teased.

'Sorry, Erik.' Christine said frustrated, as she flexed her hands to bring some warmth into her stinging cold fingers.

Erik was glad it was now only the garden being attacked. He had hated even having to pretend that he was attacking Christine, memories of the scum who had intended her harm, still made his blood boil and gave him nightmare's. So having to act the predator, with Christine his prey, had made his stomach churn.

He was relived that she had been quick to master the basics and other than keeping her senses, and reflexes alert that he would not have to pretend to assault his little friend any more. He was truly thankful to have moved onto non contact self defence.

Erik had no use of firearms himself, (much preferring to use his own strength, wits and trusty lasso to defend himself), he had only mastered the art because it was skill to acquire.

Though now he was glad he could use the knowledge to keep any future threat (his hackles rising at the thought), a bullets distance away from Christine.

He refocused his grim thoughts, to smile at the exasperated expression on Christine's face. His little sidekick was becoming almost as much as a perfectionist, as he was himself. 'You need to focus your breathing, like when we sing, deep even breaths Christine.' Erik told her.

'Yes Erik.' Christine answered, annoyed, with her self. She focused her thoughts on her breathing and her stance as she reloaded the gun, determined this time she would not to miss.

Christine took position, drew in a deep breath, squeezed the trigger, and could hardly believe it when she hit the target, and feathers flew into the air. She dropped the gun as she turned and ran to Erik's side and flung her arms around him as he lifted her up. 'Erik, I did it, I did it. Did you see?' she asked excitedly.

Erik grinned down as his little friend, pleased at her determination and progress, 'I saw Christine,' he smiled at her, 'but can you do it again?' he challenged.

Christine frowned at him, and wiggled to be put down. Once on the ground she retrieved the fallen pistol, and wiped the snow off, before she reloaded it, and once more took aim and fired.

She grinned at Erik in triumph when she again hit the pillow. 'Yes I can.' she said proudly and Erik laughed at the smug look in her eyes.

'Now all we need is for you to actually hit the centre of the target.' Erik said and laughed again at her frown as she realised she had only caught the edges of the pillow and not the marked centre spot.

Determined she would hit the bulls eye - that she could, Christine again went to reload the pistol, but her cold fingers betrayed her and she dropped it into the snow, and Christine muttered in vexation.

More mirth erupted from Erik at this, and Christine who was bent down in the process of retrieving the pistol, quickly changed her mind, grabbed a handful of snow and turning threw it at the chuckling Phantom.

Her aim with the snow proved to be truer than her pistol aim and the snowball hit Erik on the neck, some of the snow falling down under his collar.

It was Christine's turn to laugh, at the shocked expression on Erik's face. She was doubled with laughter until she noticed his shocked expression had morphed into one of anger.

Christine stopped laughing and stood up straight. 'I was only playing Erik.' she said sheepishly hoping to avoid his temper.

Erik glared down at Christine and struggled to hold the look, as he saw the chaste, yet cheeky expression she wore. He turned his face away from her gaze as he appeared to bend himself to pick up her pistol, and did as she had done and scooped up a handful of snow, and deposited it, on her head.

'Erik.' she gasped in protest, then giggled at the grinning devilish look in his eye. She shook the snow from her hair, and quickly backed away from him grabbing up a handful of snow as she moved.

Erik was to quick for her and she felt another handful of snow hit her side, as she returned fire, catching Erik on his arm. Christine, turned and ran when she saw Erik's grin, and that he had an arm full of snow as ammunition.

She made it no more than a few steps, when she slipped and fell over, to be very quickly once more covered in avalanche of snow. 'OK. I give up. You win, Erik.' said Christine, laughing, arms covering her head.

'Truce.' Erik said, trying to be stern, but failing as he returned the smile Christine gave him, as she peered at him through her arms.

'Truce.' she agreed, holding up her hands, and Erik helped to her feet. She grinned up at him. 'Oh Erik, please can we make a snowman?' she asked eagerly.

Erik shook his head amused, 'I take it our shooting lesson is done for today?' he asked, hiding his grin as her little face fell.

'Please Erik, can I try again tomorrow? My fingers are cold.' she asked hoping Erik would continue to play.

'But your fingers are not to cold to roll snow?' Erik enquired.

'I don't have to aim or squeeze a trigger if I'm rolling a snowman,' Christine reasoned and Erik laughed.

'Indeed you do not,' Erik conceded seemingly deliberating the decision, 'So it would appear we have no choice but to a build a snowman.' Erik smiled at her.

'Thank you, Erik.' She said hugging him briefly, then bent to begin rolling the snow.

Erik had never made a snowman before, though he knew the logistics, so he observed Christine at work for a few minutes, before he bent to help Christine.

They had amassed quite a sizable body of snow, when Erik realised he was pushing their creation alone and Christine had stopped a few yards behind him. He stood up, banging the snow from his hands as turned and walked back to Christine.

'What is it, Christine?' he asked, noticing her tense stance, his own senses suddenly on alert.

'Ssshh Erik. Can you hear it?' she asked looking into the snow laden undergrowth that edged the thicket they were in.

Erik remained silent and strained to hear, what it is was that had Christine shushing him. He was about to accuse her of hearing things, when he heard it himself.

It was a weak pitiful sound, and Erik honed in on it, and bent down to rummage in the bushes to retrieve the source.

He stood up and turned to show Christine, the smallest, weediest, dirtiest Siamese kitten he had ever seen. Erik wished Christine had not heard it's cry, the poor thing was not long for this world and he knew it's passing would upset her.

Erik knew the kindest thing he could do would be to put the poor creature out of it's misery, but when he heard Christine say 'Oh Erik, it's a kitten.' He knew they were in for a long night. One in which he predicted, that she would shed many tears before it was through.

* * *

Erik had finally finished their packing, he could scarce believe that five weeks had nearly passed since they had arrived at the villa and it was long past time for them to return to the Opera House.

As he changed into his night attire, Erik reflected, how they had fled the Opera in his anger at Minette, and Erik realised in his weeks here at the villa, his pique had abated. In his heart he knew he could not blame either Minette or little Meg for their actions, for only seeing and doing as all before them had.

It pained him more then he would admit that both the Giry's whom Erik had long thought of as his responsibility, as belonging to him almost, would shun and lie to him as all the rest would.

Erik knew though, he would continue their charade when they next met - for Christine's sakes if nothing more.

_Arh Christine._ His little friend was a beacon of light, in his world of darkness. He turned to see her snuggled under the blankets of his bed, clutching her stuffed bear, and the scrawny Siamese kitten curled up atop the covers, by her feet, at the bottom of the bed.

Erik shook his head in wonder, as he remembered how Christine has insisted they try to save the kitten. How she had helped to wash and feed it, how she forced herself to stay up, and awake, with him, as they nursed it through the night.

They had both eventually fallen asleep, watching the little scrap drag in shaky breaths, Erik had done all he could for the poor creature. He'd been shocked the next morning when he woke to see the kitten had survived the night and was purring contentedly, nestled in Christine's lap.

Erik sighed as he remembered how Christine had begged to be able to keep the kitten, and how he had wished, that he had ended it's life whilst he'd had the chance.

Of course he had let Christine keep the kitten, (well what was the point in saving it, to let the poor thing starve?), and the little fur ball now followed Christine everywhere.

What annoyed Erik the most was when he was up at night and Christine was asleep, the thing (Ayesha he must try to remember it's name. Christine became cross when he called it that thing, he thought with a smile), followed him instead, and more than once he'd had to remove it, as it tried to nestle in his lap, or on his work.

The week had passed quickly, filled with music, avoiding kittens, perfecting Christine's marksmanship, completing snowmen and looking for his mask, which Christine had admittedly hidden.

She'd only giggled when he'd questioned her to its whereabouts, at dinner a few nights before, (Ayesha stalking round his feet whilst they ate), and told him it was a game of hide and seek, and he would have to find it.

He had been both amused and annoyed at her playfulness. His temper, already frayed at having something else to disrupt his ordered life, another intruder in his home, (even if it was only a damn kitten), was at the point of exploding, but at he sight of Christine's cheeky grin, he had relented and grudgingly played along.

Erik had spent that night, systematically, yet frustratingly, going through every room of the house, (Ayesha trailing behind him), and it galled him, that it was not until the next afternoon as he glanced out his bedroom window, that he saw, what his little imp, had done with his mask. Erik hadn't know weather to be fly into a rage or burst out laughing.

Christine had placed his mask and one of his cloaks on the snowman they had built, and as he stood watching the wind billow his cloak, around the phantom snowman, Erik found he could not help but laugh at her audacity.

His cheeky little moppet was the centre of his world, and he had never felt this free before. _Or dare he even admit happy? _

Erik extinguished all but the one lamps (he always left one lit for Christine), and slid into bed, careful not to disturb either of its occupants.

His space was soon invaded though, as Christine, sensing his presence, turned and snuggled to his side, and Ayesha disturbed by their movements, stood up stretched, then nestled back down lying on his feet.

Erik looked from the child, snoring trustingly at his side, to the tenacious cat nestled at his feet, and he felt himself overcome with emotion.

Christine was his redemption, and the irritating kitten, (though he was loath to admit it), had worked it's way into his affections too.

Ayesha was a fighter, a survivour, like himself, like Christine, and Erik realised although they were a bizzare mix, _he had a family at last._

All due to the sleeping angel at his side, and Erik could not help but tightly clasp Christine.

He did not know what the future held in store for the three of them but for the moment, if only to himself, Erik had to confess, for the first time ever in his life, _he was happy_.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

'Is it arranged?' Erik asked impatiently, as he appeared at Minette's side making her jump and spill her tea.

'Oh for goodness sake, Erik.' Minette said annoyed, placing down the cup and wiping at her skirt.

Erik hid his instinctive grin as he watched Minette rub at the mark on her gown. Several biting remarks sprang to his lips but he held them back, as he had no wish for a verbal sparring match today.

He just wanted to know his orders were being carried out so he could return home, and begin Christine's birthday celebrations.

_Christine was thirteen today - a teenager_.

She was growing up so fast, and Erik could not believe she had been living with him for six years.

In his own thirty three years upon this earth, Erik had never known time fly so quickly. It only seemed like yesterday that his bereaved little friend had climbed onto his lap, and forever altered his life as she had calmly looked upon his revolting visage, and shown him the first act of kindness he had ever known and bestowed his first salving kiss.

It was one of Erik's most treasured memories, (a pivotal turning point in his life), and he had spent every day since trying to repay Christine for priceless gifts she freely gave him - her trust, acceptance and friendship.

Christine had grown in intellect and stature over the years, and had progressed in her position in the ballet, (as well as in her schooling and singing lessons with himself), and she now had a role in all of the productions at the Opera House.

As time hard gone on though, Erik had found more and more often, that he had, had to, intervene in the workings of the Opera House. He had even had to resort to threatening tactics, when his notes, and commands were ignored.

He would not allow Christine to appear in anything less then the best productions the Opera House could perform, even if for now, her place was only in the ballet.

'I shall have to change.' Minette glared at him, focusing his thoughts, and Erik unconcernedly shrugged his shoulders, holding back an amused chuckle.

Minette gave him her most piercing look, (one that any of the ballet rats would have trembled under), but secretly wanted nothing more than to admit out loud how she missed Erik's sudden appearances in her life, to apologise for causing him hurt, and the distance that now gaped between them.

Other than their brief encounter the few days after they had spent their first Christmas together, Erik had made no mention of her and Meg's dupery, but he had not needed to. Erik may not have physically cut her from his life, but emotionally, he had froze her out.

Erik had been nothing but distant and coldly polite ever since, and treated her with nothing but icy respect. Their interactions kept to the strictest necessary.

He was ever cordial with Meg, but as their contact always included Christine, Erik was always on his best behaviour. Though even the frigid Phantom could not hide how he felt about Christine, and the strength of friendship they shared.

It was plain to see the child was the centre of his world, (all he did revolved around Christine), but Erik was capable of grinning adoringly at his little friend, to look up and sear her with a chilling stare. It had made for some very _**long **_drawn out Christmas days, which she knew Erik only attended for Christine's sake.

Minette desperately missed Erik's company, their witty sparring, and the bond they had once shared.

'It is arranged?' he repeated, jarring her back to the present, as he returned her glare.

Erik felt his hackles rise in response to the challenge of her gaze. How he would have loved to have teased her about her soiled attire. Even after all this time his instinct was to reach out to Minette, (they once had enjoyed teasing each other, almost as if siblings), but then he remembered the sting of her deception and he held back.

They held a brief battle of wills, until Minette sighed, and lowered her gaze. There was no talking to him when he was so distant, and she could see her apology would neither be welcome or accepted.

'Yes it is arranged.' she said sadly, 'This will be Marie's last production. Even Debienne and Poligny cannot ignore that Marie is no longer the Prima Donna that she once was. They are looking for a replacement.'

'Good. And Christine's leave of absence?' he queried seemingly offhanded.

Minette sighed again. Erik had no idea of the minefield she'd had to walk, when he'd decided to spirit Christine away that first time.

She created the cover story that Christine's guardian was a reclusive inventor who travelled from time to time, and who insisted on Christine's presence at his side. (Her theory, tell them the truth, and they never believe you.) Thus unavoidably there was to be times when Christine would be away from the Opera house.

It had taken a lot of wheedling on Minette's behalf to convince the mangers to hold Christine's position, but once she had assured them it (and any future occurrences) would be an unpaid absence, (un known to Christine, Erik substituted her pay when they were away), Debienne and Poligny had finally agreed.

'It has been sorted.' Minette told Erik, dejectedly.

'Excellent. Thank you Minette.' he replied dispassionately, fighting to control a satisfied grin, before he vanished into the wall.

Minette was not sure, but she could have sworn Erik had almost smiled at her before he disappeared. Perhaps there was hope for their friendship after all. She prayed for the day when her, absent brother would gift her, one of his rare genuine smiles of delight.

* * *

Snuggled in warm bed, Christine could not find the energy to bestir herself from under the blankets. It was her birthday after all, she thought with a lethargic smile.

She wondered what delights her thirteenth birthday would bring. If year's past were any standard it would be wonderful and exciting she was sure.

As she lay in bed Christine admitted to herself though, that she did not need either surprises or presents (not that she wasn't looking forward to both), it was just that, she still could not quite believe how truly lucky she was, to be so safe and cared for.

She was never hungry or in want of anything. Had; a job she enjoyed, not one but two homes, (and two bedrooms), a beautiful yet mischievous cat, her own faithful horse (Erik had given her Julius for her ninth birthday), friends to play with, family who cared for her.

Christine suddenly beamed at thought - and she had Erik, her beloved angel of music.

Erik - her guardian, tutor, protector, saviour, best friend. Though Christine knew her cautious friend accepted none of those things, even though she had repeatedly told him they were true.

Stubborn was also a good word to describe Erik she giggled, and not to mention volatile. His temper could be frightening to behold if not averted before it truly erupted, but over the years Christine had learned to recognise the impeding signs and for the most part could calm her dear friend down before he worked himself into a frenzy.

His short fuse, and exacting standards in all that he taught and expected of her, were small price to pay for what she received in return. Christine owed all she was, and all she had to Erik, and as the years had passed, Christine had come to adore him a little bit more each day.

Every time he let his guard down, played, smiled, laughed, and so very infrequently hugged her - Christine knew she had been granted a rare gift. These were the only true presents she desired, and she knew if she told Erik, he would never have believed her.

Christine had spent the early years of her life, living it rough with her dying father, and she knew what it was to be scared, alone and hungry.

Erik had given her security, support, warmth, and protection, and she would be ever thankful for the kind and generous man she knew, her dear sceptical friend to be.

She knew her angel would have some imaginative, adventure planned for today, and she hoped, that whatever their day entailed, that it would include a singing lesson.

Christine loved to sing. It was uplifting, freeing, it was a way to express her deepest feelings.

Yet all that paled, in comparison to the wondrous experience of watching and hearing Erik play and sing.

No matter how much distance he kept between them (physically and emotionally), or how he guarded his expression and thoughts, Erik had no idea how much of himself he revealed when they sang.

Erik poured his soul into his music, and singing, and seeing him perform was truly a privilege. She knew no one but herself had seen Erik create such beautiful, inspiring, harmonious sounds, and Christine secretly hoarded every note and chord.

'Ouch,' Christine suddenly sat up clasping her midriff, a shooting pain in her abdomen interrupting her daydreaming. 'What on earth?' she asked aloud as she pulled back the covers to discover, her gown and bed sheets stained with blood.

'Oh dear' she said out loud, and pulled the covers back over herself, then inexplicably, felt tears well and slide down her cheeks, and Christine found herself uncontrollably sobbing.

'Christine?' she heard Erik's worried call. His rapid footsteps heralded his arrival, and he swept into the room, to her side, and sat on the edge of her bed.

'Christine? What is it? What is wrong child?' Erik asked in his most soothing tone, as Christine wrapped her arms around him, he held her tight, rocking her.

'Erik I think…' she broke off to muster her tears, and look at him. 'Erik, my monthly flow has begun.' she said hiccupping.

'Your monthly flow, are you sure?' Erik asked checking her pulse, and feeling her head, noticing she looked a little wan, and Christine giggled bewildered at her topsy turvey emotions.

'Yes, Erik I am sure. It is not my head that feels bad.' she grinned at him, then grimaced at another spasm of pain.

'You are in pain, Christine?' Erik asked worried, mentally listing what other ailments could be wrong with her.

'Yes Erik,' she gasped as her abdomen cramped, 'and there is blood.' she sheepishly indicated to the blankets.

Erik had to admit that her monthly flow was the only diagnosis that made sense, and he smiled reassuredly at his little friend.

Erik had refreshed his revision of all female ailments once Christine had come to live with him, (they had covered human reproduction, a women's cycle and how to deal with it, in her biology lessons, several years before), and had gleaned that a females monthly flow, (which was considered by some idiots not only to be a sign of madness but a sign of the devil), although a necessity to the continuation of their species, was not any fun for females to endure.

'In some cultures it would correct to hide you away in shame at such a monumental event, in others they would celebrate it.' he grinned at her.

'Whilst I have no intention of being embarrassed by human nature, I'm not sure we should go as far as celebrating it.' he smiled at her and Christine laughed.

'So I suggest, that I draw you a hot bath, and fix you a pain relief tonic, and whilst you bathe, I will change your bed clothes and finish making your breakfast, which you can then eat in bed. How does that sound?' Erik asked, not wanting his little moppet to be sad on her birthday.

Christine grinned at Erik and felt tears threaten again. How did her dear angel always know just what to say. 'That sounds wonderful, Erik.' she smiled, as tears trickled down her cheeks.

'Then, no more tears?' Erik asked, carefully, gently wiping one from her eye.

'No more tear's,' she grinned at him, then burst into tears, and threw her arms about him again. 'Sorry Erik, I don't know what's the matter with me.' she said sniffing.

Erik returned the embrace, gently patting her back. 'It is ok Christine, it is just the chemical changes in your body sending mixed signals, and affecting your emotions. They will settle in a few days.' he told her.

'Well I don't like it.' Christine stated, angry at herself and her conflicting moods, and wincing again in pain.

'The female menstrual cycle, is not a fun thing to endure, I'm afraid.' he soothed, 'You are still in pain, Christine?' Erik asked.

She drew back, sniffed and nodded, and Erik reached to push a stray curl behind her ear. 'In that case I had better go start your bath, and fetch you that tonic.' he smiled at her, proud at how brave she was, at such a mile stone in her life.

He quickly moved to the bathroom and to the tub. He put in the plug, and opened the tap letting hot water begin to fill it, then went into the kitchen to prepare a tonic to help ease her pain.

He was back, sat at her side within a few minutes, and handed her the medicine. 'This should alleviate some of your discomfort, Christine.' he said and could not help his grin at her suspicious sniff of the contents of the glass he had given her.

'It does not smell very nice.' she frowned at him swirling the liquid.

'No and I am sure it does not taste much better,' Erik agreed, 'but as its effects will aid you greatly - drink up.' he ordered.

Christine grimaced at the horrid smelling concoction, met his stern gaze, stuck her tongue out at him and quickly downed the drink.

'Blah, its tastes foul to.' she said wrinkling her features, and Erik laughed.

'Yes, but hopefully you will feel better soon. Here drink this to take the taste away.' and Erik gave her a second glass, this filled with water.

After she'd drained the glass she said, 'Thank you Erik.' and smiled at him.

'You are welcome, my dear. Now what would you like to do after you have had breakfast in bed?' he asked seriously.

'Don't we have things to do today, Erik?' Christine asked a little shocked, Erik had not got a schedule for the day.

'We do, but any plans I had made for today, we can easily do tomorrow if you would rather?' Erik asked.

'Erik, you always spoil me on my birthday, and arrange such wonderful treats, but... please can we stay home today.' she asked, feeling weary and out of sorts.

'Of course we can, Christine. This year, I see no reason why we cannot delay for twenty four hours or even forty eight if needed, and celebrate your birthday on third or fourth of February for a change.' he grinned at her.

'Is that all you want to do today, stay home?' he asked concerned, not wanting her spirits to droop. It was unlike his little imp to want to wait for a surprise.

He was pleased to see, some of her usual sparkle enter her gaze as she asked, 'Please, will you sing to me, Erik?'

'Sing to you?' he asked confused, sure been about to ask him to play with her dolls house, or some other game she enjoyed, and he did not. 'Of course I will sing to you, but is that all you wish to do today? Stay home and sing?' he asked perplexed.

Christine grinned at him, it was worth suffering the pain and discomfort, if she could spend the day nestled at home singing with Erik. 'Yes, please Erik. Can we?'

'Of course,' he grinned at her relieved that was her only request. 'Your wish is my command, Happy Birthday Christine.' he smiled at her, before he left to finish running her bath.

'Thank you, Erik.' she grinned after him, and Christine gave herself a hug. Indeed she was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a fantastic best friend, and despite the unpleasant surprise she'd had its start, this birthday was looking to be her best one yet.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

* * *

'Erik?' Nadir called as he cautiously entered Erik's and Christine's underground home.

'Hello Daroga. Is it not a little late for social calls?' Erik mockingly asked irritated at the disturbance. Erik watched as Nadir seated himself next to the fire, and with a sigh got up from his organ and moved to sit in his own arm-chair opposite.

'Perhaps, but I have just come from speaking with Minette, and we were both concerned we had not seen either you or Christine in over a week. Are you both well?' Nadir asked.

'Keeping tabs on me, Nadir?' Erik asked dryly, annoyed at both for their meddling surveillance.

'Not at all my friend, just ensuring all is well.' Nadir replied, relived to see by Erik's actions and appearance that all, did seem to be well. 'Did Christine enjoy her birthday.' he asked undeterred by Erik's unwelcome gaze.

Erik sighed, he knew that look in Nadir's eye and knew he would have no peace until he had at least briefly filled him in on their movements this last week.

'She did.' Erik answered, without much hope his brief answer would satisfy the former police chief.

'And what did you do to celebrate Christine's birthday?' Nadir asked with raised eyebrows, and a wry grin.

'We went out.' Erik's replied tersely, and Nadir chuckled.

'Come Erik. I have not seen you in over a week. Can not two old friends catch up?' Nadir asked, 'And you are not the only one who dotes on Christine, I only wish to know she had an enjoyable day.' Nadir said, enjoying their verbal sparring.

Erik's ire eased at the mention of Christine. Erik had to concede that Nadir did indeed adore Christine. He treated her as she were his own daughter and with another sigh Erik realised he would have to endure the interruption to his work whilst he filled the Daroga in.

'If I'm to undergo an interrogation, I shall need a brandy, will join me?' Erik asked standing to fetch himself a glass.

'Yes please.' he heard Nadir say over his shoulder as he swiftly went to the kitchen, and then returned a moment later with two half full brandy glasses. He handed one to Nadir and then sat back in his chair.

Erik took a steadying sip of his brandy, and after a few moments of continued silence, Nadir prompted, 'Well…?'

'We went to the villa. I surprised her with a moonlight picnic in the garden, lit with lots of candles.' Erik said with a smile, as he remembered how delighted Christine had been by her surprise.

'Although it was a delayed celebration. Christine's monthly flow began on her birthday and she did not feel up to doing much on the actual day. Hence why were gone so long.' Erik explained, and was curiously amused to see Nadir choke on his brandy.

'What?…' Nadir choked out, putting down his glass, as he gasped in air.

Erik grinned. 'It was just a picnic Nadir. Christine loves to play and eat outside, and as she insists I leave my mask off when we are alone, I was more comfortable with the eating to take place at night.' Erik said, realising as he did that he was not actually wearing his mask.

Christine's living with him had left him careless, and as he put down his own glass, and stood to retrieve it, Nadir motioned for him to sit back down, having followed Erik's train of thought, regained his breath and wiped the tears from his eyes.

'Leave the damn mask, Erik. What do you mean her… that she…' Nadir trailed off and his cheeks burned crimson.

Erik sat back down, his self-consciousness without his mask forgotten, as he saw how embarrassed his friend was.

'Her menstrual cycle began Nadir. Surely you must know that all females have monthly flow of blood - you were married?' Erik asked, bemused by his friends attitude, and was bewildered to see Nadir gasp and turn a deeper shade of red.

'Christine told… You mean… you and Christine spoke of this?' Nadir asked shocked.

Erik laughed, 'Of course we spoke of this. I taught Christine human reproduction years ago.' Erik told him perplexed.

'You taught her….' Nadir trailed off scandalized.

'Of course I taught her. How else is she to learn these things. What would she have thought if she had woken one morning covered in blood if she did not know.' Erik defended his teachings, confused.

'Erik…' Nadir trailed off and focused his thoughts. In all the years she had lived with Erik, with all his concerns that Erik was taking care of both himself and Christine, it had never occurred to Nadir to worry about what Erik was actually teaching the child.

'Erik young girls should not know such things. And when they need to know such things they should be explained to them by their mothers.' Nadir explained exasperated.

Erik fixed him with a piercing stare, 'Christine's mother is dead. How exactly was she to enlighten Christine about sex.' Erik asked astounded at Nadir's backwards logic.

Nadir blushed again and Erik sighed. 'Daroga I did not realise that not only were you such a prude but that you held females intelligence so low. You would think nothing of it, if you or I were to discuss human reproduction, or if Christine were a boy.' Erik said shocked at his friends attitude.

'Girls should be kept innocent, protected, even from knowledge of such things. They should not be taught the same things as men.' Nadir stated, offended.

'Christine is intelligent. She is very clever, and more learned than most adults. She may well be even smarter than you, Daroga.' Erik glared.

'She is more than capable of dealing with the realities of life, and I would not have her ignorant of something that she needed to know.' Erik argued as his temper flared then, a thought struck him and he grinned.

'I would love to know what Minette would say on the subject of women being kept in the dark.' he smirked at Nadir.

Nadir swallowed, Christine knowing such things, and worse talking of such things with a man went against all he believed in but he knew, Erik meant well and that concerning, Minette he was right. Minette would have a lot to say if he treated her or Meg thus, he mused.

Nadir felt Erik's gaze and saw he was grinning smugly at him. Nadir acknowledged to himself, he had some things to consider, and he changed the subject. 'How has Christine handled… becoming woman.' he tentatively asked.

'A woman? Nadir she has just turned thirteen.' Erik scoffed.

'With this development, she is now a woman, Erik. Thirteen is marriageable age in many countries my friend.' Nadir said, overcoming his discomfort at the subject.

'She is still a child, Nadir, she is just growing up. A child whose monthly flow has begun. Become a woman?' Erik shook his head at the absurdity of the idea.

'So she has not changed? Nothing is different between you?' Nadir asked his uneasiness forgotten, at Erik's denial.

'Nothing has changed. Christine is still a child.' Erik stated emphatically.

Both men became lost in their own thoughts at Erik's statement. Erik frowned as Ayesha jumped up onto his lap, and kneaded his legs with her claws, before settling down to sleep.

Unconsciously stroking the cat, Erik wished time would slow. His little friend was growing up quickly and how he wished she would remain a little girl forever.

Although Nadir was mistaken, (Christine was still his cheeky urchin), Erik demons taunted him with the future, and what it would hold once Christine became the prima donna, he knew she was destined to be. Erik shied his thoughts away from what may come when his little tyke was grown.

Nadir thoughts ran along similar lines although they differed in opinion. Christine was now a woman, and whether Erik admitted it or not things were about to change.

He knew from Minette, that Meg was to ask if, Christine would accompany, Meg to one of their fellow ballet rats birthday parties at a nearby tavern.

Said ballet rat was only a year older than Christine, and had a suitor who was paying for the party, and Minette would only allow the girls to attend together, and then only because herself and almost all her other students would be in attendance.

Nadir knew Erik would NOT be pleased and would not want Christine to go. The winds of change were blowing and Nadir worried a storm was brewing, but he wisely kept his fears to himself.

Both men's thoughts were interrupted as Christine, swathed in her dressing gown joined them at sat on the stool at Erik's feet, and gentle stroked the purring cat on his lap.

'Hello Nadir. I thought I heard, Erik talking to someone. How are you?' she asked with a sleepy smile.

'I am well, Christine' Nadir smiled fondly in return. 'And yourself, Christine you are well?' Nadir asked without thinking.

'I am fine, thank you Nadir. Erik has been wonderful, and really helped take my mind off, my monthly flow which has begun.' she calmly told, an aghast Nadir.

'It has knocked me about more than I thought it would but I am sure I will soon get used to it. Especially with Erik to help me through it.' Christine said as she smiled adoringly at Erik.

Nadir saw the look she gave Erik. He was mortified at her casual conversation about such things, and frightened by the open devotion on her face.

'Christine you should not talk of such matters.' Nadir chastened more sharply than he intended.

Tears welled in her eyes at his tone, 'I am sorry Nadir, it's just you asked how I was so I just…' she broke off embarrassed as she huddled closer to Erik's legs, and the tears fell silently from her eyes.

'Get out Daroga. Get out now before I'm forced to hurt you.' snarled Erik, barely able to contain his rage at Nadir for upsetting his Christine, and causing a disgruntled Ayesha, to jump down from his lap.

Nadir watched as, Christine took Erik's hand and drew his attention. 'It is ok, Erik.' she soothed. 'Nadir did not mean to…' Christine paused as she realised she had no idea why Nadir had spoken such.

'Forgive me, Christine. I did not mean to be harsh. It is just that, this is not a subject that young lady should discuss with a man.' Nadir explained, once again turning beetroot red.

'I… I did not know. I am sorry, Nadir.' Christine said, her confused, wounded look more of a rebuke than any threats Erik could offer.

'Do not apologise to him, Christine.' Erik ordered scowling at Nadir, 'I've have learned several unpleasant things about our uptight Daroga tonight and apparently, making children cry is one of them.' Erik snarled.

'Again, Christine I am sorry. I had no wish to up set you.' Nadir said standing, and beating a hasty retreat to the door. 'I shall see you both tomorrow?' he asked, anxious to be away from the disquieting conversation and Erik's lethal temper.

Christine felt self-conscious, at her social faux pas, but it was Erik referring to her as a child that rankled. She tightened her grip on Erik's hand, and regained and held Erik's gaze as she said, 'Thank you, Nadir but I am ok. We will see you tomorrow.'

She held eye contact with, Erik till she saw his temper recede and that he gave Nadir a dismissive nod.

'I'll say goodnight then.' said Nadir and made fast his escape. As he walked the now familiar pitch dark tunnels back to the world above his mind was awhirl.

Other than his inappropriate female hygiene teachings, Erik had done a wonderful job of raising Christine, and Nadir could not help but adore and be proud of the young lady she was fast becoming.

Then he had a shiver of ill trepidation. Christine may well be only thirteen, and a child in their eyes, but they did not mean she had not grown a woman's heart, wants and needs.

Neither Christine or Erik might know it yet, but it was obvious to Nadir from the look on her face, that Christine's feelings for Erik had deepened - it was no longer a child's adoration she held for their dear friend.

Nadir had longed hoped that when Christine was old enough, she would be able to love and accept Erik as a husband, so that his rejected friend would be no longer alone.

But Nadir knew it would be a long bumpy road to traverse before his two friends could even begin to find happiness with each other, and there was sure to be heart broken tears before long, but exactly whose tears they would be, he was not sure.

* * *

Christine still sat at Erik's feet, watched him closely, as he brooded and stared into the fire. She was annoyed at her angel for calling her a child, but the feeling soon passed, as she watched the firelight flicker over his adored features.

She smiled as remembered what a wonderful week they had shared, how Erik had cosseted her all week, making sure she was not in pain, or distressed, by the start of her monthly flow.

They had spent her birthday, (and most of the week singing) and Christine had savoured every minute. Madam Giry, Meg and Nadir had heard Erik sing a few carols but she knew that paled to the magnificent melodies he performed when they were alone at home.

She knew the others would not understand this need she had to be near Erik - to hear him sing. She was not sure she understood it herself. Christine just knew that when she was with, Erik she felt safe, happy, and complete.

She could not help but smile when she thought how he had fussed when she rode Julius to the villa. He had made sure they stopped regularly and had made the whole day an outdoor adventure, to ease her discomfort.

She had known this was going to be her greatest birthday yet, and the memories of her outdoor midnight birthday feast, she held close to her heart.

In the rose garden at the villa, Erik had lit dozens of candles, to light their meal, not they had needed it as the moon and stars had shone almost as bright as the sun.

Surrounded by hundreds of different coloured roses, Erik had served her course after course of the most delicious foods, and then when she was so stuffed she could eat no more, he began to play her Papa's old violin, and he had sung to her.

_Happy Birthday, Christine,_

_May your days be many and bright,_

_May your future be filled,_

_All, with laughter and light._

_Your spirit and your voice,_

_Are a truly magical gift,_

_A lighthouse in a storm,_

_A beacon in the mist._

_You deserve to be happy,_

_To be always full of glee,_

_May you achieve all you wish, _

_And let music set you free. _

Christine did not understand, nor could say what but something had changed that night. Somehow, Erik had become more precious, more dear to her, and ever since she had seemed far more attuned to his moods.

She would never forget the perfume of the roses, the mouth watering taste of the food, the flickering candlelight, the look on Erik's face as he poured out his soul as he played and sang.

Christine had already pressed between the pages of her favourite book (Beauty and the Beast), the single red rose tied with a black ribbon, Erik had given her that night.

'I am glad to see that fool of a Daroga has not overly upset you.' Erik said focusing her thoughts, on her dear angel.

'I am ok, thank you, Erik. I was just thinking how much fun this week had been.' she grinned at him, but then frowned. 'Why did Nadir say we should not discuss my cycle? Does he not know that all women endure it?' Christine asked confused.

'Oh he knows, but Nadir is one of life's hypocrites. He knows but believes it should not be spoken about. Ladies should be kept innocent and in the dark, and only told of the curse they must endure, and of reproduction, by other females, and then only when necessary.' Erik said in disgust of Nadir's ignorance.

'But why are men and women not allowed talk about it? I understand in front of strangers but Nadir is family.' Christine asked, still confused as to why she should hide something so natural.

'Nadir beliefs hold that a women's place is in the home. That her purpose is to look after and care for her husband and that she should not bother him with such indelicacies.' Erik said still bewildered that although it was Nadir's faith, that his learned friend, still held such archaic views.

'But I am not embarrassed to talk to you about it, and you are a man.' Christine told him, 'Or is it that should I be embarrassed that we talk naturally of such things?' she said, suddenly understanding.

'Yes, or at least that is Nadir's view.' Erik agreed, watching Christine closely, as she frowned.

'Do you want me to be embarrassed Erik?' she asked with a puzzled smile.

Erik returned her smile, but it gave way to a scowl of concern. 'I most certainly don't. I hope that you know, that you can tell me anything, Christine. I won't have secrets and lies between us.' he told her sternly.

'I will never lie to you Erik.' Christine promised him. 'I trust you, you are my best friend.' she assured him, 'I want to and can tell you everything my angel.' she smiled at him.

'Then I propose that we should keep our enlightened conversations to ourselves from now on, thus saving Nadir's blushes.' Erik suggested with a relived smile.

'They can be our secret conversations.' Christine agreed with a grin, unable to define the excited feeling she felt at keeping secrets with Erik.

'But I don't believe his blushes will save him when, Madam Giry realises his views.' Christine giggled, and was overcome an unnamed emotion when Erik laughed out loud in response.

'Indeed not. I believe their budding romance has yet, another obstacle to overcome.' Erik grinned at Christine, pleased she had not only guessed Minette and Nadir's ill kept secret but that she instinctively had the same thought as him.

'Poor Madam Giry. She has waited a long time for Nadir, but I feel it will be poor Nadir running from Madam Giry's cane if Nadir tells her, her place should be in the home.' Christine chuckled.

'Yes it seems they still have a way to go before they find each other.' Erik said thoughtfully.

'All we can do is hope they have the strength to believe in their love for each other, and be there if they need us.' Christine replied earnestly.

'Indeed.' Erik agreed, but silently thinking that it looked to be a far distant date, before Nadir and Minette would find happiness together. He shook off this melancholy thought, and checked his pocket watch.

'It is after one, Christine, and you should be asleep as you have to be up early, so bed for you.' Erik ordered.

'Yes, Erik,' Christine agreed, yawning as she stood and briefly kissed his twisted cheek, 'Goodnight.' she said with a smile as she made her way back to bed, closely followed by Ayesha.

Erik smiled after Christine, then stood and returned to his organ. Before the music once more consumed him, Erik guffawed as he remembered Nadir words.

'_A woman.'_ Nadir had called Christine, but he was wrong Erik told himself. His little sidekick was still his innocent angel yet, her cycle changed nothing, she was still his little moppet.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

* * *

Finding herself with a rare moment alone, Minette sat at her dresser in her room at the Opera house, placed her head on her arms and gave in to the tears that had threatened since her encounter with Nadir.

Once the tears started, she found she could not stop them and she was overcome with huge heartbroken sobs.

'What is wrong Minette?' she heard a whispered voice ask, and at its soothing tone, she lifted her head to see Erik kneeling beside her.

As she saw the compassion in her dear brothers gaze, her weeping renewed and she threw her arms around the startled Phantom, and buried her head into his shoulder.

Erik floundered, bewildered as how to react stood awkwardly and Minette refusing to release her grip stood with him.

Minette clung tightly to him and as her tears socked though his cloak and shirt, Erik carefully returned her embrace, and began to hum softly to her. He hoped that music would calm her as it did Christine when confronted with his moppet's tears.

He was not sure how long they stood so, but eventually Minette's convulsive sobs eased, and she suddenly held him even tighter, before she slowly raised her head to meet his gaze.

'Oh Erik, please say that you have forgiven me. I cannot stand this distance that has grown between us. You cannot know how sorry I am. I never had any intention of hurting you. My only thought was to protect both you and Meg.' Minette apologised in rush, scared this may her only chance to repair their friendship.

As Erik looked into her remorseful eyes, and saw her sincerity, he felt the last of his hurt and anger drain away. 'Hush, Minette. It is forgotten.' Erik dismissed, concealing how deeply moved he was by her words.

'Truly, Erik?' she asked as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

'Truly.' Erik smiled at Minette, horrified when she burst into tears and she buried her head into his shoulder once more.

'Although we can continue to be at odds, if reconciling is going to upset you so much.' Erik gently mocked.

'I am sorry, Erik. I don't mean to such a blubbering ninny.' Minette said as she lifted her head and ruefully smiled at him.

'Well it is certainly not like you,' Erik said deftly stepping out of her embrace, and away from the uncomfortable closeness. 'What has you upset, Minette? I am sure it more than our past differences.' he asked concerned.

Minette dragged in a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and composed herself. 'No it was not our estrangement that had upset me. Although I am very relived and happy now we are friends again.' she smiled at him.

She sat back down on the stool at her dresser, facing Erik and motioned for him to sit on her bed. 'I…' she trailed off, as she fought to hold back more tears, and as Erik sat, she dragged in some much needed air to help regain her composure.

'Nadir and I have quarrelled' she told him, forcing herself to ignore the hurt she felt.

'Arrh the Daroga.' Erik nodded understanding. 'It seems he has a gift for upsetting people as he also had Christine in tears the night before last.' Erik told her, 'I take it this has to do with his archaic views on women.' Erik asked, more relaxed now he had his own space once more.

'Yes he…how did you know … we.. ' Minette trailed off in grief and confusion. She then drew in a deep breath and resolutely met and held Erik's gaze.

'I am…' she paused this time to blush as she confessed, 'I am in love with Nadir.' she confessed blushing prettily.

'I know.' Erik ginned at her.

'You know… how?' she asked. She and Nadir had gone to great lengths to hide their attachment.

'My dear Minette, you are the finest, strongest and smartest women I have ever met.' Erik told her and Minette beamed at his praise, 'but when Nadir is around, you have a tendency to simper and giggle.' Erik said frowning his disapproval.

'It has been obvious for sometime that Nadir is the cause of such silliness,' he softly rebuked her, 'and that he holds a special place in your heart.' he smiled teasingly at her.

Minette smiled, oh how she had missed him. It was so easy to confide in Erik. 'I did not realise I was such an open book.' she said sheepishly.

'Only to me perhaps.' Erik grinned at her, not about to add to her upset with the knowledge that Christine had also guessed their secret.

'My friendship with Nadir has never been physically intimate, and yet although never admitted aloud, we have been emotionally involved for years.' she explained.

'We have always skirted around our true feelings, and kept our longings hidden.' Crimson flooded her cheeks at Erik's knowing grin.

'We never confessed our feelings to each other in so many words, but by tacit agreement we acceded to wait before we progressed with our relationship until till Meg was older.' she confided.

A soft smile lighting her features as she thought of the many delightful evenings she and Nadir had spent talking long into the night. Both basking in the pleasure and comfort of the other but neither surrendering to the passion they saw in the others gaze.

She drew in another breath, 'The years have flown and now Meg is a teenager.' Minette shook her head at this. Meg was growing up so fast, (she had turned thirteen, the previous March), and was determined to push as many of her mother's buttons as she could. 'And testing her boundaries, and being a single parent can be so very lonely.' she confessed with a heartfelt sigh.

'Nadir has been very supportive. He has called around every night for months now, waiting till Meg was in bed, before he came to sit, talk and just listen to me. We have become closer and closer these last few months and it has become increasingly difficult for us both to continue to deny how we really feel about each other.' she admitted, blushing profusely.

'And when Nadir came for dinner last night, we finally…' she trailed off, blushing, and then gasped in pain as she remembered all that had transpired between herself and Nadir.

'He asked me to marry him, Erik.' she confided in a rush, to a shocked Phantom, fighting back her tears at thought of all to brief time they had been blissfully engaged.

Minette and Nadir had been sitting by the fireside drinking tea and talking of everyday things. Sat next to each other their legs touched on the small sofa and even through two layers of clothes, Minette's skin had sizzled at the contact. She had avoided Nadir's gaze as they spoke knowing her longing would be plain to see.

When she put down her tea cup her hand accidentally brushed Nadir's, and their fingers had instinctively entwined. Minette looked into Nadir's eyes and suddenly they were kissing, overcome by their pent up desire for each other.

When they had eventually broke apart gasping for air, Nadir had suddenly gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Admitting he could no longer deny his feelings, and that he wanted nothing more but for them to together always.

Minette had accepted in a enraptured whisper and then they were kissing again. Each tightly clasping the other, neither wanting to let the other go.

They sat that way for hours, finally speaking aloud the love they held for each other. They had kissed, cuddled, held hands, and repeatedly declared their devotion to each other, free at last of the constricted bonds of their long denied passions.

In that moment Minette was happiest she had been ever been. The gentle, dependable, solid love she had shared with her late husband, was so very different from the tangled emotions and raw desire she felt for Nadir.

In those few stolen moments, Minette had dreamed of the life she and Nadir could share at last, of finally being happy with this man who made feel so alive.

But her euphoria was short lived as in the early hours of the morning, after several hours of canoodling, they had gone on to talk of other things, and Nadir had told her of his encounter with Erik and Christine. Minette frowned as she remembered Nadir's strong disapproval.

'I take it you accepted?' Erik asked, focusing her thoughts once more.

'Yes,' Minette said, blushing again. 'I accepted and for a brief while we were engaged.' Her red cheeks paling as she continued, 'But it was a short engagement.' she said as another silent tear escaped.

'We talked long into the night, and eventually our conversation came to you and Christine, and Nadir told me about what you had talked about. He was quite vocal with his disapproval.' she with a frown.

'I'm not sure that a females hygiene,' and again Minette blushed, 'should be quite so openly discussed between men and women, but given the circumstances I could not see why he was so bothered that you and Christine had such a relationship.' Minette's anger stirred as she spoke.

'When I told Nadir so, he was very empathic about what a woman should know and where a women's place should be.' she stormed.

'At first when he told me, I thought perhaps he was joking and when I accused him of such it became quite clear he was deadly serious.' Minette said, the disbelief clear in her voice.

'I was taken aback, and then annoyed at his attitude. So then I asked where did he see my place once we were married?' Minette began to seethe.

'He had the audacity to laugh, and said that he did not presume to keep me in the dark so, and that he did not expect me to wait on him hand and foot, but that my place of course would be at his side.' Erik wisely kept quiet, whilst Minette gave voice to her pain.

'When I asked Nadir, what of my work? He said as he was more than able to support me that I would of course want to give up my job at the Opera House. In fact he said the sooner I retired the better.' she told Erik indignantly.

'That was when I laughed, and asked him he did not seriously think I was going to give up teaching, just because we were married?' Minette shivered in reaction to her remembered outrage.

'He did manage to at least word it as a question, 'You do not wish to retire?', he asked me, but he quite clear what he thinks should happen - he expects me to give up my job.' she seethed.

'He asked me to marry him, and in very near the same damn breath asked me to give up my career.' she snarled focusing on how betrayed she felt at Nadir's treatment.

'He does not expect me to wait on him hand and foot, how very gracious.' she spat, 'It will be a cold day in hell before I'll be any man's servant!' she ranted as the hurt and disillusionment coalesced in righteous anger.

'My place is at his side?' she fumed, 'What am I a dog?' she asked bitterly.

'Does he not realise this is more than a job, this is my art.' she snarled, and then broke down in anguished tears.

'Oh Erik, I asked him to understand that this is so much more than a job.' she sobbed, 'But Nadir said that when we were married we would be as one and I would have no time, or need for my career.' Minette hiccupped.

'Erik for a moment I actually considered it, spending our days side by side.' she said shaking her head in hurt disbelief. 'I want nothing more than to be Nadir's wife, but I know in my heart within a month, if even that long, that with only house keeping to do, I would be unhappy, restless, and bored stupid.' she said as the tears streamed down her face.

'I have worked my whole life Erik, first as a ballerina and then as a teacher. The Opera House, my ballet rats, dancing - this is my life, its part of who I am. I cannot just give up all that.' she cried.

'And what of Meg?' she wailed. 'I've raised her to be strong, and independent. One day she shall lead the ballet. What sort of role model would I be if I just gave up our dreams, and retired to do nothing.'

'I begged Nadir to see reason. Told him that if he loved me, really loved me, that he would love all of me, including the part that longs to dance, and needs the expression of teaching to be truly happy.' she agonized.

'But he is a boorish philistine, who knows nothing of the passion and longings of the artistic soul. He said that if I loved him, my love for him should be enough and that I should want to spend all my time with him.' she snapped, her temper once again erupting.

'I told him that I have to work, my career is an intrinsic part of me and that I would not give it up.' she gasped, hurting.

'Nadir said he could not live with a wife that worked. It portrayed him as a weak provider, and an insipid husband. I told him that was ridicules, that we were both equals, and that I loved him for who he was not what he provided.' she gulped.

'He gave me a sad smile and thanked me. He told he loved me to but that was irrelevant. His beliefs meant that he had to be the provider, that his wife should be protected from the trials of manual labour, and the horrors of the outside world, and as such he wife could not work.' she whispered in pain.

'As I looked into his eyes, I could see his resolve - I knew he meant every word, and I was furious. I could not believe he would sacrifice our love for a primitive need to be the bread winner.' she gasped, and dropped her head into her hands once more racked with sobs.

Minette dragged in several deep breaths before she admitted. 'I threw him out of the house,' she said raising her head her pain and suffering clear in her eyes. 'I told him I did not want to marry a buffoon, and that I would not tolerate such backwards thinking. Especially around my daughter.' she sniffed, trying to control her myriad emotions.

'Would you like me to kill him?' Erik calmly asked her, and her gaze snapped to Erik's in shock, then she burst out in shaken laughter.

'Oh Erik, I should not laugh as I'm afraid you are deadly serious, but as much as I would like to shake some sense into that thick skull of his I do not wish Nadir any harm. I love him.' she confessed with a despairing smile, but then grinned wryly, 'Besides if I wanted him dead I'd want the satisfaction of doing myself.' she said passionately. Erik's whimsy amusing her, and a comfort to her wounded heart.

Erik had indeed been serious when he asked if she wanted Nadir dead. The Daroga although one of his only three friends had long been a thorn in Erik's side, and in the last few days he'd had the audacity to hurt the two most important people in Erik's life, and Erik's instinct was to protect and kill.

Logic told him neither Minette or Christine, (or himself if he was truly honest), wanted Nadir dead but Erik's immediate impulse whenever he or his was threatened was violence.

Erik would be having words with the Daroga about his cavalier treatment of his sister, and his caveman views. Nadir knew Erik well enough to know there would be consequences for his actions.

Erik was pleased though, that the suggestion had stopped Minette's tears and made her laugh, he hated to see her suffer so, and decided a change of subject was called for.

'How is Meg testing her boundaries?' Erik asked, hoping to avoid further waterworks.

Minette drew in a deep breath and pushed aside her heartache. Erik was right - she must focus on Meg now.

'In the usual teenage ways.' Minette said with a loving smile. 'She either ignores me, answers my questions with questions, or just generally goes out of her way to annoy me, causing us to argue all the time.' she said with a grimace.

'I'm surprised you stand for such nonsense.' Erik said shocked.

Minette gave a rueful laugh. 'You think I am to soft on her Erik? You forget I have seen this all before with the ballet rats over the years. They become teenagers, on the cusp of womanhood and feel they have to refuse to obey, see how far they can push. It is just a phase they go through. Eventually they settle down, its just frustrating at the time.' she complained.

'Meg is a smart girl just tell her to be stop being so foolish.' Erik suggested.

'Oh Erik, you cannot order teenagers about. It leads to nothing but more trouble. You have to be patient but firm.' she said smiling and shaking her head.

'Besides Meg is only doing as we all did at that age - rebelling. It is nothing more than little niggling things. For instance I told her to wash the dishes last night, and they are still in the sink this morning. It is just disheartening.' she said wearied.

'I must admit I'm finding it hard to maintain an even temper when she baits me so, but then I am sure you know what I mean as you must be having similar problems.' Minette sympathised.

'Similar problems?' Erik queried, not seeing how it applied to him.

'With Christine?' Minette prompted.

'I most certainly am not. Christine is an intelligent child, and doesn't give into foolish notions of pushing boundaries.' Erik snapped, galled at the implication Christine was anything other than obedient.

Minette winced at his tone and realised she had ruffled his feathers.

'I'm sorry Erik. I did not mean to offend you. I just assumed Christine had begun to test the waters to.' she apologised.

'Christine is yet still a child Minette. She has no need to, as you say, to test the waters, she is content as she is.' Erik insisted.

He refused to listen the idea that Christine was growing up, or as Nadir had insisted become a woman, for Erik feared what would happen when she did.

The only happiness Erik had ever known had been with Christine. The child had accepted him from the start, never once turning from him in fear or horror. She had only ever treated him with care and respect.

He was frightened that when she grew up, and interacted more with others, that in adulthood she would realise the repulsive monster that he was, and shun him as everyone else did.

When Erik was a teenager all he'd ever known was abuse, abandonment, and loneliness as he haunted the shadows of the Opera House.

Minette had been the first person to ever show him a kindness by helping him escape the torture of the gypsies, and although scared to look upon his unmasked self, she had overcome her fear and had become his only companion, his sister and playmate.

Then she had grown up, _become a women, _fallen in love and choose to marry. She had found someone else, and left Erik alone again.

Erik could not even entertain the thought of life without Christine at his side, and reassured himself that his little tyke was still a child.

'She will not be a child forever.' Minette warned cautiously, focusing his attention.

'No but she is still a child now.' Erik asserted vehemently.

'Of course she is Erik.' Minette quickly agreed. Not wanting to undo the progress she had made with Erik today. She could not stand to lose both Nadir and Erik in two days, she thought fighting back a sob.

Minette realised that if in nothing else, Nadir had at least been worryingly right about the situation between Erik and Christine.

It certainly seemed Erik was wearing blinkers where Christine was concerned, and if indeed Christine had grown deeper feelings for Erik, Minette was sure they would be fireworks before to long.

Minette knew she could not prevent the explosion, but silently vowed she would be there for both Christine and Erik, when they needed her.

Erik glanced at his watch and was surprised at the time. 'I'm sorry. I have to go Minette. Christine, will be home soon.' said Erik as he stood up and moved to the wall.

Minette caught his hand as he passed, 'Thank you, Erik.' she said sincerely.

Erik was uncomfortable at the honest, gratitude he saw in he gaze and unsure what to say he squeezed her hand in reply, before gently releasing it. He turned and pressed the hidden catch on the wall to reveal the secret passageway.

Erik paused before he disappeared into the wall, and Minette heard him softly say, 'Nadir adores you Minette, but the man a stubborn mule who is set in his ways. He will come round eventually. He just has to reconcile his feelings with his beliefs.'

Erik was gone before she could reply and she could not quell the small glimmer of hope awoken at his words, or her wry grin at the irony of Erik calling someone else stubborn.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

* * *

Christine was sat at the long dressing table that she shared with the other ballet rats as they changed after rehearsal. She paused a moment as she brushed her hair and through the mirror observed her friends.

Astrid with her long black hair, was the tallest and wisest of them, but who was not frightened to voice her opinions. Tiny dark haired Little Jamme's who was always sneaking around, and could always be counted on to know the latest gossip.

Fiery red headed Edith who was quick to anger, but also a comedian and a loyal friend. And her beautiful sister Meg (for that is how they saw each other) with her lush blonde hair, who was always getting them into some adventure and even more often trouble.

They made a wonderfully varied bunch, but as she looked at herself in the mirror Christine realised she felt different from the others.

Christine loved her friends and enjoyed spending time with them, but sometimes she only pretended to enjoy their unending amusements. Sometimes she just wanted to sit and think.

Christine didn't want them to think less of her because she didn't share the same zeal for the constant entertainment they enjoyed, and was cautious in what she said and did.

Her friends were generally in hurry to speak their minds and talked over each other. Between them they dictated their conversations and actions, whilst she had to admit she rather sit back, watch and involve herself only when she wanted or was necessary.

It had become instinctive to be careful and select in what she told her friends over the years, as to keep Erik's secret's but that was not the only reason felt apart from the others.

Christine loved to read, or was content to just sit and watch the world go by and the others didn't seem to understand that. Erik had taught her so many things, (including a number of languages), but it was knowledge she could only use or share with him.

Her friends occupied themselves with gossip, shopping, singing, arguing, dancing, anything to entertain themselves and to fill their days, but Christine never felt that constant need.

Maybe it was the years of living with Erik who was always so laconic and guarded in all he said and did that had rubbed off on her, but she always enjoyed her own company and was frequently happily lost in her own imagination.

Her wandering mind did make for a distraction, and occasionally made her forgetful. As she dragged the brush through her chestnut locks Christine grinned. Erik got annoyed when her attention deviated from their lessons, and scolded her to stop wool gathering.

Regardless whether at home or work, with friends or family Christine often found her thoughts running off on a tangent and more and more regularly these days her thoughts tended to stray to Erik.

Her angel of music was her best friend and Christine trusted him completely. She could tell Erik anything. She never had to pretend or worry about what she said to Erik as he understood and accepted her as she was.

'Are you coming this evening, Christine?' Little Jamme's asked, capturing her attention.

'Oh yes do say you are coming Christine it will be no fun without you.' Astrid pleaded.

'Tonight?' queried Christine confused.

'You can't t tell us you have forgotten. Veronica has gone on about nothing else but her party for weeks.' Edith complained.

'You know how distracted Christine can be at times.' Meg teased, seeing the blank look on sisters face.

'My Marcel is throwing me a party for my birthday. My Marcel is so wonderful.' Edith did a terrible impression of the absent Veronica, making them all laugh.

'She does seem rather taken with him.' Astrid grinned.

'Oh no, is Veronica's party tonight?' Christine asked dismayed, as she had yet to ask Erik if she could attend.

It was not that she feared asking, or thought that it would be a problem in gaining his consent, but that since her birthday when she was with Erik he seemed to fill her every thought.

Christine was somewhat confused recently, as Erik's very presence had seemed to become a distraction, and she couldn't seem to think of anything _but him_ lately.

When she was with him, _what was he thinking? _When she was away from him, _was he ok? _And always, _was he happy? _Erik was her angel and she adored him. Christine wanted nothing more than for him to be happy.

'Yes its tonight scatterbrain. Are you coming?' Meg asked teasingly, focusing her thoughts once more.

'I… I don't see why I couldn't come but I will have to check with my guardian.' Christine said, refusing to meet any of the girls eyes and turned back to the mirror to finish brushing her hair.

'Ah yes your elusive guardian. Oh come on Christine you must tell us what he is like.' wheedled Little Jamme's.

A sharp banging of a cane saved Christine from replying. 'For goodness sake girls come along. It will be time for you to change back again at this rate.' Madam Giry ordered, as she swept into the room to gather her lingering wards.

'I'll meet you in your rooms in a hour, Meg.' Christine promised, relieved at the distraction, and having finished changing took the opportunity to grab her cloak and escape.

Little Jamme's could be like a dog with a bone over a mystery when she choose, and Christine's reclusive guardian was worryingly one Little Jamme's interest seemed to peak.

* * *

Erik was sat working at his organ his back to her as Christine arrived home, and as she took off her cloak, Christine became spell bound as listened to Erik play.

She glimpsed his face, and saw he was not wearing his mask and Christine watched how he poured out his soul. Eyes closed, seemingly barely touching the keys he beget the most divine sounds, and Christine listened enraptured by his performance.

Erik suddenly banged his hands down on the keys, creating a discordant cacophony and breaking the spell. 'You are late.' Erik snapped, perceiving her arrival. Annoyed at her tardiness and their delayed lesson.

Christine drew in a deep breath, and collected her thoughts. This was not a good start. Erik could be unreasonable when his temper was roused, and she knew he not going to be happy with her request.

Erik liked things to be done a certain way - _his way _and he was not fond having to alter his plans.

If she was honest Christine didn't really want to delay their lesson either. She hated to miss an opportunity to hear her angel play and sing, no matter how hard Erik made her work whilst he did.

'Well do you intend to stand there all day or can we begin our lesson?' Erik asked sarcastically.

His foul mood and her reluctance to miss a lesson almost had her saying nothing but then she thought of Meg, and how she had promised to meet her and Christine drew in a deep breath.

'Are you alright, Erik? You seem to be a little on edge.' Christine asked, hoping to calm him.

Erik turned to face her at her question, and Christine easily read the anger in his gaze, which quickly turned to one of regret as his eyes met her own.

'Please forgive me Christine. I've had a frustrating day. My music has teased at me but I've been unable to capture it.' Erik said disgruntled.

'I am sorry Erik. Can I help?' Christine asked, instinctively wanting to aid him.

'I am hoping our lesson will take my mind off it so I can start afresh later.' Erik confessed wryly.

'I am sorry I was late, Erik but…' Christine paused torn. She wanted nothing more than to help, comfort and to sing for him. For them both to lose themselves in the music once more, but she knew Meg would be waiting for her and if only to pop back to tell Meg she could not attend Christine had to ask Erik if she could go.

'But…?' Erik asked impatiently.

'But I was with Meg and the girls. It is Veronica's fifteenth birthday today and I have been invited to her party tonight, and I perhaps wondered if I could go.' Christine asked in a rush.

Erik froze, so this was it - the beginning of end. He'd always known it would come. That one day his little friend would realise she deserved and was due so much more than him. That she lived with a monster.

Erik gasped aloud as the pain of it tore through him, and the protective wall Christine's acceptance and friendship had built around him came crashing down.

Although perhaps not overnight he knew that all to soon she would see what repulsive freak he was, and long for a more normal lifestyle, and eventually she would leave him.

_How could he live a second without her by his side. She was his life, his music, his saviour_.

A life time of pain and rejection burned through Erik's in those brief few moments and when Christine instinctively ran to his side at his gasp of pain, as she asked 'Oh Erik. Are you alright?' his pain morphed as ever into defensive anger and Erik erupted.

'So I see my teachings are not good enough for you?' he exploded as he snatched himself away from her concerned look and touch.

'No Erik I…' Christine took a step toward him but got no closer as Erik stormed across the room and interrupted her.

'My company is now NOT good enough for you?' he roared taunting both her and himself. 'Perhaps you would rather if lived above with the other ballet rats then you could see them all the time.' he snarled. Almost falling to his knees in pain at the thought.

'No. No. No Erik. NEVER.' Christine shouted in denial as tears poured down her cheeks and she reached out to him. How could he think that? He was her angel, her everything. She would be lost without Erik.

Erik dragged in air as if he had been running for his life, which perhaps his insecurities taunted him he had, as Christine's shout penetrated his haze of pain and anger.

As he heard Christine's heartbreaking sobs his self loathing tore through him and his anger returned ten fold. This time directed at himself.

'Christine I…' Erik broke off knowing 'sorry' was poor excuse for the way he had acted. Even if she did one day choose to leave, all the child had done at present was ask to spend some time with her friends.

'Christine I am sorry.' Erik apologised but his self disgust had his emotional mask firmly in place and it came out cold and distant.

Christine could not comprehend the torrent of emotions she was feeling. How could Erik think she wanted to leave him? Christine gasped, and sobbed in agony at the thought.

He stood there so cold and distant and Christine wanted nothing more than to run to him, hold him tight and never let go. She started to move toward him as Erik said. 'Perhaps it would be best if you had an early night, tonight Christine.'

The dismissal was clear and Christine's heart broke all over again, that he would send her away when she was hurting and desperate to be in the comfort and safety of his embrace.

'Yes Erik.' she whispered in an anguished cry as rushed to her bedroom and broke down once more in gut wrenching sobs.

* * *

Christine had thrown herself across her bed, clutching her bear tightly to her as wept. She had not been in her room more than ten minutes though when she remembered that Meg would be waiting for her.

Not wanting to worry or anger her friend, Christine battled to master her tears, and forced herself to go back out and face Erik. To tell him she needed to get word to Meg.

'Erik…' Christine said tentatively as she pushed open the door into their lounge, and found the room looked as if a tornado had swept through. The chairs and table were overturned and Erik's music scores were scattered all over the floor.

'Erik?' Christine called louder, concerned. She quickly checked the rest of the house and then went outside and saw their little boat was gone, as was Erik.

Christine winced in pain again at her angel leaving her and fought back another sob. She had to hold it together long enough to let Meg know she would not be going out tonight.

Christine quickly moved back though the mess and found Erik's quill and some paper, and wrote a brief note.

_Erik, I have just popped to tell Meg that I cannot attend the party. I will return immediately. Back soon. Christine._

Christine folded the note wrote Erik's name on it and left it on top of his organ.

Christine picked up and lit a touch to light her way, and in the flickering shadows, as she made her way up through the dark long winding passage ways of their underground home, Christine's hurt fused into anger.

Why on earth would Erik think that she wanted to leave him? All she wanted was to spend a few hours with her friends, how could he take that to mean that she was not happy with him?

Christine adored Erik, he meant the world to her. Seeing him smile and laugh was all she ever wanted. She would follow him anywhere for it was Erik himself that was her home.

She would do anything to make him happy and the idea she wanted to leave was so ridicules she would have laughed if she was not so hurt and angry.

Christine began to seethe as stormed up to the Opera House and as she neared the upper levels she suddenly felt Erik's presence and his searing anger. She heard him before she saw him.

'I am disappointed in you Christine. I thought better of you than that. Lying to me than sneaking out' Erik spat in outraged hurt. Erik felt as if he had been stabbed. How could she lie to him? How could she sly out to disobey him?

'Sneaking out?' Christine shouted in reply. 'I am doing no such thing.' she yelled back at Erik. A feeling of giddy freedom descending at the release of her pent up emotions.

'And yet here you are, slinking in the dark.' Erik mocked. His anger once more his self defence to the mind numbing pain he felt at her deception.

'I am not slinking I am just…' she snapped only to be interrupted.

'Enough.' Erik boomed, infusing his furious tone with command. 'You will return home immediately.' he ordered incensed at them both. At Christine for her lies and impudence, and at himself for using the power of his voice on her.

Christine obeyed automatically and had actually taken a few steps back towards their home, when her pain and anger registered once more, and she remembered where she was going and why.

She stopped and turned back to face him. 'NO.' she glared back at him.

Erik was nonplused. No one had ever so openly defied him once he had used the persuasive power of his voice.

'No?' he asked dangerously quiet, overwhelmed by the violent emotions tearing through him. On one hand he wanted to order Christine home and make her suffer for her betrayal.

On the other he wanted to fall to his knees in agony and beg for her forgiveness that he was such a wretched mistake of human, and plead with her never to leave him alone in his own personal hell.

'No. I will not. I have…' Christine argued to once more be drowned out.

'You will do as you are told and return home. NOW.' Erik thundered furious at her continued defiance.

'I am not a child anymore you can order about.' Christine hissed as her hackles rose. Once more spurned on by this confusing emotion that wanted to provoke.

Erik was terrified. This was all his worst nightmares of Christine rebelling and abandoning him come true, yet he still could not reign in his anger. 'YOU WILL OBEY ME.' Erik bellowed, his own self revulsion spurning him on.

Christine's anger fled at his tone and with a heartbroken moan, she whispered, 'You are not my father. You have no power over me!'

Her whispered reply after their shouting shocked them both and Christine dropped the touch, which extinguished as it hit the floor, and sobbing she fled into the dark from a devastated Phantom.

.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

* * *

Christine sat in box five and wiped away the tears that poured from her eyes. She paid little attention to the rehearsal the vocal cast were performing with the new soprano, her mind consumed with her argument with Erik.

She had fled stumbling from his side sobbing uncontrollably and it had taken all of her will power to pull herself together to manage to briefly speak to Garlan one of the stage hands, and ask him to pass on a message to Meg saying to go on to the party without her.

Not wanting to see or speak with anyone, least of all Erik, Christine had used the secret passage to enter box five and been hidden out here ever since. Defiantly sitting in Erik's chair and not in her own.

She was so overcome with emotion Christine didn't know if she could stand to bear it. _'You are not my father. You have no power over me!_' she had told him, and whilst the former was the truth the latter was the only time she had ever lied to Erik.

No Erik was not her father, nor had Christine ever seen him as such. Erik had always been to her a confidant and best friend. He was her playmate, companion, rock, solace, _her angel of music_.

They day they had met she'd looked into his gaze and seen his fear and loneliness, Christine had known instinctively that she could trust him. That he was a kindred spirit, and that they were meant to be together.

Just simply being at his side was enough to bring her comfort. Erik was always there when she needed him, and he always seemed to know what it was she needed and never failed to let her down - until tonight she silently wailed.

'_You have no power over me!' _Christine inwardly mocked herself, and gasped in pain at the lie. Erik's every word and deed dictated her own every thought and action. It was farcical to say he held no sway over her. She'd denied their bond in a fit of pique and hurt them both.

Everything she did, she did gladly because of or for Erik, but that did not give him the right to order her about as if she were still a child. She was thirteen now, an adult and she deserved to be treated as such. Christine felt a flash of anger then gulped and fought back another sob.

_How could he think she would lie to him? _

She'd worked hard to earn his trust, she wasn't about to throw it away by lying and deceiving him. From the little she had learned of his tortuous past, Christine knew Erik had little reason to trust anyone, and that he had struggled to have faith in their friendship. She believed over the years that they had progressed and he did not view her companionship with the same eye of suspicion he once had.

Erik had no idea how much he sometimes revealed in his tormented gaze, and to often she had seen that sad wounded look in his eye. Christine hated that he suffered, and at times fought back her own tears she felt his pain. At his anguished look she would willing jump through any hoop he would ask to banish it.

Erik was the centre of Christine's world and she was the happiest she had ever been living with her angel. He provided her with security, support and direction.

As although Christine could beg and plead with him at times and occasionally get him to change his mind she was under no illusions as to who was the master of the house. They had found a rhythm that suited them both, and they were content in their own little world.

But something had changed the night of her birthday feast and even now Christine did not understand what it was. Only that now when he smiled and sang to her she felt it all the way down in her soul.

And tonight when she saw his hurt and anger, rational or not, she had willing disobeyed him and stoked his roaring temper. Christine knew better than to disagree with Erik when he was in a rant and yet something inside of her needed to push and punish him for thinking the worst of her.

Part of her had wanted to screech at him, and she was disconcerted by the freedom she had felt as she had yelled. She had seen the shattered look in his eye as denied the connection between them and it haunted her.

Christine had wanted to lash out and scream at him for his unfair accusations and for treating her as child, but as she had rejected the link between them she had seen the destroyed look he had given her and she had fled in woeful remorse.

As she stared with an unseeing gaze at the stage her feelings swung back forth between anger, grief, guilt, and mixed in was a nagging unfathomable longing she didn't understand.

She stiffened as she felt his presence, and although he never made a sound she knew he sat down in her own chair beside her, and she flushed with myriad emotions. Christine suddenly became very interested in the rehearsal below and pointedly ignored Erik.

Erik saw the tears that slipped silently from her eyes and knew he truly was a monster for causing her pain.

'_You are not my father. You have no power over me!'_ she had whispered with that heart wrenching moan and Erik felt the air suck out of him as if he'd been kicked.

No he was not her father and he had never seen himself in that role, (an abomination such as he was not fit to be anyone's father), but he provided her with a home, kept her safe, taught her - he was her guardian.

'_You have no power over me!' _Erik drew in a sharp breath at the pain of those words. Her denial of their bond cutting him deeper than any gypsy whip had ever done.

He had verbally attacked her and just as he had taught her, she had defended herself. That she needed to defend herself _from him_, and her rebuttal of their friendship filled him with dejected misery.

He winced in pain and self hatred as he saw her subtly wipe away another tear, and through his agony of tormenting insecurities felt pride at her stoic resolve.

Christine was not one for dramatics, she was quiet and reasonable child who would rather hide her hurt then wear it as a badge for the world to see.

After she had fled, frozen in desolate rejection it had taken Erik a few moments before he had gone after Christine, but he was grief stricken and riddled with guilt for lashing out at his little sidekick and his usual impeccable senses had deserted him.

He'd tried the ballet rats dressing room, roof, and Minette's rooms, but eventually Erik had to concede he had lost her.

In desperation he had returned to their home in case Christine had made her way back there, and that's when he found her note.

_Erik, I have just popped to tell Meg that I cannot attend the party. I will return immediately. Back soon. Christine_

Erik had fallen to his knees with a wail of despair as he read her words. _Was there no end to his wickedness?_

Christine accepted, trusted, cared for him, and her guileless approval of his abhorrent self was a priceless gift, Erik knew he could never reciprocate.

She was his friend, confidant, muse, his angel of music, and how did her repay her - _he had hurt her._ Accused the only friend he had ever had of lies and betrayal, and Erik felt every tear she shed at is hand as if a stab wound to his heart.

They were all right - the gypsies, the Shah, his mother, he was the devils child, and worthless trash such as he didn't deserve to be graced with an angel, but he was a selfish fiend.

He'd begun to hyperventilate at just the thought of a life without Christine, and knew he would walk through the very fires of hell if that's what it took for her to forgive him.

Erik had no notion of how long he keened, unable to move when suddenly he realised he knew exactly was Christine was and had raced to box five to apologise.

Now as she sat regally in his chair, pretending he wasn't there, Erik felt his admiration for her grow, and desperately tried to order his chaotic thoughts so he could find the words to beg her forgiveness.

Christine was overwhelmed by the emotions Erik's very presence inspired. She could smell his scent, and hear him breath - those simply things enough to just make her feel reassured.

But she also felt attuned to him as she never had before, aware of him in a different way. She could not say how it was different just that she felt - _more_.

The rehearsal below ended and the cast and crew all quickly dispersed, as the stage hands extinguished the lamps, and left them alone in the dimmed glow from the chandelier above.

They both continued to sit in silence in the gloomy auditorium and suddenly both unable to endure their estrangement a second longer both spoke at once.

'Erik…Christine…'

They both gave a flustered laugh. 'Please Christine, would you let me go first? Let me explain and apologise?' Erik beseeched.

Christine could only nod choked once more by her fluctuating emotions.

Erik drew in a deep breath as he marshalled his thoughts. 'Christine before…' he broke off distraught, afraid to confess his fears. Erik didn't know how to voice his own self loathing and hatred, and was for once at a loss for words when he felt her hand take his.

Christine knew how Erik hated to let anyone see anything other than the cold masked phantom he portrayed.

That he _wanted_ to explain his actions to her was almost an apology in itself, but it was rare he choose to open up to her and Christine was not about to let that pass, so she took his hand and squeezed it in encouragement.

At her reassuring touch a dam gave way in Erik, and he clung to her hand as he looked out at his Opera House, and poured out his soul to his little friend.

'I am a damned creature, Christine. I have endured two lifetimes of hurt and rejection in my short time in this world.' he disclosed fiercely.

'Whenever I have reached out to anyone it has always been met with revulsion and abuse. No one has ever truly seen, understood, accepted, or cared for me.' he said bitterly.

'No one but you.' he shyly revealed.

'I knew you were different, special, from the moment we met, but I had no idea that you or anyone could be so honest and kind.' he said with a bewildered smile.

'You've never once recoiled from my disgusting face, or my foul temper. You always treat me with respect.' he marvelled.

'You have seen some of the dark brutal crimes I have committed, and am capable of and yet you still believe in me. You still … care about me.' he breathed incredulous that anyone could.

'You listen, talk and live with me. Look after me - fuss if I've eaten and slept or not.' he said with a puzzled shake of his head, 'And if all that were not enough you share my passion for music.' he said disbelievingly, still hardly able to discern the deep friendship that they shared.

'You have an incredible talent, and are a constant source of inspiration. You are my one and only true friend, my salvation, my muse and I'd be lost without you.' Erik admired embarrassed.

'In all honesty you are almost too good to be true.' Erik sighed ruefully. 'Since the beginning I've waited with looming dread for the day when you realised what a detestable beast you live with, and for you to run screaming from my side.' he confessed ashamed of his insecurities.

'So tonight when you asked…when you asked to go out with your friends I panicked. Terrified you were unhappy me. I took it as sign that you were rejecting me, petrified that the day you would leave was here.' he explained his terror at the thought of her leaving.

'I am so sorry Christine. Please forgive me. I had no right to accuse you of the taunts of my own demons.' he begged, 'And I certainly had no right to yell at you when all you were doing was trying obey me.' Erik said with howl of pain and let his head fall to his chest in defeat and self disgust. _How could she possible forgive him? Why should she even want to?_

Christine had remained silent as he spoke, but she could no longer hold back her tears as she heard his wail of despair and with huge sob pulled her hand from his to sit on his lap, fling her arms around him and clutch him tightly.

Stunned, Erik gingerly returned her embrace, and fought the need to tightly cling to her and never let her go.

Christine had been deeply hurt and blazingly angry, but hearing his cherished praise of her, and seeing her dear angel plagued with hurt and insecurities, and how deeply they were ingrained in him, she found her animosity gone. In its place she found a need to console and to prove her loyalty to him.

'Oh Erik. How can you think I would ever leave you? I couldn't live without you.' she gasped out between sobs, and pulled back to meet his gaze.

She hated to see him suffer, yet she knew it would take time to overcome his self doubt and fears, and she suddenly knew how she could reach him.

She could just make out his unmasked features as told him. 'I love you, Erik.' and saw his shocked expression at her words.

Christine had never spoken this out loud before. She had written it to him, (in cards and presents), many times over the years and she was unsure why she felt so liberated at telling him aloud now.

'You love…' Erik trailed off in disbelief as he looked down at his little moppet, and was astounded to suddenly realise that his devotion to his little friend was indeed a bond of love.

Dumbfounded and scared Erik spoke off guard, and gulped as he gruffly admitted, 'I love you to.' he whispered and was rewarded with her beaming grin.

Christine felt as if she could float at his admission, and could not stop grinning. She could not comprehend all the emotions his words invoked she just knew as she sat in his embrace she had never been as happy as she was in that moment.

'Erik, we are best friends and I'm not going anywhere. I love you.' she reassured him. Unable to hold back the words that made her feel so alive, and brought that adorable bewildered expression to her dear friends face.

Erik was shaken. Christine had often written she loved him over the years, and Erik had dismissed it as a greeting but hearing her say it aloud could almost make him believe it was true. But how could anyone love a repugnant freak?

Discombobulated by her honest affection he whispered, 'Then you forgive me?' He had to know all was right between them.

'Oh Erik. Of course I forgive you. I am sorry to, Erik. I didn't mean to yell at you… to refute our friendship, but I was just so angry that you could believe I'd deceive you.' She took his hand in both of hers as she vowed, 'I promise I will never lie to you, Erik. Not ever again. Not even in anger - I swear it.'

The sincerity in her gaze both humbled and mortified him. 'I don't deserve you.' he asserted.

'Look at me Erik.' she ordered, drawing and holding his gaze, 'We are friends. You know this.' and so saying she placed a hand over his heart. 'You feel it, as I do. Friends forgive each other.' she declared.

Erik could not believe she would forgive him, yet here his little tyke sat smiling at him, almost as if their earlier argument had never happened. A relived sigh escaped him at her continued high regard, even though he knew he undeserving of it.

Monsters didn't deserve love but Erik could not turn away from the only happiness he's ever known. He was not wholly convinced that in time she still would not leave him, but for now he even he could not deny her honest attachment.

'Thank you, Christine.' Erik rasped, eager now to get things back to their usual course, but her next words made him realise that was a futile dream.

'You are welcome.' Christine grinned at him, then frowned. 'But Erik next time I ask to spend time with my friends you must remember that it is not because I don't want to be with, or care for you, it is just that they are important to me as well.' she explained to him.

Erik frowned at her words as his inner demons roared, but he swore he would never again cause Christine to cry in pain, and slammed a mental door shut on their screaming taunts.

'I will remember.' he promised her and forced a smile.

Christine smiled broadly at him and rushed to reassure him. 'They are important to me Erik, but none of them are as important as you.' she told him, and was pleased to his genuine smile in reply.

Christine adored to see his relaxed smile once more, and not wanting it to disappear changed the subject to one she knew he could not resist.

'The new lead soprano was good don't you think, Erik?' Christine asked smirking.

Erik gave a wry grin as he knew exactly what Christine was doing. His little imp knew very well he'd been waiting to hear the new Prima Donna sing.

As much as he was loath to admit it, Erik had to concede something had changed between them - his little friend _**was**_ growing up.

It scared the hell out of him as Erik knew he could not stop it. He could only treasure the time he had, and desperately hope that she never saw him for what he knew himself to be - a vile hideous beast.

'She did not give a bad performance.' Erik allowed. 'Although if she continues with her bad habits she will lose her edge and clarity in a few years.' Erik foretold.

'Do really think so Erik?' Christine asked shocked.

'Yes indeed. A singer's voice is the same as any musicians instrument, and if it is not properly looked after it will become out of tune.' Erik told her and Christine frowned.

'What bad habits Erik? I don't want to lose my voice.' Christine said raising her hand to her throat in fear, and was enchanted to hear Erik laugh.

'You need not fear my dear. You must know I would never let anything happen you or your voice.' he grinned at her, and Christine smiled adoringly back.

'And with that in mind we should get you home and some food in you before bed.' Erik said relieved they were back on more familiar footing.

'Yes Erik.' Christine said dutifully, and stood so Erik could stand, and release the hidden door. Christine gazed at the stage before she exited the box.

A seed of inherent longing beginning to bloom in her. 'I hope La Carlotta doesn't lose her voice. She seems nice.' Christine sympathised as they made their way home.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N I cannot believe I have had over 200 reviews for this story, thank you everyone who has added this to favorites and reviewed. Thank you for bearing with me, and my oft-times 'poor English', as in my head what I post always looks correct but I know that in practice that is not always the case! I'm loving writing this fic and I hope you all have fun reading it to :) Sorry this looks to be my longest chapter yet - hope you enjoy :) Cheers Dt  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Twenty Nine  
**

* * *

'I still can't believe you didn't come last week.' Little Jammes said to Christine as they changed for rehearsal.

'Christine is to saintly to ever do anything that resembles fun,' sneered Veronica, the brunette annoyed at Christine's non attendance of her party as she hated missing the chance to show off.

'Christine's guardian would not allow her. He is very strict.' Meg defended Christine.

'Well he sounds like a tyrant,' Veronica snipped.

'He is not,' Christine hotly denied, incensed at any slur to Erik.

'Christine is his only family and he relies on her,' Meg supported, even though she privately agreed with Veronica but knew Christine would become angry if she said as much.

'You did miss a good party though,' Astrid said, hoping to avoid an argument.

'Yes indeed it was fun.' Edith agreed, 'And the dreamy Marcel was there. What was it like when he danced with you?' Edith asked.

'He swept me into his arms, and held me so very close,' Veronica preened 'It was so romantic.' She sighed, pleased to be the centre of attention once more.

'Did he kiss you?' Little Jammes pried.

'Yes,' blushed Veronica prettily.

'What was it like?' Astrid asked, intrigued.

'It was wonderful.' Veronica feigned a romantic sigh, not confessing how uncomfortable she'd felt when Marcel had thrust his tongue into her mouth, whilst his hands roamed all over her.

'It must be dreamy having such a handsome boyfriend,' Meg said, her longing evident.

'Its marvellous.' grinned Veronica delighted, the girls were envious of her.

'Yes it must be fun to have someone to spoil …' Astrid's voice trailed off as she, Veronica, Edith and Little Jammes made their way down to the stage.

Christine was not quite ready and Meg hung back to wait for her sister, hoping to catch a private word.

'Veronica seems smitten,' Meg said steering the conversation toward boys.

'Yes very. She certainly seems to enjoy the attention,' Christine replied irked, still miffed at the insult to Erik.

'And the kissing. I wonder what it's like,' giggled Meg.

'What, what's like?' Christine asked confused.

'Kissing silly.' Meg laughed, curious as to what it would be like to kiss a certain gangly stage hand.

Kissing? Christine had never given a thought to kissing anyone much less Veronica's slimy boyfriend, but then unbidden she wondered - _What would it like to kiss Erik that way?_

Instantly she pushed the thought away as she knew Erik would not want her to be daydreaming about kissing. He would be angry and upset at the idea and she'd vowed never again to hurt her angel.

It had taken a few days before they had comfortably settled back into their routine after their argument, and Christine had spent all week reassuring Erik of their friendship and that she was going nowhere.

She smiled as she remembered how he'd had given her that sheepish look, as they had tidied up their home, and Christine had grinned at him to let him know that all was ok.

'_I love you, Erik,' _she'd told him, and, bewildered he'd confessed: '_I love you to._' Christine, hadn't been able to help her jubilant grin every time she thought about it.

Just as she had to prevail upon him his good and honest character, Christine knew she had to convince him of her devotion.

So every night since their quarrel as they said goodnight, she had giddily told him she loved him, and was enchanted to see the bemused expression in his eyes when she did.

Eventually her angel would trust that she cherished him, but until then she would take great delight in reminding him every day, she thought with a gleaming smile.

Unaware her sister wasn't listening to a word she said, herself gazing off into the distance, Meg revealed the secret she'd been longing to share with Christine all week.

'When Garlan gave me your message last week, he and I got talking. He complimented me, and made me laugh,' Meg blushed, as she remembered how he had bashfully admitted he had wanted an excuse to speak to her for weeks, the sparkle in his eye, and his cheeky grin.

'And when mother heard me laughing she came out and glared and frightened him off.' Meg smiled nervous, yet also thrilled when she thought of the young stage hand.

'But then later he snook into Veronica's party, and whilst Mama was occupied trying to keep an eye on Marcel, he took my hand and led us till we were hid in the masses and we… and we danced,' Meg confessed, with a grin.

She recalled how his long dark hair had fallen into his sky blue eyes as they danced, his captivating smile, the way he had held her close, how wonderful it had felt pressed so close up against him and the butterflies that fluttered even now in her stomach.

'I'm not sure how long we danced, but eventually mother found us and under her piercing glare Garlan fled again, but not before he bowed to me and kissed my hand, bravely risking mothers wrath,' Meg whispered breathless with remembered delight.

Tingles had ran all through her body as his lips briefly touched her hand and a longing had awakened in her. Meg silently wondered if that's how wonderful a kiss on your hand made you feel - _what would it be like to kiss Garlan on the lips?_

Out loud she confided, 'I really like him. He is so funny and charming, and so handsome don't you think? Oh Christine, do you think he likes me to?' Meg asked in a rush, but receiving no reply focused on her sister.

'Christine?' Meg repeated, suddenly furious to realise that the far away grin Christine wore meant she had not heard a word Meg had said.

'Christine Daae, I am talking to you,' Meg yelled, hurt Christine had ignored her confession of her secret longing.

'Oh I'm sorry Meg did you say something?' Christine asked tearing her thoughts from Erik, and concentrating on Meg.

'Did I… Did you not hear a word I just said?' Meg seethed ready to explode.

Christine started to apologise but was interrupted, 'I am sorry, Meg. I was…'

'Was just thinking about ERIK,' Meg spat.

'Why yes I was,' admitted Christine with an impish grin.

Meg had bared her deepest secrets and Christine had once again drifted off thinking of her precious Phantom, and not bothered to listen to her, and as Meg saw her sister grin she lost it.

'How could you Christine? We are like sisters yet when I try to confide in you, your attention always, ALWAYS wonders back to Erik,' Meg snapped.

'I am sorry, Meg. I didn't mean to ignore you, it's just Erik and I…' But again Meg cut off Christine's explanation.

'Erik and I. Erik said this. Erik said that. It always Erik with you,' Meg fumed.

'Yes it is always, Erik. He is my best friend, and he needs me,' Christine defended him, her hackles beginning to rise. 'It is very thought provoking being best friends with a Phantom,' Christine smiled, hoping to appease Meg. She did not want to fight with her sister.

Meg didn't grasp the olive branch and shouted, 'The Phantom is always there between us. I wouldn't mind, but he is nothing to grin about. He is frightening in that mask. I don't know how you stand to be around him?' Meg goaded.

All thoughts of diplomacy fled at criticism of Erik, and Christine lashed out in his defence. 'He never wears that mask at home, only when he is out, and then only to stop ignorant fools from staring.' Christine glared at her, the implication obvious.

Even though riled at the accusation Meg's curiosity was aroused at this revelation. Christine never talked about Erik, she just frustratingly sat and daydreamed of him.

'Have you really seen him without his mask? What does he look like? Is he really as terrifyingly ugly as mother says? Does he not scare you?' Meg asked, her long pent up questions tumbling out one after another.

Pain and anger washed over Christine at Meg's interrogation. Yes Erik looked different, but he was the most miraculous, intelligent, interesting, and caring person she had ever met, and Christine adored him.

No one was allowed to insult Erik, not even her adored sister. _How could Meg abuse, Erik?_ Erik who was as much Meg's family as Christine herself was.

Blazingly angry Christine attacked. 'How dare you? Erik is a wonderful person. You know this you have spent time with him. You know how kind and good he is.'

'I know he is scary and intimidating,' Meg hissed.

'Scary and …' Christine trailed off unable to believe her ears. How could Meg think that after the many Christmas's they spent laughing and playing together? 'Well you didn't seem scared or intimidated as we played chess with Erik last Christmas day.'

Privately Meg had to agree. Erik had never been anything other courteous and polite to her, and went out of his way to make Christine and her laugh when they were together. Not to mention he always got her thoughtful gifts.

But neither was he the saint Christine took him for, and she _was_ somewhat intimidated by his mask. 'That doesn't mean I don't find him overwhelming. He is so big and looming. And that mask just adds to his creepiness!'

'Creepiness?' Christine repeated livid. 'Erik is the most gentle and devoted friend you could ever ask for. You don't know him like I do.'

'Ha! Don't know him? Its YOU that doesn't know HIM. He…' Meg paused then, as she realised what she had almost revealed in her temper.

'He, what?' Christine demanded. 'Erik and I tell each other everything. He hides nothing from me. It's you who knows nothing.'

'Your Phantom is a thief! He demands money from managers,' Meg revealed, all thoughts of protecting Christine forgotten in her fury at Christine's stubborn belief in, and defence of, Erik.

'I don't believe you,' Christine instantly denied. 'You're just saying that to discredit him,' she bristled.

'I'm lying, am I? I heard mother telling Nadir about it. So, if you don't believe me go ask him! Go ask you precious angel where 20,000 francs of the Opera House funds disappear to every month,' Meg snarled, regretting her hasty words as she saw pain flash in her dear sister's eyes.

Christine couldn't breathe. No! It wasn't true. He would never do something like that. _Never? _A worm of doubt taunted her. _You know he is capable of so much more than theft._

Hurt sliced through her at the disloyal thought. Her stomach churned to think of her angel as a willing thief and with a silent cry of '_Erik_' and a moan of agony, Christine fled. Determined to find Erik so he could refute it.

* * *

Sat at his organ, eyes closed, Erik let the music pour from his soul. His argument with Christine, and her declaration of love, had shaken his world and, as ever music was his release.

He was still shocked that he had slipped and admitted how much he cared about his little friend, and was truly stunned by her delighted reaction to his words.

'_My Christine, My little moppet,_

_Still so much for you to learn and do,_

_You are my world, my only friend,_

_And I'd be lost without you._

_You trust and adore me, _

_Though I'm worthy of nought,_

_You're wise beyond your years,_

_Of that there is no doubt._

_I promise to protect you,_

_Guide you through the night,_

_Keep you safe in the…_

Erik trailed off as an uneasiness crept into his mind. 'Christine…' he whispered out loud.

He had long since ceased to question their bond which had them so attuned to the other's feelings and sensing her call, Erik quickly stood and made his way up to the Opera House above - _Christine needed him._

He did not get very far when he came across a sobbing Christine who rushed into his arms. 'Christine are you okay?' Erik asked, terrified, she was hurt.

Christine clung to him sobbing and whispered, 'Please, Erik take me home.' Erik instantly swung her up into his arms and hurriedly carried her back to their sanctuary.

Back in their candle lit home, Erik was relieved to see that no physical harm had seemed to have befallen his little friend, but worry and concern had him almost babbling.

'What is it Christine? What has upset you? Are you hurt?' Erik asked the still sobbing child, who now sat on his lap her head buried into his shoulder.

Christine dragged in a deep breath, before she lifted her head to meet Erik's gaze. Now she was here with him, she was convinced that Meg was only trying to hurt her.

But Meg was so specific, so sure… that tiny niggle refused to quiet. 'I am not harmed, Erik,' she reassured him, seeing the worry in his eyes, and heard him give a huge sigh of relief.

'Thank goodness for that at least. Then what or who had upset you, Christine?' Erik asked relieved, yet puzzled.

'I have argued with, Meg.' Christine told him, looking into the fire lest he see the question in her eyes.

Erik had seen the brief look of doubt in her eyes before she had looked away and he felt his emotional barriers slam into place. Christine had never looked at him like that before, not even after she had witnessed him murder, and for her to be this upset after arguing with Meg - _only he could be the cause._

'You argued with, Meg? It must have been quite an argument that you would abandon your rehearsal. What happened, Christine?' Erik asked carefully, braced for rejection.

_Oh no, rehearsal! _Christine had forgotten all about it in her need to speak to, Erik. She felt him stiffen and knew he sensed her mistrust, that she had already had hurt her angel, and Christine was torn. She didn't want to doubt him, but she needed to hear him deny it.

She drew in a deep breath and forced herself to meet his gaze. 'Meg said… Meg said that you demand money from the managers. That you… that you steal. It's not true is it, Erik?' Christine asked in a rush.

The hope and devotion in her gaze both flattered and tore at him. He detested seeing that wary look she gave him. 'As you argued, I take it you disagreed with Meg?' Erik asked, hating himself for being yet again the cause of her tears.

'Of course I did, Erik. I don't believe it,' Christine hastened to reassure him but couldn't help herself asking, 'It's not true is it, Erik?'

He would have loved to squelch the seed of uncertainty he could read in her eyes but he couldn't lie to his little friend. Their friendship demanded honesty and, Erik dragged in much needed air as he confessed, 'I'm afraid my dear, that it is true.'

Erik felt pain knife through him at the hurt, betrayed look his words brought to her gaze.

'I don't believe it. You are not a _thief_. I don't believe you would defraud the Opera House of money. Especially as you do not need it,' Christine denied, defending Erik even to himself. This, even as her own conscience questioned _- how did Erik earn a living as he had no job?_

Erik gave a relieved sigh and wry smile at her defence. Christine was always determined to see the good him. It was a wonder the poor child wasn't blind from continually trying to find a shard of light in his consuming darkness.

'I admit I do not need the money,' he confirmed, 'but I also have to confess that I never really thought that Debienne and Poligny were so weak that they would give into my demands,' Erik explained, and watched as confusion mixed in with her disbelief.

The whole truth although confirmed his guilt was not as bleak as it seemed, and needing to banish that hesitation he saw in her gaze he said sheepishly, 'I may have gotten a little carried away with my threats when they ignored my orders a few years back, but I honestly never dreamed they would comply.' He shamefully disclosed.

'No one was more shocked than me when, Minette turned up with the envelope of money I had demanded they leave in box five.' Erik told her, even now amazed at how easy it had all been.

Christine watched the emotions chasing across Erik's face: shame and self hatred; fear of her rejection; amazement his threats had worked; pain at his honesty; and his silent plea for her to understand and not revile him.

She knew she should be shocked at this latest revelation but she could all to easily see Erik getting carried away as he ranted, and was relieved to know that he had not intended to steal at least.

'But, Erik, when they did obey you why did you not return the money?' Christine asked.

'Without ruining my threatening Phantom persona, how could I? I would have looked weak if I suddenly changed my mind and returned the money,' Erik explained, watching keenly for her reaction.

'Yes, but, Erik, not only is it _wrong_ to keep it, but it _hurts_ the Opera…' Christine trailed off and looked suspiciously into his eyes, '… it hurts the Opera house if they are draining money from it to pay you.'

Her eyes narrowed, and then she grinned. 'You would never do anything to hurt this place - you love it. This is your home. So how did you manage to stop the managers giving you money without ruining your menacing, Phantom, image?' she asked convinced Erik would do nothing detrimental to the running of his Opera House.

Erik was astounded at not only her continued faith in him, but how well she knew him. She was right he would never do anything to hinder the running of his theatre, and as he could tell she had bewilderingly, forgiven him yet another crime. Erik couldn't help but tease her a little.

'I have not stopped them,' he calmly told her, 'I still receive a monthly retainer of 20,000 francs every month from our insipid managers.'

Christine frowned. Then sighed perplexed. 'Erik, you are a good man, and one who adores this Opera House. I do not believe for one minute that you would do anything to upset the running of it,' she told him annoyed as he grinned at her words.

She truly was an angel. An angel sent to drag his worthless hide kicking and screaming into the light. He couldn't quite credit that she still trusted him, and was glad that in this, at least, (unlike all his past sins) he was not wholly a villain.

'You are right, of course,' Erik confirmed with a smile, 'But it was as much your honest influence, as it was fear of the theatre in ruin, that had me right this wrong.' He was delighted to see her beaming grin follow his words.

'I knew you were not a thief.' she happily declared.

'I did think about keeping money,' Erik teased, and hid a grin at her grimace, 'but I knew you would be unhappy if I did… so I returned it.'

She looked at him perplexed. 'But I thought you said the Phantom could not return the money?' Christine asked, dizzy from her back and forth emotions.

'The Phantom does not return it,' Erik told her with a grin and watched as dawning realisation crossed her features, delighted she had figured it out, though a little baffled as she jumped up from his lap, only to grin as he saw what she held when she returned a few moments later.

He watched as she figured it all out and was humbled by the magnificent smile she bestowed upon him when she looked up to meet his gaze.

'You are Mr Tresled!' she said delighted, showing Erik her working out the anagram of his name.

'Mr Tresled?' Erik asked, feigning ignorance.

'Don't you plead innocent with me, Erik Destler. You know full well, the theatre has an invisible backer who financially supports the Opera House. It is supposed to be a secret so of course everyone knows about him.' Christine mock glared at him, daring him to deny it.

Erik laughed at her expression: Christine was a constant joy to him. 'There is no fooling you, I see.' Erik said with a grin.

'Oh Erik, do you really send the managers 20,000 francs back every month?' she smiled at him.

'No.' Erik said laughing, 'But Mr Tresled does. Although it is never exactly 20,000 francs as that would give the game away. It is sometimes more, sometimes less but over the years the Opera House has come out the winner,' Erik admitted, delighted to see her enraptured smile, but worried when it turned somber.

'Oh Erik, how many masks must you wear? You are the thieving, threatening Phantom in one mask, and the bountiful Mr Tresled in another. And both are a pale shadow when compared to the great and wonderful, true Erik Destler,' she softly said with a sad smile.

Erik was deeply moved at her understanding, and her compassion. He really did not deserve his little moppet. 'Please do not be sad, Christine. You know these masks are necessary to keep the cold, unfeeling, and spiteful world at bay. Not everyone is as benevolent and good as you,' Erik comforted.

'Besides, Mr Tresled is very specific in his instructions on how the money is to be spent, and which productions are to be performed,' he smirked.

'Occasionally, Mr Tresled may include a few dabbles he just might have composed himself, and with a disgruntled Phantom, (who just happens to be a fan of Mr Tresled's work), to coincidentally support any suggestions Mr Tresled may have made, its not very often either of these gentleman don't get their own way.' He grinned smugly at her.

'Oh Erik, what an honest scoundrel you are,' Christine laughed, enchanted at his smile, and overjoyed her angel was not a thief. 'Trust you to find a way to ensure your every order is obeyed, without ever having to actually set foot inside the auditorium.' Christine grinned.

'Though it is common knowledge that the mysterious and absent Mr Tresled has done nothing but wonders for the Opera House. Everyone sings his praises, even Mr Reyer, and Madam Giry say so,' Christine enthused.

'Oh Madam Giry - she does not know you are Mr Tresled, does she?' Christine asked then, 'That is why Meg only heard her mother talking about you stealing the money - they don't know you give it back.' she realised.

'No. Nobody but you knows, and I would appreciate your word that we can keep it that way.' Erik implored suddenly serious.

'I promise I won't say anything, Erik, but why can't I? Why must you let everyone believe the worst of you? And how do maintain the façade of Mr Tresled without Madam Giry or Nadir's help?' Christine asked, exasperated.

'Well the later is simple. I just ride Caesar to Versailles and I post all of Mr Tresled correspondence from there, and when Debienne and Poligny reply, I have false address set up, where by all the mail is forwarded from there back to Nadir's address here in Paris.' Erik explained.

Christine's brow furrowed so Erik proceeded to answer her silent question. 'And no, Nadir had no idea what the contents of my occasional mail is.' Then said, 'As to the former, I cannot help it if Nadir and the Giry's choose to see the worst in me.'

Christine could see how hurt he was that they doubted him. 'But, Erik, you have not told them the truth, so how can they see that you are not a thief, when all they know is you are the Opera Ghost?' Christine asked wanting to ease his pain.

'No, I have not told them the truth, but then I told you I was stealing from my foolish puppet managers and even then you did not believe I could be a thief. Even when you heard it from my own lips.' Erik smiled sadly whilst inside he was still amazed at her continued devotion.

'Yes but…' Christine trailed off as she realised Erik was right. She may have had a niggling doubt but she had never truly believed that Erik was a thief. She could see it was rubbish, so why couldn't they?

She saw that resigned kicked look in his eye and her anger flared. Damn Nadir and the Giry's, how dare they hurt him. Wanting to forever banish that haunted look, Christine took and held Erik's hand.

'I believe in you. I love you.' She adored the bewildered expression that appeared once more in his gaze.

'I don't know why,' Erik muttered, knowing he was not deserving of her honest affection, and dumbfounded that she continued to care for him.

'Because you are a wonderful, honourable, splendid person, who is my best friend and my angel of music.' Christine dotingly replied.

'If you say so, Christine,' Erik agreed suddenly tired. It had been a long emotional week, and he was still incredulous that anyone, especially his sweet Christine, could love a wretch like himself.

'Erik, where did you get your money from?' Christine's innocent question sent his mind spinning back to those days of hell in Persia.

Christine witnessed the pain and suffering that entered his eyes at her question, and cursed herself for causing it. She squeezed his hand and called his name hoping to bring him back from whatever horror he was reliving.

'Erik…' Christine calling his name, and her tight clasp of his hand finally registered and Erik dragged his mind back to his little friend.

'It is ok, Erik, I am here,' Christine reassured as his gaze focused on her once more.

'I…' Erik didn't know what to say - how could he explain the 'angel of death' he once was.

'It is alright, Erik. You do not have to tell me anything. I am sorry I did not mean to pry.'

Erik's heart pounded and he dragged in a deep breath, gathering his scattered wits.

'I am independently wealthy, Christine, but please can we leave the how for another day?' Erik begged, his haunted demons torturing him once more. He never wanted her to know the atrocities he had committed in his past.

'Of course, Erik. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you.' Christine said as tears stung her eyes.

Erik watched a single tear trickle down her cheek and damned his repulsive carcass for every misery he'd caused Christine. _Please forgive her? _It would be funny if it was not so tragic.

It should be him pleading with her daily for her continued favour, and he hoped against hope that she would never know what a macabre miscreant he was.

'There is nothing to forgive, Christine. It is I who am sorry for upsetting you,' Erik said calmly. The Phantom fully in command once more.

'You didn't upset me, Erik. I just hate to see you sad,' Christine explained and was pleased to see him smile as he so very gently wiped away one of her tears.

'And I hate to see you sad.' Erik then grinned at her, turning both their thoughts away from his grim trip down memory lane. 'And yet if we don't get you back to you ballet class soon we will both be sad as Minette, will tear a strip off us both,' he said smiling with mock fear. Christine giggled as he'd intended.

'Oh, Erik, she will be furious. You now she will make me stay over and do extra practice.' Christine said with a resigned smile, as they started to make their way above.

'Well let us see if the Phantom can't convince her, you were unavoidably delayed,' Erik smirked, determined Minette would not punish Christine, and was gratified to see her conspiratorial smile.

'Maybe Mr Tresled, could write and suggest Madam Giry not be so hard on tardy ballet rats.' Christine winked at him, and they both laughed. The sound of their laughter echoing around the underground lake, lightening its dark corners, as it did Erik's heart.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N I have to give a HUGE thank you to You Are Love whose help and support is treasured and I would be lost without. You Are a Star - thank you buddy :) Thank you all again for reviewing and adding to favorites :) This chapter is dedicated to the Opera Ghost himself as I saw POTO live on tour Saturday and I came out sobbing and inspired by our heart broken Erik :) Things are about to get very interesting for our Dear Phantom and his Moppet from here on in - I hope you all enjoy :) Cheers Dt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Thirty  
**

* * *

Christine's mind wandered as Meg and the others excitedly reminisced about Edith's birthday party. Edith, (the youngest of their group), had turned sixteen the week before, and they celebrated by going shopping then having afternoon tea and cakes at the local café.

Christine heard Meg laugh and focused on her sister. Meg really was beautiful Christine thought proudly, then frowned. She and Meg had reconciled after their argument about the Phantom's larceny, but things had not been the same between them since.

The last three Christmases would have been strange enough without Nadir's presence at the Giry's table but Christine could not help being on the defensive when Meg was around Erik and Meg in turn had been on edge sensing her animosity.

Awkwardness had grown between them whenever Erik was around or spoke of, so by tact agreement he was never mentioned. Christine hated that there was a distance between them now but with Meg's distrust of Erik, Christine did not see how they could bridge the gap.

'The Phantom…' Christine's interest focused on her friends at the mention of Erik, and her frown deepened as she took in the conversation.

'Joesph Buquet says he has yellow parchment for skin, and a hole where his nose should have grown,' Little Jammes repeated the gossip with relish.

'And he says to keep the hand at the level of your eyes, else the Phantom will get you with his magical lasso,' Astrid breathed raising her hands to wrap them protectively around her throat.

'They say he stalks the halls,' Edith said spooked looking around them.

'He is always haunting box five,' Veronica whispered.

Christine felt her hackles rise at the drivel they spoke. It was not the first time she had heard the Phantom disparaged over the years but Christine could sense Erik's presence, and did not want her dear friend to be hurt by their foolish speculations.

'Well that's just ridiculous! How can he always be haunting box five if he is supposed to haunt the halls and just about everywhere in this building?' Christine asked a bit more sharply than she had intended.

Veronica glared at Christine. Veronica didn't mind the other ballet rats so much, (they generally bowed to her wishes and let her be the centre of attention), but she actively disliked Christine, as she was always staring off into space as if they were not good enough company to keep her entertained. Christine also had a knack saying the wrong thing; she seemed to go out of her way to annoy herself like now. Well she would show miss high and mighty.

'You are only saying that because you are to scared to enter box five,' Veronica challenged.

Christine would have laughed out loud at the absurdity of entering the box she had sat in countless times, (Erik took her to see many Opera's over the years), but she caught Meg's disdainful look at the mention of Erik and the laugh caught in her throat. Determined not to be cowed by any of them Christine took a deep breath, 'I most certainly am not!' she hotly denied, and felt Erik's approval.

'Prove it!' Veronica said smugly.

Standing behind the girls, Megs caught Christine gaze and frustratingly rolled her eyes at her. Meg had to hold in a wry laugh herself at the thought of Christine being frightened of Erik - yeah right!

Meg knew she owed much to Erik, (not just the extra money he paid to her mother but also the Phantom had encouraged the managers to promote Meg's own career over the years and now she often was given her own small part to dance), but Meg resented that he came between herself and Christine. She still felt intimidated in his presence, and now more than ever wondered _- what was it, he hid behind that mask?_

'Ok I will,' declared Christine, focusing Meg's thought's once more and she rolled her eyes again as they followed Christine who had marched off to box five.

Christine paused as she went to reach for the handle to the door of box five. 'So you think you are brave enough to enter the Phantom's box?' Erik whispered dramatically so she knew only herself could hear and Christine choked back a giggle and gave a slight nod, as the others came to stand next to her.

'See? She is too frightened to go in!' Veronica taunted.

Christine reached out grasped the handle and opened the door.

'Christine don't,' Edith implored frightened.

'It will be fine,' Christine smiled to reassure her friend.

'Only because you will never be brave enough to actually go in and sit in the Phantom's chair,' Veronica dared.

Christine yanked open the door at this, and with a smug look at Veronica marched into box five and made a production of sitting in Erik's chair.

She heard the others gasp and Astrid say, 'You have to admit that's brave. I wouldn't go into the Phantom's box.'

'Well I'm certainly not going in there.' Little Jammes agreed backing away from the door.

Christine heard Veronica huff, and looked back to see the girls peering in at her through the gap of the ajar door. 'Christine, how can you?' whispered Edith. 'Quick, come back out before he finds you.'

'No.' Veronica almost shouted, seeing a way to gain the upper hand once more. 'Christine has to sit there five whole minutes to defy the Opera Ghost.' Veronica grinned maliciously at her through the door.

Christine grinned triumphantly back as she turned and raised her legs, rested her feet on the edge of the box and settled back into Erik's chair. It really was quite comfortable, she thought battling to hold in her mirth. She would have to get Erik to let her sit here the next performance they attended and at this she did laugh out loud. Erik let some one else sit in his chair? She didn't think so.

'Are you ok?' Little Jammes asked.

'I'm fine.' Christine mumbled breathing deeply to control her laughter.

'Sitting comfortably are we my dear?' Erik whispered to her. 'What think you my angel? Should the Phantom stand for this invasion of his private box?' Christine grinned and gave a slight shake of her head in answer. 'Well in that case I believe the ballet rats need to be taught a lesson. Would you help a spectre in distress?' He softly asked.

Christine gave an imperceptible nod, and Erik whispered. 'Well then it time to test your acting skills.' Suddenly a wind whipped round box five and the door slammed shut making even Christine jump, and she cried out in fright as knew Erik wanted her to.

The ballet rats all screamed, and called 'Christine…', and it took but a few moments for Meg to pass by the others, all too scared to move, to reach the door and open it. Meg just sighed and rolled her eyes once more, as the others all screamed hysterically,_ as box five was now empty. _

* * *

Christine tightly clung to Erik, and buried her head into his shoulder, her whole body shaking as she desperately tried to manage her laughter. 'Some control please, Christine,' Erik whispered the order to her, and Christine nodded against his shoulder, then released him as she stepped back and raised her head to bite her lip and grin at Erik.

Erik returned her grin, the flickering torch light casting shadow over his mask, and highlighting his unmarred cheek. In this dark you could not tell Erik wore a mask, and even though Christine adored her angel just as he was, he had never looked as handsome as he did in that moment and Christine felt her heart skip a beat.

It seemed like forever she gazed at him, from his spotless shining black shoes and swirling cloak, to his white ruffled shirt and black pressed dress suit. His crisp trousers clung his long legs, his jacket and cloak moulded his broad shoulders to perfection, the torch light highlighted the detailed beading on his silk cloak.

The light softly caressed his handsome cheek, and made his eye appear black in colour, his black hair smoothed back and in place as ever. '_Had he always been so tall and impressive?' _she wondered looking adoringly up at him.

But it must only have been a moment before Erik, raised his finger to his lips, and whispered 'Come,' as he held out his black leather gloved hand to her, which Christine took automatically and followed Erik quickly through the passageways.

Erik stopped and placed the torch into a sconce, released the catch on the door above them, and turned and swept Christine into his arms. He quickly carried her up onto the empty stage and gently laid her down upon it. 'Now it's time for your big finish.' he whispered and was gone.

Christine's heart was racing and she was glad of the few moments she had to compose herself. She wasn't sure why her heart throbbed so, as although they had moved swiftly they had not traveled very far so she was not breathless from exhaustion. Erik had whisked her up and placed her down so quickly it made her head spin and she put her still hammering heart down to dizziness at the swift motion of being picked up and put back down so quickly.

Veronica's shriek of terror though a minute later when she spotted Christine lying motionless on the stage, cued Christine's final act and Christine was glad she was face down to the stage as she could not stop her brief grin.

A few minutes later she heard running feet and wiped her face of expression as Astrid fell to her knees beside her and rolled her over. 'Oh Christine are you alright?' Astrid asked the unmoving Christine. To the others she said, 'She's breathing; she seems to be ok - just unconscious.'

Veronica's second scream a few minutes later drew the attention of others and Christine could hear others rushing to her supposed aid.

Eager to see Erik so they could they could enjoy their success; Christine sighed, slightly moved her head, and slowly blinked her eyes open as if coming around from a faint.

She saw that she was surrounded by stage hands and ballet rats, and purposely avoided looking at Meg. 'What… what happened?' Christine husked?

'You don't remember?' Little Jammes asked.

'You were in box five,' prompted Edith.

Christine blinked as slowly she sat up, and looked round at the gathered crowd, and again felt Erik's approval. 'I… I remember I was sat in box five, then… then I felt a chill…then nothing. Nothing till I woke up here.' Christine said looking confused.

Veronica stared at Christine in horror, 'It is the Opera Ghost. He has cursed you.' Veronica spat, scared witless and hating that not one person was paying any attention to her, so she began to scream again.

Christine knew she quickly had to end this ruse - Veronica's howling was sure to bring Madame Giry, and then she would be in trouble. Christine slowly, with a stagger stood up, and Edith rushed to support her. 'Are you alright Christine? Are you sure you should be walking?'

'I am fine. I'll go and lie down for a while.' Christine said seemingly regaining her balance, smiling and beginning to back away from the group. Everyone on the stage was looking at Christine, and Veronica screamed louder, making heads turn her way, while Christine made use of the distraction to disappear.

Christine grinned as now unseen she rushed to meet Erik, his whispered 'The fly catwalk' telling her where to go. She could not see him as she made her way up but was not surprised when he suddenly appeared before her.

What did surprise her was the fact he was not smiling, in fact Erik looked as if he himself had seen a ghost, and she felt his distress, as he took her hand and went to lead her down to their home. However Christine did not follow and as she still tightly held his hand the Phantom soon came to a stop.

He turned back and raised an eyebrow in question. Christine smiled at him, shook her head and pulled him in the other direction. Erik didn't budge so this time it was Christine who was pulled to a halt and she glanced back.

Erik was frowning at her, and she mouthed the word 'please' and glanced up, as she again pulled on his hand. Erik wanted to go home and lose himself in his music - to forget his latest sin, and Christine was determined not to let him hide until they had talked.

A silent battle of wills took place for a few moments as they just stood there holding hands and gazing at each other, and suddenly Christine felt her heart begin to race again.

Erik looked hurt, torn… lost, and Christine's heart went out to him. She was sure she knew the cause of his dismay, so still holding his hand she walked back to him and hugged him with her other arm. She pulled back to meet his eyes 'Please?' she murmured.

Erik looked into her eyes for the longest moment then sighed in defeat. Unable to deny her, he gave a silent nod. Christine grinned triumphantly at him and then pulled him along by their joined hands.

They soon emerged onto the Opera House roof and Erik released her hand. He moved to the wall at the edge and looked out over the city. Christine came up next to him then turned and lifted herself up so she was sitting on the wall, her back to the view facing Erik.

'I am sorry maestro, was my performance not up to standard?' Christine apologised in mock contriteness, needing to gain his attention.

Erik dragged his gaze to meet her own 'What? No. NO. You were wonderful.' Erik smiled sadly at her, and gently brushed a curl behind her ear.

Christine thrilled at the touch and caught his hand in hers again, 'Then why so sad, my angel?' She asked hoping he would confide in her.

Erik looked at her, then sighed that sad smile again. 'I have no doubt you know exactly what is wrong.' Erik said knowingly.

Christine smiled worriedly at him, 'Well I know it can't possible be because Veronica said I was cursed by the Phantom of the Opera, because that would be ludicrous.' Christine said sternly.

'Ludicrous indeed.' Erik agreed bitterly looking away to the view again.

'Erik.' Christine called his gaze back to hers. 'It is madness to think that you are anything other than the best thing that ever happened to me.'

'Ah Christine. I'm not…' Erik got no further as Christine interrupted him.

'No Erik.' She almost shouted. 'I will not allow you to run yourself down, and blame yourself for everything including the rain that falls from the sky.' She glared at him.

'They tease you because of me. You are always apart from them, Meg especially, because of me. Today's little stunt just furthered that distance.' Erik said, his self loathing evident, at his unthinking, selfish actions, and he again looked out over the rooftops of Paris.

'Erik. ERIK.' Christine shouted loudly and he grudgingly met her gaze once more. In a more even tone she asked, 'Erik what is my favourite colour?'

He sighed impatiently, 'Christine what does…'

'Erik, what is my favourite colour?' She interrupted, and glared at him silently daring him not to answer.

'Blue.' he sighed, 'But…'

'And what is my favourite flower?' Christine again interrupted him.

'It is a rose. A red rose' Erik said impatiently shaking his head.

'What is my favourite book?' Christine pierced him with her gaze.

'Christine…' Erik pleaded for patience.

'My favourite book?' She insisted.

'Beauty and the Beast. But…' Christine shook her head cutting him off again.

'How many languages can I speak Erik?'

Erik looked moodily at her, 'Six and you are learning a seventh.'

Christine nodded, 'And how is it I know so many languages?' She asked him.

Erik could see where she was going with this but it didn't mean he was any less a monster being the reason for her estrangement with her friends. Yet as he looked into her eyes he knew his little sidekick could be as stubborn as he himself was at times, so with a sigh he answered, 'Because I taught you.'

'Because YOU taught me.' Christine agreed with a smile, 'And why is…' Christine began to ask, for Erik to interrupt her.

'You love Beauty and the Beast because you found the book in our library, you love red roses because they are in your favourite part of our garden, and you love the colour blue as it is the colour of your two bedrooms.' Erik answered her anticipating her next questions.

'Ha. You got the last one wrong.' Christine grinned at him.

Erik frowned. 'Blue is your favourite colour because of your bedrooms. You told me yourself it use to be red, but after you came to live with me it changed to blue.' Erik parroted back the exact conversation they had, had over eight years ago.

Christine grinned at him, 'Why am I not surprised you remember that? You are right of course red did use to be my favourite colour, the colour of….'

'The colour of your mother's scarf.' Erik finished her sentence, niggled to ever be wrong.

Christine beamed at him. 'Yes mothers red scarf, and my favourite colour did change to blue when I came to live with you.' She confirmed, 'But not because of my fantastic bedrooms.' She smiled at the confused expression on his face.

Erik prided himself on knowing everything and on being correct. He hated that he had gotten something about his little friend wrong. 'Then why…'

'Because of your eyes.' Christine said, and felt a slight blush stain her cheeks. 'You have beautiful eyes Angel. They are both that wonderful shade of dark blue, and I adore the multiple flecks, of green and hazel in your right one.' She said frowning as the fingers of her free hand grazed the side of his mask.

Erik was speechless, and he stared at Christine in shock. Surely he must have misheard. Erik dragged in a deep breath and managed to croak, 'What did you say?'

Christine didn't know weather to laugh or cry at the total shock and disbelief on his face. She stroked his unmasked cheek and told him, 'You are beautiful angel, both in body and mind, and I'd be lost without you.'

Erik could read the sincerity in her gaze, he knew she meant every word and froze in stupefaction. He did not feel the tears that silently slipped from his eyes until Christine wiped them away.

'Please Erik, don't be sad. It's hurts me to see you in pain. I just wanted you to understand, _to believe _that I'm all that I am because of you. _You _are my world Erik. I will never be truly happy with, or fit in with the others because we are so different, and because we want different things. They all long to dance, Erik and I… I long to sing.' She confessed to the immobile Phantom.

Erik gasped in air unable to formulate into words how humbled and honoured he felt at her praise. She thought he was _Beautiful!_ Erik had to choke back a sob, he really did not deserve her.

His angel was the most gracious, kind, and honest person he had ever met - she was his salvation! _Christine would be lost without him? He was her world? __**She**_ was _**his**_ only reason to live. Unable to put into words any of this he whispered, 'Thank you, Christine,' and was rewarded with a beaming smile.

'What? You are not going to argue with me? Tell me you unworthy of our friendship? Are you sure you are well?' Christine gently teased him dramatically feeling his brow.

Erik felt his own lips twitch into a grin at her words, and dragged his Phantom persona around him, 'Miss Daae, I believe you are mocking me.' He almost managed to make it menacing.

Christine laughed aloud, 'Why Mr Destler, I believe I am.' She grinned back at him, and they both laughed.

Erik held her gaze, 'Do you really long to sing on stage, Christine?' He asked seriously squeezing her hand, and he saw the longing that entered her eyes.

'Yes, Erik. I do.' She said passionately. Erik felt something in his own soul respond to her fervent plea, and the eager look in her eye.

'Then I will speak to my good friends Mr Tresled, and the Opera Ghost as I believe they hold some sway here and when you are ready we will see what we can do about making that happen.' Erik smiled sheepishly at her.

'Really? I will get to sing on stage?' She asked in delighted wonder, and at his determined nod she beamed at him, 'Oh thank you, Erik.' and pulled her hand from his to throw her arms round him and happily hug him tightly.

Erik reeled from the cascade of emotions bombarding him, and he tentatively returned her embrace. 'You are welcome, Christine.'

Christine knew Erik's tutelage of her voice had always been geared towards her one day performing before an audience but they had never spoke of it aloud before. Certain in the knowledge that now he given his word, he would ensure her dream was realised, Christine clung to her angel.

She breathed in his scent, and felt a unknown sensation unfurl in her stomach. Christine squeezed Erik even tighter, and her insides flip flopped. She sensed Erik's discomfort at her continued closeness and she reluctantly pulled back.

Bereft of his touch, Christine again took his hand in hers, not understanding, nor questioning, either the comfort she gained or need she had for his touch.

Christine again saw that bewildered, confused look on his face, that always followed any declaration of her feelings, any compliments she gave, or any physical displays of emotion she shared with him, and decided to change the subject to give him chance to process all they had declared.

'So now can we get back to revelling in the complete hood winking of my friends please?' She asked grinning at him.

Erik laughed, 'Indeed their faces were a picture to see,' he said thankfully grasping at the respite.

Erik felt light-headed as they laughed over their prank, his mind hazy from the myriad emotions he felt. His whole world rocked at her devoted approval, and her ardent desire to sing. He perceived that somehow, something had shifted, _changed even_ between them, although with his churning feelings Erik had no idea what.

Erik did know this though - he had always intended for Christine to sing on stage at some point. She was his inspiration, muse and the voice for his music, but Erik vowed then and there on that rooftop if Christine wanted to sing _- she would sing! And be damned to all those who got in her way. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Thirty One**

* * *

She was going to kill him! NO correction - she was going to kill them both Minette silently fumed as she stormed down to Erik and Christine's home.

Minette had just spent that last two hours trying to calm down a hysterical Veronica. The ballet rat had continued to scream at the top of lungs for what seemed like forever after the stunt the Phantom and his little sidekick had pulled and it was only after Veronica had taken the sleeping tonic, which Minette had to battle to get down her, that she was able to escape.

How dare Erik frighten her students! What was Christine thinking? How could she willingly scare her friends so? The other ballet rats had also had been shaken, including Little Jammes, one of Meg and Christine's little group of friends, whom had taken delight in telling all who would listen how the Opera Ghost had spirited away and cursed Christine.

Minette held the torch higher as she emerged at the bottom of the steps that led to the underground lake. She could hardly credit Christine's careless disregard of her friends feelings, and was so consumed by her anger and disappointment that she never heard her name being called. She screamed in terror when someone touched her arm, dropped the torch she held plunging them into darkness.

'Who is there?' She gasped, 'Erik is that you?' She whispered. Her racing heart doubling in speed when she heard the voice that haunted her and which she ever so longed to hear.

'No Minette. It is me, Nadir.' he said calmly, 'I am sorry I did not mean to frighten you.' He soothed as he struck a match, picked up and re lit the torch she had dropped.

The flickering flames highlighted his handsome, yet serene features and Minette felt her heart give a flutter - _it had been so long since she had seen him_. Now here he stood, less the an arms reach away… All she had to do was to…

Minette reigned in her wayward longings and clung to her anger. 'What, you have taken to sneaking up on women now, Nadir?' She spat, relieved the shadows hid her blush at his sudden appearance.

Nadir could not take his eyes off of Minette. Dear Allah, how he had missed her. She had no idea how arousing she was in a temper and the blush that stained her cheeks reassured him she was not as indifferent to himself as she would have him believe.

'I called out.' he replied, impressed he sounded cool and confident when inside he felt a gibbering wreak. He wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees, beg her forgiveness and plead for her to take him back but he knew nothing had changed between them so he remained silent.

'Oh well I'm sure that excuses you creeping up on me.' Minette fumed, clutching her anger to her as a shield. She looked into his eyes and felt that same pull she had always felt in his presence.

Frightened by how much she still felt for him she snapped, 'What are you doing here?' Annoyed when her words came out more breathless than angry.

Nadir longed to give into the desire he saw reciprocated in her gaze but they had travelled this road before and it had ended in heart break for them both so he replied coolly, 'I have to speak with Erik.'

At his freezing tone and the reminder of her own reason for being in the bowels of the Opera House, Minette's anger returned ten fold and her eyes flashed.

'Well that makes two of us.' Minette seethed, and snatched the torch from his hand. Ignoring the spark that she felt as her hand brushed his. She stormed onwards to Erik's home. 'Are you just going to stand there then?' She flung over her shoulder as she left him standing in the dark.

Nadir dragged in breath and rubbed the spot where her hand had touched his. This amazing women still had the power to make him writhe with desire at her slightest touch and slowly he followed her, praying to Allah for the strength to get through the next few hours without making a fool of himself, or hurting either of them any further.

He trailed behind her giving them both breathing space and only caught up to her as she stood banging on Erik's front door.

'ERIK.' She yelled pounding the door. 'ERIK.' Minette continued to thump the door and instinctively Nadir caught her hand in his to stop her from hurting herself. He winced as she flinched away from his touch.

'Don't touch me.' She said bitterly holding her hand to her chest as if burned.

Strangled by all the words he longed to say but could not he replied dispassionately 'I have a key.' And producing said key opened the door, 'Shall we?' He asked holding the door for her to enter before him.

With a glare, Minette passed him swiftly and they both silently groaned at the close contact. Neither having noticed the silent figure hiding in the shadows who had followed them from above.

* * *

'How have you been?' Nadir asked and received a withering look in reply.

'Really Nadir? Chit chat? I think it best we wait in silence for Erik and Christine to return lest we both say something we might regret.' Minette said, pleased at her indifferent tone.

She deliberately held his gaze for a moment before she turned to stare into the fire. It's crackle the only sound heard since they had established there was no one home. The snapping of the logs, and the hissing of the cat that Minette evicted from where it had been sitting on the chair by the fire, were the only noises to mark the passing time and as the minutes ticked slowly the popping began to grate on Minette's nerves.

She was sure they had only been sitting waiting a few minutes but it seemed an eternity. Her heart hammered as she felt the weight of Nadir's gaze but she refused to meet it, loath for him to see how she was effected by his presence _- how he still held the power to hurt her. _

Nadir gazed at Minette and swallowed the hurt he felt at her dismissal. He was not sure he could stand much more of this torture of being so physically close to her but emotionally still oceans apart. Not able to stand another second he was about to make his excuses and leave when he heard Christine and Erik return.

* * *

Erik jumped from the boat, tied it off, then turned and offered his hand to aid Christine to the shore, still reeling from their conversation on the roof.

'_You are beautiful angel, both in body and mind, and I'd be lost without you.' _She'd told him. What was even more inconceivable to Erik than her saying it was the honest sincerity in gaze _- she truly believed him to be beautiful. _

They had laughed on the roof about their prank, Christine doing a convincing impression of her overly dramatic screaming friend. Erik had been glad for the time to think. Her admission that she longed to sing combined with her forthright adoration had once again shaken his world. Terrified by the maelstrom emotion he felt, and inspired as ever by his angel, Erik longed to lose himself in his work.

Christine could see she was rapidly losing Erik's attention and knew she would get nothing more out of him as soon as they got home. He would be once more lost in his music and Christine didn't understand the flash of jealousy that shot through her at the thought.

'Thank you, Erik.' She said as he helped her out of the boat. Christine smiled up at Erik as she stood to his side but then frowned as she saw him tense.

Erik stiffened, his senses suddenly on alert. He glanced around the edge of the lake _- he could swear their was someone watching them… _

Before he could investigate though he found himself thrown off balance as Christine, who had been looking at Erik and not where she was going, tripped on the boat's guide rope and knocked into him and caused them both to go tumbling to the floor. All thoughts of unseeing eyes were forgotten as Christine landed on top of him.

They both laughed as Christine rested her hand on Erik's chest to lean up to met his gaze. 'I am sorry, Erik.' She giggled. Christine was all but lying on top of Erik, her hand over his heart and as has her gaze met his something passed between them and Christine no longer felt like laughing.

As he looked up at Christine, Erik abruptly ceased laughing, felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth go dry. His angel thought he was beautiful but as he looked up into her guileless features Erik realised that it was actually Christine who beautiful and Erik found himself suddenly mesmerised by her gaze.

Overwhelmed by his turbulent thoughts and reactions, Erik had no idea why Christine's nearness should suddenly effect him so, or why his heart began to pound as if he'd be running as Christine slowly leaned down toward him.

Christine didn't understand the sudden racing of her heart as she looked into Erik's eyes, or this acute need to be closer. She felt drawn towards him and had not even realised she had been lowering her head towards his own, had no notion of even why she did, when she heard Madame Giry bellow 'Where the hell have you two been?'

Christine blinked as if woken from a spell and quickly scrambled off Erik, who smoothly stood and helped Christine to stand and they both brushed the dust from their clothes.

'Good evening, Minette.' Erik said suavely. The Phantom of the Opera ever his mask. Erik hid his myriad emotions behind his faithful persona, his mind a chaotic whirl. Erik just wanted to escape in his music - he didn't think he could stand much more.

He couldn't process all that had transpired between Christine and himself the last few hours, their rooftop conversation, his curious reaction to Christine's close proximity moments ago, and now this unfathomable frustration he felt that Minette had somehow interrupted something important.

'Don't you 'good evening' me, Erik Destler.' Minette glared at them. 'How dare you both terrorise my students,' she yelled. Her pent up emotions raw from having to endure the torture of Nadir's presence, and she revelled being able to shout out her frustrations.

At the end of his tether, Erik felt his temper flare at the attack and was about to explode at Minette when Christine stood between Minette and himself, met his gaze and took his hand.

'Why don't we sit down and talk about it.' Christine said as she held his furious gaze, hers pleading. Erik glared down at Christine and dragged in several deep breaths. 'Please, Erik.' Christine silently pleaded with him.

As he looked into the depths of her chestnut coloured eyes, Erik was lost again in his chaotic emotions. He longed for nothing more than peace, quiet and his music. Determined to deal with Minette's bleating as quickly as possible, Erik gave a silent nod and strode into his house. Only to stop several paces inside as he found Nadir stood next to his fire place.

Erik's instinct to erupt was only halted by his surprise that Minette and Nadir had obviously been sitting together. He knew they had barely spoken since the night of their brief engagement, and he was sure it had been years since they had been alone in the same room together.

Intrigued at the situation, yet weary from his vying emotions, Erik flung himself into his chair and glared at the room as Minette and Christine entered. Minette seated herself in Christine's chair opposite Nadir as he sat down on the sofa.

Christine crossed and stood beside Erik's chair. 'Maybe I should make us all some tea.' Christine suggested hoping to avoid a confrontation.

'I do not want tea. I want an explanation. What in God's name do you both think you are playing at?' Minette exploded, glowering at Christine and Erik.

Nadir could not help but be aroused at how magnificent Minette looked roused into a temper. Not being the focus of either hers or Erik's anger, nor looking forward to passing on the news he had to convey, he took advantage of the opportunity to drink in his fill of his love unnoticed and silently sat back to enjoy the fireworks.

'Playing at Minette?' Erik asked silkily.

'Don't plead ignorance with me, Erik. You know full well what I am talking about. That little stunt you and Christine pulled this afternoon.' Minette seethed.

Erik felt is hackles rise and temper slip as Christine answered, 'It was only a joke, Madame Giry. We meant no harm by it.'

'Joke? JOKE? You think it's funny to scare your friends that way?' Minette fumed, 'And you,' Minette seared Erik with her gaze, 'I thought better of you than to frighten impressionable young women.' Minette raged.

Christine hackles rose, 'It was just a jest.' She defended, unconsciously resting a hand on Erik's shoulder. 'Neither Erik or I meant to really scare the others - just teach them a bit of respect.'

Erik was ready to explode at Minette's censure, as he was still furious at himself for his careless actions (despite Christine's reassurances) but pride at Christine's defence of their antics and comfort at her supportive touch held him silent. He knew he didn't deserve her continued devotion and support, yet bewilderingly Christine as ever stood up for him and although he knew he was undeserving, Erik was still amazed yet charmed at her loyalty and he remained mute.

'Respect?' Minette spluttered in fury, 'I've had Veronica hysterical for the last two hours. Is that the sort of respect you wanted to inspire?'

'Yeah and I bet she just loved being the centre of attention.' Christine said disdainfully.

'I… yes well that young lady does enjoy the limelight.' Minette conceded, 'But that does not change it wasn't funny to frighten you friends that way. You would not like to be the butt of their pranks I am sure.' Minette said sternly.

'Yes of course, that would be horrible and I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what that would be like.' Christine scoffed, amazed at how blind Madam Giry could be at times but then it appeared she was totally unaware Nadir was sat in the same room gazing longingly at her, so why should see how the other ballet rats treated herself.

'What do you mean?' Minette demanded.

Christine dragged in a deep breath, her fingers abstractedly tightening on Erik's shoulder as she met his gaze and silently looked for his approval to explain and at his imperceptible nod Christine drew in another gasp of air. 'I am always an outsider with the other ballet rats.' Christine revealed with a sigh, turning to meet Minette's gaze.

Minette was stunned, her anger forgotten at Christine's quiet admission and at the evidence of how close Erik and Christine had become. They seemed to be able to read one another's thoughts, and from the adoring way Christine looked at Erik there was no longer any doubt that it was not just a child's devotion Christine felt for her dear brother - _Christine was in love with Erik. _

Minette could not be sure if Erik returned Christine's deeper feelings, as the only time she could read her dear brother was when he looked at Christine, as even the Phantom couldn't hide the wonderingly way he looked at his young companion. Worried what the repercussions might be if he did not, Minette focused on the matter at hand and began to ask only to be interrupted by Christine. 'An outsider… I don't…'

'Oh Madam Giry, I have always been different from the others. I have never truly fitted in.' Christine explained.

'But… Do they tease you, Christine? Are they nasty? Why have you not told me before?' Minette asked horrified her adopted daughter may have suffered due to her blindness.

'Well they tease a little,' Christine admitted, 'But they are never truly nasty, Meg would not let them be.'

'They tease…' Minette gasped appalled, 'But why did you not tell me. I would have put a stop to it.'

'Which is exactly why I could not tell you.' Christine said with a smile. 'You would have warned them off and it would only have made it worse. Besides it would not have changed the fact I still feel apart from the others - I don't want the same things they do.'

'Feel apart? I don't understand.' said Minette confused.

Christine felt Erik place his hand over hers, and looked to see his encouraging smile. Christine beamed at him in return and took a deep breath and began to explain and by doing so hoped she could help Madam Giry and Nadir as she knew it was only Madam Giry's work that kept them apart.

Christine loved Madam Giry as a mother, and Nadir had always been as dear as a beloved uncle - it broke Christine's heart to see them sitting so close together yet be so emotionally distant and far apart. 'Perhaps it is because Meg and others love what they do. You know what I mean Madam Giry. How did it feel when you used to dance?' Christine asked.

Minette eyes glazed with longing as she whispered 'Freeing.' And felt the burn of Nadir's gaze.

Christine nodded in agreement 'Indeed dancing is who you are, part of your very soul, is that not why you teach now?'

Minette nodding, 'Teaching is so much more than a way to earn a living. It's a way to appease the trapped prima ballerina within.' She confessed with longing. Pointedly looking into the fire, not daring to glance at Nadir for fear of bursting into tears.

'Yes and that is what Meg and the others feel. They need to dance.' Christine explained.

'And you don't?' Minette asked, taking a calming breath.

'I love being in the ballet and enjoy dancing although it does not come naturally to me, as it does Meg.' Christine said smiling ruefully, and was delighted when Minette returned her smile.

'But the reason for that is dancing is not my passion, it is not what my soul longs for.' Christine confessed wistfully.

'Then what ..?' Minette asked.

'To sing. Oh Madam Giry, I long to sing.' Christine said passionately.

'To sing?' Minette asked surprised. She knew Christine had a beautiful voice, (as she had heard her sing many Christmas carols over the years), and that Erik gave her lessons but she did not realise it meant so much to the Christine.

'Oh yes to sing. It is wonderful, freeing, I feel it in my very soul!' Christine said hungrily, and sensed Erik's approval.

'Yes but it is one thing to sing at home and another to sing in an Opera.' Minette said staggered by yet understanding of Christine's dream of wanting to perform.

Christine turned to Erik and he nodded answering her unasked question, Christine nodded in reply, took a deep breath and turned back to Nadir and Minette and began to sing.

_Father entrusted an Angel,_

_Someone to dry all my tears,_

_A champion to always protect me,_

_Guardian to allay all my fears._

_Here in this room he calls me softly,_

_Imparting his great wisdom,_

_Somehow I know he's always with me,_

_He, the unseen genius._

_Sometimes I feel I am dreaming,_

_Stories like this don't come true,_

_God bless My Angel of Music,_

_I'd be lost without you._

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory,_

_I forever vow to keep your secrets,_

_My Maestro, Dear friend, Angel._

Christine enthralled in the song, dragged in another deep breath when she finally broke off the last note, to hear an astonished silence and as she became aware of the room once again she found she was the focus of three pairs of eyes, two shocked, one elated.

Nadir and Minette had both been thinking of the other, Christine's words dragging up all that kept them apart but as Christine started to sing they both sat in stunned silence, both captivated by her glorious voice, and the look of rapture on her face.

'My God child that was fantastic. You _should_ be singing on the stage.' Minette said amazed, shaking her head at the smug grin Erik wore.

Christine met Erik's gaze delighted to know he was pleased with her, and at Minette's words flushed and felt again this unknown dizzying feeling zoom between herself and Erik. 'Thank you, Madam Giry. One day.' Christine said yearningly and as she continued to look into Erik's eyes her heart once again began to race.

'Glorious as ever, my angel.' Erik breathed, thrilled she exceeded all his expectations and had wowed her audience. Erik felt his breath hitch and felt again strangely drawn to Christine as he looked into her eyes, almost as if hypnotised, the spell broke though as she looked away when Nadir called her attention.

'Indeed Christine that was magnificent.' Nadir agreed awed.

'Yes you were truly wonderful, Christine.' Minette agreed and Christine felt her cheeks burn a little embarrassed at their praise. She was flattered yet suddenly felt a little bashful at having revealed so much of herself to anyone other then Erik and overwhelmed by her rioting feelings, Christine escaped to the kitchen. 'Thank you. I'll go make some tea.' She murmured and fled.

Minette smiled after Christine then caught Nadir's gaze briefly before she looked away lest he see the pain his mere presence caused. To Erik she said, 'Well you have every right to be smug, Erik. Christine's singing is a credit to you both.'

'Thank you, Minette. Though the talent is all Christine's. I merely trained her to perfect it.' Erik smiled broadly. Gratified at her approval and Christine's success.

'Now if I can just have your word you will no longer be terrorising my ballet rats. I shall be off.' Minette said still unimpressed by their earlier tomfoolery, although understanding it now.

Erik bristled once more at the scolding, 'No. What sort of Opera Ghost would I be if I can't haunt my own theatre?' Erik asked annoyed.

Minette sighed. It seemed no one could talk sense into Erik but Christine and Minette decided to talk to her tomorrow, (about this and to see if Christine was aware of the deeper feelings she felt for Erik), not up to parrying swords with Erik when Nadir sat less then three feet from her side.

'Very well Mr Opera Ghost have your fun but be aware I'll not be held accountable for my temper the next time you upset my ballet rats and ruin my schedule.' Minette warned.

'I accept the challenge.' Erik grinned at her and Minette rolled her eyes in reply.

Minette could not help a quick glance at Nadir. 'I will be missed upstairs.' She said and beat a hasty retreat lest the tears she felt threatening fell.

Nadir stared at the door now closed behind Minette. He had sat transfixed as they had spoke his mind in turmoil. Christine's confession, seeing how desperate she was to perform on stage, hearing her sing and seeing her joy - Nadir suddenly understood what is was he was asking Minette to give up. Not just a job but _part of herself_.

It was lucky he was sitting down else Nadir felt his legs would have given way had he have been standing, as he realised he loved Minette just as she was. He loved her **because **she was strong and independent, and he all at once realised he would have her no other way. _That the only thing keeping them apart was his own damn ego. _

Nadir struggled to contain his gasp of wonder as he understood he couldn't live any longer without Minette by his side. Any circumstances she dictated he would gladly adhere to if she would just give him a second chance. Nadir resolved that at first opportunity he would beg Minette for forgiveness and plead with her to marry him, praying to Allah it was not too late for them.

The excited look of wonder and realisation on Nadir's face did not go unnoticed by Erik. Erik wanted nothing more than for Nadir to leave so he could sort out the cacophonous music that now hounded him, but Erik knew he had to talk to Nadir before he could throw him out.

'Minette was after my blood but what brought you to my home?' Erik asked and watched amused as Nadir took a deep breath and focused on Erik.

Nadir frowned as he remembered his original purpose of his visit, and glancing to make sure Christine was still in the kitchen he whispered, 'The Khanum is dead.'

Erik's heart stopped in his chest then began to beat rapidly as he shuddered in remembered horror and fear. 'You are sure?' He answered dispassionately automatically retreating behind his cold facade.

'You know I would not have said so otherwise. I still have contacts in Persia. I am sure - she is dead.' Nadir said unable to control his own shiver of revulsion.

It was a relief to no longer have to worry that one day an assassin would turn up to finish the job The Khanum had started but this news on top of all that had transpired that day was more than Erik could bare.

'Well at least now it's only me you have to worry about coming to kill you in the night.' Erik said coldly. Fear Christine would hear and begin to ask the questions Erik never wanted to answer made him callous. 'I was surprised to see you and Minette together?'

Nadir froze at both the tone and topic. He knew Erik would take the news of The Khanum's death badly, (she brought to mind too many torturous memories for them both not to), and expected his distance but Nadir was not prepared for the attack or to talk about Minette.

The last conversation they had about the ballet mistress was just after their broken engagement and Erik had promised Nadir he would kill him if he ever hurt Minette again. Nadir was still reeling from his epiphany about his intentions with Minette and had no intention of talking to Erik about them before he had thought things through or spoken to Minette herself.

'I see you still fight dirty my friend.' Nadir said dispassionately, 'And as there will be no reasoning with you whilst you are in this mood I shall take my leave. Goodnight Erik.' Nadir said as he stood and walked out the door.

Erik knew he had been unduly harsh, (and couldn't really blame Nadir for walking out), but still couldn't control his rage at being dismissed like a naughty child. He was determined to remind the Daroga of his previous warning. Erik leapt from his chair in a flash and silently followed the Persian. In his haste Erik left the door open and never noticed the silent figure that slipped into his home.

Nadir had not even got half way around the edge of the lake when he found himself grabbed from behind and lifted up by his throat against the wall.

Nadir grabbed at Erik's hands at his throat as he struggled to breath. Erik had him all but lifted off the floor. Even as he gagged it amazed Nadir that Erik still had the strength and power to so easy overcome him. Erik held Nadir aloft for a few moments more before he dropped him to the ground and Nadir fell to his knees and dragged in a deep breath.

Unemotionally Erik said, 'I had not finished speaking Nadir and now that I have your attention, know this. I saw your realisation that you were being an idiot where Minette is concerned and I am sure you have plans to beg for her forgiveness. I actually approve - I have long thought you and Minette would be perfect for each other but remember my warning, Daroga. You ever hurt Minette again and it will be the last thing you do. She has been hurt and lonely since your desertion three years ago but she is coping. Be sure you mean what you say this time Nadir for if you make my sister cry again I swear I shall make you wish it was 'The Khanum' who was ending your life.'

Nadir collapsed to lie on the floor dragging air into his lungs. He knew he was deserving of the warning and the threat. Erik was only protecting his family. He couldn't help but painfully smile, Erik had threatened to kill him again - _and Nadir believed him_.

'I won't hurt her again.' Nadir croaked. 'I never meant to the first time.' He whispered slowly regaining his breath and looking up at the shadow stood over him.

'And yet you did. Just heed my warning Daroga. I shall not repeat it again.' Erik said coldly as he turned and walked away leaving Nadir shaken on the floor and with the reminder never to underestimate the Phantom of the Opera.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Sorry for the delayed update but life has been a somewhat crazy of late! Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and added to favourites - it means the world to me :) To Chloe and Dandylion16 and all whose reviews I cannot reply to - thank you for your support and kind words :) And to Chloe please bear with me - things are about to get very heated in lots of ways :) And as ever You Are Love - thank you for all your encouragement, support and help. This chapter is dedicated too (and inspired by) you my friend :) Hope you enjoy :) Cheers Dt

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Thirty Two  
**

* * *

Erik felt numb. In one afternoon he had been ambushed by Nadir and Minette, then had to process the news of the Khanum's death along with the all terror that name inspired and deal with his concern for Minette's well being, while threatening Nadir in the process. Not to mention Christine's sublime singing and the revelation of her ambition to perform. That alone would be enough to leave anyone disquieted and yet there was more. Christine's declaration that she believed _himself _to be beautiful along with this strange unfathomable pull he felt towards her all had left him bewildered and frustrated. Erik could not concentrate due to his myriad emotions and he sat at his organ just staring at hands unable to grasp at the music teasing at him.

Christine returned from her drawn out making of the tea, (needing the space to think), to find their lounge empty and Erik sitting silently and motionless at his organ. She was not sorry that Madame Giry and Nadir had gone as she wanted to talk to Erik about the absent pair and to see if he thought her words had held any sway with Nadir.

But as Christine stood gazing adoringly at him she noticed his stillness and could sense his frustration and her heart went out to him. She didn't think she had ever seen Erik unable to write or play before and Christine didn't know she had gone to him until she felt him jump as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

'What is wrong, angel?' She asked as she stood to his side, (both her hands still rested comfortingly on his shoulder), so she could met his gaze, frowning when she saw he still wore his mask.

Erik flinched, his haywire emotions making him sensitive to her touch. 'I seem unable to give voice to my music.' Erik murmured confused as he again felt this hypnotic pull toward Christine as they looked into each other's eyes.

Christine felt her own pulse leap curiously in response to the look in his eye and again found herself once more drawn towards him. Fascinated and breathless she asked, 'Can I help, Erik?'

Erik was bewitched by her adoring, caring and supportive gaze. His own heart bizarrely began to race and suddenly the fog lifted from Erik's brain. The music that had been taunting him since their conversation on the Opera roof coalesced in his mind. Energised he abruptly tore his gaze from Christine's and swiftly picked up his pen and rapidly began to write. Consumed by his music and desperate to pen it down, Erik mumbled, 'Thank you.'

Released from his gaze, Christine shook her head dazed and smiled lovingly at him. 'Oh angel.' She whispered as she watched him work and could not resist gently stoking his hair. She knew she had lost him for the moment. She knew she could stand there the rest of the night and Erik would be non the wiser and felt again a pang of jealousy.

Christine was confused by her fluctuating emotions, as she realised she would be happy to just stand there by his side all night. Enthralled and delighted to just watch Erik… _To touch him. _.

'_To wait until he notices you again' _the green eyed whisper taunted, and Christine scowled at the thought. Bewildered by the powerful consuming emotions Erik inspired in her Christine once more retreated to try to organise her chaotic thoughts.

'I'm going to my room to read, Erik. Please don't forget to take off your mask. Goodnight my angel of music.' Christine said, and receiving no reply was both annoyed for being ignored as expected, yet enchanted to see him so happy in his work. 'I love you.' Christine whispered and softly kissed his unmasked cheek and left the engrossed Phantom to his work.

Erik was aware Christine had stood next to him. He had felt her fingers on his hair, her gentle kiss on his cheek and knew when she was gone. He felt her presence in his very soul yet her words seemed to come to him as if in a dream. His consciousness monopolised by his music, Erik slowly registered what she had whispered. '_I love you._'

Erik paused writing briefly to close his eyes and touch his cheek where she had kissed him. _'Oh Christine_.' He sighed unable to snatch at any of the mystifying emotions he felt and as the music claimed him Erik become again lost in his own genius.

* * *

Heart pounding the intruder let out a silent sigh of relief as Christine left the room. The interloper had froze in terror as Christine had returned, sure the game was up but fortunately Christine only had eyes for Erik and she had walked straight by not noticing the silent observing eyes hidden behind the sofa.

Eyes that witnessed the tender scene between the Phantom and his ward and the adoring look on Christine's face as she had kissed and told the Opera Ghost she loved him. So Christine was in love with Erik. It should not have been a surprise although it was astounding that anyone could love such and distant and imposing figure. Yet Christine's devotion was plain to see. It was a shock and yet it explained so much…

Erik was totally absorbed in his music and unaware he had an audience as he started to play snippets of the song he was composing. The silent spy sat entranced at hearing such beautiful music.

_'Sing once again with me, our strange duet,_

_My power over you grows stronger yet…'_

Erik had the most amazing voice and the trespasser found them self standing, drawn towards him.

_'My spirit and your voice, in one combined…'_

The snoop was hypnotised by that commanding voice. What was it the ominous Phantom hid behind his mask? Now standing unnoticed at Erik's side, the prowler (overwhelmed with a need to know) tore the mask from Erik's face and then screamed at the sight they uncovered.

* * *

Christine had changed, was snuggled in bed, gazing sightlessly at the book she held. Purposely she had left the doors between them open in the hope that she would hear Erik sing and now lay captivated pleased at her reward. Her angel was a musical master and had the most magnificent voice. Christine felt his every note, every word in her very soul.

_'Sing once again with me, our strange duet,_

_My power over you grows stronger yet…'_

Christine felt her insides flip flop again at the passion and power of his voice.

_'My spirit and your voice, in one combined…'_

Christine shivered, Erik's glorious voice made her heart race and filled her with a longing to be once more at his side. Unable to resist the allurement of his voice Christine got back up to go and read in the lounge.

When suddenly she dropped the book in her hands, forgotten in panic as she heard a scream and felt Erik's howl of pain. Christine paused only to retrieve the gun from her nightstand then raced to defend her angel.

* * *

'Damn you. You little prying Pandora.' Erik spat. The labyrinth of emotions Erik had already traversed had left him raw and now this violation and the look of pure horror on the trespasser's face cut him to the bone. Erik masked his agony with temper. 'You little demon. Is this what you wanted to see.' Erik roared, removing his hand from his face and leaning toward a cowering Meg.

Meg backed away from Erik and the hideous mess that was the right side of his face. As she did she tripped and fell backwards, landing on her buttocks, the whole time her eyes never leaving Erik's ravaged face.

Meg stared transfixed. Unable to take her eyes from the mutilated flesh, the visible bone, the shape of his skull or the veins that pulsed clearly just under the transparent parts of his skin.

Christine rushed into the room holding the gun out in front of her to find Erik glaring at Meg who was all but lying on the floor leaning away from Erik, clutching his mask in her hand.

Christine gasped as she realised Meg must have pulled Erik's mask off and felt her temper boil. Never in all the years they had lived together had Christine ever taken his off mask without first asking him as she knew Erik used it to hide so much more than just his face. Christine could feel how devastated Erik was at Meg's betrayal. She was enraged that her angel was hurt. The blinding anger that came over her was unfamiliar and all consuming.

'How dare you!' Christine thundered as she moved to stand between Erik and Meg. Pointing the gun at Meg. 'How could you? After all Erik has done for you.' Christine seethed, angry tears falling from her eyes.

Christine blocked Erik's face from view and Meg now stared transfixed at the gun Christine held. Her gaze lifted to meet Christine's and Meg saw her friends anger and anguish at what she had done.

'Why? Why would you do this?' Christine demanded.

'I just wanted to see.' Meg whispered, her heart pounding in fear.

Erik groaned at her words remembering the bars, the stench of fear, the sting of the gypsy whip, and worst of all those jeering, staring eyes. Overcome by his demons he crumbled to his knees on the floor and curled up behind Christine.

'You just wanted to…' Christine was so furious she felt as if the breath had been knocked out at her. Christine could not believe that Meg would expose Erik this way and hearing Erik's wail of despair fought the urge to shoot her sister.

'Get out! Get out of our home!' Christine yelled, the gun shaking in her hand. Hardly able to see through her tears of hurt and rage.

Meg not needing to be told twice and desperate to escape, scrambled to her feet, turned and fled.

Christine watched until Meg had gone then she turned, dropped the gun and fell to her knees beside Erik. Her anger disappeared as she looked at her broken angel, gathering him up in her arms. The heartbroken sobbing Phantom allowed her to pull him so he lay on his side, his head rested against Christine's chest.

Christine clutched him tightly to her. She knew he had retreated inside himself and that she had to reach him somehow. So Christine began to sing.

_Don't be afraid now I am here,_

_You are safe and no longer alone,_

_I will always protect you and be at you side,_

_Defending and guiding you home._

Christine crooned and rocked Erik. In her comforting embrace Erik eventually mastered his sobs. He dragged in several deep breaths. Erik felt as if his whole world had caved in. Could he ever forget that look of terror on the young Giry's face? How was it Meg had been able to come upon him unnoticed? What the hell would Christine think of him now that he had scared her sister away. 'I am sorry, Christine.' Erik huskily apologised. Lifting himself from her salving clasp and sitting up to met her gaze.

'You are sorry?' Christine asked dumbfounded. 'It should be I begging you for your forgiveness.' Christine shook her head in regret. 'I am so sorry, Erik. I had no idea she was down here. I would never have left you alone if I'd known.'

'You are… Christine I frightened your best friend, _your sister _away. Yelled at her. And yet you are the one who is sorry?' Erik asked in disbelief.

Tears slipped from Christine's eyes at his words. She should have known he would blame himself for this. Looking into his tortured gaze Christine could not hold back the sobs that shook her and this time it was Erik who took Christine in his arms whilst she cried.

'Oh Erik. YOU are my best friend,' She reassured, 'And why must you always blame yourself. This was not your fault. This was Meg's damnable curiosity. She invaded our home and abused your trust. I should have shot her.' Christine fumed as her anger returned.

Erik gave a relieved laugh at her words. Would she ever cease to amaze him. 'You would have regretted it if you had done so.' Erik soothed.

'No I would not.' Christine hotly denied as she pulled back to met his gaze. 'She had no right to treat you that way. And then having had the effrontery to do so, she then cruelly screamed. Who does she think she is?!' Christine spat once more furiously angry.

'Ah Christine you cannot blame Meg for her reaction. I am a loathsome gargoyle and she only reacted as everyone else before her has done.' Erik admitted embarrassed.

'Well they are all idiots. You are NOT a loathsome gargoyle.' Christine yelled desperate to get through to him. Taking a deep breath she calmly continued. 'You are beautiful my angel.' And Christine gently stoked his malformed cheek. 'How can they not see that?'

Christine trailed her fingers down his cheek, feeling every ridge and every dent. Softly touching the exposed bone and Christine felt her anger slip away to be replaced by this inexplicable pull towards Erik and again her heart began to race.

Erik suddenly felt parched. His palms began to sweat and his heart pounded as Christine stroked him. 'I am not beautiful.' Erik denied but it came out a smoky whisper.

'Yes you are, Erik. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You see beauty so easily in everything around you yet you cannot see it in yourself.' Christine found herself whispering in reply.

'That's because there is none to be found.' Erik choked.

'Erik what if I should have an accident and the side of my face was damaged in some way? Burned? Cut? Would I then be ugly, Erik?' Christine murmured, unable to stop touching him or pull her gaze from his.

Enchanted, Erik could not look away from her gaze. She seemed to see into his very soul. Her adoring look and gentle touch confused him and Erik had to clear his throat before he could answer. 'Hell no! You are beautiful, Christine. You always will be.' He breathed.

Christine thrilled at his words. 'Then why are you not beautiful just because you have a few scars?'

'A few scars? Christine, I am hideous. The gypsies didn't keep me as a sideshow attraction for years because I can sing.' Erik let slip his dirty secret and felt Christine wipe away the silent tears he shed.

_Sideshow attraction! _Christine almost threw up the thought of Erik abused so but fought back the reaction. She would not have Erik misunderstand the compassion she felt for him. He was sure to see it as pity and revulsion. 'No Erik. You are beautiful.' And taking hold of his hand, not breaking his gaze Christine stood. 'Come I will show you.' She said as she encouraged him to stand.

Entrapped in this magnetic pull, Erik could do nothing but obey as she helped him to stand and led him to her bedroom. He halted in the doorway, bringing Christine to a stop as he was fairly sure where she was headed with this. But at her silent pleading look, Erik found he could not resist and let her lead him to the chair and sat as she directed.

Christine could see the fear in his eyes and took both of his hands in hers. 'I need you to see. I need you to believe me when I say you are beautiful. For if you don't believe me you either think me mad or a liar and I have no wish to be either.' Christine said with a frown.

'You are not a liar and I don't think you are mad. Just a little misguided perhaps.' Erik said with self depreciative grin.

'No. I won't have you run yourself down any longer. I need you to see what I see. Look in the mirror Erik.' Christine ordered.

Erik wanted to run screaming from the room, tear his repulsive flesh from his face, anything but look in that mirror. However he was still caught under Christine's spell. In fact, Erik felt sure if she asked him to jump off the Opera House roof he would gladly do so _- so surly he could look into a mirror?_

Erik gulped as he slowly turned and instantly found Christine's gaze in the mirror. She had released his hands to stand beside him. Her hands comforting, squeezing his shoulders.

'What do you see, Erik?' Christine asked softly.

'You.' Came his instant reply.

Christine sighed and with a wry grin said, 'Not me. Look at yourself and tell me what do you see.'

'A monster.' Erik replied.

'You did not look, Erik. Remember I can see too! Look at Erik. Look at yourself and see what I see.' Christine begged.

Erik closed his eyes and dragged in a deep breath. Unable to refuse Christine anything he slowly opened eyes and really looked at himself for the first time in years.

Ever since Christine had lived with him she had insisted on checking each day to make sure his cheek was not sore or infected from wearing his mask. And as much as he hated Christine to inspect his fowl features he had been glad to no longer endure having to look at them himself.

As Erik took note he realised he hardly recognised the stranger in the mirror. Christine's care and her insistence he not wear his mask when they were alone at home had apparently given chance for some of the minor welts on his face to heal. New skin had grown over these and covered what once had always been red raw and weeping.

He was still a monster - no amount of skin growth would ever cover the part of his skull that showed, or smooth out his gnarled flesh but it did not look as red and angry as it once did.

Erik met Christine's gaze. 'It looks less angry.' He embarrassedly admitted.

'Yes it's amazing what can happen when you take care of yourself' Christine frowned at him, 'But you are missing the point. What do you see?'

'Ugliness.' Came Erik's shamed whisper.

Holding his gaze in the mirror Christine asked, 'Shall I tell you what I see? I see a handsome, caring man. Who is a glorious musician and singer, funny, creative, not to mention a genius and my best friend.' Christine sternly answered her own question.

'You are biased.' Erik said catching her gaze.

'Perhaps but that is because I see YOU. Now look again.' Christine commanded.

Reluctantly Erik did. 'Now look at your face, all of it and see.' Christine said as she once again touched his cheek. 'Yes you have scars and calluses but they are part of you and you are AMAZAING! See past the scars, Erik - see yourself.' Christine urged as she continued to tenderly stroke his cheek.

Erik looked and saw what his mother had seen - a repulsive freak. He started to breath heavily and turn his gaze away when suddenly he dragged his eyes back to the mirror. _'What his mother had seen…'_

All his life he had never escaped from the fact his mother had hated and reviled him. Every time he looked in the mirror he heard her rejecting words and felt the scorn she had heaped on him every time he begged for her attention.

For the first time as he looked at himself, Erik blocked out his mothers taunts. He was ugly there was no escaping it but feeling Christine's delicate touch and seeing her encouraging smile Erik forced himself to see beyond his disfigurement and gasped out loud as he to saw the man behind the monster.

'See you see him too.' Christine beamed at him.

Erik found he could only nod. Yes. He did see the man. He was obscured by years of mistreatment and fear, tainted by the sins he had committed but he was there.

Christine fought back tears at the amazed look on her angel's face. What kind of life had he known to be so bewildered by his own image - _a sideshow attraction_? _How could anyone be so cruel? _Her stomach again churned at the thought. Determined not to let him see her distress and that he would get used to his own reflection, she linked her arms around his neck and leaned down so they were almost touching cheek to cheek.

'Now I want you to look at yourself and say and MEAN - I am a man, not a monster.' Christine ordered meeting in gaze in the mirror and seeing his refusal she wheedled, 'Please, Erik.'

Erik sighed at the tone and the pleading look. 'Christine…' Erik asked for a reprieve with just her name and seeing her determination, sighed again and looked at himself once more.'

'I am a man not a monster.' Erik mumbled feeling stupid.

'Erik you are not even trying. Again.' Christine ordered and Erik had to hide a wry grin at the irony of their reversed roles.

He dragged in another bracing breath, forced himself to endure his own features and repeated, 'I am a man not a monster.' Only this time Erik was stunned to realise it did not feel stupid - it felt… empowering.

'Again.' Christine demanded and Erik repeated the phase. Christine had him say it again another eight times and Erik felt as if he had been though a mangle by the time he was done. He still could not help wincing as he took in his awful visage but Erik had to confess, (if only to himself), he did feel a tiny bit better.

Christine ginned triumphantly knowing she had reached him. 'Now I want you to promise me something, Erik.' Christine called his attention and he once again met her gaze in the mirror. 'I want you to promise me that you will do this every day from now on. Everyday until you believe it.'

They held a silent battle with their eyes. Hers smug, his annoyed and unwilling. 'You like to learn new things Erik. Well now you can learn to like yourself. Unless of course the subject is too hard for you.' She smirked at him.

This time Erik could not prevent his own lips from grinning at the clever way Christine had manipulated him. She knew damn well he could not back down from a challenge. 'Touché my dear. In that case I promise.'

'I would have said check. For now at least. Mate will come when you believe it.' Christine grinned back at him. She was still leaning down next to him, her arms around him and Erik turned to look directly at her and Christine did the same. Neither had anticipated the other would be quite so close.

Christine was sure Erik must be able to hear the way her heart hammered as she gazed at him. 'You swear to me you will repeat it everyday.'

Erik suddenly couldn't breath at Christine's devoted look. 'I swear it.' he managed to croak out his mouth suddenly as dry as the dessert.

'Thank you. I only insist because I want you to be happy. I love you, Erik.' Christine whispered unconsciously leaning towards him.

Erik didn't understand this all consuming pull he felt towards Christine. Her radiant smile was nothing more than a breath away from his own twisted face. In fact he could feel every breath Christine expelled. 'Christine I…'


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews and kind words - they make me very happy :) I have to warn you this is a VERY long chapter and I just hope you all don't feel it's too long! Also I just to tell you all that I am going to see POTO on stage in London in 11 days time :) As I've bored all of my friends and family with my excited rants so I thought I bug you all too :) Hope you enjoy the chapter :) Cheers Dt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Thirty Three  
**

* * *

'_Christine I__…'_

'Christine? Erik? Please answer me. I need to talk to you.' Whatever Erik was about to say was lost as they both jumped when they heard their names called.

'Meg!' Christine didn't understand the bitter disappointment she felt at the interruption. She looked at Erik and saw the Phantom had returned. His barriers were back in place and Christine felt hurt that he had so quickly shut her out. She let her arms fall from around him and straightened up.

Christine wrapped her arms around herself confused by her sea sawing emotions. Suddenly she was blazingly angry again and Christine whirled and stormed out ready to explode at her sister.

Erik dragged in a deep breath himself bemused by this strange mesmeric feeling Christine's presence inspired. Erik had no idea why he suddenly felt so drawn to her but he had no time to ponder the conundrum as sensing Christine's anger he dashed after her.

Erik caught up to her in the hall and grasped her hand halting her progress. 'Christine, please. Don't be angry at Meg.'

'Don't be angry… I still am not convinced I won't shoot her.' Christine glared furiously.

Erik was yet again bombarded by his fluctuating emotions. Christine was ever his protector and the fact that she was willing to defend him to anyone, and to Meg especially touched him deeply. 'What Meg did was wrong and you know I would be lying if I said I was not hurt by her actions. But whatever her reasons, Meg has returned and that must have taken a lot of courage. The least we can do is hear her out.' Erik soothed, hating that the sisters were at odds because of himself.

Christine glared at Erik. Almost as angry at him for putting distance between them as she was at Meg for hurting Erik. 'You are very calm.' She snapped, 'I thought the Phantom would be in full fury over such an intrusion into his home.'

'It would seem to be a day of role reversals my maestro.' Erik said with a raised eyebrow. 'You know I am… crushed…' Erik admitted unable to help wincing, 'That Meg took my mask and reacted so but I will not be the reason you and Meg are at war. Meg is your sister in all but blood and I will not come between you.' Erik explained coolly rebuffed at her tone.

Christine saw he was hurt and her anger crumbled. 'Oh Erik.' She cried and once more flung her arms about him and squeezed him tight before she leaned back and met his gaze. 'I am sorry. I just hate to see you in pain. It feels like a stab to my heart when I see you suffer and for Meg to be the cause… it feels like I let you down.' Christine whispered upset to be the cause of his hurt.

'Ah Christine.' Erik was dumbfounded that she felt his pain so deeply and would hold herself accountable for Meg's actions and hastened to reassure her. 'None of this is your doing. Please don't ever think that. You are my champion. Who but you would defend me?' He smiled warmly at her, brushing a stray curl behind her ear both of them enraptured at the touch.

Erik could feel again that hypnotic pull clouding his senses and shook his head. 'Now come. If she has not fled a second time Meg is waiting and hopefully she has returned my mask.' Erik grinned to lighten the mood and dragged in a deep breath to clear the almost drugged haze he found himself under.

Intoxicated at his praise and touch Christine smiled and unable to deny him nodded 'Yes Erik.' She agreed and took a deep breath as she turned and led the way into the lounge, glaring when she found Meg standing sheepishly next to Christine's chair holding Erik's mask.

Despite his light heartedness moments before, Erik tensed in anticipation at facing Meg. He followed Christine as far as the doorway then hung back, allowing the shadows to hide his face.

'What do you want?' Christine demanded.

'I…' Meg trailed off. She didn't know where to begin. How could she explain that jealousy had her follow her mother down to their underground home. The green eyed monster that had taunted her. All Erik had to do was call and Christine would follow yet she _- her sister _could hardly hold her attention long enough for a conversation. How could she share the revelation (_Christine in love - _a fact which Meg was sure both Christine and Erik were oblivious to,) that now explained why Christine so willing followed where Erik led?

Meg could not explain why she had removed Erik's mask - _had she come down there with that intention? _Meg honestly didn't know. She just knew that she was tired of the secrets and being shut out. Then when Meg had heard Erik sing, she understood why Christine was attracted to the menacing Phantom. Meg held no romantic interest in Erik herself, yet hearing his seductive voice… Meg's heart had raced and even she had felt its enticing pull.

Meg had been unaware she had moved until she found herself standing next to Erik and that overwhelming to urge to see had overtook her. Then that face… How could she ever forget such a face? So distorted and deformed it was hardly a face… Meg fought back a shudder of revulsion and focused on why she had come back. Why she was facing the Opera Ghost hidden in shadows and Christine's unforgiving glare.

_That look in Erik__'__s eye as he had yelled at her_… It contained all the sadness in the world. Like he expected nothing more than to be kicked. Meg felt bile rise in her throat for having hurt him so. Yes, there was no denying he was ugly - disgustingly so but this man had done nothing but look after her mother, Christine and herself for years and the truth was she owed him a great deal. Always when they had spent time together he had taken the time to entertain and make her laugh, he had helped her career to progress, paid for luxuries she took for granted but most importantly Erik was... Erik was family and she had not right to treat him so.

'Well? What do you want?' Christine spat and focused Meg's attention. Meg took a deep breath and said, 'I came to talk to, Erik. I…'

'Talk to Erik? You aren't fit to wipe his boots!' Christine yelled interrupting Meg. 'You…'

'_Christine!_' Erik cut her off. Her name was a rebuke as well as a command and Christine not wanting to distress Erik further acceded to his wishes.

'Yes Erik.' Christine muttered and fell silent.

'What is it you wish to discuss Meg?' Erik asked smoothly. Still protected by the shadows Erik showed no sign of his tremulous nerves.

Meg knew she could prevaricate no longer and took a deep breath and revealed, 'I… I want to apologise. I was jealous. Jealous of the deep friendship you and Christine share. I was tired of the secrets and I wanted to know why. Why we all go to such great lengths to keep you protected and hidden as I resented the distance it created between myself and Christine. Selfishly forgetting all things you do for me that I take for granted I just felt resentment that I was shut out.' Meg paused and dragged in a gasp of air. 'Christine is right. I had no right… no right to take your mask like that, Erik. I am sorry. Not only are you my own unseen guardian always looking out for me and Mother most importantly you are family. And families look out for each other - they don't hurt or betray and by taking your mask I did both. I am truly sorry, Erik and though I know I have no right I am spoiled and selfish enough to ask for both your forgiveness and continued friendship though I deserve neither.'

Stunned silence met Meg's impassioned speech. Christine though still blistering angry was overjoyed that Meg had reached out to Erik yet also ashamed to realise she had neglected her sister and Erik was flabbergasted _- Meg was jealous of him? Meg saw him as family?_

'Meg I…' Erik trailed off unable to voice his chaotic thoughts. Meg took advantage of the silence needing to get out all she had come back to say.

'I know you have no reason to but I would be honoured if you trusted me enough to leave off your mask when it's just us family together at home please?' Meg bravely asked and took another deep breath. 'I won't insult your intelligence by pretending I'm not bothered by your disfigurement - _I'm am.' _Meg whispered ashamed. 'But that is **my** problem not yours and I would be privileged if you could give me the chance to learn to see the real you.' Meg asked holding out Erik's mask to him but not moving toward him to hand it back.

Christine didn't know if she wanted to hug Meg or shoot her. Christine was still seething at Meg's betrayal but that she would come back to apologise and reassure Erik, that she wanted to learn to see the man, (especially after the conversation Christine and Erik had just had,) Christine could have kissed her sister in gratitude at saying the only thing that would comfort Erik and perhaps help him to start to see past his own looks.

Erik was floored and more than ever wanted to hide from everyone and the maelstrom of emotions he had been through this day but he knew he may never again receive such a rare gift so he dragged in a deep breath and stepped into the light.

He saw Meg tense as she took in his ghastly face but she didn't scream, back or look away. In fact she made a point of looking right at him and maintaining eye contact as he moved to stand an arms length away from her.

Carefully so as not to spook her Erik reached out and took his mask from Meg. 'Thank you, Meg.' Erik husked. 'I am sorry for the way I reacted… I should not have yelled at you. Please forgive me. I am… surprised at your request and both proud and touched that you consider… that you consider me to be family and would subject yourself to my ungodly features.' Erik hesitantly apologised.

At his words and having had chance to fully observe his face and to see beyond it, Meg could see the loneliness in his gaze and heard the self loathing in his tone. She realised yes, he wasn't the prettiest man on the planet but there was human being underneath those features. A lonely soul forced to live as a Phantom and he was her family - her big brother almost and she'd be damned if hence forth she herself would be another reason for him to hide.

'Erik it is me who needs to apologise - I am so sorry. Please can you forgive a stupid, little girl who meant no harm?' Meg smiled at Erik. Her heart going out to him at the shocked, humble expression he wore. 'It's what pain in the cheek little sisters do you know.' Meg grinned at him.

Astounded, Erik could only gape at Meg and at his floundering look Meg couldn't help but step forward and briefly hug the frozen Opera Ghost. 'Does this mean I'm forgiven and that you won't be dropping any scenery on me?' Meg asked cheekily, taking a step back to give him room and meet his gaze.

Erik had _never_ regretted for a single second bringing Christine to live with him and the deep bond they now shared, (_Christine was his everything)_, but right this second he longed to be alone so he could hide. Erik desperately wanted to bury himself in his music so he could try to clear his head. He could not take in all that had happened this day. Unable to burrow into the safety of his own imagination Erik grasped at the one mask he had left to wear.

'I not so sure about that my little sister. Rambunctious little ballet rats need to be kept in their place from time to time.' The Phantom managed to grin and hide his stupefaction that Meg would freely hug him. 'Besides I did not drop that sand bag on Piangi. I merely dropped it next to him.' Erik defended with a roguish smile.

Meg could not help but grin back at the Phantom at his mischievous smile. Relived he had forgiven her Meg gave a huge sigh of relief. 'Well in that case I shall have to be on my best behaviour as not to annoy the Opera Ghost to save things falling next to me.' Meg sassed, then drew in another deep breath and held out her hand. 'Friends again my big brother?' She asked.

Camouflage in place, Erik carefully shook and quickly realised Meg's hand. 'We never stopped being friends my little sister.' Erik smiled amazed Meg regarded him thus.

Meg found that without his mask Erik was somewhat easier to read and she could see how much her acceptance meant to him and she could not resist giving him another quick hug.

'Thank you, Erik. I'm sure I don't deserve a such a magnanimous reprieve but I swear to you I will not make you regret trusting me. Life has been strange enough these last few years without with Nadir and if you and Christine disappeared we would truly be a broken family.' Meg smiled wistfully.

'I promise we shall not desert you. That we are still a family.' Erik carefully kept his expression blank not wanting to reveal how much it meant to him that her approval proved that they really were a family. He also did not want to betray the fact that hopefully Nadir would soon be returning to permanently join their numbers.

'Good because now like all cheeky little sisters, I have a favour to ask. You see I have recently really upset my best friend, and yours, and I'm fairly sure she may never forgive me unless you convince her all is well with us.' She smiled sheepishly at him and Erik found he could not but help grin in reply.

It had taken a lot of gumption for Meg to come back and to face an outraged monster and yet Meg had done so all on her own and Erik was impressed at her honesty and courage. Meg's honest sincerity and the calm way she looked at him now and not through him or even around him, convinced Erik that Meg's declaration of friendship was not just a ruse to appease Christine. 'Ah yes, Christine. She can be difficult.' Erik smiled conspiratorially at Meg.

Christine had remained a silent observer throughout their exchange and still did not know whether she wanted to kill or kiss her sister. It was wonderful to know that Erik had someone else he could trust. Someone else who saw the man behind his looks but Christine could not shake her anger at Meg for how she had hurt him earlier. Anger that had flared as she watched Meg embrace her angel.

'I am sorry you felt I had shut you out.' Christine stiffly apologised hating that today's drama was her fault.

'Christine, please don't apologise. I am the one who is sorry. Sorry for what I have done today. Please say you forgive me?' Meg pleaded.

Christine was still reeling from her back and forth emotions and her temper was about to get the better of her when she caught Erik's eye. Christine could see how much Meg's approval meant to him. She could feel his bewilderment that Meg had not once again run screaming from his side. So Christine controlled her anger and forced a smile.

'You are forgiven.' She husked at Meg and then found herself in her sister's embrace. Christine wryly held Erik's gaze as she returned the hug.

Meg pulled back to smile at her sister. She was fairly sure Christine was still VERY annoyed at her but having repaired bridges with the lonely Opera Ghost, (Meg was delighted that she could now be open and honest with this lonely man who had always been her big brother in the shadows,) she knew it would not be long before Christine really forgave her. However she figured she best quit whilst she was ahead, so Meg began to make her excuses to leave. 'Well I best be off and warn you I'll not be seeing you both again anytime soon. For when mother finds out what has gone on this afternoon I'm sure to be grounded for the rest of the year. In fact probably the rest of the century.' Meg said wryly as she realised facing her mother's wrath and disappointment was even more scary than the Phantom in a rage.

'Well she will not hear of it from me.' Erik said wryly having no wish for Meg to have any further reason to push him away or for her to suffer Minette's ire. He quickly met and held Christine's gaze eliciting the same promise from her.

Christine resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Erik and she promised. 'Nor from me.'

Meg was touched at their support. Her mother would be furious if she ever found out. 'You don't have to do that. I'm sure I more than deserve mother's fury.' Meg said with a grimace.

Erik continued to hold Christine's gaze until she gave an imperceptible nod of agreement, 'Well I have no wish relive this afternoon's events as I am sure neither do you. So I believe things can be kept between us and that we should just move on from here.' Erik said decisively and with far more conviction than he felt.

'Thank you Erik. I have to confess to being relieved as I'm not convinced mother wouldn't kill me if she ever found out.' Meg said with a pained expression. 'Anyway I best be off. I shall be missed upstairs and it wouldn't do for mother to catch me down here as then she would not rest until she had the truth.' Meg grinned wryly.

'Indeed not.' Erik grinned back. 'Do you know your way back up?' Erik asked and sensed Christine's hackles rise as Meg shook her head. Erik could see his angel had no intention of showing Meg back up to the Opera House above, so he moved to the mantle and turned a bronze statue of a scorpion that sat there. 'Then just follow the lights.' Erik smiled and gestured to the door.

Christine looked at Erik bemused. Although she knew she had barely scratched the surface of knowing the man himself she had been sure she knew all the secrets of their home and curiously followed Meg to the door. As she followed Meg outside Christine could see touches lit periodically along the walls highlighting the way safely around the edge of the lake. The lights disappeared into the distance and led the way above. Christine shook her head and said nothing. Her angel thought of everything.

'I'll see you then,' Meg said shyly.

Christine could sense Erik standing behind her so she bit back the angry words that sprang to her lips and managed a polite. 'Goodbye.' She watched until Meg had disappeared from sight making sure she had really gone. Then Christine retuned to the lounge and threw herself down into her chair and stared into the fire. Erik followed and sat in his own chair opposite.

Erik could sense Christine's frustration and thankful for the distraction from his own myriad emotions, he focused on Christine. 'You are unhappy, Christine?' he asked.

Christine met Erik's gaze confused by the multitude of emotions she felt. 'I am still angry with Meg.' Christine said aloud…_And at you _she thought to herself. Christine didn't understand why but the imagine of Meg in Erik's arms was seared on her mind. She knew it was unreasonable and insane as it was Meg who had hugged Erik. Christine was delighted that Erik had another person who accepted him but Christine could still not help the pang of hurt that she had felt as the two had embraced and smiled at each other.

Erik could see Christine anger and knew he had to convince her to forgive Meg. Meg had only reacted as all had before her and Erik was not about to become a wedge between them. 'Christine, I can see you are angry and you have no idea how deeply appreciate your devotion but I will not be the reason you are deprived of your sister.' Erik could see Christine was about to erupt at his words and silently he asked Christine to bear with him.

Christine wanted to explode but at the pleading look on Erik's face Christine dragged in a deep breath and nodded. 'Thank you. I will try to explain if you like?' Hearing his words, Christine suddenly sat up straighter in her chair. Her anger drowned out by her curiosity. Erik rarely opened up to her and she was not about to pass up any opportunity to learn more about her beloved angel. She nodded silently in reply not wanting to distract him as she could see he was already lost in his past.

'I do not blame Meg for the way she reacted.' Erik said and Christine forced herself to sit still and control her temper. 'Meg had only acted today as all others before her have done. Well at first. No one else has ever returned to apologise to me and beg my forgiveness.' Erik shook his head in wonder. 'I owe that to you, Christine. Meg would never have looked beyond my face but for you. Thank you, my angel.' Erik smiled and Christine felt her anger drain away to be replaced with that dizzying sensation Erik now seemed to always invoke.

Erik felt Christine's anger abate but having opened the mental door to his past and after the emotional roller coaster he had ridden already in the last few hours, Erik found he wanted to confide in Christine. 'I have mentioned before that my own mother was ashamed of me. That she could not stand the sight of me without my mask, well the truth is… the truth is she hated me Christine.' Erik whispered ashamed and focused on the past, he never saw Christine move but was soothed when he felt her take his hand. Christine now sat on the stool by his feet.

'A mask was my first unfeeling scrap of clothing and mother took great delight at beating me and informing me I was the devil's child on a regular basis.' Lost in his thoughts Erik didn't see the tears that slipped silently from Christine's eyes. 'In fact I only ever asked her for one thing… a kiss on my fifth birthday… that was the day she showed me my disgusting face for the first time.' He confessed with a grimace, feeling again the sting of the broken glass as he repeatedly smashed his hands into the mirror. 'Which is why I don't blame Meg. Why should she or anyone accept me when my own mother never could?' Christine's sob brought Erik's attention back to the now and seeing her broken hearted he scooped her up and settled her onto his lap. He rested his chin on top of her head as they both spilled silent tears.

'Ah Christine, please don't cry for me. I am not worth it.' Erik said holding her tight and rocking her.

'_You are worth it, Erik_. How could your mother be so wicked? How could she hurt you so?' Christine sobbed.

'See I am a monster I should not have told you. Nothing gives me the right to upset you, my angel.' Erik soothed. Furious at himself that he was yet again the cause of her tears.

Christine lifted her head to look at him and pleaded, 'NO ERIK. Please don't think that. You can tell me anything. I want to know of your past. To be here for you and to help you. To know all of you but please, _please_ don't be angry at yourself for my tears. How can I not be sad when you were all alone, hurt and rejected? I hate the thought that you had no one.' Christine ached that he had suffered so. She pulled herself together and took a deep breath. Erik did not need her tears he needed her comfort and support and she was not about to let him down now when he needed her so. She softly touched his malformed cheek as his words from earlier came back to tease her and as Erik was confiding in her, Christine could not help but ask. 'You said … you mentioned earlier that… you used to live with gypsies?' Christine asked and felt her stomach flip flop.

'Gypsies?' He had let that slip but he was hoping Christine hadn't noticed. He should have known she missed nothing. Erik again wanted to hide as his past was as hideous as his face yet as he witnessed her continued care and support, Erik found himself confessing. 'I ran away from my mother when I was nine. Scared, alone and starving I wandered for days until I came to a gypsy camp. It didn't take long for me to discover that I would have faired better had I continued to starve alone. The gypsies saw an opportunity to make money off this repulsive freak and they kept me locked up in a cage for nearly four years as a side show attraction. They beat me, starved me and made me show my face so laughing jeering crowds would come to pay to see it.' Erik husked. Unable to stop his rushed confession once he had started to talk, even though he was mortified by his stark past.

'Locked in a cage…' Christine again felt her stomach churn at the horror of all he had been though but she refused to give in to such weakness. Erik needed her strength not her dramatics. Christine dragged in another deep breath and calmly asked. 'How did you escape?'

Christine truly was an angel. He had seen her battle her tears, watched her horror at how he had suffered and marvelled how she managed to compose herself to be strong for him. Her strength gave him the courage to admit, 'I suffered for years at their hands but it was their leader who was the worst. He enjoyed… beating and humiliating me. But the night he tried to do more than just beat me, I snapped and found a will to live that I had thought long left me and I killed my tormentor and escaped.' Erik confessed shamefaced as he relived his tortuous past. 'Though if not for Minette I would not have gotten very far.'

'Madam Giry?' Christine asked wondering how she entered into this tale of terror.

'I had seen Minette amongst the sneering crowds at the show earlier that day. She didn't look at me like the others did there was… there was compassion in her eyes. She found me later that night running from the gypsies. They were chasing me shouting, 'Murderer!' And Minette… hid me. She led to me the Opera House cellars… She saved my life that night.' Erik revealed still amazed that Minette had rescued the monster even now.

Christine silently thanked God Madam Giry was brave enough to help Erik to escape. '_The night he tried to do more than beat me …' _Christine forced herself to refrain from shuddering as she understood the hell he had suffered. She was not about to let Erik think that it was him or his past that she was afraid of. 'Thank goodness you escaped. It was lucky Madame Giry was there to help you get away. I am glad you killed him, Erik.' Christine said suddenly furiously angry at the way her angel had been treated and Erik broke down in sobs at her words. Christine instantly wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder and held him tight.

'It is ok angel. You cry. It is ok. I am here and no one is ever going to hurt you again.' Christine vowed.

Christine realised that Erik had never had cried over his mistreatment before. He had never opened up to anyone and she knew he needed to let out his pain so she just held him tightly and stroked his hair whilst Erik purged his soul. She had no idea how long they sat together but eventually his sobs eased and Erik drew in a great shuddering breath.

'I am sorry Christ….' Erik began but was interrupted.

'Don't you ever apologise for the way you feel Erik. After all you have been through it is a wonder you are not a gibbering wreak, sobbing every minute of everyday. You would certainly be within your right to be if you did.' Christine reassured him.

Erik looked into Christine's eyes and saw her encouragement. 'I don't …' Erik was again cut off.

'Don't you dare tell me you don't deserve me, Erik Destler. What you deserve is to be happy. To know that you have a family who loves you and is here to protect you. I am determined to make you believe you are worthy of such even if it's the last thing I do.' Christine swore.

Erik could formulate no words to even begin to express his gratitude so he just nodded. Not trusting himself not to break down in tears again.

She saw his hurt and wonderment at not being rejected and felt her own heart swell up in response. She wanted to help him. To be able to fight some of his demons from his past and an idea occurred to Christine, though she knew he would not like it and moreover would probably never agree but she had to try just the same.

'Erik do you know where your mother is now? Perhaps we could go and see her together and you could tell her face to face how she made you feel. It probably would not change her evil, ungodly reactions but I'm sure it would make you feel better, angel getting off your chest all the hurt that she has caused you.' Christine said in a rush and was surprised to see him smile wryly as opposed the scowl of rejection she was expecting from such an idea.

'Ah Christine, you would do that for me?' Erik asked amazed.

'Erik, I would do anything for you.' Christine longingly confessed.

Erik was deeply moved at Christine's loyalty and hated to have to disappoint her. 'You would face down with the mother who wanted a baby and was delivered the devil's spawn. I cannot express how much that means to me but I am afraid you are too late. My mother died twelve years ago.' Erik revealed.

'Oh Erik. Please don't refer to yourself as such.' Christine frowned at him then picked up and squeezed his hand. 'I am so sorry. Did you ever get to see her again?' Christine asked wanting nothing more than to banish the lost rejected look in his eyes.

'No I… I happened by chance to return to her house, (curious I suppose to see if the building that even now fills me with dread was still standing) and found not only the house survived but also my mother still in it. Although only for a few more hours as she was to be buried the next day. She had died the night before I went back.'

'Erik I am… I am so sorry, my angel. That is to cruel that you did not even get to say goodbye.' Christine comforted and hugged him tight. She understood all too well the pain from the loss of a beloved parent because whatever Erik might have said, it was clear he loved his mother and longed even now for her approval. 'I am sure she knew that you had gone home, Erik. That you were there. I am sure she regretted how she treated you and really loved you' Christine believed the former to be true if not the latter. She knew her own father was always with her, watching over her and knew she had his support and love. She was sure Erik's mother watched over him as well. His mother must be haunted by the sins she committed in life but whether she truly felt repentance… well that was between Erik's mother and God. Christine only hoped that his mother has realised before it was too late what a extraordinary son she had.

'Thank you, Christine. You are very kind to say so but I'm afraid I no more believe that now then I did when my mother's friend Marie Perrault insisted that was the case. I found her in attendance keeping vigil over my mother's body the night I returned.

'You spoke to your mother's friend, Erik? If she told you that your mother was sorry, I am sure that she was. I am sure she regretted having treated you so ill.' Christine again clutched his hand and willed him to believe her. Erik needed his mother's admiration and he would never be truly happy until he was convinced of it.

'Ah Christine you are so honest and true you cannot conceive of the ugliness of others. Marie, like my mother, was just trying to appease her own conscience. Marie felt guilty that she stood by and did nothing when I was a boy, her inaction condoning my mothers. Watching mother die scared her and like all sinners she, and my mother, felt extremely guilty about their crimes when they think the time to meet their so called maker is drawing near.' Erik said disdainfully.

'But Erik I'm sure…' Christine began for Erik to interrupt.

'No Christine. You know we must agree to disagree about the reality of the an All Mighty God and I cannot believe my mother miraculously saw the error of her ways when the night I ran away she was all set to have me admitted to an asylum.' Erik said bitterly. Secretly yearning for his mother's approval even now and he buried the urge deep in his subconscious, knowing it was useless. 'I stole the only thing I ever wanted from my mother, though even in death she seemed to frown at me, as I kissed her forehead and left immediately after refusing to listen to any more of Marie's lies. I did however send back Nadir to retrieve paperwork such as my birth certificate and upon which Nadir found that I was still my mother's heir. So I had Nadir sell the house and everything in it. I never went back and never will.' Erik said sadly.

'Oh Erik. I am so sorry. Sorry that you did not get to talk to your mother but if she named you as her heir surely that means…' Erik interrupted Christine again.

'It means she had no one else to leave it to. Much to her disgust I was the only poor excuse my parents had as an heir and however much she would have willed it otherwise the estate had to come to me.' Erik said sorely.

'Is that where your money comes from, Erik? Your parents?' Christine asked realising why he would not have wanted to tell her before.

'It most certainly is not! Every penny that came to me from her I gave to Minette. I wanted nothing anymore from that women. Certainly not the money she would have prayed would have gone to anyone other than me.' Erik said indignantly.

'Then where did you make your money, Erik?' Christine was surprised into asking.

The question threw Erik and made him aware of exactly how much he had thoughtlessly let slip about himself and felt his mental defences slam into place. 'I made my money in Persia.' Erik said coldly.

'In Persia, Erik? Where you meet Nadir? How did…' Christine was cut off by Erik's bark.

'Enough. It is late Christine and has been a long day. I believe an early night is called for.' Erik said coldly. The phantom his mask once more.

Christine knew it was an order. She finally understood why Erik held everyone, herself included at bay and was fascinated to see how quickly he could build back the fences she spent hours… years slowly tearing down. Christine just wanted to hug Erik. Hold onto him and never let him go. It physically hurt that he had been reviled, abused, and rejected so and she knew he suffered even now from the monstrous way he had been treated in his past. But she also could not help wondering what had happened in Persia that the mere mention of the name had him shut her out completely.

'Christine I must have your promise first.' Erik said stopping Christine and holding her gaze as she went to rise from his lap. 'Meg was genuinely sorry for what she did and I want you to forgive her. I could never live with myself if I was the reason you were deprived of anything. Especially if it is your best friend and sister that you would push away. Please Christine. Your word?' Erik pleaded.

'Of course, Erik. I promise.' Christine quickly agreed. Her anger and jealously at Meg forgotten. How else could it be otherwise when he pleaded with her so. At the look in is tortured dark blue eyes, silently begging her, Christine would have promised him anything.

'Thank you, Christine.' Erik sighed relived.

'You are welcome, angel.' Christine smiled back dazzled.

Erik was exhausted. He felt worn out and haggard and much older than his mere thirty six years. He needed time to think, (maybe about a year or so), to process all that had happened in the last twenty four hours. He could not wait to finally lose himself in his music and drown out his cacophonous dazed thoughts.

'I love you. Goodnight, Erik.' Christine said and softly kissed his twisted cheek and rose. She saw Erik take a deep breath and give her a wary smile in reply and she grinned at him. Whatever his mysteries Christine felt closer to Erik than she ever had before. She understood now that the closer she became with her angel the more distant he was likely to become. He had been rejected and alone too long to do anything else. That he was finally starting to open up to her, even if only briefly, was the most precious of gifts and Christine was both heartbroken at the horrific way he had been treated and dizzily delighted that he had entrusted to her some of his past.

Though Christine was confused by her disoriented and mixed up emotions. Horror at his maltreatment, jubilant at his trust and inebriated at is touch… Christine was baffled but there was one thing she was sure of. Christine was determined to find this Marie Perrault, (with Nadir's help of course) and then hopefully she would be able to convince Erik that his mother was truly sorry. Then maybe Erik could finally be free of his past and at peace. Perhaps her angel would then be able to recognise and embrace the happiness that surrounded him at last.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N SORRY SORRY SORRY all for my delayed update but I have been away on holiday and been insanely busy since I have been back. I've also been distracted by something that I am sure you will all appreciate as I went to see POTO on stage in London whilst I was away and it was totally awesome, just simply breath taking ;-) My cousin and I had to duck as Erik dropped the chandelier (we had the best seats in the house) it was spine tingling fantastic. But if that was not marvellous enough afterwards at the stage door I met Erik (wearing his Marcus Lovett mask) and not only was he charming, gorgeous, delightful and wonderful he gave me not only his autograph but also HE put his arm around ME as we stood to have our picture taken together - ERIK HUGGED ME ;-) So as you can imagine I have been floating about telling everyone I meet (including strangers) that I met the Phantom of the Opera and he hugged me ;-) I'm sorry I get bouncy and squeaky when I think about it and a little bit carried away ;-)**

**And back to the story… It really means the world to me all your reviews and support - thank you all. You Are Love, you are my rock - thank you. I hope you all enjoy and I promise to update as soon as possible and not leaving you all hanging so long whilst I am distracted by thoughts of Erik hugs ;-)**

**Cheers Dt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or any settings/places. This is merely a fanmade writing experiment and is in no way profit making. **

**The Phantom and Moppet**

**Chapter Thirty Four  
**

* * *

'Do you really think it will work?' Christine dubiously asked Meg and Erik. As they waited in the shadows, watching Meg's front door.

'Of course it will work.' Erik snapped. It was his idea after all and if nothing else in the last week this was one thing he was sure of - Minette was still very much in love with Nadir. Indeed he knew this for a fact as he had spent an uncomfortable hour with Minette, (two days after he made Christine disappear from box five), with her sobbing in his arms. It tore at Erik to see her so upset and galled him to be unable to tell her that Nadir had a change of heart but it was not his place to do so. But when Erik suggested to Minette that she talk to Nadir and see what he had to say, she became angry and said she had no intention of enduring any more suffering at Nadir's hand. Erik was annoyed at her stubbornness even though he understood her reasons. He knew he would have to intervene if his two friends were to find happiness together.

Erik sighed, so much had happened in the last week that he was still trying to process it all. Somehow through it all he had gained a stalwart friend in Meg. The young Giry had made a point of sneaking down with Christine to see him every day since she had removed his mask and unbelievingly she had not once reacted since that first time. Meg actually seemed more comfortable and trusting of him now that she had seen his horrid face, than she ever had before. Once Meg knew and understood Nadir's intentions, Meg had become a willing accomplice in Erik's plot.

'Oh Angel,' Christine smiled and briefly hugged Erik focusing his attention, 'It is not your plan that I doubt but that I'm just not sure… Well you know how Madam Giry has a way of just knowing when you lie to her.' Christine said amused at Erik's offence that she would doubt his scheming and sensing his somber mood. Erik had thrown himself into his work all week and the times he was not working he had been devising a plan to get Madam Giry and Nadir together. Christine was delighted that their two dear friends could be happy at last (if only they could get Madam Giry to listen to what Nadir had to say), she just wished Erik had not been quite so distracted.

'I have no doubt of your or Meg's acting ability. And while Minette does have an uncanny ability to detect deceit, I am confident you will be successful.' Erik said wryly.

Meg laughed. 'Thank you, Erik. Mother is able to sense a lie like a dog can smell a bone but I have to agree with you this will work. Mom is so smitten and heart sore she can't see straight.' Meg said with a sad smile. She knew that her mother still adored Nadir as she had done nothing but sob when she thought she was alone the last few days. 'Ever since Nadir knocked on the door a week ago,' (The night after Meg had pulled off Erik's mask but Meg had no intention of reminding either of them of that!), 'and asked to speak to her, Mom has been upset and cranky. I opened the door to let Nadir enter but as soon as she realised who it was, mother threw him out without listening to a word he had to say. I think if I had gotten in her way she would have thrown me out as well!' Meg said impressed even now at her mother's fury. 'There was part of me that wanted to punish Nadir for ever hurting her but now I know he still adores her and I can see both are miserable apart. The best thing for Mom is to listen to what Nadir has to say, now that he has come to his senses.'

Meg had missed Nadir's presence in her life as he had long been to her a father figure but she had yet to forgive him for his cavalier treatment of her mother. It was only after she had run into Nadir at Erik and Christine's home a few days ago that Meg had relented once Nadir had explained to her what an idiot he had been and how he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her mother, if only she would grant him a second chance.

'It was so good to see him the other day I have really missed him and I know that it pales in comparison to how Mom feels. I just hope she stops to listen before she explodes at him.' Meg sighed.

'Well here is your chance to find out.' Erik whispered and they all drew back further into the shadows as they watched Minette enter her house.

'Ok then this is it. No pressure on us, Christine. It's only Nadir's and mother's future happiness that depends on us being the actresses we hope we are in the next few minutes.' Meg said with forced cheerfulness.

'Acting I can do but convincingly lie to your mother… Well we will soon see.' Christine shook head worried.

Meg chuckled again quietly 'Well we best be convincing because if mother guesses I have been conspiring with the enemy, I'll have to come and live with you.' Meg grinned at both Erik and Christine and received silent matching frowns in reply. 'Well, thank you both. It's so nice to be wanted.' Meg teased. 'Come on let's get this show on the road.' Meg said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Christine hurried to catch up with Meg and hid a smile as she heard Erik whisper, 'You can do this. Good luck.' The pair quickly hurried across the street. Both paused at Meg's door to take a deep breath and gave each other a brief reassuring smile before Christine banged on the door as Meg opened it with her key.

'Madam Giry, Madam Giry you must come quickly.' The two of them almost fell into the house as Meg opened the door and both now had tears in their eyes.

'What is wrong? What has happened?' Minette's thoughts instantly went to Erik but then unbidden came a shiver of fear - dear God please don't let it be Nadir.

'Oh Madam Giry please. There has been a terrible accident you must come at once.' Pleaded Christine as she choked back a sob.

'Accident? Who?…' Minette could barely bring herself to ask, her heart was suddenly pounding.

'A horse was spooked by a loud noise, it reared up and threw its rider. It was out of control and…' Christine trailed off and gave a convincing sob.

'Nadir was hurt.' Meg continued. 'Badly hurt. You must come right away. He is asking for you.' Meg said with a sniff and burying her head in her handkerchief to avoid her mother's all too knowing gaze.

Minette felt her heart stop then start to pound. Please God, no not Nadir. Please don't take him from me too, she silently prayed. Terrified she asked 'Where is he?'

'He is at home.' Meg answered as Minette grabbed her cloak and flew out of the door.

Meg and Christine went to follow but saw that Minette had already disappeared. Christine felt real tears start to flow at how worried Madam Giry had been. 'We are either good or Madam Giry is too love sick to notice that we were lying.' Christine said as she wiped her eyes.

'Oh it is being in love that has her addled for sure. She would never have believed us otherwise. I just hope we did the right thing.' Meg answered, looking worriedly after her mother.

Christine put her arm around Meg. 'I know we lied to her but believe me, Erik hates lies. If there had been any other way Erik would have found it.' Christine comforted.

Meg rested her head on Christine's shoulder. 'I know It just feels we have betrayed her somehow.' Meg sighed.

'I know. I hate lying to her as well but we both know there was no other way she was going to give Nadir the time of day otherwise.' said Christine.

Meg lifted her head and laughed. 'Yeah and she still might not. It is lucky Erik is there to supervise or Nadir might really find himself on death's door.' Meg chuckled, relieved not to be anywhere near when her mother figured out they had tricked her.

Christine chuckled. 'I have to confess to being very glad we won't be there. She will not be happy when she realises she has been duped!' Christine said as she led the way back into Meg's house.

Meg shut the front door and followed and the two settled into the chairs next to the fire. 'And now we wait.' Christine said as she took a book from her bag.

Meg frowned as Christine settled down to read. Not only was there no way could she lose herself in reading as Christine so easily did, Meg was still unsure that Christine had completely forgiven her for pulling off Erik's mask. Now, whilst she had her captive, Meg did not want to miss the chance of putting things right between them. 'Christine can we… Do you mind if we talk please?' Meg hesitantly asked.

Christine looked up from her book and met Meg's gaze. Christine could see the beseeching look in her friend's eyes so she marked her page and put down her book. 'What would you like to talk about?' Christine asked innocently, knowing full well but not quite ready to let Meg off the hook.

Meg could see that Christine was not going to make it easy for her and grinned at her friend. 'Well I was hoping you'd smile, hug me and tell me all is forgiven but I see I still have a few more hoops to jump though yet.'

Christine had to fight not to return the grin. She had been seething at Meg for hurting Erik, (Christine could still see her darling angel curled up in pain), however she had to admit Meg had gone out of her way to make it up to Erik ever since. 'Well the crime did deserve some punishment.' Christine frowned, 'But you have been convincingly repentant ever since.'

'I know what I did was cruel but please know it was never my intention to hurt Erik. Or you. Please, please say you forgive me. Erik is truly remarkable and I am honoured he considers me a friend. Please, won't you say that you still do also?' Meg begged.

Christine barley had a moment to talk to Erik all week. He had been mostly immersed in his work and when he was not, they had rarely been alone due to Meg wanting to win Erik's confidence or Nadir needing support and assistance in his quest to win back Madam Giry. Christine had watched, (with a confused pang of jealousy), as Meg had teased, played, fussed over Erik and gone to all lengths to begin to earn his trust. Erik had squirmed under Meg's eager attention and Christine couldn't help but adore his awkward bewildered responses.

'Of course we are still friends. I was just angry that you had injured Erik but it's obvious that you understand just how deeply he was hurt and have gone out of your way to make amends since.' Christine smiled, 'I know Erik is moved that you have accepted him.' Which made it very hard for Christine not to forgive Meg.

'Truly you have forgiven me? What has he said?' Meg asked in a rush. Relieved to be pardoned and happy to know that she was making progress with the reserved Phantom.

Christine laughed. 'Erik has not said anything. He rarely reveals anything personal but I can sense how amazed and pleased he is that you have accepted him.'

'You and Erik must be very close for you to be able to sense how he is feeling.' Meg said, seeing the soft smile Christine wore as she spoke of Erik.

'Somehow I just know what mood he is in I can just… feel it. When he is angry, sad, happy, near… He may not have said in words but he is confused and delighted that you have not turned from him.' Christine smiled with a far away look.

'You are in love with him?' Meg asked softly. Though it was more of a statement than a question as she saw the adoring look on Christine's face.

'Yes I love him.' Christine said wonderingly, her mind full of thoughts of Erik.

'You love him yes but are you _**in**_ love with him?' Meg asked curious to see whether Christine was aware of deeper feelings.

Christine dragged her gaze back to Meg's and focused on her friend. 'What do you mean? Of course I love Erik. He is my best friend and I would do anything for him.' Christine said, her face flushing red and deliberately misunderstanding Meg's question. Christine did not want to admit the strange, deeper feelings she had been having around Erik as she still was unsure what they meant… _was that being in love? '_Erik has been through so much and finds it hard to trust and believe that anyone can accept him. He needs our devotion and loyalty.' Christine evaded.

Meg could see that Christine was flustered by her question. Whether it was because Christine had no idea just how deep her feelings were for Erik or that she just did not want to acknowledge them, it was clear that she did not want to talk about it. Meg didn't want to upset Christine so she did not push the subject. 'Well you are lucky to have each other.' Meg smoothed.

'I thank God and my father every day that Erik found me. I don't want to imagine what my life would have been like without him.' Christine smiled, relived not to have to divulge her confusing emotions.

'No and if Erik had not found you we may never have met and I would not have a sister. Have you honestly forgiven me, Christine? Please, I cannot stand this distance between us any longer.' Meg pleaded.

'Oh Meg of course you are forgiven.' Christine said and suddenly both women had tears in their eyes as they each moved to embrace the other. 'You are my sister and I love you. Even if there are days you make me insanely mad.' Christine laughed, sniffed back tears and pulled back to met her friend's eyes.

'I love you too, my dear sister. Even though some days you drive me crazy.' Meg laughed wiping away her own tears. The hugged each other again, laughing.

'I believe tea is called for. It is the soothing beverage to drink.' Christine smiled and the two worked in companionable silence, (each occupied with their own thoughts), as they brewed the pot and then settled back into their seats.

'So do you think mother has killed Nadir and Erik yet?' Meg asked, as she sipped her tea. Unable to sit and wait in silence.

'I don't know. We have heard no screams of murder or the gendarmes' whistle so perhaps all has gone well.' Christine smiled.

'Or mother has managed to do away with them without detection and is on her way back to deal with us.' Meg ruefully grimaced.

'Maybe we should arm ourselves just in case.' Christine grinned at Meg.

'I think the chopping knife will do.' Meg teased back. Then frowned as Christine stood. 'I was joking and the kitchen is the other …' Meg trailed off as she saw why Christine had stood. Even though she was worried about her mother, Meg could not help but grin when she saw Christine hugging Erik. She also couldn't help but notice as Christine stepped back from Erik, the look of longing they each obliviously gave the other.

'Erik, are you ok? How did it go? Was Madam Giry very upset and angry? Has she talked to Nadir? What happened?' Christine asked the questions spilling over one another. Erik smiled at her and gently place his finger on her lips and Christine felt a delighted shiver at his touch.

'One question at a time, my angel. I am fine, thank you. We may have to leave the country to escape Minette's wrath but otherwise I have escaped unhurt for now.' Erik smiled warmly.

'Do we have time to return home to pack Erik or must we flee in what we stand?' Christine grinned back at him, playing along.

'Well that depends on how long she draws out Nadir's torture. If, and I suspect she will draw it out, we have no need to rush.' Erik grinned in return intoxicated at her smile.

'Ah hemm' Meg said giving a little cough and had to battle not to laugh at the surprised look on both their faces as they turned to her. It was lucky she guessed they were in love, else she could have been quite hurt that neither of them had remembered she was there. 'My mother?' asked Meg innocently.

'Yes indeed. Shall we sit as I am sure we have time before Minette comes looking for us.' Erik smiled. He and Meg sat back in the chairs next to the fire and Christine sat on a stool by Erik's feet.

'What happened Erik? Was she hurt?' Meg asked worried.

'I believe she was more angry than hurt, Meg. I must admit I did have to battle to control my laughter as your mother burst into Nadir's House, (I had left the door open for her), as I can't say who was more surprised at the intrusion. Nadir that his heart's desire had just burst her way into his home. Or Minette at finding Nadir sitting happily, reading a book quite obviously unharmed.' Erik smiled.

'What happened then, Erik?' Christine asked.

'Well Minette is no fool,' Erik smiled proudly, 'And she was quick to realise that she had been deceived. So she glared at Nadir and this is how the conversation I overheard followed -

**Minette:** 'I take it you put the girls up to this?'

**Nadir:** 'Up to what, Minette? What is wrong? What has happened?'

**Minette:** 'Oh don't play dumb. They would never have dreamed of doing this alone. It had to be you. Did you enjoy making the girls lie to me and making me think you were at death's door.'

**Nadir:** 'I have no notion what you are talking about but if the girls have tricked you into coming here I can guess who is behind it…

**Both:** 'Erik.'

**Minette:** 'I'll kill him for interfering.'

**Nadir:** 'Please, Minette don't. I had no notion of what Erik was up to but I did know he was up to something. I asked him for help…I need to talk to you please Minette.'

'Minette was now beyond my vision so I can only assume what happened next but I heard Minette take several deep breaths and movement, I'm guessing towards the door, when I heard them say.' -

**Nadir:** 'Minette, please don't go. The girls should not have lied to you but Minette, it did work. You cared enough to come to me. Please… Minette… Can we not just talk?'

**Minette:** 'Nadir, I….'

**Nadir:** 'Please, Minette hear me out? And if afterwards you still never want to see me again so be it but please… Please, will you take a seat and stay long enough to listen?'

'After a few deep breaths Minette must have nodded and sat but this again I am guessing as I only heard rustling and a chair creak and then Nadir saying, 'Thank you.' Once I knew Minette was not about to draw blood and was giving Nadir the chance he wanted, I left.' Erik told them. 'So we achieved our goal ladies, Minette is listening to Nadir.' Erik said worried himself now that his part was done.

'Do you think she will forgive him, Erik?' Meg asked as Christine took and held Erik's hand sensing his unease.

'Well we have done all that we can. Now we can only hope the Daroga can persuade her. It all rests with him now.' Erik said apprehensively. And the three conspirators exchanged nervous looks.

* * *

The fire crackled in the grate and Minette sat staring into it. 'Here, drink this.' Nadir said as he handed her a glass of wine and sat next to her on the sofa. 'You look like you could do with a drink.' he smiled.

Minette took the glass, seeing his smile and feeling the brief touch of his fingers caused her to flinch and she looked back into the flames. She could feel the weight of his stare and took a gulp of wine to calm her racing heart.

'Minette please. Won't you look at me?' Nadir asked softly.

The sound of his voice brought back so many memories of nights spent just like this and Minette could not stop the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

'Dear Allah. Please, Minette don't cry. The last thing in the world I want to do is hurt you again.' Nadir pleaded as he felt his own eyes well up and he sniffed back a sob.

Minette looked up at him blurredly, eyes flooded by tears. Her heart pounded and she ached to reach out to comfort him seeing his distress. 'I can't do this Nadir.' Minette said as she quickly put down the wine glass sloshing its contents and was about to stand and leave.

She froze though as Nadir reached out and gently took hold of her arm. 'Please… Minette I'm sorry… I…' Minette once more met his gaze at his words. Tears were streaming down both their faces and Minette could see he still loved her clearly in his eyes.

Minette gave a sob and didn't know if she moved on her own or if Nadir met her half way but suddenly they were kissing. Kissing as if their lives depended on it and neither wanted to stop to breathe.

Nadir's hands slowly travelled up Minette's arms, to her shoulders. His fingers softly caressing her neck and face, then buried deep in her hair. Her fair locks spilling over his hands as he pulled the pins from it and released her hair from the tight bun she always wore.

Minette now had her own arms tightly wrapped around Nadir and exalted in the feeling of running her fingers through his hair. Nadir clutched her tighter and ran his tongue across Minette's lips, deepening the kiss when she gasped in pleasure.

Nadir eventually pulled back gasping and rested his head against Minette's. 'Can you ever forgive me for the idiot I have been? I am so sorry, Minette. I love you. I have always loved you. I love you for the strong, independent women you are - not the one I stupidly believed you should be in my head.' Nadir gasped out, the words almost tumbling over each other in his rush to apologise.

Minette closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. God how she had missed him. 'Nadir I…'

'Please Minette. I beg you give me a second chance. If you will let me I will happily spend the rest of our lives trying to make up for every second of pain I have caused you. I know nothing I can do will ever right the wrong but if you let me I promise to spend every breath between now and the day I die aspiring to please you.' Nadir begged and did not give her a chance to answer as he kissed her again.

Minette had never felt so alive. Every nerve in her body seemed to come alive at his touch and when he thrust his tongue into her mouth she almost passed out from the sensations it inspired.

When Nadir had to draw breath he dragged his lips from hers and rained tiny kisses onto her face and neck, inhaling a deep breath and her exhilarating smell as he pulled from her embrace to kneel on one knee before her.

His hands shook as he pulled the ring box from his pocket, opened it and held it up to Minette. 'In all my life I have never met anyone as amazing, strong or as beautiful as you. You are my light, moon, stars… my everything. I love you, Minette. Please, say you will make me the happiest man alive and agree to be my bride? I swear I will do everything in my power to make you happy.' Nadir said gruffly.

As she looked down on him kneeling before her Minette wondered how this great, powerful man could possibly belong to her but looking deep into his gaze she could see he had bared his heart and soul to her and that he meant every word. Minette suddenly felt giddy. He loved her. He wanted to marry her. There was only one answer she could give but that did not mean she could not tease him a little first. 'What is this? The smooth and suave Nadir Khan, ruffled?' Minette managed to gasp out and was pleased at her even tone.

Dear Allah, please no Nadir silently begged. She was going to refuse him. Refuse him as he had once rejected her. Although he knew he deserved it, he gasped in pain.

Minette saw him wince and hearing his gasp of pain could tease him no longer. 'Yes, Nadir I will marry you. How could I refuse the man who possesses all of my heart and soul?' Minette asked as delighted tears fell down her cheeks.

It took a moment for her words to register but when they did Nadir leant up and gently grasped her face pulling her close and kissing her passionately. When they were both breathless, he pulled back and placed the simple gold ring, (with the impressive oval diamond surrounded with lots of little diamonds), on her finger. 'Please say you will never take if off again?' asked Nadir.

'Never.' Minette vowed. 'I shall wear it till the day I die.' She promised and found herself once more wrapped in his embrace. Nadir half stood to bring himself closer to Minette and to allow for his tall frame, Minette reclined on the sofa. Holding him tightly, their lips locked, Nadir eagerly followed her. Neither willing to break either their kiss or embrace and Nadir ended up lying on top of her. His lean, hard body pressed intimately into hers.

They broke off kissing to look deep into each others eyes. 'I love you.' Minette whispered as she started to unbutton his shirt. Desperate to touch. Nadir gasped as her fingers teased at the collar at his throat.

'I love you but Minette, are you sure?' Nadir asked as he stilled her trembling fingers from there quest to find skin.

Minette pulled her hand from his to run her fingers through his hair. 'I have never been more sure of anything in all my life.' Minette smiled adoringly at him. 'And I believe you have made me wait long enough, Mr Khan.' Minette grinned saucily at him and returned to the task of undressing her fiancée.

'But the girls…' Nadir weakly protested then groaned as Minette's fingers met with his skin.

'The girls are in heaps of trouble when I see them for lying to me but I believe they can wait till tomorrow to receive their punishment. Don't let our crime be spending another night apart.' Minette husked.

Nadir groaned again as Minette's fingers caressed his chest.

Nadir grinned wolfishly, 'Well if the lady insists.' he husked and lowered his head to take her lips once more.


End file.
